Fighting for What Matters Book 1 (Embry Call Imprint Story)
by Indian-Girl-1994
Summary: Hello everyone! The names Elu Whitewater! Nice to meet you all. This is a story about how I found out that if you fight hard enough you can find your happily ever after. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Author's Note 1

_**Author's Note**_

 _ **(Warning. This story is rated M for Mature. Story contains swearing, child abuse, and fighting that may be unsuitable to some readers. Reading discretion is advised.)**_

 _ **Hello everyone**_

 _ **I am happy to say I am very proud of this book. It is the first time I actually finished a book or a story. I can't wait to get going on the second one. Now onto the story itself. I'm sorry about the summery I'm not very good at it and with the little amount of space I have to write it it's hard to type enough to make sense. As you may know I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in Twilight. I just own Elu and a few other people that are in this story/book. Indian names that you are going to see aren't Quileute but for this story I'm going to act like they are. I will give you definitions and what Indian language they are from so you know what is said and where they come from. I will put them either before or after each chapter.**_

 _ **Now I have decided to start this story in the middle of New Moon and I have changed the dates. So instead of it being 2005 it will actually be starting in 2009. I have been thinking a lot about what I'm going to be doing with this story and I have decided on moving Edward and Bella's wedding back as year. Even though you may not read that part (because I am not writing a story on those tow) I'm going to make it so Edward tells Bella he wants to wait a year to marry her so she can experience college as a human. If she doesn't like it after two semesters he will marry her (on the date they had planned) and then turn her into a vampire. There is a reason for this change I promise. I have something I want to put around the time of the attack of the evil vamps but it won't work unless they wait a year to get married. If you don't like it I'm sorry that's just what I'm working with.**_

 _ **Another thing that I am going to do is bring in Rachel Black, one of Jacob's sisters. I'm going to bring her back into high school and make her a year older than everybody else. As you readers probably already know Paul imprinted on Rachel and for that reason I want her in this story. Another person I decided to put in the story is another imprint. I decided to give young Seth a girlfriend and her name is Raven. So Rachel and Raven are going to be around a lot and so is Kim and Emily. This is kind of a story about the imprints and their wolf boys.**_

 _ **Something things I have changed are the characters ages and what grades they are in. Paul and Rachel are all seniors in high school. Jared and Kim along with Embry are juniors same as Elu. Jacob and Quil are sophomores. Seth and Raven are Freshmen. Collin and Brady are in 8th grade, while Sam, Emily, and Leah are out of school. They are all 23. Rebecca (Rachel's twin) she graduated early so she is not in this story.**_

 _ **One last thing I change, which I just realized, was when Henry Clearwater died. I had him die earlier than he did in the book or movie. So I'm sorry if you don't like it. Most of the time I like to go by the books and/or movie, but I needed to change some things around.**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Indian-Girl-1994**_


	2. Chapter 1 Existence

Chapter 1

Existence

Existence – ex-ist-ence: _noun_ : 1. the fact or stat of living or having objective reality. 2. continued survival. 3. a way of living.

 _Junior Year_

 _February 2009_

It was a Wednesday morning and the alarm clock blaring in my ears, woke me up. Like every day of the week I turned over before slapped the off button, to stop the annoying noise. Pulling the covers over my head I groaned from the lack of sleep I had got the night, but I had no choice in getting out of bed. It was five a.m. and I had to go for a run before the school day began. I had to stay in shape somehow.

After rolling out of bed I put on my running clothes and shoes, and I went for my ten mile run, just like any other day. The same run I took every morning since I came back to La Push my freshmen year of high school. As I walked out my front door, I took a deep breath of fresh air. It was the middle of February and instead of snowing like normal places, it was raining a light drizzle. The only time it really snowed in La Push was November through January. After that month it turned back into rain and things would slowly started to become green again, but for right now it was still a little cold. That is one of the many things I loved about bein back in La Push. I hated the snow and the cold, but I did love the rain and the green.

I couldn't help but breathe in the smell of everything around me. A small smile played at my lips when I saw the old man's car was gone – that meant he was at work or at the bar, where ever he was at this time of the day. I put my earbuds in before I pressed play on my iPod as I began my run. As I ran on the trail towards the forest trail near my house, the song _**In the End**_ , by Linkin Park, rang in my ears. It was one of my favorite songs to run too because it got me pumped for what I was about to do.

Considering it was 5:15 in the morning it was still dark outside. It felt amazing to be out at this time because I was the only one out there, which meant no one was there to bother or distract me from what I came out here to do. That was just the way I liked it. To be a lone. I had been this way for as long as I could remember, which meant I have become accustom to it.

Every time I ran I couldn't help but think nature was like some kind of church for me. Being in nature was the only place I could actually feel free and be myself. I loved being around the animals, plus everything green. Seeing as it rained in the Forks/La Push area almost all the time everything was really green. With the rains help, everything around me smelt good. I loved the smell of the dirty, rain, and moss, as they filled my nose with the amazing smell of Mother Nature. It was heavenly and I don't think I could ever get tired of it.

Because of the rain I ran as fast as my legs would let me go, so I wouldn't be soaked by the time I got back home. That didn't work out as well as I had hoped but I was okay with it. The ten mile run took me about an hour and ten minutes to complete. It was a new best for me. For the past few months it took me about an hour and twenty minutes to finish, so I was pretty proud of myself.

When I got home I went to my room and picked out my clothes I was going to wear to school that day. After finding what I thought was good enough I went to the bathroom and took a shower – before getting dressed – to get rid of the sweat which was still clinging to my body after my run. By the time I was done putting my hair in a ponytail it was about 7:15, which meant it was time to start heading out. School started at 7:50 and it took me about ten minutes to get to there, but I liked getting to school early. That way I knew I wouldn't be late.

After having an apple for breakfast, I looked at the clock on my iPhone to see what time it was. It was 7:20, time to head to school. I put my raincoat on before grabbing my backpack, phone, plus my keys, and headed towards the door. I took one last look to make sure I didn't forget to do anything that would get me into trouble. Everything seemed to be in order so I made my way down to the drive way where my 1994, blue Ford F150 was parked.

Like most things in my life, I had pinched a lot of pennies – since I had started doing the underground MMA fighting in La Push (but I don't know anything about that) – to get this truck with no help from the old man. Though I did get it for a good price from the man about a mile away from where I lived.

It was in great shape considering the price I had paid for it. The body and paint on outside of the truck were in good shape plus the engine ran great. I know, kind of crazy for how old it was. The cab of the truck, on the other hand, was a different story. This part of the vehicle did need a lot of work done, and considering I didn't know anyone in La Push after moving back, I had no choice but to fix it up myself. The radio plus both speakers were busted so I had to buy not just a new radio, but two new speakers as well. The seats had holes in them so I ordered new ones and put them in, with those I got camo seat covers over them. Don't even get me started on the dashboard. The glass was cracked and the pointer on the gas gage was missing a long with a lot of other things. I also had to order everything I needed for that, and like the seats and the radio fixed them up too. I was pretty happy with myself. With the hours of labor and the money put into everything I wouldn't let anyone drive the truck but me. It was my baby which meant I was happy with it.

Making my way down walkway to my baby I noticed the rain had started getting heaver since my run. I groaned as I put the hood of my coat over my head, before jogged the rest of my way to my truck. As soon as I jumped in, I turned it on, after I grabbed the audio cable to hook my iPod to the radio. _**World So Cold**_ , by Three Days Grace starts booming threw the new speakers, as I put the truck in reverse, and pulled out of the driveway.

As I drove to the school I let my mind wonder little. I couldn't help but think about when my next fight was going to be. The last one had only been a little over a week ago but I was starting to get antes. I had been in so many fights since I started my freshmen year of high school I just couldn't go more than two weeks without being called into one, or I'd go nuts. As if to prove my point my right hand started twitching at my side but it didn't bother me none. It did that all the time, like it was telling me it was time for a fight or because of the nerve damage from years of fighting, I couldn't really say which, either way I was used to it.

By the time I got to school and parked the truck it was 7:30. The twitching in my hand had slowly stopped as I got out of my vehicle but I knew it would be back soon enough. I couldn't help but look up at the sky above me. The sun was peeking out from behind the clouds now so it made it a little warm outside. There was a least twenty minutes before class started so I decided to sit outside at one of the tables so I could read my book.

I wasn't even two pages into it when I heard guys laughing. My head shot up even though I already knew who it was. I wasn't surprised when my eyes landed on the Sam Uley gang – well part of it. This gang was a bunch of young teenagers who hung out together and did things to get into trouble, or at least that's what I heard. They all had the same build, the same tan skin which all us Quileute Indians had. All of them were pretty tall with the same short haircuts, and the same tattoo on their right arms. Even the younger kids had them. I really didn't understand what was with their parents for letting them do this, but there was nothing I could do about it because it wasn't my concern and they weren't my children. I had my own problems to worry about.

One other thing all of these people had in common – which I found the weirdest out of everything else – is they would all disappear for at least two weeks, all at different times. Before they disappeared they looked like normal, like the rest of the tribe, but when they reappeared after those two weeks they changed. They built on more muscles, they cut their hair, they grew taller, and they got those weird looking tattoos. After about that time they all had joined Sam Uley's gang.

I really didn't understand how all of this could happen with in a two week time span. I soon gave up thinking about it though. I usually didn't worry about things I couldn't control or understand. It was just something I had learned to do over the years of living with my father.

Anyway there was usually about ten of them but at the high school there were six. The leader of the gang, Sam Uley, was already out of school and he really didn't do much as far as I heard except work with his gang. Maybe he was a tribe elder… I don't know. If I ever saw him around town I tried to stay clear of him. He wasn't someone that anyone – not even me – should mess with. I may not know much but I knew better then to muddle with any of these people.

Now next was the only girl of the group. Her name is Leah Clearwater. She just recently join the gang – at least that's what I heard – soon after her father passed away from a heart attack. She was already graduated about three years before. I think she was the same age as Sam Uley. From what I heard Sam used to date Leah, but one day he just seemed to change and left her for her cousin Emily. I do remembered seeing Leah around town though. She looked sad and broken, this made her quiet. Plus she seemed mad all the time. I guess I would be hurting too if the guy I loved left me for another woman. Considering this that was one of the many reasons why I didn't try to find a man to be in my life. I couldn't get hurt if I was a lone like I was right now.

Next there's the two youngest boys, Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea. These two aren't even in high school yet. I think they're only in eighth grade. I saw them around La Push too, before and after they joined Sam's gang. They were so boyish and short before they joined. Now they were muscular and taller than most of the kids in their class. To tell you the truth I didn't even recognize them when I saw them after. I wondered what they're parents thought. Oh well. Not my problem.

Those were the four who didn't go to school with me. Which left the six of them who were old enough to be in high school. These were boys are who I remember the most before I moved away. Five of them are a year older than I am. They were a year ahead of me in school before I skipped a grade when I was nine. Which now meant I was in the same grade as them but still a year younger – of course. Considering I was in the same class as them I had at least one class with one or more of them at a time.

The youngest out of the six boys, who was a freshmen, was Seth Clearwater. Like his older sister, Leah, he had joined the gang after his father's death about three weeks ago. Even though he had just suffered a loss, Seth seemed to be the happiest of the gang. He was always smiling, laughing, and joking around. If I ever decided to have a friend – which I won't – I would choose him. He just recently got a girlfriend. If I remember correctly she is a new girl named Raven McGregor. She's a fourteen year old freshman, I do believe. Seth ran after the poor girl for about two weeks until she finally gave in. Now their inseparable. Kind of sad if you ask me.

Then you had Jared Cameron – year older than me, same grade. He always seems serious unless he's around his girlfriend, Kimberly – also known as Kim – Johnson, or the other gang members. The weird thing about this was, if I remember right, he never seemed to notice Kim until after he joined up with the Uley gang. I can't understand it but I really don't want too.

Next was Jacob Black. He was the same age as me but considering I skipped a grade he was the one under me. Jacob seemed to be second in command under Sam even though he just recently joined the gang, back in January. I remember seeing him around town before he joined up with Sam – just like I remember the others. He wasn't as big as he was now in the muscle department and he wasn't as tall. Now he had a slightly heavier build then the rest of the boys and he was also a little taller. He didn't seem as happy as Seth but he did have laugh lines.

The second biggest was Paul Lahote. Out of all of the people I remember, before moving away, he was the one I remember the most. He looked more familiar to me than any of the people I remember. Maybe it was his eyes. They were almost as black as mine, but his did have a little more brown in them. I did remember them from somewhere, I just couldn't tell you how or where from. One other thing I knew about Paul was he had a temper, kind of like me. The only person that seemed to be able to calm the big guy down was his girlfriend Rachel Black. She – as probably guessed – was Jacob's older sister who was a year ahead of us. All I can say about that is more power to her.

After Paul there was Quil Ateara. Now I couldn't really tell you much about him because I don't recall much. All I know is he is from a long line of Quil Ateara's and he had joined the gang a little after Jacob did. He was in the same grade as Jacob, but that's a far as I can go with him… so one to the next gang member.

Next in line was Embry Call. Like Quil I couldn't tell you much about Embry. All I really knew about him was he was in the same grade as Jared and Paul. I also knew he lived with his mother, because he didn't know his father – a blessing in disguise in my opinion. There was also something else… something about him I couldn't quit put my finger on. I felt some sort of… pull, toward him. That pull seemed to get stronger and stronger every day. I mostly ignored it because I didn't have a reason to do anything but ignore it. Hell the boy didn't even remember me from when I lived here before, let alone my name, so there was no reason for me to feel the pull I felt. At least this is what I told myself on a daily basis. It did help me ignored the tug toward him though. Sadly it really didn't make things easier when I had all but two classes with the guy. It just made my life more complicated.

That was all of the member of the Sam Uley gang. Every day I sat and watched them go into the school for no reason at all. This day wasn't different than any other. I sat there staring at the six boys without even knowing I was doing it. I just realized it when I watched, first Seth, then Jared and Paul get big smiles on their faces. The three of them lifted up their hands and waved in my direction. It startled me for a second as I thought they were waving at me. I was proven wrong when I looked around at my surroundings to see who they were waving at. I shouldn't have been surprised when I saw Raven, Kim, and Rachel run past me into the arms of their beloved boyfriends… Yuck.

Seth lifted his girlfriend up in the air and spin her around before putting her down on the ground. Once she was on the ground he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. Looking at the expression on Jared's face, I felt a small pain in my chest, because this expression held nothing but love for the girl in his arms. Even Paul looked happy and smiled, that rare smile, down at Rachel as she looked up into his eyes. I couldn't help but feel jealous of what they had, even though there really was no reason too. I choose to be alone. I choose to not have friends or any guy friends who could possibly be more. Everything I did was my choice and it was going to stay that way.

Realizing what I was thinking I soon I shook my head and looked down at my book. I didn't need anybody in my life except for myself. Being on my own was best for me and everyone else around me. All I was labile to do was screw things up for them, make them hate me, and then they would leave. It was better to be alone then risk the chance of having your heart broken.

I ignored the gang as they walked past my table to the front doors of the school. Fifteen minutes after the gang left the bell rang and the rest of the student started making their way to their first period classes. I let out a groan as I closed my book, packed it away in my backpack, and headed to the front doors.

"Just get through the day Elu," I said out loud to myself. "Take one day at a time."

Grabbing onto the handle of one of the doors I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I just need to listen to myself and get through the day. Stealing myself I opened my eyes and pulled open the door. Could high school just be over already?

 **-E &E-**

The first four classes went great, though the classes weren't what I hated most about school. No, what I hated the most was lunch. Of course, I always sat by myself, not looking at anyone or anything, and read my book as I ate. This wasn't because I was bullied. It was actually quite the opposite. People feared me because they knew what I did. It also wasn't the fact people bothered me, they knew better than that. Lunch was the time of the day where I had way too much time to think. Too much time in my own head. Most of the time I thought about my training, read, or I did my homework to stop what the things that haunted my dreams, the night before, flooding throughout my head. Sometimes it worked, others it didn't.

Today's lunch period wasn't as bad as most previous days until a little more than half way through it. About thirty minutes into lunch a football hit me on the side of my face, before I even knew what had happened. The ball landed on my math homework after making connect with my face, and I couldn't stop the rage spread throughout my body. It really didn't hurt, but that didn't mean I liked it when someone hit me in the head with a football. I clutched my hands into fists and closed my eyes to count to ten. Yea, I didn't get that far. When I got to five, I felt someone walk up to my side and it took every ounce of self-control I had to keep myself from punching that person in the face, right there, in front of everybody.

"Hey," the voice said. "Can I have my ball back?"

Did he really just ask me if he could have his ball back? After he hit me with it? How could anyone have the balls to ask such a thing? Did this kid know who I was? Well I was going to make sure this guy never threw a ball at me, or anyone else for that matter, again.

After hearing him ask for his ball back, my eyes flew open and I jumped out of my seat. I grabbed the ball in my right hand, while my other hand was still clinched in a fist. As I turned around and glared at the boy who through the ball, it really didn't surprise me to see who was standing in front of me. It was Jared and he had a lazy smile on his face. It was like he didn't see a problem in throwing a ball and hitting someone in the head. I don't think he really understood what the problem was but the smile did slip a little when he saw I was glaring daggers at him.

"What was that for?" I growled.

Jared's hands flew up in surrender, when he saw the seriousness of the situation. As I walked up to him, I got to see how tall these boys really were. My nose came to his chest, so I had to take a guess and say the top of my head went to his shoulder. I didn't blame him if he didn't find me intimidating – considering I was only 5 foot 6 inches tall and he was like 6 foot 4 inches – but that still didn't mean I wasn't happy about the whole thing.

"What's your deal?" Jared asked.

"You hit me in the head with your god damn ball, Ateara," I stated. "That's what my deal is."

"That wasn't me. It was Paul."

"I don't give a flying rat's ass who threw the ball. All that matters was it hit me. How would you like it, if out of nowhere, I threw a ball at your head? And before you answer you might want to think really hard about that question because if you can recall we have gym together. I could do what I just said, easily."

There was no smile on Jared's face now, as he took a step back away from me. His hands were still raised in the air showing me he didn't mean me any harm. I really didn't care, I just wanted to show him no one should mess with me, not even the Uley gang. Besides them I was the only person other people didn't mess with around here. They knew what would happen if they tried. The gang should know it too.

"I wouldn't like it," Jared confessed.

"Then how in the world do you think I feel?" I asked.

"Hey look. I get it okay. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

I shoved the football into his chest as hard as I could. He didn't even budge. I didn't think anything of it at the time, because of how tall he and the others were. Like I said they were also more muscular than I was and they easily out weighted me so what should I have thought? I was too angry to think about it anyway.

"It better not," I hissed. "Tell your friend over there he should have better aim, since he used to be on the football team."

I practically fell back down into my seat, just to show him how mad I really was. Yes it was kind of childish but I really didn't care. It seemed to have worked though, because Jared gave me one last look before turning around to walk away. He didn't say anything to me as he left. I heard laughing coming from a few tables away. Taking a deep breath I looked up and saw the Uley gang making fun of Jared as he made his way back to the table. They didn't seem to be looking in my direction as Jared punched a few of them in the arm for laughing at him.

Soon after Jared sat back down to their table the boys started throwing the ball between each other again. I rolled my eyes and groaned. The stupid ball was going to hit someone again and it better not be me. What I just gave Jared was a warning, if he did it again what happened next wouldn't be so pretty.

No it wasn't about me thinking I was a badass or anything. Maybe I was but I really didn't see it that way. People stayed away from me because most of them saw me fight. They knew if they crossed me they were going to be limping away so after. Once in a great while a new girl would think she was tougher then I was, but I would soon show her she had to think again.

I wouldn't start fights in school, though, I was smarter than that. I would always wait till there were no cameras or adults around and then I would teach whoever wanted to fight me a lesson they wouldn't forget any time soon. And it wasn't just girls. There were a few men who thought they could sweet talk me, maybe even get a date or two. Some of them would get mad, after I turned them down so many times, and even tried to take a swing at me, but they wouldn't get much farther than that. I got enough beatings from the old man, I wasn't going to get them from anyone else. No one owned me and there wasn't going to be anyone who thought they could.

My phone vibrating in my pocket brought me out of my thoughts. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked down at the screen. It was Thomas Adams, the man who organized the underground fights.

The guy was twenty-four, maybe twenty-five, and he knew what he was doing. Thomas really didn't care what day of the week it was just as long as he got the money to keep the fights in business. He'd wait and keep the fights quiet till right up to the matches if he wanted too. After they were over the man was really good at picking up after they were over, like they had never happened. No cops or sheriffs ever found any evidence of a fight being at the location. That was a good thing because if anyone did find evidence Thomas, the people who worked for him, me, my old man, and a lot of high school students would be arrested, and to be honest I really didn't want to go to jail.

After finding out it was Thomas I rolled my eyes and I let out the sigh before answering the phone. Hopefully he would say he had a fight for me soon. By the scene that just happened, not more than five minutes ago, I was do for one.

"Whitewater," I muttered.

" _Elu?_ " Thomas muttered.

"Well no shit Captain Obvious. Who else would it be Tom?"

" _Don't be a smartass. I've got a fight scheduled for tonight. Don't make me change my mind about putting you in it._ "

I let out a groan as I ran my free hand over my face. Don't get me wrong, I was excited to have a fight and I knew it was only a matter of time before I had another one, but it was the middle of the week. I thought it wouldn't be until the weekend. I guess the sooner, the better. Plus Thomas and I both knew he would never take me out of a fight that would make him a lot of money.

"Did you call the old man?" I asked.

" _Got his voicemail,_ " Thomas replied. " _When he didn't answer I sent him a text telling him there was a fight tonight but knowing him, he might not get to the place in time. If he's drunk that is._ "

"You've got a point there. Okay fine, give me the time and place. Who am I fighting?"

I wrote down the information I was given and the name of the girl who I would be fighting. Thomas did give me a little incite about her too. Her name was Allison and she was from Forks, a town a few miles away from La Push. She was a year older than I was, yet she had only been doing MMA training for about five years. Yea she wasn't going to be easy at all.

After reading the information a few more times the bell rang and everyone hurried out of the lunch room. All thoughts of what happened a few minutes before with Jared were out of my mind. Now my thoughts were set on the fight tonight. I hustled out of the lunch room soon after everyone else was gone and made my way to my fifth period class. The second half of the day was going to take forever to be over.

 **-E &E-**

As the final bell rang I practically ran to my truck. I tried to go the speed limit on the way home but it was so hard. My whole body was on high alert, and I was on pins and needles, more than ready for the fight ahead. The match wasn't until nine tonight, though, but it was still more than enough time for me to get ready.

When I got home I ran up to my room and put on my black fighting gear – which consisted of a sports bra, a wife beater, and shorts. I put my hair up in its usual two French braids, before heading down to the basement to work over the punching bag. After I worked up a good sweat I put my earbuds in my ears so I could listen to music as I went for my second run of the day.

This was my ritual before a fight. It was kind of like my warm up. I would head down stairs punch the punching bag for a few hours, after stretching of course. When I was done with everything in the basement I would go for a four mile run, which didn't take me very long. By the time I was done with all that, it was usually time to start heading to where Thomas had told me to go.

Now a little bit more about Thomas. When I said he was good, I meant he was really good. He made sure the fights were never in the same place consistently. He'd spread them out across La Push – sometimes around Forks – before coming back to the same place. The fights themselves were held in big barns. Thomas would find these barns which could hold a lot of people – which meant more money. It was usually somewhere where no one would expect it to be.

After finding the prefect barn Thomas would pay off the owner – for the barn and to keep quiet – so he could use it. About six hours before the fight was supposed to start, Thomas would call me or my old man and he would tell us where it was and who it was with. Then an hour before the fight was supposed to start Thomas would text twenty people – who were between the ages of fifteen through twenty-five – with the information. The people he messaged would text ten people and so on and so forth. By the time the match were about to start Thomas would have a full house… or barn as the case maybe.

The people who showed up came from La Push and wherever the other fighter came. About fifteen minutes before the fight, the audience would start betting on which fighter they thought would win. The fuller the house, the more money that was to be made. After the fights, if I won – and I have for the past three years now – Thomas would split up the money he didn't give to the spectators. Of course he got a cut, my old man would get a cut, and then I would get a cut but not the cut you would be expecting from the one who was doing all the fighting. Sadly it was about 10% of my old man's 45. Even though the cut wasn't as big as Thomas or the old man's, it was still a nice chunk of money.

After my first seven fights, I remember Thomas had told my father I was the best fighter he had ever seen and he had never had a fighter – my age or older – win more than four fights in a row. I had never lost a fight and I had been fighting in the underground fights since I moved back to La Push. So yea most of the people in my school knew who I was and what I did. That's why they would stay away from me. It didn't hurt my feelings or anything. I was fine with being by myself.

All this and more ran through my head, as I made my way back to my house after I was done with my run. As my house came into view I saw my old man's car was in the driveway. He must have gotten the text message Thomas had left him and decided to come home early so he could make the fight. Not to support me but to get the money I could bring in to the table. Typical.

"You get the information from Thomas?" the old man slurred.

As I was coming up the drive, he was getting out of his car. He looked, smelled, and talked like he had been drinking. I'm sure he had been. Usually when he said he was going to work it meant he was going to the bar. I didn't even know if he had a job. It wouldn't surprise me if he didn't. My fighting was easier than getting his lazy ass off a bar stool, to go find a job that paid well.

"Yea," I muttered.

I gave him the piece of paper I had written the information on, and we both started walking up to the front door. He was still reading it when he shut the front door behind us. When he figured out what it said he looked up at me and glared.

"You know where this place is?" he asked.

"Yep," I answered.

"Are you ready?"

"Just have to go and put the right shoes on."

"Hurry up. I don't want to miss the fight because you needed to change your shoes."

He turned his back to me, as I ran up to my room to take my running shoes off. We had never missed a fight once. Well I hadn't missed a fight. He had a few times because he was at the bar and he didn't get Thomas' message in time. Of course that was my fault and I had bruised ribs for a week. I did make him a lot of money that night though so that stopped the pain from getting worse.

I took my ring off and put it on my dresser. I don't know where I got it, I've had it for that long. It looked like barbed wire with three diamonds in it. I think it was my shima. Anyway on to bigger and better things.

After taking my ring off I put my flip-flops on, and I met the old man in his car and he drove, under my directions, to where we were supposed to be. It took us about thirty minutes to get there. Leave it to Thomas to find a place so far out of the way as possible so no one – who shouldn't be there – would find it. When we got to the old barn we still had an hour till the match started. Thomas was already there – with the people who worked for him – getting things ready. The old man got out of the car and made his way over to where the young man stood. I stayed in the car with my earbuds in my ears listening to _**Headstrong**_ , by Trapt.

This was another thing I did right before a fight even started. I sat in the car, thinking as I let the music wash over me. Music made the noises, the people, and everything else who would distract me, fade away. I watched my old man talk to Thomas without really seeing them. All I thought about was the fight that was only just an hour away. This was what I loved to do. I fought for what I thought was worth fighting for… my sanity.

 **-E &E-**

I didn't know how long I sat there, but it didn't seem very long before I felt a tap on the window. Pulling out my earbuds, I looked up to see who it was. The old man was standing there with the same drunken, disgusted look – he always had when it came to me – on his face. When he saw me looking at him he opened the car door.

"It's time," he grumbled.

I put my iPod in the glove compartment before I got out of the car and started walking away but I was stopped by a ruff hang grabbing my upper arm and throwing me up against the, now closed, car down. As I opened my eyes, after hissing in pain, I saw the old man's face close to mine. I could still smell the stench of alcohol on him breath, and I tried holding my mine so I wouldn't have to smell it anymore. Standing my ground, I looked him straight in the eye.

"I need more money to pay the house payment this month," the old man hissed. "So don't let me down."

' _Or in other words,_ ' I thought to myself, ' _you need more money to buy more alcohol at the bar with. Come on old man. You're not fooling anybody here._ '

These were the thoughts that I would never dare say out loud. I did know his little 'speech' by heart though. He told me this every time I was about to go into the Octagon. I knew the drill by now. The more fights I win the more money the old man gets, and the more money the old man gets the less beatings I have to go through because we ran out of money. Same shit different fight. It was the story of my life and to tell you the truth this story was really getting old.

"Do you understand?" the old man growled.

"As always sir," I muttered.

"Don't be cute and just do your job."

The old man let me go and the both of us walked to the barn. I could hear all the people yelling as they talked to one another or called out bets to Thomas. When the old man and I got to the barn I went to my place behind the bedsheet as I waited for Thomas to call out the fighters. Since I was champion I was always called last.

I watched as my father left me to go tell Thomas that I was ready. Shaking my head I threw all the thoughts about everything – but my opponent – out of my head.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Thomas called out over the crowd.

Everyone was quiet as they heard his voice ring around the barn. You could hear a pin drop, everyone was so eager for the fight to start. I could practically feel the tension in the room from where I stood. This didn't help my eagerness, as I felt my right hand start to twitch for the second time today. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and listen to Thomas as he droned on.

"Welcome to the La Push Underground Fights," he continued. "We have another great fight for you all tonight. Now I know most of you have been here before, but first I have to go over the rules before we start. Rule number one. Once both fighters are out in the Octagon there will be no more bets. Rule number two. You may not switch bets during or after the fight. Last and final rule: you do not speak of anything you may see tonight or my employees will find you and beat your asses. I don't want any of the cops on mine."

Thomas paused so his words could sink in. I could hear the murmurs running throughout the crowd at his last words. If the last rule which was said was broken it was hash, yes, but the warning needed to be said for a reason. Like I had mentioned before if the wrong people heard about these secret fights a lot of people here would be in trouble.

"With that said," Thomas rang out again, "let's introduce our fighters and bring them into the ring, shall we?"

That's when the crowd started to go nuts. This is what they had been waiting for since they got the text message an hour ago. They wanted to see two fighters fight until one became champion.

"Introducing first," Thomas began, "the challenger. Standing at 5 foot 9 inches tall, weighing at 150 pounds of pure muscle. She's been fighting for the undergrown for a few months now with 5 wins 0 losses. She's from Forks, Washington. Give it up for Allison… the Alpha… Gonel!"

With my eyes still closed – as the crowed either booed or screamed for joy for Allison – I pictured what Thomas had just described. With both my hands now twitching I let out a sigh and opened my eye. I jumped up and down as I rolled my neck, waiting for Thomas to introduce me next. He waited till the roar in the room died down before continuing.

"Introducing the next fighter," Thomas continued. "Standing at 5 foot 6 inches tall, weighing at 140 pounds of nothing but muscle and rage. The undisputed champion of the La Push Underground Fighting Ring. She's from right here in La Push. You all know her. You all love to watch her fight. Give it up for the one… the only… the Armbar Assassin… Elu… Whitewater!"

Most of the crowd started to scream and yell my name as I burst out from behind the makeshift curtain. I didn't smile at them as I walked out toward the "Octagon". All I had was a serious expression as I passed everybody.

Now the Octagon wasn't anything like the Octagons you saw on T.V. when you watched MMA – if you do. All it was, was an elevated platform – which Thomas' people would build from place to place – with a metal chain link fence wrapped around it, to keep the fighters in the Octagon and the audience out of it. There were two openings where the fighters would be entering from. The openings were on both sides which were across from each other. Thomas did the best he could to make his Octagon look as close as the one on T.V.

I took off my flip-flops, before walking up the makeshift stairs to the opening in the Octagon. Thomas was waiting for me up at the top. One of his many jobs was to make sure the fighters didn't have any extra weapons on them. Even though we didn't wear gloves – like the professional MMA fighters – he still checked our hand and feet. He ran his hand over my shoulders – which made me freeze – down to my perfectly sharp, manicured finger nails. When he looked up at me he raised his eyebrows to me like he always did.

"Won't be a problem," I muttered.

"They better not be," Thomas mumbled.

He then walked back to the middle of his Octagon, so he could referee, – one of his many jobs – and I went to my corner. As I stood there I started jumping up and down again, while flexing my twitching hands, and rolling my neck to loosen up. I looked at the girl across from me and she was nothing like I expected. Thomas had her height and build right but she did have buck teeth and bushy eyebrows. You could see her blonde hair – even though it was up in braids – was frizzy. She also had tones of acne everywhere. Her watery blue eyes glared at me from across the Octagon, which just made me mad.

"Now that we have the two fighters in the Octagon," Thomas commenced, "who's ready for some fighting?"

The whole barn erupted into cheers but I drowned it all out the best I could. Thomas motioned for Allison and myself to join him in the middle of the Octagon. When the two of us got there Thomas put both his arms out so the two of us didn't go after each other as he explained the rules – what we already knew – to us.

"Welcome to the La Push Octagon," Thomas greeted. "You know the rules of the Octagon because I have explain them to you before the fight. There is one more thing you need to know. There's only one round and it will not end till there is only one fighter standing. Now that I have explained everything I want this to be a clean fight. Do you understand?"

Allison and I both nodded our heads at Thomas, to tell him we understood what he was telling us, and we were ready.

"Good," Thomas nodded. "Now touch knuckles."

Allison held out her fist so she could touch them with mine. All I did was look down at them before looking back up at her with a bored expression on my face. I never touched knuckles if my opponent glared at me before a fight. To me glaring was just disrespectful. When I didn't do anything Allison's glare deepened on her face. This was a tactic of mine. I made my opponent as mad as I could get them, so they would be thinking about punching me, instead of paying attention to what I was doing.

"Fighters go back to your corners," he ordered.

As Allison and I walked backwards to our corners she pointed a finger at me.

"I will destroy you bitch!" she exclaimed.

"Good luck with that," I shrugged.

When she glared at me again all I did was smirk over at her. That just seemed to make her livid, which was fine by me. The madder the better. The girl across from me seemed to be snarling as Thomas lifted up his right arm. He looked at Allison.

"You ready?" he asked her.

The fighter's corner started chanting Allison's name, as she nodded her head not taking her eyes off of me. Then Thomas looked over at me.

"You ready?" he asked me.

No one cheered my name as I nodded over at Thomas. The man took one last look at each of us before he let his arm fall.

"Fight," he said.

Thomas moved back out of the way, as fast as he could. This was the signaling the fight has started and I was going to make this girl wish she never took it.

 **-E &E-**

Considering how mad Allison looked, it didn't surprise me when she charged out of the gate. I waited till the last minute before moving out of the way. She barely missed me with a right hook, hitting the chain linked fence right where I was just standing. I could have sworn I heard her growl in rage as I stepped away from her. The girl's head whipped around to glare daggers at me. I slowly back away, with my fists up covering my face. I watch as she stood up straight and started to make her way over to me.

For the next few minutes the two of us "danced" around the Octagon. She was always coming after me and she was also the only one throwing punches. Luckily none of them made contact with my face. Every time she would miss a punch the whole barn would erupt into boos. I could tell they were bored, but I was just waiting for the right time to end this.

"Come on E!" I heard my old man yell. "Finish her!"

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, as he sat in the front row. He didn't look all that happy with me. This was the game we played every time I fought. I would "run" and he would get mad at me for it, but he would never call out to me like he did now and I never looked at him while I was fighting. Until now that is, and it wasn't the smartest thing I had ever done while fighting.

Just as I looked back at Allison I saw her fist coming straight at my face. It seemed to be coming at me in slow motion. I tried to move away as fast as I could but I didn't move fast enough. The fist made contact with the right side of my face, down at the corner of my mouth. It wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be but I could still feel blood running down my chin as I backed away from my opponent. The crowed barn cried out in boos and screams of joy because the first drops of blood had been spilt.

As I got my bearings back I looked over where Allison stood with a big smile on her face. I brought my right hand up to my lips, and touched where the annoying pain started to make its presence known. When I pulled it back and looked down at my fingers they were covered in dark crimson blood. I was pretty impressed my opponent caught me while my guard was down. That's what I was waiting for. Another thing I did every time I fought. I gave my fellow fighter one punch throughout the whole fight. Once they got their one punch in, it was my turn to take them down.

I looked up at Allison and nodded my head at her. Getting back into my defense position, I gave her another smirk. Her smile faded as she saw I wasn't fazed, even a little bit, by her punch.

"Very nice," I told her, as I held up one finger, "but that's you're one… Now it's my turn."

My opponent growled as she charged forward. I let her do a punch but moved out of the away before it made contact with my face. When she pulled her hand back I made my move. I decided to go for a spinning back kick. I took one step forward so I could gain some momentum. In doing this move I would also be closer to Allison. As I turned I started to spin my body backwards until I was facing directly away from her. I continued to turn as I looked over my shoulder at my opponents face. Soon after I lifted my right knee to my chest, I drove the heel of my foot straight back towards Allison. All of this only took a matter of seconds before I felt my heel make contact with the left side of her head. I heard Allison sick in a breath as she fell sideways. The girl looked up at me and glared. I jumped up and down as I waited for her to get up.

"Come on!" I yelled at her. "Get up!"

I watched as she slowly and shakily stood up to her feet. She wobbled a little bit before charging at me again. I waited till she was right in front of me as she tried for another right handed punch to my face. Again I watched her fist fly towards my face in slow motion, but this time I was ready. Leaning backward Allison's fist moved past my face. As she started pulling back her arm back I grabbed on to it.

Once I had a hold of her arm I jumped up and wrapped my legs around it as well. Allison started going off balance because my weight was too much for her. She and I slowly fell to the ground with both of us were one our backs. At that moment I placed my legs across opponent's chest with her arm still between my thighs and with her elbow joint against my hips. I now had her in a full armbar and now it was time to end this. They didn't call me the Armbar Assassin for nothing.

The crowd cheered louder as I started arching my back off the Octagon floor and Allison's arm began to bend but she didn't tap. All the girl did was cry out in discomfort.

"This can all be over," I told her, "all you have to do is tap."

Allison was into much discomfort to say anything so all she did was shake her head no. I felt her body twist as she tried to get out of my hold, but I had the armbar sunk in and there was no way out of it. I wasn't going to let her go until she tapped. I let out a sigh.

"Okay," I said. "It's your arm."

I arched my back higher off the ground. She still didn't tap so I arched higher until I felt a snap at her elbow. The sound was loud too, I wouldn't have been surprised if Thomas could hear it from where he was standing. Allison screamed out in pain as the barn became quiet again. My opponent tapped the Octagon floor as hard as she could, three times. As soon as Thomas saw her tap he started pulling me off of her. Allison cradled her arm to her chest when I let go of her. I got to my feet and looked down at her.

"I told you to tap bitch," I growled down at her.

My beaten opponent backed away from me with her arm still lying limply across her chest. Thomas grabbed my wrist and lifted my arm up into the air to show everyone in the barn who the winner was.

"And still," Thomas yelled out to the barn, "the undisputed champion of the La Push Underground Fighting Ring…. The Armbar Assassin… Elu Whitewater!"

The crowed once again exploded into screams of boos and joy. As soon as Thomas let go of my hand I made my way over to the opening on my side of the Octagon. I could hear the people from Allison corner make their way into the Octagon so they could get to her. I didn't turn around to see.

I practically ran down the steps, slipping into my flip-flops, and walked to the car. I never staid to watched money change hands. All that did was make me sick. I didn't understand how people could be so greedy. The sad part was, I wasn't any better… I fought for money, but that didn't mean I enjoyed it.

 **-E &E-**

After the fight were over I waited in the car for everyone to clear out and for the old man to get his money, so we could leave. I watched all the people walk out of the barn and pass the car, without really seeing me. Sad thing was this happened all the time. When I was fighting people saw me, but once the match was over no one seemed to see me anymore.

As I watched everyone pass by you could tell who lost money betting and who won. They were easily separated by town. The people from La Push were whoopin' and hollerin' with the joys of winning easy money. People from Forks on the other hand look angry and most had their heads hung low.

The last people to leave before my old man and Thomas was Allison and the folks from her corner. I watched as she walked out of the barn with her hurt arm held up to her chest by a makeshift sling. As she turned her face I could see a shadow across her left cheek. I got her good, not just her arm but her face as well. It was probably a good thing I could see her but she and her people couldn't see me. They had murder written all over their faces. It wasn't hard to see at all, even from here.

A few minutes after they left I saw the old man walking out of the barn, counting cash as he went. When he got into the car I automatically held out my hand for my winnings. I didn't even look at him as I made this motions. He slapped the wad of money into my waiting hand and put his cut into his shirt pocket – which was about twice the size of my wad – before turning on the car. I started counting my share right then and there. There was about two thousand dollars in here in different sized bills. As the old man drove us home, I listened to him mutter to himself. About what I really didn't know or care.

The two of us were quiet the whole way to the house. Once again there were too much thoughts going through my head. One of the biggest ones was… I just snapped a girl's arm in half. I had never done anything so damaging, to anyone or anything, before. The girls I usually fought would tap before I even got the arm bar fully sunk in. They knew they would never get out of it. Allison was someone interlay different. She thought she could get out of it just by twisting around. This was her fault. She was to blame for her broken arm, not me. On the other hand I could have just made it to where the pain was unbearable, not to the point to where I broke her arm.

I was at war with myself all the way back to the house. After parking the car, the old man and I got out, and started walking up to the front door. I unlocked it and walked through the door and was about ready to start walking to my room but a hand grabbed my arm roughly. The old man spun me around so I was looking straight at him. Next thing I knew he raised him free hand and slapped me across the face. He let me just as I started to fall hard to the ground at his feet. I didn't even have enough time to let out a cry of pain. Feeling the old man lean down towards me I didn't dare look him in the eye.

"You were playing games out there tonight E," he growled. "You kept running away like a little coward, instead of standing up and fighting."

He knew was my strategy for my fighting. I ran so I could ware down my opponent. Well at least I did that with the fighters who were bigger than me. I wasn't going to take my chances of getting hit in the beginning of the fight and not being able to finish it. Yea he knew it. He just wanted a reason to hit me.

"You did make me a lot of money tonight though," he stated.

' _I always make you a lot of money,_ ' I thought.

I still didn't look at him as he stared down at me for a few more seconds. He let out an airy laugh before standing up straight. I listened to him make his way to the kitchen so he could grab a beer from the refrigerator, but I still didn't move. I never moved unless I was told too.

"Go take a shower," the old man ordered. "You stink."

' _I don't think I'm the one you're smelling,_ ' I retorted in my head.

But I did as I was told. I got up slowly off the floor and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. Before grabbing my pajamas I put my winnings under my mattress with the rest of my cash. I knew I had roughly about ten grand under there. That cash was never spent unless I really needed something. The only time I've really spent any money was when I first got my truck and I needed to fix things on it.

I picked out some pajamas, before grabbing my ring off my dresser, and made my way to the bathroom. After turning on the shower I took off my clothes, and turned my back to the merrier, waiting for the water to warm up. Out of habit, I looked over my shoulder to look at my reflection in the merrier, as I took out my braids.

In a way I guess I was okay with my body and features. I was fairly skinny but I did have the muscles some girls my age would die for. I had flawless skin – which was paler than the rest of the Indians on the reservation – when it came to my face. My eyes were dark black with light brown and gold flakes sprinkled in them. My hair was nothing like the tribes in La Push. It was brown with dark red mixed in it. The curls were at the end, they were also natural. The length of my hair was down to my waist. I'd guess I'd have to say those were the best part of my features and I guess I liked them. The thing I liked more than my hair or eyes was the weird looking birthmark on my left wrist. It looked like heartbeats with a heart in the middle. I really didn't understand why something, which looked like that, could be made on someone's body before they were born. Don't get me wrong I loved it, it was just strange.

I also had tattoos – two to be exact – even though I was fifteen, but my old man never cared what I did as long as I never got 'knocked up'. Those words were his, not mine. Anyway my first tattoo was on the back of my right shoulder blade. It said Shadow. That was my shima's nickname. I got it when I was thirteen. When I turned fourteen I got my second one. It was a bunched of stars that were connected by lines and it said Mum – that's what I used to call her for fun – on one line. I was happy with both of them and I wouldn't never regret getting them. But don't ask me where I got them. Even if you did, I would never tell you.

Sadly the tattoos weren't the only flews on my body. I did have scars which probably should have never been there, and no they weren't from me fighting. One of these scars started at the front of my shoulder. It made its way over my shoulder, going down to maybe half way to the middle of my back, and from there it crossed my spin. That's where it started too traveled to the front of my body. Once it was there, it ended at where my hip started. This scar was from when I accidently broke a glass, while washing dishes. The old man took one of the glass shards and put the tip into the front of my shoulder. After I moved to try to get away and the scar I had now was the result of it.

The other scars were the result of the first one. I had nightmares every night for a very long time after the incident. There were ten scar over my left breast. It looked like someone had tried to claw out my heart with their finger nails. All though that wasn't the case. It was me and no that's not what I was trying to do. In my nightmares the old man would be pressing the glass shard into my shoulder, but instead of turning around to get away I could claw at his hand. This was the outcome. Ten perfect claw marks covering my skin.

These scars were the reason I always wore a wife beater when I fought, while all the other girls would wear their sports bras. The wife beater would cover all of the scars I didn't want people to see. I didn't want anyone to see these reminders of what my life was like. I didn't want to hear them talk about them in the hallways at school or anywhere else they saw me. I wanted them to be afraid of me so they would stay away.

While looking in the mirror I ran my fingers over the scar starting on my shoulder. What did I ever do to deserve these kinds of marks on my body? I asked myself this every time I looked at it. No man was ever going to love this marked up body of mine. It was better to cut all men out of my life then to wait for someone to love me for me.

Feeling the steam consume me, I shook my head to get rid of all the thoughts about boys and what I deserved in my life. I stepped into the shower and let the water wash away the ach in my muscles. After washing my hair and body I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. By the time I was done the steam had disappeared from the mirror and I couldn't help but look at the girl who was standing there in it.

Her eyes were dark, hollow, and sad. Her skin was paler than normal. Her lip was split on the left side, from where she was hit, and it was starting to swell a little bit. This girl had secrets. You could tell by the cocky attitude she put out front when she was around other people. She used this attitude so no one would see the true pain she felt everyday of her life.

I knew this girl, like I knew the back of my own hand. This girl… this girl was me. I fought so I could let out the pain and anger I held against the world every day. This is what I did to keep the people around me safe. This was my _Existence_. I just wish it didn't have to be.

 **-E &E-**

 _ **Indian Names, Tribes, and Meanings**_

 _Elu: Zuni: "Beautiful"_

 _Shima: Navajo: "Mother"_

 _ **-E &E-**_

 _Edited_

 _6/10/16_

 _6/15/10_

 _7/5/16_

 _9/21/16_

 _10/31/16_


	3. Chapter 2 No Longer Invisible

Chapter 2

No Longer Invisible

Invisible: inˈvizəb(ə) l. adjective unable to be seen; not visible to the eye.

My morning routine was the same as every other morning, and I was hoping I could get over what I had done the night before. Sadly today I wasn't going to be all that lucky. I felt like a wolf in a cage at the zoo, with people staring and pointing at me.

Classes one and two were normal enough, but there was one thing that was different about today. All the student – who were at the fight and a few who weren't – seemed to be talking about me and what had happened the night before. Even as I walked down the halls everyone was looking at me and pointing as they whispered. Though the whispering didn't stop when I walked by, but soon would resume when my fellow students thought I was out of ear shot. I did catch a few fragments of the each conversations – I overheard – in between classes. It may not have been much but I was smart enough to piece the information together.

"Did you hear…"

"She broke the girls arm…"

"Yea I heard about that…"

"I was there when it happened…"

"I heard she didn't even think about it…"

"I wouldn't want to be on her bad side…"

"I kid you not, I think the girl's dangerous…"

"She's a monster…"

' _And maybe they're right,_ ' I thought to myself. ' _Maybe I am was a monster._ '

Even in my first two classes it felt like people were pointing, staring, and whispering behind my back. All I wanted to do was put my hands over my ears to drown out the noise, so I couldn't hear anything anyone was saying. By the time third period came rolling around I was about ready to call it quits for the day, and go home 'sick', but I knew if I did my old man would have my hide. So I sat down in my assigned seat in history and tried to forget everything.

In this class, we sat in tables, instead of desks. The tables were scrunched together with just enough room between the tables, going vertical to sit – what most people would find – comfortable. There was room to fit two people at each table, with six across and eight down. I sat at a table in the middle of the class and for me I didn't find anything about this comfortable. I was way too close to other people.

I took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly, counting to ten as I did so – something I did every day before this class started. All I had to do was stay calm and forget everyone around me. After school today I could go for another run and then relax in my room. This day was going to be over before I knew it, and everything that had happened last night will all be blown over by tomorrow… I hoped.

A minute or two before the bell rang Embry and Quil walked into the classroom punching each other in the arm. I did the best I could to ignore them as they took their seats. Unfortunately, for me, I sat in between the two best friends – Embry was on my right and Quil on my left. Sometimes all I wanted to do was pull my hair out, when I was sitting around them. They drove me nuts and there was nothing I could do to stop them.

To top it all off this was my least favorite class period of the day – besides lunch, even though it's not a class – because of four reasons. Reason number one: I just hated history. The teacher, Mr. Sampson, was old and all he did was drone on and on about stuff I really didn't care about. Plus he talked to us like we were five instead of teenagers. Reason number two: I was too close to people. I felt so close to everyone in this room, it freaked me out sometimes. Reason number three: Embry and Quil always leaned back in their seats so they could talk around me. It drove me up the walls to hear about all the dates Embry had been on in the past week. And reason number four: the stupid pull I felt towards the guy on my right was the strongest when I sat by him. Sitting this close it was almost unbearable. I guess it was a good thing I had a really strong self-control or I might do something I would regret big time, with or without the pull.

After the bell rang Mr. Sampson came into the classroom, and everyone went quiet. Everyone, including myself, respected this teacher not matter how boring he was, so we were quiet most of the time during his class. Even though I respected him, it didn't mean I thought his class was any less boring. I let out a sigh once Mr. Sampson started talking about Ancient Greece or something like that.

"Today we'll be going over the 1980's," Mr. Sampson informed us.

Okay fine, I was off by a lot of years. Sue me. I was never good in history, because – like I've said before – I found it boring. So the question is: how was I supposed to stay engaged in what was being said. It just sucked the whole way around. So as Mr. Sampson went on I just stared into space, failing to hear what I was supposed to be learning.

"More specifically," our teacher continued, "we'll be going over some of the Mafia. You kids these days will know the bad people back then as gangsters."

See what I mean. Anyway the whole class – some were sleeping, others were trying to stay awake – sat there listening to Mr. Sampson talk about all we were going to learn about this unit and blah, blah, blah. Fifty minutes into the class our teacher was walking down the right side of the classroom, handing out packets to go with our reading. He'd give the right amount of papers to the first person in each row and then move on. When the first person was given the packets they would take one and pass it on – you know the drill. When it was my turn I didn't even look over at Embry as he handed me the papers. All I was just handed them on to Quil after taking mine.

After looking up at the front of the class – where Mr. Sampson was now standing – I could feel someone staring at me from my right side, but I couldn't tell where they were in the room. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath in, I tried to ignore whoever it was, but they just kept staring at me. I could feel their eyes just boarding into the side of my head and it bugged the shit out of me.

This person was clearly not at the fight last night. If they were they would have known not to stare at me for so long. I wanted to stand up and punch them in the face but I knew that wasn't the best thing to do in the middle of class. I would be in so much trouble I wouldn't be able to get myself out of it, both at school and at home.

Turning to face whoever it was, I opened my eyes and my mouth to say something, but I couldn't find my voice once I saw who it was. It just didn't seem possible at the time.

Embry Call was staring back at me. His mouth hanging open and his eyes were wide as he looked me up and down. As his eyes met mine, my heart skipped a beat before it started up again, but when it did, it started pounding like crazy. So crazy I could have sworn everyone in the room could hear it. He was looking at me like I was the first human being he had ever seen. If I hadn't been memorized by his eye I would have thought it was kind of creepy.

I don't know how long we sat there looking at each other. All I did know was I couldn't stop looking at him. By the look on Embry's face, he couldn't look away from me either. When he saw I was staring at him a big smile spread across that handsome face of his. I realized at that moment – without wanting too – the way I felt after looking into his eyes. It was something I had never felt before.

The feeling was like gravity wasn't holding me to the earth anymore. It was him… all him. I couldn't explain it but as we kept looking in each other's eyes all I wanted to do was become whatever he needed me too be. In any way he wanted me. I would go to the ends to the earth, if that meant I was making him happy. If he was happy then I was happy too.

But as fast as those thoughts went through my head, they were gone just as quickly. I looked away back to the front of the class, shaking my head. I didn't care about any of that stuff, I couldn't afford too. I'd never spoke to Embry, so why would I care if he was happy or not? Why would I want to make him happy? Why would I be happy if he was happy? The more I thought about this the more I wanted nothing to do with him. I was okay on my own. If I didn't let anyone hurt me, I could live the life I wanted to live and I could be as happy as I could ever get. If I made it out of here.

I felt someone touch me then. The feeling was as light as a feather, and just as soft. It was from my right side so I already knew who was touching me. Embry slowly ran his fingers down my right arm and it felt like electricity running through my body. The electricity started at where I was being touched and when it was gone a warm feeling took over.

My head snapped to look back at Embry. I froze as he watched the back of his fingers run down my arm, smiling to himself. Slowly I pulled away from him and his eyes found mine again, that smile still on his face. His eyes roamed my face, like he was trying to commit me to memory. Those beautiful eyes of his were brown – like most of our tribe – and they were as light as they could be. That is, until they landed on the left side of my bottom lip. Embry's eyes quickly darkened and that beautiful smile turned into a deep frown. He slowly brought his hand up to my face and he was about ready to touch my split skin when I sucked in a breath and held it in. His hand stopped as he let his thumb hovered over my bottom lip. I watched as his eyes quickly met mine again and he waited to make sure it was okay.

To be honest, I don't know why I didn't pull away. I knew I should have. The smartest thing I could have done is look back up at Mr. Sampson and listen to what he had to say about… whatever it was we were learning about, – and speaking of Mr. Sampson, why wasn't he or other people for that matter, telling us to pay attention? – but no. All I did was let out the shaky breath of air I had been holding. Even though my heart was telling me to look away, my brain was telling me to stay where I was. Maybe he would just take me being frozen as a hint to just leave me alone. I was wrong.

When I didn't do anything Embry slowly and gently ran his thumb over the slit side of my lip. My breathing started to come out really fast as he kept looking down at what he was doing, with a serious expression on his face. As I felt his touch a shiver went down my spine and my heart was acting like it was going to jump out of my chest.

This was just crazy. I didn't understand what was happening to me. I never was the type of person to just let someone – let alone a guy – touch me, in such a loving way, like this. Normally I would have punched the guy right in front of the teacher and the whole class, even if it meant getting thrown out of school for a few day… or weeks maybe... I didn't really understand why I wasn't doing it now.

As Embry kept touching me, I wanted to ask him what he was doing. I wanted to demand him to tell me why he was touching me like this. I wanted to know why he was looking at me like this and why now. He never gave me the time of day before, let alone touch me. But my mouth wouldn't move and I couldn't find my voice.

Thankfully the bell rang signaling it was the end of class, and it brought me out of the daze I was in. I found the ability to glare at Embry, as I pushed his hand away from my face. After I jumped out of my seat and grabbed my stuff. I didn't even wait till everyone else got up from their seats. I just couldn't stand to be in this classroom one for second. Squeezing myself between the table behind me and my classmates' seats in front, I held my things too my chest, trying not to drop them as I pushed forward. When I was free I booked it out of the room and practically ran to my fourth period class.

 **-E &E-**

Throughout my next class I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in History. What was really weird was I could still feel Embry's thumb running over my bottom lip. His touched didn't hurt, like it should have. No, it was the exact opposite. It made me feel safe. This was the safe feeling I hadn't felt in a long time, and I didn't know what to think about it. Half of me wanted to talk to him and ask him what his deal was. The other half told me just to forget about it, it was just a onetime thing. Things would go back to normal tomorrow.

I was so frustrated I didn't know what to do. All I really wanted was to just be left alone like I had been for the last three years. Was it really that hard to ask? Things were going alright for me up till now. Why did someone have to ruin it for me?

Having my mind so preoccupied wasn't the best thing in the world for me right now, because the class I was in at this moment was P.E. If I didn't pay attention to my surroundings then I would end up doing something stupid because someone hit me with a ball. Sadly I would know it wasn't their fault but I would blow up on them anyway. I did the best I could to stay focused throughout the hour the best I could. It did help though that this was one of the classes two I didn't have with Embry but things couldn't go right for me completely. This was the class I had with Seth, Jared, _and_ Paul. The three guys at school out of the six who had girlfriends… Joy.

To tell you the truth I wasn't a big fan of any of the Uley gang members. There was one I hated most out of all of them though… and that was Paul. He was just an asshole to everybody, besides his girlfriend and his friends. Before he was with Rachel though he was quite the man whore. If it had two legs and wore a skirt or tight jeans, he'd try to get with it. One the bright side he never tried to get with me so that was good. You see Paul only had one nightstands, not relationships. Well he did. Until he came back after two weeks of being absent. I think it was the day his eyes landed on Rachel. After that those two were inseparable, it was close to being sickening. All the girls around school hated Rachel when they found out they didn't have a chance with Paul Lahote anymore, but she didn't seem to care.

Jared, one the other hand, was friendly enough and didn't get around like his buddy – in the girl department. He did have a few serious girlfriends but that was about it. Then he looked at Kim – after he was absent from school for two weeks, I might add – and that was it for the other girl he had been thinking about dating. The girls around school didn't like Kim either after they started dating, but unlike Rachel it bothered her a little bit. She did seem to forget about it every time Jared was around though, which was a good thing I guess.

Then last, but certainly not least, there was Seth. He was the only kid I could stand out of this group. He was like the kid brother everyone wanted, but never had. The kid was just a freshmen and from what I understood he didn't really have any girlfriends until Raven showed up. She had moved here about six months before Seth noticed her. Just like the other two boys, he didn't know she even existed – because she was the shy, new girl who didn't really talk to anyone – until he came back after two weeks. When his eyes landed on hers it was like he needed her to breathe.

Unlike Kim and Rachel though, Raven didn't know what to do about the whole 'Seth is crushing on me' thing. The poor girl gave up a fight for a little while – trying to stay away from him and all – till one day she and Seth came to school hand in hand. After that they were inseparable, like Paul and Rachel. Amazing, right?

Yes, I knew a lot about these kinds of things. When you're quiet and try to be invisible like I am, you get close enough to the girls –who start the gossip chain – to hear thing and you observe a lot too, without them noticing you're even listening. After you hear everything you're the one who has to piece together, the stuff you think is true, and throw out what isn't.

Though, with this gang, the rumors that went on with them, there was something not quite right about it all. Like a lot of things around La Push, I couldn't understand any of it. In my opinion all this was just very weird. I mean think about it. These normal kids leave for two weeks and then they return taller with muscle, plus now they got tattoos and short haircuts. Then, a few days after getting back, they lay eyes on a random girl they didn't even know existed, and poof they are head over heels over her. If it were me I'd tell them to get lost, because if they didn't want anything to do with me before they left, why in the world would they want something to do with me now.

Like most things I was trying to make sense these thoughts ran through my head as class continued. It gave me a major headache and it didn't help we were playing basketball, the one sport I hated most of all. All I did the whole time was run up and down the court, hoping no one would throw the ball at me. Thank god they never did.

When Mrs. Tromp – the P.E. teacher – excused us to go get dressed before lunch I stayed in my gym clothes. I didn't feel like going to lunch today. It wouldn't be the best idea, with everything that's happened with Embry in third period and with all the people still talking about the fight. I needed to get my mind off of things and there was only one way to do it.

After the bell rang I went to one of the rooms that was right beside the gym. It had everything I needed and more. People at this high school knew it as the boxing room. I called it my safe heaven.

Surprisingly enough La Push High School had a boxing team. When I first got back, I did go and see about trying out for it. Sadly I was turned down. The couch – Mrs. Tromp's husband – told me the boxing team was for guys only. He said since there were no other woman trying out for it he wasn't going to risk me getting hurt while sparing with one of his boys. I just think he didn't want any of _his_ boys getting beat up by a girl. That would be just plain sad… like everything else around here.

Anyway I had access to this room. The reason for this was Mrs. Tromp found me sneaking into it one day – well that was my guess – the next day after class, she told me – without really telling me – the room would be open every day during lunch. So I took her up on her offer whenever I needed too, which was a lot. Like today for example. I needed to let out some steam. Things were getting too crazy for me to work out right now. So I stayed in my favorite room – punching one of the punching bags, jumping roped, and worked over the manikin which was in the room – till about fifteen minutes before lunch ended.

Throughout my work out I could have sworn I heard a voice in my head. It was a man's voice, and I remember hearing it before, but I couldn't seem to place it. I knew it wasn't my old man's or Thomas' voice. I mean really, why would I be hearing them anyway? It did sound familiar, though. The voice was so clear, I thought it was coming outside the room, but when I went and checked no one was there.

" _ **Where is she?**_ **" it asked. "** _ **I can't seem to find her. Do you guys know where she is?**_ **"**

There was a slight pause. It was like the guy was trying to get answers from whoever he was talking too. If he was talking to anyone… If I was even hearing him.

" _ **What do you mean you don't know?**_ **" the voice growled. "** _ **You just had class with her.**_ **"**

After hearing I pushed the voice out of my head and started punching the bag harder. By the time I was done I was panting and sweat was dripping down the front of my shirt, just how I liked it. After working out I took a shower and headed to my fifth period class.

The rest of my day went by really fast. In all the class I had left today there was no sign of any of the boys from the Uley gang. I let out a sigh of relief before each class, thankful I wasn't going to have to look at any of them. The students still looked, whispered, and pointed at me in between classes, though, but this time they were easy to ignore. I was too tired from working out to let any of this get to me anymore, for today anyway.

Right after school I drove home and changed into my running outfit. Listening to music as I ran, I didn't know I had ran another ten miles, until I looked at the app on my iPod. It told me my miles, time, and anything else I wanted to know about my runs. It even logged them into my phone.

When I got home the old man wasn't there yet so I decided to make myself some dinner before going down to the basement, for some more working out – the more I worked out the less I would be able to think. Right now I was hungry because I hadn't had lunch so I got seconds, before doing the dishes.

After my afternoon routine I went up to the bathroom and took a shower. I stayed in there for a good half hour after washing my hair and doing the other things I usually did. As the water washed over my body I could feel my muscles relax and I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips.

When the hot water was almost gone I got out, dried off, got dressed, and brushed my teeth, before heading to my bedroom to go to bed. After pulling the covers over my head, I took slow deep breathes and focused on trying to get some sleep. Sadly, like I knew it would be, it took me forever to pass out that night.

 **-E &E-**

The normal sound of the alarm clock, rang in my ears the next morning, and as usual I groaned as I turned it off. I lie in my bed for a few more minutes, thinking about the dream I had the night before. It was one of those dreams were I couldn't remember most of it. There were wolves in it, I knew that much, but these weren't your average looking wolves. No, these wolves were a lot taller than me. This wasn't the only thing that was weird about them though. Their eyes were human like, in different shades of brown.

Of course, they were all different colors. There was a black one who seemed to be the alfa of the pack because he was so big. The second biggest was a rusty colored one. Then the third biggest was a gray and brown. After that there were many other colors mixed together. There was grey and white, black and white, white and brown, black and brown and many other colors.

The one I took interest in was a little smaller than the gray and brown wolf. It was also gray, but it had black spots, and the fur looked a lot sleeker than its fellow pack members. I could never say why but I felt something towards this wolf. When I woke up I couldn't really remember what else went on in my dream, but everything about this it was strange.

I thought about skipping my run and just going back to sleep for a few more hours. Then I thought again and decided the run could be good for me. So I got dressed, put my earbuds in, and started doing one of the things I did best. Throughout the whole run though, I felt like I was being fallowed, but every time I would look around there was no one there. It kind of freaked me out so I ran faster, shaving off five more minutes of my ten mile running time.

When I got to school some people were still talking about the fight Wednesday night, but most found bigger and better things to talk about. The ones which were still talking couldn't get over me breaking Allison's arm were the popular crowd in school. This would be the jocks and the cheerleaders. Every time I would pass a group of them I could hear their conversation even if they whispered. It was the same thing. They couldn't believe I had broken a girl's arm. To be honest neither could I, but I tried not to think about it.

Like yesterday, my first two classes went smoothly. I was ignored and invisible to everyone but the teacher, who did call on me a few times for an answer. This was just how I liked it. I couldn't help but hope – unlike yesterday – my third class would go just as nicely. I didn't want to see Embry today at all so I prayed he wouldn't be in class. If he was I hoped he would ignore me, like he used too.

It seemed like I was going to get my way and be lucky – for once – because when I walked into Mr. Sampson's class Embry wasn't there, just Quil. He was talking to a girl who was sitting on his other side. When I came into the room he looked over at me. I watched as his eyes looked me up and down once before going back to talking to the girl – I think her name was Jill. That was kind of weird. I shook my head and ignored it, as I walked over to my seat and sat down.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief when the bell rang and Embry was nowhere to be seen. But five minutes after the bell had rung the boy came running into the classroom with his history book in hand. God sure did hated me more than usual.

As the door closed behind Embry the whole class turned to look at him. Some were even trying to hold back their laughs as he stood in front of the class. Even Mr. Sampson looked at him over his glasses. He gave Embry a small smile while staring at him. The boy gave him an embarrassed smile back as he waited for his lecture, he was about to get.

"Well Mr. Call," Mr. Sampson greeted, while pausing the lesson. "How nice of you to join us."

"My truck wouldn't start," Embry said.

I took one look at him and knew he was lying. It was a gift really, just enhanced by practice living with the old man and his drinking habits, I guess. To me it looked like Embry had just rolled out of bed. His black hair stood up at every angle around his head, and his eyes were blood shot with lack of sleep. I knew this because that's what my eyes looked like every morning when I looked in the merrier. In my opinion, I think it was more than he just woke up, then his car not starting.

I watched as Embry looked in my direction. When he saw I was staring at him, a small smile played on his lips. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my history book, which was open to the page we were discussing. Curious if he was still looking at me, I snuck a glance back up at him through my long eyelashes. His beautiful eyes were still looking at me and I had to hold back a groan, by biting my lip. Unfortunately I had bit the spit part of it and winced in pain. I was still looking at Embry as his eyes darkened again. I looked back down, not understanding why it looked like he cared.

"Well don't let it happen again," I heard Mr. Sampson continued. "Now I have a lesson to teach. Unless you want to teach it for me."

"No thank you sir," Embry denied. "I'm sure you can do a lot better than I could."

"Take your seat Mr. Call."

"Yes sir."

After a few minutes of hearing nothing, I felt Embry take his seat beside me, but I didn't look at him. I just stared straight ahead, while Mr. Sampson continued where he had left off. All throughout class I could feel Embry look at me out of the corner of his eye. It made me squirm in my seat. Every time I did, I'd hear him let out a small chuckle. Each time I could feel the anger boil hotter and hotter in my veins.

How dare he laugh at me! He didn't even know who I was. The guy had no right to make fun of me. Besides it was him making me squirm in the first place because he was staring at me. If he didn't stop he was going to get an ear full. Maybe then he would just leave me alone. One more day. I was going to give him one more day and if he didn't stop staring at me I was going to give him a piece of my mind.

' _I shouldn't even give him the one day,_ ' I told myself.

Like yesterday when the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat. I grabbed my stuff, not bothering to put it in my bag. Again I didn't even wait till everyone got up from where they were sitting. I squeezed myself between the table, behind me, and my classmates' seats. They started to complain and glare at me, because I was bumping into them. I heard Embry call after me – all he said was hey, he didn't even know my name – from behind. I ignored him and walked out the door.

 **-E &E-**

Right after P.E. I went back to the boxing room, so obviously I didn't go to lunch again. My music – from my iPod – was blaring through the speakers in the room. I didn't need to think about anything else except getting my frustration out. If the punching bag was a human, I'm sure I would have got it sent to the hospital by now or worse… killed it.

What I thought was half way through me beating the shit out of the bag, I started hearing the same voice I heard yesterday. It was just as eager and just as angry as the last time I heard it. I tried my hardest to push it away but the harder I tried the louder and stronger it got.

" _ **You guys didn't follow her?**_ **" it growled.**

There was paused, like last time. I didn't understand these pauses. It was like the voice was talking to someone, I just couldn't hear the other side of the conversation.

" _ **I can't calm down,**_ **" the voice continued. "** _ **I need to know she's okay.**_ **"**

I threw one more hard punch and growled. This was crazy… I was going crazy. I wanted to stop hearing this voice. It unsettled me and I just wanted it to go away. I stomped over to where my iPod was hooked up to the speakers, and yanked out the cord. Checking the time I found out I was wrong about it being half was through lunch. I was going to be late for class. Lunch was going to end in less than five minutes and I still needed to take a shower.

Making sure everything was where I found it, I ran to the locker room. I didn't even wash my hair, all I did was rinse off my body. When I got dressed ran to my fifth period class.

And of course, I was late because of the stupid shower. I didn't want to stink. Again, sue me. This class was the only one, out of my whole day I didn't have with any of the boys from the Uley gang, which I was really happy about. Taking my seat, in my usual spot in the back of the room, I got a dirty look from the pregnant math teacher, Mrs. Cash. She passed out our homework – which was due at the end of class – and sat down at her desk to get off her aching feet. She looked like she was about to pop any day now. I did feel bad for her, she looked so miserable. One of the many reason why I didn't want any kid of my own.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, as I drowned out all the people who were talking around me. Opening them back up, I looked at the problems on the sheet. Not even five minutes of trying to figure out the tenth question, I felt eyes staring at me and I could tell they were close.

Why couldn't people just leave me alone? Nothing has really change from Wednesday night, except I snapped a person's arm in half. That's it. That should make people even more scared of me. Not give them a reason to be interested.

When I looked up I saw Raven – Seth's girlfriend – looking right at me. She was the person who sat in front of me, in the same row. The girl was quit smart when it came to Math. She was only a freshman and she was already in a junior math class. This was the only class I had with her so I didn't know what other classes she had. After being in this class with her, since the beginning of the year, I noticed her personality was just like Seth's. She seemed to be always happy and she smiled all the time. So I guess these two were good for each other.

When Raven saw me looking at her, she gave me a small smile. Holding back a growl, I looked around and shrugged my shoulders at her and looked back down to my homework. I didn't understand why she was looking at me like this, she never had before.

When I still felt her staring at me I looked back up at her at the same time I decided to see what she wanted.

"Can I help you?" I whispered to her.

She blinked her eyes really fast, a few times, as the smile slipped from her lips a little bit. I kind of felt bad because I did snap at her a little, but I didn't like it when people stared at me like she was. The stare she was giving me showed hope maybe we could be friends and I couldn't do that. The only time I really tolerated the staring was when I was fighting, and this moment in time I wasn't doing that, obviously. Well not yet anyway.

"Oh," Raven stuttered. "I was just trying to put a face to the description."

I gave her a confused look, not comprehending what she was talking about. That was a weird statement and it didn't make any since what-so-ever. When she didn't elaborate I gave her my best 'are you going to tell me' look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," she told me, shaking her head.

The young girl looked at me again the smile back on her face. She stuck out her hand in between us. Once again I was confused.

"I'm Raven," the black haired girl stated. "But you can call me Rave."

I took Raven's hand, and shook it once, before letting it go but did say anything about my name. The only people who really knew my name was the teacher and the students who showed up at my matches. If no one besides them didn't even try to remember my name they really didn't need to know it.

"Uhhuh," I told her instead.

She was quiet for a few seconds waiting for me to tell her my name but I still didn't say anything.

"Ain't you going to tell me your name?" Raven asked.

"Nope," I said.

I popped the P as I looked back down at my paper. I heard her let out an airy laugh with a small, quick smile. Once again I took another look that the young girl in front of me, wondering why she was even laughing at my rudeness.

"I guess that's fair enough," Raven stated. "I kind of understand why you don't want to talk to me. We have never really said anything to each other before and I know you really don't like talking to anybody."

This girl was smart. She understood everything about me in less than five minutes. Well good for her. Now all I had to do was try to give her a nice hint to leave me alone. Hopefully I already gave it. I looked back down at my paper again when she didn't say anything else – hoping we were done – _**Rave**_ had other ideas.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" she asked.

I slowly looked back up at her again. She was still staring at me, with that smile on her face. The young girl didn't get it did she? Yes, she seemed nice enough, but I couldn't be friends with her either, or anyone else for that matter. If I had to be honest I didn't know how to be friends with anybody and I didn't want to learn any time soon. I also didn't want to drag them down the dark lonely path I was walking down. I didn't want to ruin this sweet innocent girl. Maybe I could try to give her another hint this time with sarcasm.

"Uhhhhh," I hummed, "right now I like doing my math homework."

Pointing down at my paper with the easer part of my pencil, I gave her a small, fake smile showing her all my teeth. Raven started laughing again because she thought I was kidding. Sadly this wasn't the case.

' _Okay,_ ' I thought to myself, ' _sarcasm wasn't going to get me anywhere with this girl. She was way too naïve to be around with someone like me._ '

Not laughing with her, I waited for her to stop. When she did she pointed at me as she tried to not laugh at me again. She failed miserable the first few times but then she calmed down. Did she really think I was that funny? I sure as hell didn't see it.

"You're so funny," she said. "He never told us how funny you were."

I was tired of being confused today. It didn't make me a happy person. Not like I ever was happy. I did want to know who was talking about me, but at the same time I didn't. Actually all I wanted was for everything to go back to the way they were. I still couldn't help myself from asking though.

' _Curiosity killed the cat,_ ' I thought. ' _I guess._ '

" _ **Who**_ never told you how funny I was?" I asked. "And _**who**_ is us?"

The big smile on Raven's face faded again. She looked kind of embarrassed and at that moment I wanted to tell her to forget about it. I didn't know why. I guess I just didn't want her to feel embarrassed anymore. When did I ever learn to feel? I wish this would go away as well… and soon.

"Oh," the young girl muttered. "You don't know yet."

"Don't know what?" I snapped. "Why won't you answer any of my questioned and I have to answer yours?"

Raven paused again and I could help but notice the hurt was written all over her face. Again I felt bad for snapping at her like I did, but I really didn't like being asked questions, and then when I wanted answers to my mine I never got them. It was just the way I was.

"I'm sorry," Raven began. "It's just not my place say. It's his."

"Who in the hell is he?" I growled loudly.

I didn't know I had said it as loud as I did until I heard nothing but silence. Looking way from Raven, I saw the whole class and the teacher were looking at us. Mrs. Cash didn't look to happy with us.

"Is there a problem Ms. Whitewater," Mrs. Cash asked from her desk, "Ms. McGregor?"

I sighed and shook my head no. It was just like me to get upset over something which wasn't in my control. Now I was going to get in trouble for it.

"No ma'am," I muttered loud enough for our teacher to hear me. "There's no problem here."

"There's no problem Mrs. Cash," Raven agreed.

"Okay that's good," Mrs. Cash nodded. "Now if you want to work together please work together quietly. You don't want to bother anyone else with your yelling."

"Yes Mrs. Cash," Raven and I said together.

The teacher looked back down at the book she was reading – _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ – as I got back to work, but Raven just turned back to me. I suppressed a groan as I once again looked back up at the girl in front of me. She was going to be the reason I got expelled from this school, I swear.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble," the young girl apologized.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

' _I might as well try to get some answers,_ ' I sigh in my head. ' _The worst she could do is send me on a while goose chase again._ '

Staring at her for a few more seconds I was at war with myself. I didn't know if I should ask her anymore questions or if I should jest let it be. On the other hand if I just let it be I know she would just keep bugging me. I was already talking to her so what was the harm.

"Who is he?" I finally asked. "The only you were talking about before."

Raven bit her lip as she contemplated weather to tell me or not. I knew by the look on her face she wasn't going to tell me. Though it looked like she wanted to really bad.

"I can't tell you," she whispered. "It's not my place."

' _And there it is_ ,' I growled in my head.

Sadly I was confused again and because of her answer I couldn't help keep looking at her. What in god's name did she mean by 'it wasn't her place'? These past few day were just too weird for me. It was like Wednesday was the last normal day for me, after everything that was happening my whole world started turning upside down without me knowing it. I really didn't like it when things were out of my control even though I tried to ignore everyone and everything when they did. I decided to just let it go.

"Okay," I told her. "Whatever."

Looking down at my paper again, I told myself I didn't want to get into it anymore. I was done talking to anything and anyone who wanted to talk to me. This day was just as frustrating as the day before, and I was so ready for the weekend because of it. All I wanted in my life right now was for everything to get back to normal. For people to ignore me. For people to be scared for me and for everyone to leave me the hell a lone. Evidently Raven couldn't take the hit.

"So do you want to do this homework together," she asked, "like. Mrs. Cash thought we were doing?"

I let out a frustrated sigh and once again looked back up at the young girl in front of me. She was smiling and hope was written all over her face still. I wanted to give in and tell her yes, but if I wanted things back to normal I had to make her leave me alone. So if that meant I was going to have to be mean, even to a sweet innocent girl like her, I was going to do it.

"Listen sweetheart," I began.

Her smile faded and she started glaring at me. Apparently I had hit a nerve. Good, now all I had to do was keep hitting it.

' _I'm sorry about this_ ,' I apologized to her in my head. ' _This is just for your own good_.'

"It's Raven," the black hair girl correct.

I paused for a second, looking her up and down as I acted like I was examining her. When I thought she was getting her hopes back up I shrugged. With that I demolished any hopes this girl had of me becoming whatever she wanted.

"Whatever," I dismissed.

The glare came back, deeper this time. This was looking good. Just a little more pushing that button.

' _Just keep hitting that nerve Elu_ ,' I told myself. ' _Keep making her see you're nothing but an asshole_.'

"Listen," I persisted. "I don't know what you're trying to do here but I have to let you know, I have no interest in whatever you want this to be."

I made a hand gesture by pointing to her and then to me. The glare on her face softened a little bit and I could see the hurt in her eyes again, but I had to keep going.

"Even if I was," I continued, "I wouldn't be good for you or anyone else. I'm not good for anybody."

"You don't–" she began.

But I interrupted her. With as innocent as she looked, at that moment, she could have changed my mind, but I couldn't do it. I was doing this girl a favor. A big favor. She just didn't know it and she probably never would.

"So if you don't mind," I interjected, "I would like to get back to my homework. You should be doing the same."

I didn't give her a chance to say anything, before I looked back down at my paper. Acting like I was paying attention to my homework, I watched the young girl – from underneath my eyelashes – keep staring at me for a few more seconds. She looked so hurt and it broke my heart to see her as sad as she was. Raven soon looked away from me and got back to work. Closing my eyes, I let out a sigh, before opening them back up and getting back to work in front of me.

 **-E &E-**

Every class from then on seemed to take forever. I had Embry in the rest of them and every time the bell rang he'd try to get my attention, but I acted like I didn't hear him. Maybe if I ignored him and everyone else they would all take the hit and everything can go back to normal. That would really make my day.

I felt nothing but relief when the final bell rang. It was the end of the day and I was going to finally going to get to go home. Then I would have the whole weekend all to myself. Maybe Monday will be better. The weekend was all everyone needed to forget about me and the fight. Maybe then I could go back to being invisible.

When I got to my locker I grabbed all of my thing as fast as I could. After I was done I closed my door, and about jumped ten feet in the air. Embry was leaning against the locker beside mine. A small smile played on his lips when he noticed he scared me. I wanted to smack him for doing that but I held my hand over my heart, trying to catch my breath, as I glared daggers at him.

"Well hello Beautiful," he muttered.

"What is your deal?" I growled.

I took a step back from him as he stood up straight. He slowly put his hands up, like I was a wild animal and he needed to show me he didn't mean me any harm. I looked at his palms before looking back up at his face.

"I'm sorry," Embry apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh really?" I asked. "Why?"

"Because I have never seen you before and I wanted to introduce myself."

I couldn't help but laugh, because of what he just said. He had never seen me around before and he just wanted to introduce himself? Come on. Give me a break. I'm not that stupid. I knew he wanted something and I really didn't want to waste my time trying to figure it out.

The smile slipped from his face when he saw I was laughing. The poor kid looked confused, but to me this was a good thing. It was about time someone else was more confused than I was. Embry tried to smile again before he spoke, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"What's so funny," he asked.

"What you just said," I said in between laughs.

I finally calmed down a little bit. I looked at him again after I was done laughing and I whipped tears from my cheeks. When I was calmed down enough I got serious again.

"I've been going to school with you since freshmen year," I informed him. "That's when I moved back. Before I was in the grade under you till I moved away when I was six. I have been in most of the same classes with you for three years now and you say you have never seen me around before. That's just great."

What I saw when I looked into his eyes broke my heart. He looked absolutely hurt. It was like I just told him his dog got ran over by a car. I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior but then he started talking again… and there goes that feeling.

"You're right," Embry agreed. "That was very rude of me. I'm sorry Beautiful."

I bit my tongue so I wouldn't say anything that would get me into trouble. He was calling me names he shouldn't be and I don't think I could get him to see that. Yes beautiful was the translation of my name but it didn't mean he could call me by it. Crossing my arms over my chest, I glared at him again.

"That's not my name," I told him.

"Pardon me?" he asked.

Embry looked confused again and I rolled my eyes getting frustrated with this whole conversation. There was just so much I could take.

"I said," I began, "Beautiful is not my name."

"Okay," he said.

I could tell he was thinking about this whole thing, but I really didn't have enough time to play his games. Letting out a sigh of frustration, I rolled my eyes again.

"Are we done now?" I asked.

"No," he said without hesitation. "What is your name?"

"Now, I'm sorry. I can't tell you what my name is."

"Why not?"

"Then there wouldn't be no mystery left, now would there?"

He laughed, while looking down at the ground, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Shaking his head, he looked back up at me, with a smile on his face.

"Beautiful it is then," he whispered.

"Yea," I muttered. "I'm afraid it's not."

"And why not?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you."

"Only when people don't give me straight answers."

Once again I rolled my eyes and groaned. Was he ever going to stop this? We were starting to draw attention to ourselves. I guess people had never seen someone talk to me before. Especially one of the most popular guys in school who only dated cheerleaders or female jocks.

Weirdly enough the thought of him dating any other girl made my chest hurt. I don't know why I felt like this all of a sudden but I did. Shaking my head to throw those thoughts away. I didn't need this anymore, I was getting more than enough as it was.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You don't give up do you?" I retorted.

"Nope."

"Is there any way I can get out of this?"

"You can tell me your name."

I acted like I was thinking about it for a few seconds, even putting my fingers to my chin and looking up at the ceiling, to make it believable. He waited patiently for my answer and I gave him a little smirk when I was done with my fake thinking.

"Nope," I said.

"And why not?" he asked in disbelief.

"Because we're done with this conversation."

And with that I turned around and made my way to the front doors. I heard him call the translation of my name from behind me but I lost him in the crowed of teenagers. Walking to my truck my mind was spinning, with so many thoughts, it felt like my head was going to explode.

Thanks to me braking Allison's arm, and now because of Embry's new found obsession with me, I was _No Longer Invisible_ to the world. No one would ever know how much I wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. I did have a feeling I was never going to get what I wanted and I didn't know what I was going to do to fix this.

 **-E &E-**

 _ **Edited:**_

 _6/14/16_

 _7/5/16_

 _9/21/16_


	4. Chapter 3 Actually Happy

Chapter 3.

Actually Happy

Happy hap·py /ˈhapē/ adjective 1. feeling or showing pleasure or contentment. 2. fortunate and convenient.

The beginning of my weekend wasn't all I hoped it was to be. It was quiet so far I had to give it that, unlike most of my weekends when the old man was home. That there was the biggest reason for the house being so soundless. If I had to be honest with myself, it was almost too good to be true. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't seen him since the fight Wednesday night. I did see this as a blessing though, who wouldn't. So considering he was gone – for god knows how long – I was pretty excited, almost happy. As long as he was gone for the whole weekend this was going to be a very relaxing couple of days, but sadly it was only if I was lucky enough for that.

Since I had the whole house to myself I could do whatever the hell I felt like doing, and I did just that. Saturday morning, at the same time as always, I went for my run. When I got back, I went to my room and opened up a book I had been reading, called _Beautiful Disaster_. It was kind of the story of my life but without the romance.

About a half hour into my quiet reading day I kind of got bored with it. So I decided I'd go for a hike up to the only place I felt I could be myself. I called it Wolf Pond and I hadn't been there in a while, which meant it was a good idea as any to go. After getting dressed for the hike I pack some snacks in a backpack, along with a couple blankets, a pillow, my small tent, a book, a brand new sketch pad, pencils, and colored pencils.

I liked to draw when I was at my special place, it was one of the few things I was good at – besides fighting and running of course. Sometimes I would stay there overnight just so I could sketch things in different shades of light and color. I'd draw the pond my quiet place was centered around. I also draw landscapes and houses I wish I had. I guess most of the stuff I drew were what I wish I had, which was a lot of things.

If there were animals around I would draw them too, even though they were a little bit hard to work with. Their bodies and facial features were sometimes harder to draw than a humans. It was frustrating most of the time, but it was fun to challenge myself, and animals were just the thing to do it. Also, there were times where I drew people who I saw in my dreams. I don't believe I've seen them before – besides when I dreamed about them – but like the animals it was a good challenge.

Anyway putting my backpack over my shoulders, I made sure everything was in order and the doors were locked, because I really didn't need another reason to get slapped around. As I thought about it, I really didn't understand why I needed to lock the doors at all. It's not like anyone would steal anything, right. They would take one look at this dump – which the old man called a house – and know there wasn't anything good to take, because of the shabby, decrypted looking outside. Now that I thought about it, I did have a lot of money stashed underneath my mattress. So I guess there was a good reason to lock the doors, plus it was a habit.

Once I was sure everything was good to go, I put my earbuds in my ears and pressed play on my iPod. _**Gone Forever**_ by Three Days Grace, started to play, as I started the hike to Wolf Pond. The place where I was heading too was like heaven on earth… Well at least to me it was. It was a small, little clearing in the trees and on the south side of the clearing there was a little creek that came through them. When the creek met the ending of the trees it fell over some rock which were piled up. This made a tiny waterfall that landed in a small, shallow pond. There weren't many thing living in it. Some water plants, frogs, and I think some fish, I never looked hard enough to see.

I had come across this place about two years ago. Finding it peaceful enough – to get away from my hectic life – I came here often. I spent most of my summer days up here and then when the snow would come I'd wait for it to melt away before coming back. Once the snow was gone I'd put my hiking boots on and hike up to the pond. The best think about the place was there was no cell service so I was completely alone.

I don't think many people knew about this place because I never saw anyone. It took about three hour to get too if you walked, which meant it was out of sight, out of mind. Kind of like me and that was just the way I liked it.

Half way through my hike, I notice things had changed a little since I took this trail the last time. Someone less observant than me wouldn't have been able to see it. At first I noticed some of the trees were missing, but I soon realized they were lying on their sides, from the wind, or cracked down the middle, from the snow being so heavy. It broke my heart to see the trees like this. As weird as it may sound, they were my friends. I could talk to them, and yes I knew they wouldn't talk back, but that was the good things about it. I didn't have to worry about them going off and telling people what I had just said. They kept the secrets I told them and for that I was grateful, but I guess that was just the Indian in me. I did come to the conclusion, at a very young age. The conclusion was it's just the way Mother Nature worked. Things died, and living things took their place.

About an hour and a half later I started to notice the signs I was getting close to my destination. I turned off my iPod and took the earbuds out so I could listen for the tiny water fall. A small smile played at my lips once I heard the babbling creek as it met the pond, and I started speed walking to get there faster. The place sounded closer than it really was, I knew that for a fact. I was maybe a mile away from where I wanted to be. After thinking about how far away it was I couldn't stop my mind from going into the past, to when I was just a little girl.

To be honest, I had really good hearing, and eyesight to go with my reflexes even when I was little, but it got better as I got older. I guess it had something to do with all the fighting I had done over the years. My fighting was probably the reason all my important senses were so strong. Or maybe it was the other way around, I don't know. All I knew is that I've always had these amazing senses I just couldn't stop.

After I turned four – before I left this place – was when I started to notice all of this. Even at my young age I knew there was something different about me. I remember I would hear things that weren't there. For example, I would hear the animals outside my house. I could also hear my parents' fighting in the basement and it was clear as day when it should have been muffled. At first I thought it was because I was a little girl and was afraid of the dark – like all kids were. As I got older, and wasn't afraid of the dark any more, I noticed that my hearing, eyesight, and reflexes had gotten better, even before I started my MMA training. At the age of six my shima got me into Karata classes after we moved to South Dakota.

One day, when I was about eight, my shima was late picking me up after one of my classes. At that time the place – where I took my Karata lesson – was also where the older people came to work on their MMA training. My instructor let me watch them, while I waited for my mom to come get me. As I sat there I couldn't help but stare in ah about everything which was going on and all the different things these people were doing. I remember watching this girl do the armbar on one of her sparing partners and I thought that was the coolest thing ever. That was when I decided I didn't want to do Karata anymore. I wanted to start working on some MMA fighting and the Karata did help with learning everything new I was about to learn. That's exactly what I told my shima when she showed up. It took me a few days to convince her in letting me do this – there was also a lot of whining involved when my old man wasn't around – and two weeks later I had my first lesson and I have been in love with it ever since.

After a month or two of MMA training, I overheard my instructor tell my shima I was a natural from the very beginning. I was beating girls at least a year older than I was and I was only nine at the time. At the age of twelve I was beating girls who were three to four years older than me. By this time my senses were ten times better than when I was four. This was the only thing I could think of that was helping me with my training. I was also pretty good predicting what my opponent was going to next, if I do say so myself. I now could see my opponents in slow motion, so it was easier to think about what I was going to do next. Okay fine, I will admit, did help a little I made my opponent mad by taunting them in one way or another. I mostly did it for the fun of watching the person get flustered when they couldn't touch me.

Because of all the training, my heightened senses, and making people mad, by the age of fourteen – when I started the underground fighting in La Push – I was unstoppable. Thomas, the old man, and even myself lost track of how many fights I had been in and won. If I had to guess I had won a hundred and twenty-four fight in my three years of fighting. I was close because I was called to a fight at least three times a month, so yea – I don't mean to brag – I was that good. I was smart in the Octagon and I knew what or what not to do while I was in it.

As I reached the edge of the clearing, all the thoughts and memories melted away. Nothing had really changed, but at the same time it did. The snow was gone, the leaves were starting to come back, and the pond was so clear I could almost see the bottom. The grass was green and flowers were starting to pop out from the ground and it was only the end of February.

On the North side of the clearing a little bit a ways from the pond lay a small ring of rocks. This is where I always put my fire when I staid the night. It was right by a big tree where I liked to sit up against and draw. The reason I did this was because it was a good vantage point. I could see everything very well from where I sat.

Every time I would see this place it would take my breath away, and I couldn't help but stand where I was a little bit long, just to enjoy it all. This was my place and I loved it, nothing would ever change that. Like I've said before I thought of nature as my religion and the earth was my church and this was the best church I could ever ask for.

After standing there and admiring the place for a little while longer, I slowly walked to my usual fire spot and started putting up my camp cite. First I put up the tent, after that I made my bed. When I was done with all this I put my second blanket down, in front of a tree, with my sketch pad and pencils in hand. Once I was situated I picked a pencil out of the box and looked down at the blank piece of paper in front of me.

Before I started drawing I closed my eye and took a deep breath in. When I breathed out I slowly opened my eyes and let my mind wander. I didn't know or see what I was going to draw, I never did. I usually just let my hands do what they liked to do. Taking different colored pencil out of my box, one after the other, I didn't stopped till I was done about an hour later.

When I looked down I sucked in a breath and blinked rapidly. Embry Call was staring up at me from the page, with those dark chocolate eyes. His facial expression was also dark, like the times he's seen I was in pain. From what you could see of his clothes – considering it was mostly just a head shot drawing – it was a black t-shirt. This was what he wore the day he first noticed me. In the drawing, everything was there, was right. From his hair, to his eyes, to his facial expression and structure, it was all right, right here in front of me in black and white. I didn't know I was this good.

I usually sketched what was on my mind and I had no idea this person was on it. Even though I was happy with what I had done I still didn't want to know I was thinking about this guy, but before I could rip the paper out of my sketch book and tear it up, I heard a twig snap on the right side of the clearing by the waterfall. My head snapped up in the direction of the noise and squinted my eyes to see through the trees. At first I didn't see anything, because there wasn't much light getting through them, but once my eyes adjusted my heart stopped in fear.

At the edge of the clearing was a big, giant wolf, staring right at me. From what I could see of it, it was three times bigger than the average wolf. At least it was bigger than the ones I had seen at the zoo – and I thought those ones were huge when I was little. At least, at the zoo, there was a fence or a glass wall keeping the wolf away from me. Where this one was standing now, there was nothing that could stop it from getting it to me. The scary part about it was it was the size of a horse. I couldn't out run it even if I wanted too.

I bit my tongue so I wouldn't scream. I didn't want to scare it before I could get up a tree. Slowly closing my sketch book, I put it down on the ground on my left side. I then slowly got up never taking my eyes off of the huge scary animal in front of me. It stepped into full view as it watched me watching him. The animal sat down just a few feet away from the edge of the clearing. It cocked its head to the side looking confused.

The two of us sat and watched each other for a few seconds. I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't know if the wolf was going to just sit there all day or attack. It showed no sign of wanted to attack me, but that didn't mean it wasn't going to. As we stared at one another I took the time to study it. Like I observed before, it was the size of a horse, but I couldn't help but think it was a beautiful creature. It was a gray color and it had… black spots on its back. I had to rub my eyes and blink again. This wolf looked exactly like the one from my dream. I looked at its eyes and they were just as human as I remembered.

"This can't be possible," I muttered to myself.

The wolf's ears pivoted in my direction and it stood up quickly. That's when I decided to turn around and started climbing the tree behind me. When I was sure I was out of the way I looked down at the forest floor. The wolf was right where he originally was but he was looking at me in the tree. He then looked down at the sketch book – at least that's what I think he was looking at – I had left on the ground and I watched him walk over to it.

"No!" I hissed at the animal on the ground. "Don't touch that."

The wolf didn't even look at me as he stood at the base of the tree. It bent its large head down to sniff the book at its feet. I was surprised when I saw the large beast flip over the cover of the sketch pad with its nose, and reveled the drawing of Embry which was on the first page. The animal sat down and cocked its head to the side, as it looked down at the paged. I watched as the wolf lifted its large paw to hover over the piece of paper.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Whatever you're doing stop it."

Once again I was ignored as the beast put its paw on a blank part of the paper. As he – I'm going to guess it was a he, because I didn't know if it was or wasn't, and I wasn't about to ask – pulled it away there was a dirty paw print stuck on the drawing of Embry. He examined his handy work, and he seemed happy about it. His tongue hung out to the side and it looked like he was smiling. With the look still on his face, he looked up at me, where I was still sitting in the tree. Now it was my turn to cock my head to the side in confusion. This could not be happening.

"What?" I snapped.

The animal sneezed and shook his head at the same time. He stood up and backed away from the tree. When it thought it was far enough away from me, he sat down. I looked at him not knowing what was going on through his head. After a few seconds I finally understood what he wanted. I let out an airy, sarcastic laugh.

"Yea no," I told him. "I am not getting down from this tree and I can stay up here all day. I've got more than enough time."

I waited for him to do something but he just stared up at me with those human like eyes. This was the weirdest thing going on right now. The more I thought about it I was sure the wolf had more than enough time to sit around and wait for me to come down from the tree, considering it was a wolf and it really didn't have anything important to do. On the other hand wouldn't it be smarter to go hide somewhere, and make me think it was gone? That's what I would have done but I wasn't about to give this animal any ideas.

"I don't know what you're going to do," I continued. "So I hate to burst your bubble sweet-cheeks, but I feel safer up here. Thank you very–"

I didn't finish my sentence because I realized how stupid I sounded. This was just crazy… I was crazy. I was talking to a wild animal for crying out loud. An animal couldn't even understand what I was saying, let alone talk back or answer me anyway. At least that's what I thought, until I watched the wolf on the ground lie down on its belly and put its ears flat on its head, as it started to whine softly. I blinked and shook my head at it, before staring at the animal, looking up at me.

"You really want me to come down?" I asked.

The wolf shot back up into the sitting position and got that "smiling" look on his face. This just could not be possible. The animal was acting like he understood me but that couldn't be right… couldn't it. I shook my head to stop from thinking too much. I wasn't going to give into this wolf. I really didn't trust it and there was no way I was going to risk getting eaten. For all I knew this wolf was smarter than the others and he was trying to get me to come down so he could kill me. No I was not going to risk my safety just because this wolf seemed friendly.

"Well that's not happening," I stated. "I'm still not getting down from here."

With that said, I watched as the wolf 'shrugged' and lie back down on the ground. It put its head on its paws, while looking up at me. Once again, this was just crazy. I didn't understand how this was happening. I came to my peaceful place because that's what it was supposed to be… Peaceful. This was supposed to be where I came to get away from the tragedy that was my life but no. Here I was playing chicken with a wild animal. I guess all I was going to have to do was wait this thing out.

 **-E &E-**

And four hours later I hadn't won the battle. I was still in the tree and the wolf was still on the ground watching me. Nothing had changed in the last four stupid hours. He was still watching me and I was still watching him. The only thing that really change was the positions we would both would switch too. He'd lie on one side and then the other, or he'd roll onto his back and lie there for a few minutes, and then he would roll so he was lying on his stomach, starting all over again.

On the other hand, I had few less positions to use. There was either sitting up right in the tree, with both of my feet hanging off the edge – the wolf didn't seem to like this idea, he'd growl every time I tried doing it – which after a while got super uncomfortable. I also had the pleasure of sitting with my back up against the tree truck and that was about it. All of this was just nuts.

No matter how hard I tried, I still couldn't wrap my mind around this whole thing. I was sitting up in the tree trying to out wait a giant horse sized wolf. A wolf, mind you, that seemed like he could never get bored, while I, on the other hand, wished I would have grabbed my book from my backpack so I could read while I was up in the damn tree. This was just weird and it couldn't be happening… but sadly it was.

I was now in the position with my back up against the tree. The wolf was on his stomach with his head placed on his paws, and it was still looking at me. I let out a long sigh of boredom and the animal lifted his head to get a better look at me. He cocked his head to one side and then the other. If I had to guess he probably curious why I was sighing. To be honest, I really didn't understand why I was doing it either. There wasn't anything I could do about being bored considering the damn wolf wouldn't leave me alone. So even though I knew he couldn't understand me, I decided I was going to talk to him anyway. At least he couldn't go around telling people what I had said and maybe I wouldn't be so bored.

"I'm just bored," I stated to him. "We've been at a standstill for four hours and it's all your fault."

The wolf flattened his ears against his head as he put his head down, so he was looking at me through his eyelashes. He really did look sorry but that didn't make me any less angry… or bored. There has to be something someway around this. I sighed again.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked him. "Like, I don't know, running with your pack or maybe hunting for food."

I watched as the animal sat up, into a sitting position. He cocked his head from one side to the other again. The expression on his face was telling me he thought I was crazy. That's when something clicked in my brain and I face planted my face into my right hand.

"That's right," I said, taking my hand away from my face. "I'm the food."

The wolf let out a soft whine again before letting out a small growl. I really didn't understand what his problem was, I was the one stuck in a tree, but there was nothing I could really do about it. Also if the wolf thought I was crazy, maybe I was.

"I'm sorry okay," I muttered. "I just haven't been myself the last couple of days. First I break a girls arm in one of my fights. Next this boy I have been going to school with for years finally notices me. Then I start hearing a voice in my head out of nowhere, and now I'm talking to a wild animal in the middle of the forest. You know the more I say it the more I'm sure I'm losing it."

I didn't take my eyes off the animal under me. His expression on his face changed at that moment. It became thoughtful, like he was thinking really hard about something. The more I watched him the more I had to admit he was a pretty good listener. A few moments later, the voice I was just talking about, started ringing in my head.

" _ **She can hear my voice**_ **," it asked itself, "** _ **in her head?**_ **"**

Groaning, I put my hands over my ears as I started shaking my head back and forth, trying to make the voice go away. I didn't understand why this was happening to me. This voice, like always, sounded very familiar but I still couldn't put a finger on it. I think that was what was really driving me up the walls lately.

' _Please make it go away,_ ' I thought to myself, as I closed my eyes tightly, ' _Just make it go away._ '

I heard the wolf whine again, from below me. Opening my eyes, I saw he was now at the base of the tree and he looked almost concerned, well as concerned as a wild animal could look. His human looking eyes were soft and his ears where flat against his head again. Now that I looked at him, he looked friendly enough, but this still didn't mean I should trust him… did it?

"You know," I said aloud, "I'm tired of sitting up in this tree and you seem friendly enough. If you promise not to hurt me or kill me I guess I could come down."

' _Did I just say that?_ ' I asked myself. ' _Why in god's name would I get down from the safety of a tree to the waiting teeth from a wild animal? It's like shooting yourself in the foot._ '

I knew the answer to that. I was tired of sitting in a tree for so long. It was really starting to get uncomfortable. If I had to be honest I would rather be eaten then sit in this tree for another hour.

Once the wolf heard my words it started jumping up and down while it let out a happy bark. His ears were perked back up as he wagged his tail. Typical, I tell a wolf I'm coming down from a tree so it can eat me and it's happy about it. I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes at the happy animal.

' _It's like ringing the dinner bell_ ,' I joked to myself.

"Whow there wolfie," I warned.

The large wolf stopped his happy dance and looked back up at me. He tilted his head to the side and let his tongue hand out from the left side. I swear the animal was smiling at me but that was impossible… wasn't it? I shook my head again ant took a look back at the wolf as I pointed a finger at him.

"You have to promise not to hurt me," I stated, "or eat me."

It may have been my eyes tricking me but I could have sworn the animal nodded its head at my words. Just after he did I heard the voice in my head again, but it was very faint, like the owner was whispering.

" _ **I would never hurt you,**_ **" it rang. "** _ **I would rather die.**_ **"**

The more I said it the more I was starting to be believe it. I was losing it. Well I guess if I couldn't stop losing it then I might as well put myself out of my misery. Plus, maybe if I was running for my life I could probably stop trying to figure out who the voice belong too.

"I'm going to trust you," I told the wolf. "Why I'm going to trust you I have no idea but I guess it's worth a shot."

The huge wolf took a few steps back away from the tree as I started making my way down it. When I was standing on the ground again I slowly turned to face the wild animal I had been staring at for the past four and a half hours. For once, in a very long time, I was kind of scared. As the wolf and I stared at each other my knees began to shake. A few seconds later I couldn't stand anymore. I fell backwards and my back it the tree. Surprisingly it didn't hurt but that was probably because of the adrenaline running through my veins.

The "smile" on the wolf's face fell as he put his ears back down against his head. He looked almost sad, like he didn't want to scare me. The large animal laid down on the ground and slowly inched his way over to where I sat. I couldn't move as I looked at him and my whole body started to shake, like a leaf. When he wasn't more than two feet away from me he stopped and put his head on his paws.

We stared at each other a little while long and I didn't know what to do. I was a loss. Soon without thinking, I slowly stretched out my hand to touch the animal in front of me. When he saw what I was doing he lifted his head. I flinched and my hand froze just inches away from the wolf's snout. After realizing he wasn't going to hurt me I stretched my arm all the way out and waited for him to make his move. He looked from my hand to my face to look into my eyes. It was like he was trying to tell me he wasn't going to hurt me just with his eyes. Without looking away from mine he slowly moved his head so his snout was in the palm of my hand.

As soon as my skin made connect with his fur I felt a shock of electricity. It almost threw me back further than I already was. Then electricity started at the palm of my hand and moved up my arm leaving nothing but warmth as it disappeared. The electric shock spread throughout my body. Once it was gone I felt a warm feeling all over my body. That wasn't the only thing that was weird about our simple touch. My heart started beating fast and it wasn't from fear. I couldn't really say what it was about, it just felt normal for some reason. Like my heart had always beat this fast.

All of this had happened within seconds. As soon as I felt the shock I pulled my hand away and held it to my chest. It didn't hurt it was just a little scary. The wolf put his head down on his paws and let out a small whine. Seeing him like this, when it wasn't his fault, broke my heart and I couldn't help but want to make him understand I wasn't all that scared of him anymore.

"Oh no," I told him. "It's not your fault. The shock just scared me."

The wolf lifted his head and started smiling. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Everything was quiet for a few seconds before I stretched my hand out again. This time he and I didn't hesitate. My hand met his snout again but there wasn't a shock this time and I couldn't help but smile at this. His fur was very soft and I liked the feeling of it in between my fingers.

After a while the wolf got up and slowly moved closer to me, without our contact being severed. He was standing now and I had to look up at him to see his face. Somehow I knew what he wanted. I slowly stood up and moved away from the tree. As I watched the wolf lay down where I used to be sitting, I couldn't help but close my eyes and shake my head. I had no idea what I was doing. If I didn't know any better I would say I was suicidal. Maybe I was, but I could have cared less.

When I opened my eyes he was just staring at me. I didn't know what he wanted so I tilted my head to the side like I had seen him do. He looked down at his midsection and then back up at me. After he did this, what he wanted me to do, click in my head.

"You want me to sit down," I thought aloud, "and lean up against you."

I watched the wolf nodded his head again. Again this was nuts but I had decided to just go with the flow. Once again, my movements were slow as I sat down again the big wolf. The rest of his fur was just as soft as his head and he was very warm. Before I knew it, I fell asleep close to a big giant wolf.

 **-E &E-**

When I woke up you could see the sun, through the clouds, was just starting to go down. This meant it was about seven o'clock. I had been a sleep for at least four hours. As I started to become more awake my surroundings started to come into focus. The first thing I realized was I leaning against something warm and soft. My heart started beat faster than it already was and I jumped up faster than humanly possible. Once I was standing I turned around to see what I had been sleeping on.

All this took seconds for me to do and once I was standing it took me while to comprehend what was going on but when I did I couldn't help sigh of relief that escaped my lips. The wolf was still here and he was looking at me like I was crazy but he also looked sad.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I just forgot what happened."

The wolf nodded his head for the third time today and I still couldn't get used to this. I decided to figure out how far his understanding could go. Questions seemed to be the best way to go for this.

"Do you," I muttered, "understand everything I say?"

He nodded to again to prove his point. This should have been scary but to me, it wasn't. It was weird but cool at the same time, though I did still think I was losing it. I kept asking him questions.

"I need to know," I told him. "This may be a weird question but I still need to know. Are you a boy?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded his head. I let out a small laugh. Now here was the thing that was going to make things easier. I was tired of calling him an it, or wolf, or an animal.

"Do you mind if I gave you a name?" I asked him.

He left out a small bark whine with that smile still on his face. This animal was very beautiful and sweet. I didn't understand why he wasn't chomping at the bit to kill me. Don't get me wrong I was happy he wasn't. I've just learn wolves were predators and they would kill you if you messed with them… but this one was different.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," I laughed.

I thought for a few seconds as I sat down against him again. This was going to be difficult. I had never had a pet before so I really didn't know what to do as far as names went. Maybe if I just throw out names I might something we both like.

"Hector," I tried out.

The wolf let out a small growl.

"I agree," I told him. "That one's out. Ummm, Robert?"

A growl vibrated throughout his chest. This wolf was picky. I wasn't doing a very good job of picking out names though.

"Thomas?"

Another growl.

"Jace?"

This went on for about ten minutes. I decided about two minutes into going through the alphabet and by the time we got to the D's I was at a loss. I just got to Eli when we started getting somewhere, even though I could tell he didn't like the name itself. The wolf's big ears started to perk up and I could tell he was starting to like the names I was giving out.

I thought for a while long and then one name jumped out at me. I didn't know if the wolf would like it or not but I guess it was worth a shot.

"How about Em?" I asked.

The wolf barked happily and turned his head to lick my face. I let out a laugh and halfheartedly tried to push the large animal away. When he stopped licking my face I stopped laughing so loud.

"So Em it is," I muttered.

I looked over at Em's big face staring right at me. Letting out a small sigh I put my hand behind his ear to scratch it. He closed his eyes and his tongue hung out to the side again as he enjoyed what I was doing. This was the happiest I had been in a long time.

"You know," I began, "I have never had a real friend before. At least not one that I can remember."

Em opened his eyes to look at me, as I stopped scratching behind his ear. He was a good listener I had to give him that and even though four hours ago I thought he was going to eat me I considered him a friend… My friend. I wondered if he felt the same way.

"We are friends?" I asked him. "Aren't we?"

The big wolf nodded and I smiled at him. He laid his head on his paws and let out a big sigh. As it became darker I got up and started looking for fire wood. After the fire was made I went back and sat down against Em. I looked at him and he was a sleep. After I watching him for a few more seconds before I picked up my sketchbook. It was still opened to Embry's sketch. Em's paw print was still there and I shook my head. This wolf was something else.

I looked out at the pond not far off from where we sat. Even in the night it clear to see with the help of the moon because of the clear night. I let out a sigh of happiness and got out my reading book. As I read I could help but think this was the best trip I had had up here and I couldn't have changed it for the world.

 **-E &E-**

I woke up the next morning and Em was gone. We had went to bed in the tent around ten and I fell asleep around ten thirty, in the warmth of my best and only friend. I was sad when I woke up and he was gone but I had to guess he had better things to do. He was going to be soon back I could feel it.

Around one in the afternoon I headed back to my prison. It was nice to get out but I knew it was time to get back. Who knew what was waiting for me back home. The hike back was pleasant but short. As I got closer, the more my mood started to sink. Soon my guards were up once again and I was back to my bitchy self. The smile I had own the day before had turned into a scowl and my eyes had hardened. I don't know if me being this way was a good thing or not but I had to do what I had to do to protect myself.

When I saw my house in the distance I could sense something bad was going to happen and I wasn't going to like it. I made my way to the front of the house and saw my instincts were right again. The old man's car was in the drive way and that meant he was in the house. I sighed and thought it was the best idea to just get this over with.

I opened the door and slowly made it inside. Slowly making my way to the stair case I thought I was home free, but not as free as I wanted to be. I made it half way there when…

"Hello E," a voice rang out. "Welcome home."

It came from my right side, which was the side the living room was on. I turned my head to face my old man. Before I could do anything I saw a fist came flying towards my face. Taking a step back, trying to move out of away, I let out a gasp. I realized too late I didn't get out of the way fast enough and there was nothing I could do to stop the fist flying towards my face. Soon after I grasped this thought the fist made contact with my jaw.

I don't even remember falling after he hit me. The next thing I remember was lying on my side, looking up at the old man's face. He was trying really hard to keep his eyes focused on me. I couldn't believe I didn't hear him in the room, he was breathing so hard.

"Have fun?" the old man sneered. "Wherever you were."

I rolled over so I was on my back, but held myself up so I could move out of the way if I needed too. The man who stood over me looked happy but angry at the same time. I knew he was happy I was hurt by his hand. I didn't know why he was so angry though.

"I hope you weren't out whoring around," old man growled. "I couldn't take it if my cash cow got pregnant and couldn't bring home the money anymore."

' _I'm smarter than that,_ ' I thought to myself.

I let out a ragged breath as I stared at the man in front of me. He had been drinking that was obvious. What was I thinking? He was always drinking. I was pretty surprised he didn't die from his liver failing.

The old man grabbed my face roughly in his left hand. He squeezed my face so hard I was giving him fish lips. I watched as his face came close to mine. He was only inches away from me and it took all the self-control I had to not spit in his face. He gave me a smile and I saw his ugly gagged teeth. I was always glad I didn't get my teeth from him.

"To tell you the truth," he said thoughtfully, "I don't really care what you do. All you have to do right now is listen to me. I have been called back to South Dakota. The cops have more questions for me about your shima's disappearance."

' _She didn't disappear,_ ' I cried in my head, ' _we both know that. You don't have to play these games with me._ '

If he knew what I was thinking he didn't show it. He just kept talking to me, telling me he was going to be gone and he didn't know how long he would be. He told me I was going to continue fighting and bring in the money for the house payments. He said Thomas was going to give me a little extra for these payments along with my share of the profit, and I wasn't supposed to spend it on anything else. I was to pay the bills and I was to be good. If he heard I had missed a fight or I wasn't behaving there would be hell to pay when he got back. He also said one of his buds sons' was going to come check on me every now and then. While he was here I was going to be nice and do what he said.

I don't know if he was just trying to scare me or if he really think I did all these thing. All I knew was I was going to have this place to myself even if it was for a little while. He was doing me a favor and he didn't even know it. If he knew about this favor he would have taken me with me.

When he was done telling everything I was supposed to do while he was gone he let go of my face and gave me one last slap. I waited for him to walk away from me before I looked over at him. I didn't dare move unless he told me too. He was walking to the front door where there was a suitcase waiting for him. I didn't even notice it when I walked into the house. The old man picked up his suitcase and opened the door before turning to look at me. I watched as he lifted his hand and pointed a finger at me.

"Like I told you before E," he growled. "Behave or you're going to wish you had never been born. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," I said without hesitation.

I watched him close the door and I waited a few seconds before getting up off the floor. Grabbing my bag as I walked passed it I slowly made my way up the stairs to my bedroom. Flopping down on my bed I couldn't help thinking about my old man leaving and about Em the wolf yesterday. Yesterday was a good day and I was _Actually Happy_ for once in a very long time. Who knew when it was going to happen again.

 **-E &E-**

 _ **Edited:**_

 _7/5/16_

 _9/23/16_

 _10/31/16_


	5. Chapter 4 The Tyrant Queen Bee

Chapter 4.

Tyrant Queen Bee

Tyrant ty·rant /ˈtīrənt/ noun 1. a cruel and oppressive ruler.

Queen Bee informal 1. a woman who has a dominant or controlling position in a particular group or sphere.

I didn't dare leave my room for the rest of Sunday afternoon. I was too worried about the risk of the old man pulling a fast one on me and never even leaving town. For once I was ready for Monday. Not because of school but because it would only be proof the old man was gone, for how long I didn't know.

Saturday and Em was still on my mind and there was no way I could get them to go away. I missed that wolf like crazy and I barely knew him. That day was already starting to seem like a dream. Maybe it was. Maybe he was just like my other I had of the wolves. My mind wandered over this theory all the way to school. Once I pulled into the parking lot I looked up at the building and groaned loudly. My second prison awaited me.

Of course I hate school – what kid doesn't – but I have to admit I was pretty good at it. Honestly I had all A's in all my classes but one. My whole high school career I mostly got all A's and the occasional B. This semester my lowest grade was a B and that was in… you guessed it, history. Kind of the reason why I skipped a grade when I was nine. Everything was easy when I was young. The only reason why I wanted to get good grades was I figured if I wanted to get out of this town after high school then finding a college far, far, _**far**_ away that was the way to do it.

When I got into the building all the stares and whispers were almost gone, which I was thankful for. I went to my locker first to get my stuff for all my class before lunch. As I closed the door to my locker I just happened to look to my left and saw Raven just closing her locker. Hers was just ten down from mine so I saw her just about every day before my first period class. Sadly today I also saw KeeKee the Tyrant Queen Bee of La Push High School and her K Sister minions.

KeeKee was the little sister of the football captain, Jackson Gray, and when he was around she could do no wrong. As long as her brother was around she could do whatever she wanted. He was her and her groups – The K Sisters – body guard. If anyone bugged her or got on her bad side they had to answer to Jackson.

With the help of her brother KeeKee was the most popular girl in school. She was the head cheerleader and she was only a junior. With as much power as she had it made her the biggest bully in school with her two friends Kayla and Kassie. If you weren't prefect enough for them you were the right target for the three of them. If I remember correct Kayla is Raven's cousin but that still didn't stop them from picking on the poor girl.

Right now was the perfect example of what they could and would do. As Raven turned around to go to class, KeeKee walked in front of her and knock the books out of her hand. Everything fell down with a loud crash as the books came crashing down and paper went flying everyway. I looked everywhere to see if Seth or if any other the other boys were around. None of them were in site. They must not be at school yet.

I looked back at the popular kids picking on Raven, and saw that the young girl was on the floor trying to pick up her books and papers. Everyone in the hallway walked by her, not even bothering to help her, and the K Sisters as they towered over the small scared girl. It looked like no one else was going to come to her rescue. I watched as KeeKee leaned over the small Raven and with my good hearing I hear every word that was said.

"You better watch where you're going little girl," KeeKee sneered. "I'm sure the janitor doesn't want to clean your worthless ass on the floor."

On their own accord my hands clenched into fist and my jaw danced under the skin. I watched as Raven didn't say anything to her bullies as she looked down at her lap. The poor girl looked like she was trying to hold back the tears but I could tell by the look on her face they weren't going to be held back for long.

After seeing Raven close to tears, I couldn't tell you why, but KeeKee's words pissed me off. She had no right to pick on a small, sweet, innocent girl like Raven. My temper rows and I decided to stop this. I started to walk towards them and before KeeKee could say anything else that was mean I called out to her.

"Hey Princess," I said. "Why don't you pick on someone who can take you on? Not a poor little girl who doesn't know how to stick up for herself yet."

The K Sisters and Raven looked over at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at KeeKee. She looked me up and down before she realized who I was. Once she did, a smirk replaced the frown on her pretty face. She started giggling and her minions started laughing with her. When KeeKee was done she smiled at me.

"Well look who it is," she said. "The little Fighter Girl. What do you want?"

"Exactly what I told you," I stated.

I walked straight up to KeeKee till I was only three feet away from her. Her smile turned into a frown again and she started glaring at me. She was about two inches shorter than me and a smile played at my lips. I knew I could take her if I had too. I would be sure to beat her ass if she kept being mean to Raven.

"Pick on someone who can take you on," I said slowly, "and leave the poor girl alone."

KeeKee laughed and looked over at her girls before she turned back to me. She walked up to me and her face was only a few inches away from mine. If this bitch didn't move away from my face I was going to whoop her ass right here and now. I didn't care if there were any cameras.

Wait… What in god's name was I doing? What was I thinking sticking my nose into things that don't concern me? When did I stick up for people? This wasn't me. This was something I had never done before. I can't even believe I was doing this. I don't know why I was getting mad at this situation. I guess there was just something about Raven that made me soft. Whatever it was… I didn't like it. Oh well it was kind of too late to turn back now, so it would be best I just keep doing what I'm doing.

"Or what?" KeeKee whispered. "You're going to break my arm like you did that Allison girl?"

"Ah you were there huh?" I mused. "So I'm sure you know what I'm capable of. Now I suggest you leave Raven a lone and just walk away."

I saw KeeKee's façade falter a little bit but she soon recovered. Something she shouldn't have done. She should have just done what I had said and walked away.

"You're not as badass as you think you are," KeeKee stated. "I could take you on any day."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes really."

"Aren't you scared you'll mess up your make up or worse that bitch face of yours?"

If looks could kill I would be dead on the spot. She was glaring daggers at me for sure. I couldn't help but smirk at her as I crossed my arms over my chest again. She was fuming and I could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears.

' _This is going to be fun,_ ' I thought to myself.

"Do you even know who I am?" she questioned.

"Of course I know who you are," I smiled.

She looked over her shoulder again to smile at Kassie and Kayla before looking back at me with a smirk. She thought I was going to back down once I realized I knew who she was, but I was about to make her real mad. My smile slipped from my face and I gave her a bored look.

"You're KeeKee," I began, "the head bitch of the cheerleading squared. Your brother is Jackson the senior captain of the football team. You're the Tyrant Queen Bee of this school who picks on the people that aren't on your social level. I know it makes you feel big and bad when you pick on people because the people you target are people who can't stick up to you. With the power you're brother has, no one dares get on your bad side in fear he'll beat them up or you'll make their life living hell. I know mommy and daddy will buy their little girl anything she wants and she can't do no wrong when it come to them. So in other words, yes Princess, I know exactly who you are, and if I have to be honest I don't like what I see."

By now we had attracted a crowd and everyone watched as KeeKee and her minions became speechless. I watched as their mouth dropped opened. Their eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their heads. Now it was finish what I had started.

"How dare you," KeeKee growled, "you bitch! I'm going to–"

I didn't give her a chance to finish what she was about to say. I was just going to lay it on her and by the time I was done bashing her in front of everyone she would think twice about being a tyrant to Raven.

"You want to know what else I know," I kept going. "If you don't leave the girl alone I will make _**your**_ life living hell. Now take my advice and leave. Unless you want to test your little theory that you can take me on."

KeeKee and I glared at each other for a few more seconds until Kassie grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away. The girl wouldn't budge, she was that mad at me.

"Come on Kee," Kassie finally said. "Let's go to first hour. We don't want to get in trouble with the teacher for a fight."

The girl scowled at me for a little while longer before slowly back up and fallowing her two minions. As she backed away she pointed a finger at me. She just couldn't stop digging herself into a hole, could she?

"You will regret this," she warned.

"Just keep telling yourself that Princess," I laughed. "Now have a nice day."

The crowd started to break apart as they saw the little cat fight was over. Once I made sure the K Sisters were gone I turned and walked away. As I melted into the crowd I heard Raven call out after me, but I didn't stop to see what she wanted. The bell ring as I walked into my first period class. Embry wasn't there when I took my seat so I could tell this was going to be a peaceful day after what happened a few minutes ago.

 **-E &E-**

All four classes before lunch went better than I had hoped. None of the Uley gang was there and no one was talking about the fight that happened last week. The only bad part about these classes was there was a new topic spreading like wild fire… and it was about the little cat fight I had with KeeKee this morning. The stares were will going around but they were easy to ignore.

Lunch time rolled around and I decided it was a good idea I wouldn't go to lunch today. Yea that wasn't the best idea I had ever had. If I thought everything would go back to normal would be too much to ask for I was right.

I was walking to the lunch room when I heard someone call out to me. Since I was the only in the hall I looked behind me to figure out who was trying to get my attention. I almost groaned out loud when I saw Seth running up to me.

"Hey," he said, as he stopped in front of me.

"Uh," I mumbled. "Hey? Aren't you boys in school today?"

"Yea we just got here."

Seth gave me that beautiful smile of his and I could see why Raven liked this kid so much. He seemed sweet enough and he seemed to be an easy going guy. The kid was also innocent and down to earth. Kind of like Raven herself. This was exactly why they shouldn't have someone like me in their lives. Hopefully he would learn that soon enough and keep Raven away from me.

"Okay that's nice," I stated. "Now how can I help you?"

"Oh right," Seth said with a smile. "I heard about what KeeKee did to Raven this morning. I also heard you helped her out. Because you helped her I wanted to thank you. I don't know what I would have done if KeeKee would have hurt her physically or mentally."

That's not what I had expected from someone like Seth. For never being thanked before for anything, I was really surprised. I couldn't help but give him a bewildered look to let him know this wasn't something that happened all the time. He looked me up and down, but not in the sexual way. It was more like he was trying to figure out what my problem was.

"How do you know it was me?" I asked him.

"Raven told me," he answered.

"She doesn't even know my name. We just have one class together."

"Well I knew it was you because we also have a class together if you can remember correctly."

"That still doesn't mean you know it was me or who I am. You guys never talked to me before until last week. Actually this is the first time you, yourself, have ever talked to me."

Seth crossed his arms and gave me a glare. He was tired of me trying to get around this. I could tell just by the look on his face. Part of me wanted to apologize, but there was another part of me that just wanted to turn around and leave without saying another word to him. Before I could make a decision Seth let out a sigh of frustration.

"Listen," he said, "I don't care if you play this game where we go back and forth on if you were or were not the one who stuck up for Raven, because we both know it _**was**_ you. I just came to tell you thanks for doing what you did. It really means a lot."

I had no comment on that one. Well I did but they would have been very mean to say. There was only one thing I could do. Accept his appreciation.

"Y-You're…" I stuttered, "you're welcome."

I watched as a smile spread across Seth's face and it made me feel a little uneasy. The boy in front of me uncrossed his arms and nodded before making his way to the lunch room. He left me there looking after him in shock and I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had just gave away that I was the one who had stuck up for Raven without meaning too. Just great.

First I try so hard not to have any kind of feelings what so ever. Then in less than a week, out of nowhere, I showed I did feelings. If this got out then people would think they could walk all over me. That wouldn't be good.

I groaned as I turned started walking towards the lunch room doors. Now I was never going to get rid of these guys. Oh joy. What had I got myself into?

 **-E &E-**

My mind wandered as I made my way into the lunch room to take my usual seat. There was no reason my feelings would just magically show up. I was a hardass. I wasn't supposed to have feelings. This all started when Embry touched me for the first time, the day after the fight, in history class. There was something about his touched that made the feelings I had tried so hard to keep hidden come shooting back out. I had to stop this as soon as I could before something bad happened.

I let out a frustrated growl and a smacked my hand down as hard as I could – without attracting any attention – on the table. I then put my face in my hands and sigh. Before I knew what happened I heard someone take a seat beside me. I practically jumped ten feet into the air and let out a squeak. When I turned around to see who had sat down beside me my jaw dropped.

The person was Embry and he was the last person I wanted to see right now. He had a half smile on his face and his eyes were almost sparkling with amusement. I almost got lost in those eyes until I realized he shouldn't have been here and he had just scared me once again. This was just getting out of hand. I couldn't help but glare at him. That seemed to just amuse him more.

"Well hello Beautiful," Embry greeted.

"You really need to stop doing that," I growled.

"Doing what?"

"A lot of things."

"Is there a list?"

"Yes."

He laughed at me and shook him head. His laugh was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard in my life. It was almost musical but it was a low sound. I loved the sound more than I cared to admit. I just couldn't help it. And this was another reason why I thought I was going crazy.

I watched him carefully as I waited for him to stop laughing. Which didn't take very long, but before I could say anything he beat me too it.

"Tell me," he muttered.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"Tell me the list of things I need to stop doing and maybe I can fix them."

"Yea no. I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Just no!"

I didn't give him a chance to say anything more. I turned away from him and got out my reading book from my bag. Maybe if I ignore him he will get the hint and go away. Sadly Mother Nature thought I was asking too much of her.

I had just got to the good part where the main character gives in to the man who loves her when I felt Embry run the back of his knuckles over my arm. He had done this once before and just like last time it was light as a feather. I felt an involuntary shiver run up and down my spine just like before.

Shrugging his hand off of my arm, I turned back around to glare at him again. Why did he have to keep doing this? Whatever he was playing at really needed to stop. I had had it with him trying to get my attention all the time. Things just needed to go back to normal or else I was going to lose it more than I already had.

He was still smiling at me and I rolled my eyes to show him how annoyed I was with him. Looking down at my book again, I let out a heavy sigh, and I picked up where I left off and continue to read.

' _ **Travis pulled me past his still-shocked cousin, and kicked the door shut behind us, pulling me into his arms and kissed me without a second thought, as if we had done it a million time before. I pulled his shirt over his head, and he slipped my jacket off my shoulders. I stopped kissing him long enough to remove my sweater and tank top, and then crashed into him again. We–**_ _ **'**_

I was getting into what I was reading when I felt someone run their fingers through my hair. Of course I knew exactly who it was because he was sitting next to me. At first I tried to ignore it by reading some more, but I couldn't really see the words that were in front of me. A light tingling sensation was keeping me from moving on in my book. For some odd reason I was enjoying this.

Then something clicked in my brain. Embry was touching me and I was trying to get him to leave him alone. He needed to stop doing what he was doing and back off. That was the whole point of ignoring him.

In a flash I smacked his hand away from my hair and turned to glare at him again. I was only about a foot away from Embry's face and the look on it told me he hadn't expected me to get so violent or to swat away his hand so fast. He almost looked scared. Why he looked that way I had no idea. He was a lot bigger than I was so there really was no reason for him to be scared of _**me**_.

"Can't you stop doing what you're doing," I growled, "everything you're doing, and just leave me the hell alone?"

"I didn't know I was doing anything wrong," Embry muttered.

"Can't you take a hint? I've tried ignoring you. I've tried pulling away from you, when you're touching me, so you're _**not**_ touching me. I've tried being nice with my hints to make you understand you need to stay away from me. Doesn't nothing get through that thick head of yours?"

"Beautiful–"

"That's not my name god dammit. Now can you just leave me alone?"

I didn't wait for answer. I grabbed my book and stuffed in my bag before storming out of the lunchroom. Making my way to my locker I couldn't help a few tears escaping down my cheeks. Why did this boy… man… have to come and ruin everything I had work so hard to create? He just made me so frustrated. I had never cried over someone before in a very long time. Hell I never cried even if I was frustrated. That just wasn't something I need.

' _So why am I doing it now?_ ' I asked myself.

I really didn't expect an answer from myself. That would have been the breaking point and I would have to stop denying I was going crazy.

I didn't even remember getting to my locker. All I remember was throwing my books into it and grabbing my last four books. When I was done I put my backpack over my shoulder and closed my eyes. Before closing my locker door I took a few deep breathes. When I closed the door I turned around and opened my eyes back up. What was standing in front of me just made my whole day that much worse. I could have scream to Mother Nature to just kill me now.

The person standing before me was KeeKee with a minion on each side, and once again I almost jumped ten feet in the air. Why did people have to keep doing that? I really needed to start keeping my guard up all the time.

"Awe," KeeKee said with a fake pout. "Did I scare the poor little Fighter Girl? I thought she was fearless."

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave her a little smirk. If she wanted to be a bitch, I could be a bitch too. I could play her stupid games and she wouldn't like it when I did because surprisingly I was better at them than she was.

"No you didn't scare me Princess," I answered. "But I'm sure you could scare a little kid with that face of yours. You look like a scary clown with all that makeup all over your face."

I watched as KeeKee face scrunched up in anger and her hands clinched into fist. This was the angriest I had ever seen her at someone and I felt a little sense of pride it was me to be the one to piss her off. I could also tell she didn't like it when I called her Princess. I guess I was going to have to keep hitting that nerve.

KeeKee's little minions looked almost as mad as she did. I could have sworn they all wore the same expressions on their faces. I didn't know if I found that interesting or sickening. That's when something clicked in my mind. This was the very reason why they liked to be called the K Sisters. It wasn't just their names started with the same letter. It was that they did everything KeeKee did when KeeKee did it. I had to admit, it was kind of interesting.

"How dare you–" Kassie growled.

I didn't let her finish whatever it was she was going to say. After everything that has happened today I wasn't in the mood to be nice to anyone. That included these bitches who thought they were the best thing in the world. Plus I wasn't talking to her or to Kayla. I was talking to KeeKee the Queen Bee of the school. The one who picked on Raven.

"Now that I'm done insulting you," I said, "can I help you with something? There has to be a reason you're here."

At my words KeeKee unclenched her fist and the smile returned to her face. I saw the twinkle in her eyes that said she was up to no good. If she was, I knew I would have to keep my temper under control if she decided to get nasty with me. I steeled myself for whatever KeeKee was about to do. It was my best chance to stay calm.

"Oh yes," KeeKee grind. "I did come to see you for something."

"Well whatever it is," I snapped, "start talking because I don't have time for this. I have better things to do then waste my time with you and you're little K minions."

I watched as one of KeeKee's eyes start to twitch. As if my own body sense a fight my right hand started to twitch as well. I knew I had to keep my temper and my mind in check or I was really doing to do some damage to this girls face. On the other hand it wouldn't be that bad to at least try to teach this girl a lesson in messing with _Fighter Girl_.

"I just came here to warn you Fighter Girl," KeeKee purred.

A smile spread across her face as she said Fighter Girl. She really loved the little nickname she gave me, didn't she? Well I didn't. Anyway I didn't really understand what she was talking about. So in return I gave her a 'confused let's get this show on the road' look. When she didn't get the hint I let out a sigh. Sometimes I swear this group of girls are natural blondes.

"Warn me about what Princess?" I asked. "The effects about putting on too much makeup? There was no need to warn me about that. I already knew if you put that much makeup on you start looking like a clown. Although I think you might want to take your own advice on that one. All you need is a red nose and you could be a real clown."

KeeKee was trying so hard to keep from lunging at me. First I insult her by calling her a clown, then I call her princess, and after I go back and call her clown again. I was on a roll but I really did need to stop being so cocky or there would be hell to by either me or the principle… or both.

"No that's not what I was coming to warn you about," KeeKee said with a forced smile. "I saw you in the lunchroom with Embry. I came to warn you to stay away from him. He's mine."

"Oh I'm sorry Princess," I apologized. "I didn't get the memo you two were back together."

"We're not but we will be soon."

"Does he know that?"

"Not yet but he will before long."

"Then I didn't get the other memo he was your property."

"Oh he is. From the first time we become one with each other."

I felt the anger run threw my veins. It was boiling hot and I wanted nothing more to beat the crap out of this bitch for saying those kinds of things about my Embry. He was mine and she would never have him again.

After that thought my thought process just stopped before turning back on and going in a different direction. Embry wasn't mine. There was no reason for me to get this mad at KeeKee for saying anything that concerned him. I didn't even want him around me. He was better off being with KeeKee than with me. At least KeeKee wouldn't drag him down in anyway like I would if he was with me. If anything she would just raise him up on the social totem pole.

The truth didn't stop the anger from boiling in my veins or my hand from twitching like crazy at my side, though. I had to get out of here or I was going to do something I was going to regret in more way than one. As if echoing my thoughts, the voice in my head spoke up.

' _ **I need to get to her before she does something stupid,**_ **' it rang.**

I shook my head to try and throw the voice out of my mind. I hated that it sounded so familiar and I couldn't figure out who it was. I had to stop thing about it. There was more important things that needed to be done, like trying to stop myself for kicking KeeKee Gray's ass.

All of this took just a matter of seconds, from thinking about Embry, to me taking one look around me, to see if there were any cameras around, – thankfully there wasn't. I then looked back at KeeKee and decided to just let my head shake be like I was telling her I didn't need to know what her and Embry had done. That was the last thing I wanted to know.

"I really don't want to know what you and Embry had done," I told her. "All I want to know is what in god's name makes you think I want anything to do with him. I don't like him. I never had talked to him until last Thursday in history. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to me and Embry because there is nothing going on between us."

KeeKee's smile got bigger – if it were even possible – making her look like a Cheshire Cat. That was another sign it wasn't going to be good. She had found what she was looking for the whole time in this conversation and I knew, even before she said anything, I was going to make a big mistake.

"That's good," KeeKee gleamed. "I have no idea what I was worried about. I should have known Embry wouldn't want something more than a piece of ass when it came to you."

She was going in for the kill and I knew there was no way I was going to get her to stop but I had to try. I watched as she started walking closer to me and I had no choice but to take a step back, but I couldn't get away fast enough.

"Please stop," I begged her, but she just kept on going.

"He probably wouldn't have gotten that far anyway," KeeKee continued, "before he came crawling back to me."

I closed my eyes as I put my hand to my chest. This was something I hadn't done in a long time. I was shutting down. I was shutting down because I didn't like it when KeeKee talked about Embry like this. For some odd reason I cared about what he thought of me and what he wanted from me. I had no idea why. I shouldn't have felt this way when it came to him. It almost hurt when she talked about him like this. I had to get her to stop.

"Stop!" I cried again.

"That is," KeeKee purred happily, "after he figured out what a freak and a monster you are."

That was the last straw. I opened my eyes and looked up at KeeKee and her minions. All three of them had smug looks on their faces and it just made me madder. I could feel the heat of my anger work its way throughout my body. I even felt it in my eyes. I clenched my jaw and glared at the three girls.

They must have known I meant business because the two minions took a step back and they looked extremely frightened. KeeKee looked just as scared but she held her ground. I don't' know if it was from fear or pride. Either way I was going to make her regret it.

"Look at her eyes," Kassie muttered.

"KeeKee get away from her," Kayla cried.

But it was too late for KeeKee to move. To tell you the truth, I didn't even know what I was doing. To me all this happened in slow motion but it only took an instant to do because it was second nature to me. I felt myself bring my left elbow down towards my side. Then I raise my right arm up so it was even with my shoulder. After that I pivot on my front foot as I explode with my right arm. I twisting my body as I got ready to deliver the punch.

"I said stop!" I growled.

Shifting my weight to my back foot I pivoted on my front one. I throw the punch towards KeeKee while I twisting my hips. My thumb, as it extended, was point up as my right hook made contact with KeeKee's face.

After my fist made contact with my target I watch as KeeKee fell down to the ground. I waited in my defense position to make sure she didn't get up and come at me. Little did I know I didn't have to worry about her. KeeKee was out cold as she laid on the ground. Once I knew she was out I could feel the anger and the adrenaline slowly wash out of my system and in times like this it was never a good things for me.

I looked down at my hand and then down at the girl lying on the floor. What did I just do? I knew if I stayed for this conversation someone was going to end up hurt (KeeKee) and the other one (me) was going to be in trouble. I should have just turned around and walked away when I had the chance. On the other hand maybe she would have come after me. If she would have touched me to get my attention there would have been no conversation. There would have been someone lying on the floor like there was now. It would have been the same outcome. Oh my god what had I done?

I stood there frozen in place as I watched Kassie and Kayla hurry over to where KeeKee was still lying unconscious on the floor. I could hardly hear them call her name and ask if she was alright, over the blood thumping in my ears. This was bad. This was very bad.

Kassie looked over at me and glared when she realized I was still standing there.

"You're going to pay for this," she growled.

There was nothing I could do here. If I stayed I really was going to pay for this. It was a good thing there wasn't a crowd – because lunch was still going on – or else I really would have been in trouble with all the witnesses and it would have been harder to get away. With this thought running through my head I turned and ran toward the front doors.

 **-E &E-**

I ran to the safest place I knew… – besides Wolf Pond – the woods just beyond the school. When I thought I was out of site from the school I stopped running. I was out of breath, not because I had been running but because I was frustrated with myself. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up over a poor little rich girl… but I did and now I was going to be in big trouble.

Taking off my backpack I threw it on the forest floor before sitting down on a log. I put my head in my hands and took a big shaky breath trying to calm myself down so I wouldn't start crying. How could I be so careless and lose control like that? I couldn't understand, I usually had better self-control. Whatever happen I could never let it happen again. My best quality was my self-control and without it a lot of people would be hurt or worse… dead.

I don't know how long I sat there before I sense someone coming up behind me. I felt them before I heard the twig snap. I froze until I heard the noise. Jumping off of my seat on the log I turned around to get into my defense position. This wasn't good. I didn't remember hearing anything when I stopped or else I would have kept going. Why didn't I listen more carefully when I stopped to rest here? I guess my fight with the _Tyrant Queen Bee_ was going to be my last fight. If I would have known that I would have had a little more fun doing it.

 **-E &E-**

 _ **Edited:**_

 _7/5/16_

 _9/23/16_

 _10/31/16_


	6. Chapter 5 Only Friend

Chapter 5.

Only Friend

Only on·ly /ˈōnlē/ adverb and no one or nothing more besides; solely or exclusively.

Friend /frend/ noun a person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically exclusive of sexual or family relations.

I had made a huge mistake coming into the woods without something to protect me and now I was going to pay for it with my life. I thought I was a smart person but this was an example of one of those blonde moments I tend to have every once and a while. Sadly it seemed like it was going to be my last.

"Who's there?" I called out.

I waited for a few seconds to see if anyone would answer me. This was just great. Who knew what was out there? It could be a criminal, bears and other things that could kill me. Here I was standing here like a sitting duck without anything to protect me but my fists, while those thing out there had teeth and crawls, and weapons to kill me.

As I thought of this I started to hear heavy, fast breathing. With that I knew there was someone out there, but it didn't sound like a person. It sounded more like an animal, but that really didn't mean anything. So when no one had answered me, I decided to call out to them again to see if they would answer me this time.

"Come on out," I yelled. "I know you're out there. I can hear you breathing."

A few seconds passed before I heard the rustling leaves from my right side. I turned to face whoever was coming. I wasn't going to let them catch me off guard this time. As I waited for whoever it was to come out, I poised myself ready to strike with everything I had. I wasn't going to be killed in the middle of the woods without a fight.

Just as I was about to lunge at my attacker I stopped. The thing that had made the noise was coming out of the bushes and it was a big giant wolf. I let out a sigh of relief and put my arms down. I could feel the tension in my body just melt away when I recognized the wolf that was standing in front on me. The wolf was Em.

Em was standing in front of me with his head cocked to the side and his ears flat against his giant head. I almost forgot how big he was and how much I had missed him. Looking at him now I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. He was also a site for sore eyes I could tell you that.

"You just about gave me a heart attack Em," I told him with a laugh. "You can't do that boy."

The wolf put his head down and gave me a little whine. I hated to see him sad. He was my best and only friend and even though I had only seen him once before he meant the world to me. I wouldn't trade this animal for the world, I just hope he would always stay as he was. I really didn't want to be killed by a wild animal as my cause of death.

"Em its ok," I told him. "Come here please."

The big wolf happily made his away over to me and when he was close enough to touch I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I felt him stiffen once my arms were locked but I didn't care. I buried my face into his warm fur and before I even knew it myself I started to sob. Once Em noticed I was crying he put his head against my back and pulled me closer to him.

Considering it had been so long since I last cried, I almost forgot what it was like. Em held me close for a long time until I settled down. When I was done I let go of Em and walked back over to the log. There is where I whipped my face with my jacket sleeves and let out a tired sigh.

Em followed me over to where I was sitting and sat in front of me and waited for me to start talking. I don't know how he did it but the look in his eyes seemed like he was trying to tell me he wanted to know what was wrong. I didn't know if I should tell him or not. Then I remembered he was a wolf and he wasn't going to tell anyone about anything I talked about with him. Somehow I knew I could trust him with my secrets.

I put my hand on his head and started stretching the side of his neck. He let out what sounded like a relaxing sigh and I couldn't help but smile again, as he closed his eyes. I could feel him lean into my hand so I was scratching deeper and I smiled because I was happy to see him so content.

"Thank you," I whispered to him.

I watched as Em ears perked up and he opened his eyes to look at me. He stopped leaning into my hand before he put his nose to hover over my split lip. It was almost healed so I didn't even notice it much anymore. I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to start there. At least that's what I thought he wanted, so I decided to ask him.

"You want to know what happened with the lip first," I stated, "don't you?"

The wolf gave a slight nodded and I let out a small sigh. I was getting in way over my head, but I didn't care anymore. Em was my friend and he wouldn't betray me like a human would.

"Oh alright," I said. "Can you keep a secret?"

The wolf barked in a response.

"I'm going take that a yes," I laughed. "That's good because if you don't I could be in big trouble."

Em looked at me with a confused look on his face. I took my hand from his neck and put it in my lap as I let out another sigh. I have never told anyone about what I did now I was going to tell a wolf. If someone walked by right now, and saw what I was doing they would shoot Em, and take me to the loony bin for being suicidal.

"Okay," I told him, "here it goes. For the past three years, since I moved back from South Dakota, I have been fighting in the underground fights here in La Push."

It seemed like it took a few seconds for my words to sink into Em's brain but once they did, he wasn't happy about what he had heard. He narrowed his eyes at me and a low growling sound came from deep down in his chest. For a normal person that would be scary and they would try to run away. I guess I wasn't a normal person because I didn't find him scary. I wasn't scared of him at all even when I should have been. If he thought he was scaring me he was so wrong. I decided to give it right back to him. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Stop that growling Em," I warned him, "or I won't tell you anything ever again."

The warning in my voice stop him. Em flattened his ears against his head again and put his head down so he was looking at me threw his eyelashes. That softened me up a little bit so I uncrossed my arms and put my right hand on Em's head. He didn't lift his head to look at me. His eyes were now down on the ground glaring at it. Moving my hand back and forth, in between where his eyes met his head, I leaned down to try to make him look at me. I did this until he did. Once he was looking into my eyes, I gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry about me," I told him. "I'm good at what I do. I hardly ever get hurt. Plus you have to make money somehow and I make money doing what I like doing. Sadly it wasn't my idea in the first place even though it is my favorite thing to do."

Em cocked him head to the side again in confusion. I let a small laugh and leaned over to kiss my wolf on the forehead. This wolf would never know how much he meant to me. I don't think I could ever put it to words how much he did. When I pulled back Em put his nose under my jaw and licked me up the side of my face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay," I giggled. "Okay that's enough. Let me finish."

The wolf licked me one last time before he sat down and waited for me to continue. Once I saw he was calmed down I started to scratch behind his ears.

"My father," I began, "or as I like to call him, the old man, knew about my abilities in the Octagon – which was what MMA fighters do. I'm sorry. You probably don't understand what I'm say, just try to keep up please. Anyway because he knew about my abilities, I don't really remember much of my childhood. All I really remember is my Karate classes, and then my MMA classes and training. I was a natural in both. Once the old man and I came back to La Push he ran into the president of the underground fighting ring a few months after we got back. A few weeks later I had won my first fight and I… and I couldn't get out. I was addicted to the rush after a win. It never took me long to finish my opponent. The old man wants me to fight for how good it pays. It pays better than a regular job. I fight… because there is only one thing worth fighting for, for me."

My voice cracked when I got the last sentence out. Em looked at me and waited for my answer, his eyes full of concern for… me. I sucked in a deep breath as I tried to calm myself down so I could finish. I needed to get this out even if I was telling an animal how all this started.

"It's my sanity Em," I whisper. "If I don't fight I'm scared I'm going to go insane. If I do… no one will be safe. At least when I fight – more of the time once a week – I can get my anger out. It's not built up anymore. If I were to go more than three weeks without fighting someone could end up hurt if they pissed me off at the wrong time. I'm not saying I'm a badass, I'm far from it. I'm saying I rather fight and be sane, than not fight and lose what I have left of my sanity."

I watched as Em's eyes went from hard – as he listen to my story – and turned soft and concerned for my wellbeing. No human has ever looked at me like that before. Only the animals I have come a crossed looked at me the way Em was looking at me right now. Deep down – so deep I will not admit it – there was only one person I wish would look at me like that, but there was no way I could ever let that happened.

 **-E &E-**

After moving on and explaining to Em what happened today in in school, the final bell had rung so that meant it was time to go home. It took it longer to tell Em everything than I thought it would. The only problem with that statement was I really didn't want to leave Em behind again. I missed him that much. So I decided to ask him if he would like to fallow me home. He looked happy I asked him, so I took that as a yes.

It didn't take long for me to get home. Em had followed me in the woods while I drove on the road. When I got home I went to the back yard right as Em was coming out of the trees of the forest behind my house. I walked up the steps and opened the back door. Once I was inside I turned around to look at Em. He looked hesitant at first to come in. He looked around what he could see of the house before looking at me. I laughed at how cute he looked.

"Oh come on Em," I told him, gesturing into the house. "The old man won't be back for a very long time. Though I would like it if he came home and you were here. It would give him a heart attack."

Em slowly crept inside and I closed the door behind him. He took up a lot of room in the small two story house but for some reason he seemed like he belonged there. I let out an airy laugh before making my way into the living room. Em followed me and he looked around as he did so. I put my bag on the floor at the end of the couch and fell down onto it. After everything that has happened today I was feeling really tired and all I really wanted to go to bed, but sadly I had homework to do.

"Whatever you do," I told him, as he walked all the way into the living room, "do not go to the bathroom in this house. Do you understand me?"

Em nodded his head as he laid down beside the couch – which he was as long as. When he was comfortable he looked up at me as I leaned over the end of the couch grabbing my book bag to get my homework out. I opened up my History book and groaned again. I really hated this. Em whined at my side.

"Don't worry Em," I muttered still looking at my book. "I just hate history. If only my teacher taught us something I was interested in. Like I don't know, something about my tribe's history. That would make my life so much easier."

Em made a sound that sounded… like he was… laughing. I looked over at the big animal beside me and just stared at him. This wolf was just full of surprised, I really couldn't keep up with me.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked him

The wolf shrugged his shoulders and put his head down on his paws as he let out a big sigh. I stuck my tongue out at him, even though he couldn't see me, before I looked back at my book to start reading.

 **-E &E-**

As time passed I got comfortable on the couch while I read. I put my hand on Ems back and ran my fingers through his warm fur as I put my book up against my thighs. It took everything I had not to fall asleep while reading.

At around six I had had enough of reading my stupid history book and thought I would just wing it from what I've already read. Em had been staring at me for the last ten minutes so I think he was trying to tell me something. I looked over him and smiled.

"Need to go outside boy?" I asked him.

Instead of nodded he got up and slowly started to make his way over to the back door. I fallowed him and stretched as I walked over to the door to open it for him. I watched him as he walked out and I couldn't help but smile. It was like he was my pet and I was doing whatever I could to make him happy. I actually had a really good feeling about this wolf and I didn't really care if people thought I was crazy. Em was my wolf and no one was going to take him away from me.

"I'll just leave the door open for you," I called him, "come in when you're ready. That is if you want too."

I watched as Em walked into the wood before going up to my room to put on my pajamas. Tonight I decided to wear my favorite wolf shirt and some boy shorts I owned. After I was done I went back to the couch. I laid back down with my reading book in hand and sighed happily. I hadn't got to finish the chapter I was on because Embry had ruined it for me. It seemed like I had been reading the book forever when Em walked back into the house.

When I saw him coming into the living room I closed my book and put it down, before sitting up cross legged on the couch. He took his place down at the side of the couch but he sat beside it, instead of laying down. Em was still taller than me and I still couldn't believe it. I don't think I had ever seen a wolf so big besides in my dreams and that's all I thought they were. I couldn't help but wonder what else I thought were just dreams but really weren't.

Soon Em had noticed I had changed my clothes. After looking me up and down, he looked up at me and nodded his head in what seemed like approval. I couldn't help but laugh. It was a good thing Em was an animal instead of a human or else I would have thought he was checking me out. That couldn't be possible… could it?

Instead of going on with that thought I decided to tell Em my other deepest darkest secret I knew he wouldn't tell anybody. He couldn't and that was just the way I liked it. I let out a sigh and looked at my hands before I began to speak.

"You wanna know something really interesting?" I whispered.

I looked up at Em threw my eyelashes and watched as he slowly nodded his head. I smiled and put my hand on the side of his neck and scratched there. My smile got slightly bigger and I thought about what I was going to say.

"You are the first…" I thought of the word to use, "creature to ever treat me with such kindness. Don't get me wrong Embry guy I told you about is being nice enough, I just don't trust him. He never noticed me till recently and that's probably the reason why I don't. I guess what I am trying to say is I trust you with everything. I trust you with my secrets and I trust that if something bad were to happen to you would protect me no matter what the cost was."

Before Em could show me that he understand, I heard the voice in my head for the second time today. This was really getting annoying and like usual I wanted it to stop and go away.

' _ **I will protect you for as long as you want me to,**_ **' it whispered. '** _ **Even then I don't know if I could stop protecting you.**_ **'**

Why couldn't it just go away or at least tell me who it was so I could tell them to leave me alone. I had an idea who it could be but I hoped it wouldn't be true. Maybe if I just focus on making it go away it will just disappear. Or it could just give me a headache. Either it sucked having this voice in my head. I was just starting to hope I was imaging it, but a part of me knew I wasn't.

I let out a sigh and leaned back into the couch. Em was looking at me with concern again and I knew I had to make him happy. I just didn't know how to do that. Looking at the clock on the wall I saw that it was almost eight o'clock. Em followed my gaze and if it were even possible he looked like he was pouting. Even his bottom lip was sticking out.

"Are you seriously pouting?" I laughed.

Em shook his head no and I laughed even harder.

"You are," I accused. "I can see it."

As I laughed Em glared at me and I couldn't help but laugh louder. When I calmed down Em put his head under my arm and lifted me off the couch. I was scared at first but when I knew he wanted to show me something, I calmed down. I stood up and followed Em to the back door. He only looked behind him once to make sure I was fallowing him. When I got to the door I saw it was closed and figured he has closed it when he came back in the house. This wolf was smart than I gave him credit for.

Em scratched at it lightly on the closed door and I had a feeling he wasn't coming back tonight once I let him out. I could feel my chest aching from the thought but I ignored it the best I could.

"You have to go?" I asked him.

I watched as he nodded and I felt myself go cold. To be honest I didn't want him to go. I needed him to stay here with me, but I guess he had other thing to do. Maybe he had a family. It kind of hurt me more to think about this wolf not just being mine. Sadly there was nothing I could do about it. I just had to let him go. Like some people say: 'Something isn't really yours unless you let it go and it comes back'.

"Okay," I whispered. "Will I see you again?"

Em nodded and leaned forward until his head was against my back again and he pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, as I made contact with his body. I let out a shaky sigh and held on to him just a little bit longer. After a minute or so of holding on I let go and opened the door. Before going out the door Em turned his head to lick my face and I let out a small laugh. He walked out the door and I watch him go down the steps. Once he got to the trees edge he turned around to look at me and he holed. I could help but small as I watched him leave.

"Good bye Em," I whispered to him.

I couldn't believe how happy I felt about having this animal in my life. He was the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time. That wolf was my _Only Friend_ and I was planning on keeping him as my friend till he never came back to see me again.

 **-E &E-**

 _ **Edited:**_

 _7/5/16_

 _9/23/16_

 _10/31/16_


	7. Chapter 6 History Project

Chapter 6.

History Project

History his·to·ry /ˈhist(ə)rē/ noun 1. the study of past events, particularly in human affairs. 2. the whole series of past events connected with someone or something.

Project proj·ect /ˈpräjˌekt/ noun 1. an individual or collaborative enterprise that is carefully planned and designed to achieve a particular aim.

My day started like any other day in the life of Elu. The alarm sounded, I smacked the off button, I got up went for my run, came home, took a shower, got dressed, and then headed off to school. Great right. Yeah not really. To tell you the truth I didn't want to go to school today because of what I had done yesterday. I notice I had gotten a call from the school – well my old man got a call – after Em had left. It said I needed to go to the office as soon as I got to school the next day. It also said I wasn't there for the second half of school. Just from one call I knew I was in trouble.

I knew when I got to the principal's office I would have to stay calm and act stupid. Yea, easier said than done. In times like these I was often a smartass. If someone said something stupid I couldn't help but say something sarcastic back to them. I couldn't help it, it was like word vomit. I had no filter when it came to stupid people. Telling people what I saw, got me into trouble… a lot. Most of the time I didn't care. In times like these though, I had to care.

After my shower I waited a few extra minutes to leave for school, because if I was suspended from school, I was just going to leave after everything was done and over with anyway. Three against one in this situation of she said she said wasn't really sounding all that great. From what I could tell the odds weren't in my favor.

When I walked into the building I made my way to my locker first. I wanted to put all my books in there so I wouldn't have to worry about them. After I was done there I slowly walked to the office and waited for the secretary to look up before I said anything.

Her name plate said Abbigail Lenoards, Head Secretary. Ms. Lenoards was a thin woman in her late twenties. She looks like she would get along with just about anybody. Hopefully she was as nice as she looked. I hadn't been to the office before so she probably didn't know who I was which meant maybe it would get me some brownie points.

Ms. Lenoards finally looked up when she felt me starting at her. I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to the gate. There was a big welcoming smile on her face. She looked way to peppy in my opinion.

"Hello!" Ms. Lenoards beamed happily. "How can I help you?"

"Uhhh…" I muttered. "Yea. Hi. I'm Elu Whitewater. I got a call last night, from Mr. Jamison, telling me to come here before school started."

I watched as Ms. Lenoards' smile slowly fell from her face. The expression that replaced it told me she knew exactly who I was and what I was here for. That really wasn't good. Lovely.

' _Okay then,_ ' I thought to myself. ' _I guess no brownie points for me._ '

I gulped as she got out of her seat and walked over to the closed door which was on the left side of her desk. She knock on it once and stuck her head in when she heard the principal say she could come in. I could hear the conversation from here even though she was whispering into the room.

"Mr. Jamison," the secretary muttered, "Miss. Whitewater is here."

"Send her in," a gruff voice came from the other side of the door.

I let out a small groan, so small Ms. Lenoards couldn't hear it as she moved away from the door. She turned around and I saw the smile leave her face again as her eyes landed on me. This woman must have been a big fan of KeeKee and her K minions. Great, another person to give me the evil eyes as I walk by the glass wall – which separated the office from the main hallway – every morning.

As I passed the secretary I didn't give her a second look. I had bigger and better things to worry about than to think about someone else not liking me. When I opened the door all the way I saw a big crowd I was hoping wouldn't be there. All I hoped was for the principal and I to sit down and take care of everything where it ended up that I would be suspended for a few day.

This wasn't the case. Who I saw when I walked into the room made my stomach dropped. Of course there was Principal Jamison but so was Kayla, Kassie, and KeeKee _and_ KeeKee's parents.

Their names are Christopher and Ellen Gray and they are the richest people in La Push. Mr. Gray was a traveling CO – at a very young age I might add – of some big company before he made his way to La Push. He had some accident and had to go to the hospital. There is where he ran into Nurse Ellen Mothertree. She was fresh out of nursing school with a 2 year old son. The two of them fell in ' _love_ '. Now Mr. Gray is a big shot somewhere in Seattle, where as Mrs. Gray is a stay at home mother and trophy wife. Plus when she isn't taking care of her kids – which she had a nanny for that by the way or so I've heard – she plays golf… a lot. Who knows what's they're really doing when they're away from each other. I don't know and I don't really care.

' _Oh boy,_ ' I thought. ' _Great. They mean business if they're bringing in the parents and I have no one… Whitewater party of one please._ '

"Please have a seat Miss. Whitewater," Principal Jamison muttered.

He pointed to a seat that was on the other side of the room and away from the K Sister squad. I didn't look at any of them as I passed, but I did see KeeKee wince for dramatic affect. Her mother leaned down and whispered in her ear it was going to be alright – yea I heard that too – as she rubbed her daughter's shoulders.

Once I got to my seat I sat up straight but leaned back in my seat. Considering I knew I was going to be suspended here soon there was no reason for me to act proper. I wasn't going to be someone I knew I wasn't.

It was quiet for a few more seconds and everyone was looking, or should, I say glaring at me. Geez I was in more trouble than I thought. The whole time it was quiet I never took my eyes off of Principal Jamison. No need to get into more trouble than I should.

As soon as I was about to say something – which wouldn't have been very respectful – the principal let out a disappointing sigh. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair before looking at me. When his eyes landed on me he shook his head. I was about done with this already and it hadn't even started yet.

"Ms. Whitewater," Principal Jamison said, "do you know why I have called you here today?"

' _Act dumb,_ ' a little voice in my head said.

It wasn't the one I've been hearing so I decided to listen to it. It might just save me for getting expelled. I was good at playing dumb in times like this, so good I had gotten away with some things from time to time. Hopefully this would be one of those times.

"No sir," I said. "I have no idea."

I looked over at KeeKee. Finally noticing what I didn't see when I walked in, I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. Today she wasn't wearing any make up and you could clearly see why. The left cheek was black, purple, and blue and it was also little swollen. That must have been the place where I had hit her. She was using this as a dramatic effect. I decided to use it too.

"Oh KeeKee," I cooed. "What happened to your face? Are you okay?"

"Oh don't play innocent Missy," Mrs. Gray growled. "You know exactly what happened because you did it."

"I can assure you Mrs. Gray. I had nothing to do with whatever happened to your daughter. When did this happen?"

"In the middle of lunch," Principal Jamison finally jumped in. "KeeKee, Kassie, _and_ Kayla swears you punched KeeKee in the face."

"It couldn't have been me," I stated. "I had left right after lunch because I had left the stove on at home. When I remembered it was on I hurried home as fast as I could to turn it off. You see I can't afford to burn down my house because it's the only one I've got."

"You little liar!" KeeKee shrieked. "You're the one who punched me in the face after I asked you nicely to stay away from my boyfriend."

"That's funny," I muttered. "Last time I checked he wasn't your boyfriend."

"I told you that–"

"Girls," Principal Jamison muttered.

Of course he was trying to get us to stop but there was no way I was backing down now. I just keep talking right over KeeKee's loud mouth, and Mr. Jamison.

"Get out KeeKee land," I snapped. "The whole world don't revolve around you. Stop being a stupid bitc–"

"Girl!" Principal Jamison yelled. "Stop this nonsense right this instant!"

KeeKee and I shut up instantly. I looked at the principal straight in the face while KeeKee looked down at her hand in fake shame and innocence. It was so sickening I wanted to throw up. Jamison looked back and forth from me to KeeKee.

"Now," the principal muttered. "We have all came here for the same reason. To get to the bottom of this. Let's not fight. Elu…"

His eyes stayed on me and I could tell by the look in his in them that whatever he was about to say wasn't going to be good. I held my breath as I waited for him to start speaking again.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to say," Principal Jamison. "After hearing what Kassie, Kayla, and KeeKee have told me, I have no choice but to suspend you for two weeks."

"For two weeks?" Mr. Gray growled. "That's clearly not enough. She should be expelled after the damage she has done to my little girl."

"Mr. Gray please calm down," the principal insisted.

The new conversation, being held by the two men, was just background noise to me now. I let out the breath I was holding as my brain started to spin. How in the hell was I going to get out of this one? I couldn't get expelled or suspended. This would only lead me to not getting out of this hell whole. Racking my brain, I thought back to yesterday when I was about to punch KeeKee. Before I punched her I was looking for something but what was it? Proof there had to be proof I did it and not just the word of KeeKee's friends. There had to be… cameras. That's what I was looking for and I didn't see any around where we were so there is no proof I had punched KeeKee.

"Were there any cameras?" I asked.

I must had interrupted a good argument because Mr. Gray was red in the face and Principal Jamison looked exhausted. Everyone shot a glare me but I just sat there still looking at the principal as I waited for his answer. He wanted this over with I could tell and I felt bad for him… even if he was suspending me. Plus he wasn't the only one who wanted this to be over and done with.

"What was that Miss. Whitewater?" Jamison sighed.

"Were there any cameras?" I repeated. "Or did you check for cameras. You know where the girls say I punched KeeKee. If there were camera then there should be proof that what I did is true."

"Well no. The last camera showed you running out the front doors, but–"

' _Perfect,_ ' I cheered. ' _Exactly what I wanted to hear._ '

"Then there is no proof I had done anything wrong," I interrupted. "So I shouldn't be suspended or expelled. You said the last camera showed me running out the front doors. Correct?"

"Yes but Miss Whitewater–"

"That only means I was running out the door because I remembered I left my stove on at home and I was going home to shut it off like I said. There is no proof I punched KeeKee Gray in the face. There is only Kassie and Kayla backing her up and you know just as well as I do these three stick together no matter what. KeeKee might have got a locker opened in her face, for all we know, and the only person who they could see blaming for it is me. So in other words there is no reason for you to suspend me."

It was quiet again and out in the hallway I heard the first bell ring. I really couldn't believe I had just made my case on if I should be suspended or not. The only person who could really say if I was suspended was Principal Jamison and the only way he could do that was if he had more proof then just three girls' here say. I had tried my hardest to fight for myself and soon I was going to see if it pay off. Probably not but at least I tried.

The three girls and KeeKee's parents were looking back and forth from me to Principal Jamison, while he and I were staring at each other. The ball was in his court and all of us were waiting for his decision. I could just see the wheels turning in his head. That could be a good or bad thing. It all depended on whose favor it was going to be in.

Finally the man let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. He had a small smile on his face and I could tell what it meant.

"Okay Miss. Whitewater," Principal Jamison nodded. "You proved your point and it was done very well. I will not suspend you but–"

"That's insane!" Mr. Gray interrupted angrily. "You just said–"

Principal Jamison closed his eyes and held up a hand to stop Mr. Gray from talking. When he thought KeeKee's father was done trying to make a scene he looked back over to me. Putting his hand down the principal looked me straight in the eyes.

"Considering Miss. Whitewater," Jamison continued, "I've have never seen you in my office before I'm going to let you go. But if I hear one word from anybody you are out of line while you are on campus, I will suspend you for two weeks. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir," I nodded.

This was the best I could ever hope for. I was getting off with a warning and nothing more. Plus he didn't say anything else about me being gone for the rest of the day and I wasn't about to bring it up. It made everything that much sweeter to see the looks on the K Sisters party's faces. It was like they were told Wall Street crashed and it would never come back up. The expressions on their faces were priceless. I had to bite my tongue again to keep from laughing.

"The same goes for you three," Jamison said pointing to the K Sisters. "Is that understood?"

They nodded in agreement and the four of us waited for more instructions. I was more than ready to get out of here. This was taking more time then I wanted it too. Sadly, now I had to go back to my locker to get my stuff. Could this day any worse?

"Now you four girls need to go to class," Principal Jamison ordered. "You're already late. Don't forget to get a note from Ms. Lenoards."

I got out of my seat and made a break for the door. The faster I got to my locker, the faster I could get to my stuff and go to class. I wanted out of this room more than words could say. If only I knew what was waiting for me in my fourth period class.

 **-E &E-**

I didn't see KeeKee or her K Girls for the rest of my four classes. I had got my note and an extra glare from Ms. Lenoards. As soon as I was out of the office I booked it to my locker for my locker. I got a look from my Language teacher when I walked into class late but that was all from her.

Now I was heading to my favorite class of the day… history. Just what I needed after everything that had happened this morning and I had a bad feeling something worse was about to happen.

When I got to History I made a beeline for my seat and didn't look at anybody, as I got my book out, to open it to the page I needed Embry and Quil weren't there yet and I was hoping they wouldn't be here today. I didn't need anything else going wrong in my life right now. About three minutes before the bell rang Quil and Embry walked into the room and even though I knew Embry had been here all day, I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips. Great. Why did they have to still be here, today of all days? Way to much was going on right now.

Once Embry's eyes landed on mine a smile spread across his face and his eye lite up – just like they always did. Out of nowhere my heart started pounding against my chest like it was trying to escape my rib cage. Why did this man have to have this effect on me? I didn't need to feel like this. All I needed was to finish school and get out of here. I didn't need to have a boy ruin this for me, and that's all he was going to do, if I let him in… I could feel it.

My eyes followed Embry as he made his way over to his seat. When he got to the edge of the first table, in our row, I looked down out my open book. I soon felt him sit down, and he cleared his throat. I tried to ignore him like I had been but that didn't work out like I had hoped.

"Hey," Embry whispered.

I looked over at him and scowled. This was something I couldn't help when it came to Embry. I could tell he wasn't a bad guy. There was just something about him that made me feel uneasy. He looked like Seth looked at Raven, or like Jared looked at Kim, or even the way Paul looked at Rachel. I just couldn't take it, so I lashed out. That's what I was good at when it came to people who looked like they were starting to care for me. Embry was no different, no matter how much I wish he could be.

When I looked at him I couldn't stop my faces from softening a little when I looked at his. It looked sad like I had just broke his heart by staring at him. I didn't understand why he was like this. There was no reason why I would make him said in just two seconds flat. No matter how much it broke my heart to see him sad, I had to stay strong. I had to be unbreakable.

"What?" I questioned.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday," Embry stated. "I shouldn't have touched you like that. It wasn't right."

"You're right it wasn't."

"Will you just please forgive me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because it would mean a lot to me."

I couldn't help but stare at him after his sentence sunk in. Why did it mean so much to this man if I forgave him or not? This just kept getting weirder and weirder as time went on. Before I could answer him the bell rang and our teacher walked into the room. I didn't give Embry's words another thought, I just looked up to the front.

"Good morning class," Mr. Sampson greeted. "Today we're going to do something different. I know how much you think this mafia stuff is boring. So even though we'll still be learning about it, it will not be for a grade."

"Yes!" the whole class said happily.

"Yea, yea. I know you'll all happy, but please let me finish. Instead of learning about the mafia for a grade we'll be learning about our tribes legends."

The whole class burst into cheers and I couldn't help the big smile spread across my face. For me it was like Christmas came early. This was exactly what I wanted to learn about. I was finally going to get my grade up to where I wanted to be. At that moment the smile slipped from my lips.

' _Wait a minute,_ ' I thought to myself. ' _This was almost way too good to be true._ '

Remember when I asked if this could day could get any worse? Yea it was just about to, all I had to do was wait for Mr. Sampson to keep talking. Why me?

"Quiet class," the teacher ordered. "I'm still not finished. There is a catch."

' _Of course there would be,_ ' I complained to myself. ' _Great._ '

The whole classed moaned in response to Mr. Sampson's words. He waited for them to calm down before continuing.

"The catch is," our teacher paused, "you'll be working in pairs but you will be doing assignment on your own time."

Again the class started cheering. They all thought they were going to get to pick their partners, I knew this for a fact and it wasn't hard to figure it out. It happened every time a teacher would say the assignment was in pairs. This time wasn't going to be any different so I don't know why the class thought it would be.

"Now, now there's more," Mr. Sampson commanded. "If you let me finish, you would know you kids shouldn't be happy about the pairs."

Every one quieted down and looked at our teacher confused. I already knew where this was going, so there was no look of confusion on my face. At this moment I wanted to crawl in a hole and sleep for a very long time. Putting my hand in my hands I listened to Mr. Samson continue with his ' _surprise_ '.

"The reason for that is," he drawled, "I will be the one to pick who you will be working with. That way I know most of you will do the work to get it over with."

That's when the whole class started groaning and whining. I was doing that on the inside. This was what I hate the most about school. Teachers played god by putting their students with people, they probably didn't like, to do some stupid projects. Now I was going to have to suffer while working with one of the popular people I was probably going to be put with. Just what I wanted to do with my life and on a day like today all I wanted to do is scream.

"Let's get started shall we?" Mr. Sampson questioned, as he put his reading glasses on. "I will be naming off pairs by starting from the top of the class list. Please be quiet and listen for your name."

I really didn't want to listen but I guess I had no choice in the matter. Well at least until I heard my name called. While keeping my head in my hands I closed my eyes to count to ten. If I didn't stay calm I would lose it when I heard my name called. Hopefully it would be closer to the end and I would be with someone I could at least tolerate.

"Embry Call," Sampson read, "you will be with… Elu Whitewater."

At first Embry's name didn't click with mine in my mind. When it did I slowly lifted my head up to look at Mr. Sampson. He had moved on to his next victim, so he wasn't paying attention to the evil glare I was shooting his way. I could feel Embry staring at me and I was determined not to look at him. Who knew what expression was on his face. I don't know if I could stand any of them right now.

' _Just great,_ ' I growled to myself. ' _I'm paired with the last person I wanted to be partnered with. To top it all off now Embry knows my name, and after everything I've done to try to keep it from him. Thank you Mr. Sampson. This really means a lot._ '

I kept staring straight ahead even as Embry tried to get my attention. The blood was boiling in my veins. I could have had anybody else in this room to be my partner but no. I was stuck with Embry Call the man who gets under my skin more than anybody has ever been in my life. Mother Nature and the sprits really hated me lately and I had no idea what I had done to piss them off.

When Mr. Sampson was done calling out names he took his reading glasses off and looked at each and every one of us. If I wasn't scared of getting into trouble – after what the principal said today – I would have glared at him till he told me to leave, but I was going to stick this one out. Even if it did mean I was going to work with Embry.

"See," Sampson said happily, "that wasn't so bad wasn't."

' _Speak for yourself,_ ' I thought. ' _You're not the one doing this stupid assignment with someone you really don't want to be partnered with. We are. Thanks again by the way.'_

"Now I expect every single one of you to work really hard on this assignment. Is will be at least thirty percent of your grade. Like I said before this is an out of class assignment and it will be due in two weeks. Considering you have two weeks to get this done I will not accept late work no matter how much you beg."

And when I thought things couldn't get any worse he throws this at me. A two week out of class assignment and I was partnered with the last person on this earth I wanted to be paired up with.

While I was brewing over everything that had end up happening today Mr. Sampson was going back over the mafia, but considering it wasn't worth a grade there was no reason for me to listen to him. So all I did was scowl at my open book and listen to the minutes tick by as it got closer to the P.E class period. I knew where I was going to be for lunch today and it wasn't going to the lunch room. I was going to go to the boxing area and let off a little bit of steam. If I didn't there might be another accident like the KeeKee incident.

 **-E &E-**

Class seemed to take forever and once the bell rang I didn't give Embry a chance to talk to me. After I got up I hurried to the locker rooms to change for class. Nothing really big went on in gym, all we did was run the mile and that was easy for me. I was the first one done but it wasn't long enough for me to let off any anger. So after class I made my way to the boxing room and started working over a punching bag.

In the middle of my workout I heard my phone go off. I let out a growl before punching the bag as hard as I could on last time. Stomping over to where my phone lay on a bench I grumbled to myself as I picked it up. I didn't even look at to see who was calling before I answered it.

"What?" I shouted into the receiver.

" _Now, now Elu,_ " Thomas' voice came from the other end. " _That's no way to talk to someone who is trying to set up a fight for you, is it._ "

I let out a sigh as my right hand started twitching at my side. Thomas couldn't have picked a better time to call. Even though it had been less than a week since my last fight I was raring to go, especially after what happened with KeeKee yesterday.

"I'm sorry Captain Obvious," I told him using his nickname. "It's just been a crazy week. When's the fight and who is it with?"

" _That's better kid,_ " Thomas said happily. " _Now I'm trying to set it up for this Thursday or Friday. I can't tell you who it's with because that's what I'm trying to find. All I can tell you is she will hopefully be from Seattle. As of right now I'm waiting for one of my buddies to call me back and let me know if there are any female fighters in that area. I'm sure there will be considering it's a big city, but you never know, stranger things have happened._ "

"You're telling me," I mumbled to myself.

" _What was that?_ "

"Nothing. Continue, please."

" _Well there really isn't anything else left to tell. That's all I've got so far. I'll let you know the day of the fight when I find out more. Just let your old man know._ "

"He's not in town remember."

" _Oh right. Never mind then._ "

I let out a small laugh. For being someone who organized an Underground Fighting Ring, Thomas could be a little forgetful sometimes.

"Okay," I said. "Well hey. I guess I'll let you go. I have to go to class."

"One more thing Elu."

I let out another small laugh at Thomas' tone. He was going to chew me out for something.

"Oh yea?" I asked. "And what's that?"

" _Stop calling me Captain Obvious._ "

And he hung up. He really didn't like the nickname I have given him. The only reason I kept calling him was because it pissed him off so much. If only he stopped getting mad every time I call him Captain Obvious then maybe I would stop using the name. Oh well you couldn't really tell him that anyway. He would never think it was his fault.

 **-E &E-**

All classes after history went great, just as long as I got out of class before Embry did. I didn't want to talk to him right now, even if it was about our history project which was due in the two weeks. Now all I had to do was make it out of the building, when school was over, before Embry did and I'd be home free. But yet again, Mother Nature and the spirits hated me with a passion. I just couldn't catch a break.

Just as I was closing my locker to make a beeline for my truck, Embry was standing right where he had been the first time we had really talked to one another. I glared at him but didn't jump this time. I think in the back of my mind I just knew he was going to be standing there waiting to talk to me.

"Sorry Beautiful," Embry smiled.

He was smiling even after everything I had done to him – to make him go away – and he still wanting to talk to me. I couldn't believe this. The thing I really couldn't believe was he always came back smiling. He was like a stray dog that just kept coming back for more food even though I didn't feed him the first time. Would I ever get him to leave me alone?

"What do you want?" I asked through my teeth.

"I wanted to talk to you about our history project," Embry confessed. "How do you want to do this? I could swing by your place tomorrow so we can pick a topic and go from there."

Why did he think we could do this project together? I knew we couldn't. There was just too much tension between us and it would never work. He was popular in his own way and I… was not. I was the loner, the freak. I was the person everyone was scared of. I was the person everyone called a monster behind her back. People like Embry didn't hang out to do homework – even if it was a project – with someone like me. So why was he trying to do that? I don't think I would ever figure it out.

There had to be away to tell Embry I wasn't interested in working on this project with him, and since me dropping hints wasn't working out so well, I was just going to have to be as blunt as I could be. Even if that meant being a bitch about it.

"I have a better idea Embry," I challenged. "How about we each pick a topic, write about it, and then the day before the project is due we compare notes. Whoever has the best ones, that's the one we will use. Sound good?"

I was about to turn and leave but I didn't get very far. Embry grabbed my arm and stopped me from going any further. He walked in front of me, with a serious look on his face, but that's not what I noticed the most about him or the fact that when he touched me another electric shock went through my whole body. No, what I noticed the most was the hand which was still holding on to my arm was very warm. It almost felt like it was going to burn me.

Pulling my arm out of his grip, I opened my mouth to ask him if he was feeling okay, but before I could I realized the serious expression was still on his face. He didn't stop staring at me either. What was with this kid?

"What?" I snapped.

"What you just said," Embry shook his head, "it don't sound good to me."

I looked him straight in the face. What I had just said, didn't sound good to him? Why the hell not? What was so wrong with it? I sure as hell liked the plan. It made everything easier on me. What did this kid have against things being easy for me?

"What do you mean it don't sound good to you?" I questioned, glaring at him.

"Exactly what I said," Embry jabbed. "It don't sound good to me."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I couldn't stop my glare from hardening. He was really serious about this. He truly didn't like my plan. I don't know if this should make me angry or impressed he stood up to me. No body but my dad every questioned my decision. So I guess you could say I was a little bit angry and somewhat impressed by Embry's boldness. The only problem with this new serious Embry was he seemed more stubborn than regular annoying Embry. I wonder how long it would take me to get him to go with my plan.

"Why?" I asked.

I leaned up against a locker and realized this was going to take a while. I couldn't help but notice we were attracting a crowed again. Now all I wanted to do was to get this over with so I could go home and get away from all these people

"Because Mr. Sampson put us in pairs for a reason," Embry replied. "So I think we should do this together and maybe we can, I don't know, get it done faster. There is a saying: two head are better than one."

"That don't mean ours will be better together," I deadpanned.

"Don't knock it'll you try it."

I don't know if he meant to make it sound like I thought it sounded. If he didn't I don't think I wanted to know what he truly meant. My glare turned into a confused look and I shook my head to try to get the thoughts that had just occurred out of my mind. This man went from impressing me to annoying me in less than two minutes. I had to get away from him and fast.

"Okay," I said holding up a hand, "I really don't know what the meaning behind that sentence was and I don't think I want too. All I know is I have done this plan with other people when we were put into pairs and they seemed to like it just fine."

"Well," Embry smiled, "I'm not other people. I want to work with you."

"Well what if I don't want to work with _**you**_."

"Then too bad, you're just going to have to suck it up."

"And what if somehow I manage to avoid you for the next two weeks and I do my own project. How are you going to work with me then?"

"I'll find away."

"Oh I highly doubt that."

"Don't understatement me Beautiful. It could be bad for your health."

Lifting my hands up – like I was going to strangle him – I growled. There were two things about this whole situation that was bugging me. The one that took the cake was him still calling me Beautiful even though he already found out my name. Reason number two was this whole conversation was so dumb and I had no idea why or how he was getting to me. He was even smiling as I practically threatened him right now. Did this kid have a death wish or was it my imagination.

For a few seconds though his smile fell from his face as he looked into my eyes. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. Right now I really didn't care why he was confused. I just wanted to get out of here. Before I could say anything to him that familiar voice rang through my head again.

' _ **What is up with her eyes?**_ **' it said. '** _ **They're… they're red… Maybe it's just the lighting.**_ **'**

Embry shook his head just as the voice faded away. Could Embry's voice be… no that couldn't be possible. It was my turn to shake my head. I really didn't want to get into this. All I wanted him to leave me alone really bad. So bad I told him the one thing that would make him go away, before I even knew I had said it.

"Okay fine," I spat. "You can come over to my place tomorrow after school."

That smile came back to his face. I rolled my eyes and pointed a finger at him.

"But if only you promise to leave me alone after we are done with this stupid project," I reasoned with him. "No more of this coming around and scaring me every five seconds, or trying to talk to me. Understood."

"I understand one hundred percent," Embry said happily.

"Do you promise?"

"Yep."

"I said do you promise?"

"Okay, okay fine. I promise."

"Good."

The smile on Embry's face was so big I thought his face would crack. He did have a nice smile though, I had to give him that. It did kind of make me feel good that he looked happy. He was a good looking guy but he really look amazing when he was happy.

"Well I better get going," Embry said bringing me out of my thoughts. "I promised I would help my mom after school. See you tomorrow."

I watched as he turned around and waved goodbye over his shoulder as he walked away. It took me about ten seconds to realize what I had just don't I had agreed to work with Embry on a homework assignment. Oh lord, this _History Project_ was going to be the death of me.

 **-E &E-**

 _ **Edited:**_

 _9/23/16_

 _10/31/16_


	8. Chapter 7 Bonfire and Legands

Chapter 7.

Bonfire and Legends

Bonfire bon·fire /ˈbänˌfī(ə)r/ noun a large open-air fire used as part of a celebration, for burning trash, or as a signal.

Legend leg·end /ˈlejənd/ noun 1. a traditional story sometimes popularly regarded as historical but unauthenticated. 2. an extremely famous or notorious person, especially in a particular field.

I couldn't even enjoy the next day, because after school Embry followed me home so we could work on our history project, just like he said he would. I really wasn't happy about the whole thing but I had agreed to do this and once I agree to something I will go through with it. In other words there was nothing I could do. Even as I pulled into my driveway with Embry behind me I couldn't help but groan before I got out of my vehicle.

When I closed the door to my truck, Embry was waiting right behind me. I didn't even acknowledge him, as I walked up to my house and unlocked the door. After walking through the threshold I left the door up so he could walk in. Making my way to the kitchen table I heard the door close, and Embry appeared in the kitchen.

As he made his way to the table I couldn't help but stare at him. I was having a weird case of Deja-Vu as he walked towards me. He was looking around at everything in the room – which wasn't very much – in a way it reminded me of something. For some odd reason Embry looked like he belonged in this room, just like… Em.

Before I could continue with that thought Embry looked over at me with a smile on his face. I leaned my head to the side in confusion as he looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders at him when he didn't say anything.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," Embry said shaking his head. "Just looking at your home. It's a nice place you got here."

He smiling like he had just said some inside joke which I wasn't in on but should know. I really didn't understand what he was trying to tell me, if he was trying to tell me anything at all. He had never been here before, I knew that for a fact, and I had no idea why he liked my house. It was a two story piece of shit in my opinion.

"Not really," I stated, "but thanks anyway."

I heard him laugh but ignored it as I fired up my lab top that I had put on the kitchen table this morning. I sat down and without looking, pulled the chair right beside me out for Embry. He took his seat while I typed in _Quileute Legends_ in the search engine.

Embry and I looked at the computer screen as a lot of things about the Quileutes popped up. Of course some were useful and some weren't. I was familiar with a few legends like the one about the Third Wife. If I had to be honest that one was my favorite. I knew all about it, but considering I already knew a lot about her, I thought it would be best to pick one I wasn't familiar with.

"Any idea on what you wanna do this project on?" I asked him.

"I was thinking either the Third Wife," he said thoughtfully, "or the Spirit Worries."

It was like Embry was reading my mind when it came to the Third Wife. I decided not to say anything about that part. I looked over the websites which popped up to read about Embry's second choice. I knew nothing about the Spirit Worries even though I had heard this legend once or twice when I was just a child. The legend itself didn't click with me and I never understood it anyway. It looked interesting enough though.

"Spirit Worries than?" he asked

"Uh-huh," I mumbled.

As I read it over I could feel Embry staring at me. I tried as hard as I could to ignore him but it was getting harder and harder to do so. It didn't help anything that he was sitting just two inches away from me. I could feel the heat radiating off of his skin and I could feel his breath tickle a long neck. My heart started speeding up and there was nothing I could do to stop it. The more I felt him so close to me the more I wanted to turn and face him to run my fingers through his hair and my lips over his scorching skin.

' _Stop that!_ ' I scolded myself. ' _You don't want to do those things to him. Why would you want to? He is nothing but trouble and you have to stay away from him. Remember that. Now focus. You have work to do._ '

After about five minutes of trying to disregard the man staring at me I had had just about enough of it. I turned to scowl at him and I saw he had a small smile playing at his lips as he scanned my face. I was sure Embry was the first person I had scowled at all the time, well besides my old man, of course.

"What is your problem?" I questioned him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I said 'What is your problem?' You keep looking at me and all I'm doing is reading."

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking."

"About… what?"

"How old are you?"

Well that was unexpected. Why in the world did he want to know how old I was? I couldn't understand why this man was so strange yet so interesting at the same time. To top it all off he was really annoying. I have never met someone like him and I wasn't sure wanted to again.

"I'm not going to tell you," I deadpanned.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't want too."

I looked back down at the screen and went back to ignoring Embry. Not even thirty seconds into reading I could feel him trying to get my attention. Without thinking I looked over at him and he was… pouting. His bottom lip was stuck out like a little kid's and he was fluttering his eyelashes at me every five seconds. I let out an airy laugh.

"Are you seriously pouting?" I asked him.

"Maybe," he muttered still sticking out his bottom lip.

"I can't believe you're pouting. You're like a… big man child."

"I wouldn't be pouting if you just answered my questions."

"Why do you want to know how old I am?"

"I just wanna know. Please answer the question."

He didn't stop pouting and I couldn't believe it when I was starting to find it kind of cute. I don't know if it was the bottom lip or the look in his eyes, but after one more look at him surprisingly… I answered.

"Fifteen," I stated.

I watched as his pout turned into a thoughtful look. I knew what he was thinking, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear it. Waiting for him to answer, I took the time to study his face. The more I looked at him the more I came to the conclusion he was the handsomest man I had ever seen in my life. Too bad I couldn't take advantage of it.

"And you drive?" he asked finally.

"It all depends on who you know," I shrugged.

"Ok then. I'll ask about that one later. Next question. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue and red."

"Favorite animal?"

A laugh escaped my lips as I listened to this man ask so many childlike questions. In a way it was kind of charming. No one had took the time to sit and ask me these types of questions before. Plus there was no way I could resist those eyes of his lighting up when he learned something new about me. I wanted to keep seeing that reaction and there was only one way I knew how to do it, but I first I was going to be a pain and play hard to get for a little bit of fun.

"Why do you wanna know all these questions?" I asked.

"Because I do," Embry sighed. "Now please just answer the question."

That didn't take long. I thought about it for a couple seconds until one animal in particular came to mind.

"Wolves," I answered.

"Now was that so hard?" he asked.

I shook my head no at him and giggle. Another smile played at his lips and he started scanning my face again. I couldn't help but bit my lip at he stared at me. He was thinking of what else to ask me, I could tell by his thoughtful expression he wore.

It's kind of funny when you've seen someone from afar for so long and you can tell what is going through their mind just by the looks on their faces. I wish I could tell what he was really thinking about right now. Maybe if I asked…

"What do you like to do for fun?" Embry asked, bring me back to reality.

"A lot of things," I stated.

"Like what?"

"I don't know… Reading, swimming, drawing, listening to music, camping, and hiking. I also like MMA training, and running."

"Ah are you a good fighter?"

He was getting into dangerous waters and I needed to get him out of it before I said something stupid. It was time to play it down a little.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I haven't even fought anyone in a while."

I could tell by the look on his face he didn't believe me but he let it drop and moved on to another question. One that wasn't so bad.

"What are your dislikes?" he asked.

"Now there are way too many to talking about there," I muttered.

"Tell me a few please. Just a few."

There were too many to think about, I wasn't lying about that. I looked him in the eyes as I thought about what to tell him. Part of me wanted to stop this conversation but another part of me wanted to tell him everything about me.

"Well," I started, "I _dislike_ people who think they can walk all over someone just because they _think_ they're better than everybody else. I _dislike_ men who think they can have a hold on a woman just because they're _bigger_ than they are."

Embry stared at me with wide eyes. I guess he didn't expect me to say anything like that. Of course I was calm throughout my rant but it didn't mean I like the things I said any less. I was mostly talking about KeeKee and my old man without telling him out right. If only he knew what I went through every day at school or what happened when the old man was home. I'd never tell him, but it still was nice to tell him the two things I dislikes the most.

"Oh wow," Embry finally said. "I wasn't expecting that."

I laughed at him, as I tried to defuse his shock. He started smiling again and I really wanted to keep that smile on his face.

"What else do you dislike?" he asked. "Or is that it?"

"Oh right," I thought. "I hate girly clothes. I can't stand them to a point as long as they are comfortable but if they're not I will not wear them. Dresses are definitely out."

Embry laughed. The look on his face showed he wasn't surprised though. When he stopped laughing the smile staid on his face as he started talking again.

"Dammit," Embry cursed. "And I really wanted to see you in one."

"Yea you will," I laughed, "when pigs fly."

"Or on our wedding day."

At first I wasn't sure if I heard him right. On our wedding day? This guy was really going there and we just started talking not more than two days ago. He was crazy.

"What?" I asked him.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You just said 'or on our wedding day'. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing. Why do you like history?"

I wasn't going to let it go anytime soon but I would let it drop for now. Though I was going to bring it up some time later.

"I don't like history," I informed him. "It's another thing I hate. The only thing I like about history is ours. The legends of our tribe. That's the only thing I like about this class."

"That's good to know," Embry stated, with a smile.

"Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes."

I waited for him to say more but he didn't. Giving him a confused look I shrugged my shoulders to get him to tell me more. Truthfully this was actually fun. It was fun talking with Embry like this. He wasn't being annoying now. He was just being curious. In a way being curious was cute on Embry.

"What else do you want to know Embry?" I asked.

He eyes widened again and he smile got bigger. This was the happiest I had ever seen him and I could feel my heart beat faster as I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You just said my name," Embry stated.

"So?"

"You never said my name before."

"I'm sure I have."

"Not like that you haven't."

"Like what?"

Embry shook his head like he was trying to bring himself out of a daze. He did look like he was out of it. I don't know if it was my fault but did I really care? I knew I shouldn't but surprisingly I did.

"Nothing" Embry said dismissively. "Moving on. Where are your parents?"

That stopped our good time cold in its tracks. I couldn't tell him anything about that. I had to get out of this part of the conversation, I just hope he didn't push too hard.

"Pass please," I muttered, looking away.

"Why?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Just pass. It's not a conversation I want to get into right now."

"Ok then. Why don't you talk to anyone?"

My head snapped up to look at him again. Why is this something he wanted to know anything about me? I wasn't that important for someone to really care why I didn't talk to anyone. I could feel my guard – which I didn't know I let down – slowly come back. We were having such a good time too, and he had to ruin it.

"I just like to be by myself," I answered. "That's all."

"Any reason for that?" he asked.

"Nope. Anything else you want to know?"

"Yea. Why don't you like me?"

Here was another question that caught me off guard. I couldn't tell if he was still curious or if was just trying to make me mad some more. Either way I was started to get irritated.

"Are you curious?" I questioned him. "Or are you just trying to be annoying? Because if you are trying to be annoying it's working."

"Come on Beautiful," he groaned. "It's just a questioned. Can't you just answer it? We just came to the conclusion it wasn't that hard to answer questions people ask you about yourself."

And there he goes again calling me Beautiful when he knew my name. I still couldn't figure out what was wrong with this guy.

"There's another thing," I stated, pointing a figure at him.

"What?" he shrugged.

"Why call me Beautiful when you know my real name now."

"Because you are beautiful. That's the only way I can describe you besides gorgeous. Beautiful sound better though."

I froze in shock. No one has ever said I was gorgeous, let alone beautiful. What was this kid's game? Was KeeKee right? Did Embry just want a piece of ass and he found me as a challenge so he kept pushing? I didn't really care what it was. I just wanted him to stop and go away.

"Stop that!" I growled.

"Stop what?" Embry asked confused.

"Stop saying things you don't mean."

"I do mean it Beautiful."

"I said stop it. You don't mean it so stop saying you do. I know men like you. All they want is a piece of ass. They want nothing else from the silent type of girl like me."

His eyes got dark as I talked, but he didn't say anything about what I had just told him. He went to a different topic.

"Why are you so hostile?" Embry whispered.

That was it. I had had just about enough of his interrogation. I was having fun in the beginning but when he started to get behind my guard to do something I probably wouldn't like. It was time to get him out of here.

"I think it's time for you to go," I said calmly.

I stood up from my seat and started walking towards the front door. When I turned around Embry was right behind me with his stuff. His expression was dark and he looked very pissed off. I felt a ping of guilt as I watched him walk out of the now open door but I had to stay strong and act mad. Before I closed the door behind him I saw him turn around.

"There's a bonfire the elders are throwing Friday night," Embry stated without looking at me. "Billy Black – Jacob's father –will be telling some of the legends. I think it would be a good idea for us to go. Maybe he will tell the legend of the Spirit Warriors. If you want we can go."

He still wasn't looking at me, so it gave me time to think clearly. It wouldn't be a bad idea to go that way we can get better insight on the Spirit Warriors – because evidently we were doing our project on this curtain Legend. Plus there would be other people around and Embry wouldn't be able to ask so many questions.

"Sure," I agreed. "Why not."

Embry nodded his head but didn't say anything else as he walked down the front steps to his beat up old Ford. I watched as he drove off and I could feel a small pain in my chest. The guilt started eating me up and I didn't know if I could do anything to stop it.

Before I would get into my truck to follow him, so I could apologize, my phone started ringing from the kitchen. I ran back to the table and looked at the screen to see who it was. It was Thomas and I answered it in a hurry.

"Thomas?" I asked.

" _The one and only,_ " he stated. " _Good news Elu. I got you a fight for tomorrow night at nine. Will you be able to make it?_ "

"Of course."

" _Okay you will be fighting a girl named Jamie Anderson. From what I've heard she's the best in Seattle. You think you could take her?_ "

"I'll have to see her, but I'm sure I'll be able too."

" _Well you better. I'm betting money on you._ "

"Have I ever let you down before Captain Obvious?"

" _No but Elu?_ "

"Yes?"

I could hear the tiredness in his voice but I knew it wasn't because he was actually tired. It was because he was tired of me calling him by his nickname. I was really starting to like it. Making people mad was fun for me and Thomas was no different.

" _Are you ever going to stop called me Captain Obvious?_ " he asked me

"Nope," I stated.

It was my turn to hang up on him. I let out a sigh and looked down at my computer on the table. I sat down and read over the legend of the Spirit Warriors again. Not knowing why this legend seemed so interesting to me all of a sudden, I turned off my computer and went down stairs to punch the punching bag.

 **-E &E-**

Thursday was a crazy day for me. I was antes all day because my fight was just around the corner. The whole school day was a mixture of really wanting to talk to Embry, but really wanting to ignore him. In turn he ignored me so it made my choice very easy. Sadly though it bothered me, but I soon overlooked it when eight o'clock rolled around and I was on my way to where Thomas told me to go. He had sent me a text message during lunch and I remembered fighting there once before.

The fight didn't take very long. Jamie clipped me on the jaw – which was bruised by the way but I put make up on it so no one would see– and I took her down into an armbar soon after. Unlike Allison, Jamie knew when to tap and I was out of there within five minutes. I waited outside, in my truck, until everyone cleared out and Thomas brought me my winnings. Just like the old man had said, there was extra money for the house payments.

Now today was Friday and school had just let out. Embry had ignored me all day today as well and he didn't show up at my locker after our last class, so I just shrugged and thought he forgot even though I did feel the tightness in my chest. I hate to admit it but I sulked the whole way to my house. I wasn't proud of it but I was a little sad he ignored me for the past two days. Quite frankly I was disappointed in myself. I guess it could have been worse. I could have fallen for the guy and got my heart broken in the process.

The sulking stopped though when I pulled up to my place and saw Embry's truck was sitting there in front of the house. He was leaning against the bed of his truck with his arms crossed over his chest. When I looked at his face, before turning into the driveway, he was smiling. This kid was bipolar I swear. I couldn't keep up with his moods.

When I got out of my truck I turned around to face him. He was making his was over to where I stood and stopped a few feet was away from me. My heart started beating in my chest and I did my best to pay no attention to it.

"Hello Beautiful," Embry smiled. "How are you today?"

My heart skipped a beat as I looked into his eyes. I really didn't understand why he disregarded me for two days and now out of nowhere he decides to show up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We're still on for the bonfire today," Embry stated. "Aren't we?"

"Of course we are, but you haven't talk to me in two days, so I thought you were done with me. Why start again?"

He looked hurt and disappointed. In what? I couldn't tell you. I watched as he put is head down in shame as he looked at me through his eyelashes.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I was still a little mad about our conversation the other day. I know I shouldn't have been. It's your life and I should have been more considerate of you not wanting to share stuff from it. There were also a few question in there I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

I was about ready to tell him no and walk away but my heart wouldn't let me. How could I tell this man – who's been nothing by nice to me – I couldn't forgive him? I guess I could give him one more chance.

"Okay," I whispered.

Embry's head shot up when he heard my answer. He looked shocked and he was trying to stop the smile from spreading across his face. Though he failed miserably.

"What?" he asked me.

"I said okay," I muttered. "I'll forgive you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, but don't let it go to your head."

"Okay I won't."

Embry was pretty serious when he told me he wouldn't let it go to his head. I wandered how, why at times, he could be so carefree on second and then serious the next. I think I liked the carefree Embry better than the serious Embry, if I had to be honest. It made him look younger. He wasn't smiling right now and I wanted to see that smile more than I cared to admit.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

Just like I'd hoped the smile, I loved so much, came back to his face. This smile was contagious and I couldn't help but do the same. His smile got bigger when he saw mine.

"We're goin' to the bonfire," Embry stated. "Aren't we still going?"

"Yea," I agreed, "but doesn't it start at nine or ten?"

"Yep, but we always have food before the bonfire itself. So thought you'd like to eat with us."

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On where the food comes from."

Just then Embry got a dreamy look on his face. I don't know who he was thinking about but he made me feel a little weird. I hoped he was thinking about the food and not where or who it was coming from.

"Emily's making the food," Embry stated, "Sam's fiancée. Man her cooking is amazing."

"I see," I muttered.

Embry seemed to see something was wrong so the dream smile fell from his face. He head cocked his head to his left side. It was almost familiar but I soon forgot about it. I was too busy looking at Embry's concerned face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I stated. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"When is the food survived?"

His expression turned confused at my question. I bit the corner of my lip to keep from smiling. Embry's eyes moved to where my teeth were attached to my bottom lip. His eyes darkened again. It wasn't from anger this time, but from some emotions I couldn't place.

"Embry?" I called quietly.

"Yea?" he asked, looking back to my eyes.

"I asked you a question and you never answered me."

"Oh I'm sorry."

He shook his head trying to think about what I said. I could tell he couldn't remember what my question was and I let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry," Embry repeated. "What was your question?"

"When is the food survived?" I asked again.

"Seven most of the time. Eight on others."

I took my phone out of my back pocket and looked at the clock. It was three twenty-five. I still had time. Turning around I made my way to my front door. I could hear Embry following behind me, but he didn't say anything. I unlocked my door and walked inside heading towards the kitchen, dropping my bag on the nearest chair. When I was in the kitchen I got out bowls and everything else I need to make some brownies.

Embry slowly walked into the kitchen and gave me a confused look. I didn't pay attention to him as I turned on the stove. Moving around the room, I felt Embry still staring at me, so without looking up I began talking to him.

"Take I seat," I suggested. "We'll be here for a while."

"Uh," Embry hummed, as he slowly took a seat. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making brownies. What was it look like?"

It was quiet for a few seconds as I cracked the eggs and started mixing them in with the brownie mix. Embry cleared his throat and I looked up at him through my eyelashes. He was smiling at me and it look like he had lost his train of thought again. I looked back down to what I was doing, so I wouldn't smile at him.

"Yes Embry?" I muttered.

"Uh right," he said thoughtfully. "Why are you baking brownies?"

"I was taught at a young age if someone takes you somewhere where there will be food – which was homemade – you should take something to help feed everyone."

"How much are you going to make?"

"How many people are going to be there?"

"Including us, eighteen."

"So about two dozen does that sound right?"

Instead of answering me Embry started to laugh. My head snapped up and I scowled at him. I had no idea why he was laughing at me like I had missed something. Once he calmed down I went back to making the brownies.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"You're going to have to make more like sixty brownies," Embry informed me, "to feed everyone."

I stopped mixing again and looked at him with a look of disbelief. Why so many brownies for a small group of people.

"Sixty brownies for eighteen people?" I shrieked.

"Us growing boys eat a lot," he stated.

"Okay then… well I guess I better get to baking."

"Tell me if you need any help."

I tuned him out as I started putting the brownies in the oven to cook. This was going to be interesting to see.

 **-E &E-**

It took me three hours to make all sixty brownies. Embry was quiet the whole time as I made them. I had no time to rest in between batches. Once all of them were done Embry did help me put them into containers and into his truck. When I went to get into mine his told me he would drive. Surprisingly I didn't have a problem with that.

We got to the bonfire at seven fifteen and everyone was getting ready to eat. We had made it just in time. When Embry got out of the truck all the boys came up and help us unload the brownies. When they were put on the table Embry lead me to the group of people so he could introduce me. He started with the grownups of the group.

"Beautiful," Embry began, "this is Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, and my mother Tiffney Call. Billy, Sue, mom, this is Elu Whitewater"

His mother was a beautiful older woman with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. I could see where Embry got his amazing eyes from. All of a sudden I was scared. I had no idea I was meeting his mom and he didn't tell me she was going to be here. I forced a smile to my face because of how worried I was his mom or these other people wouldn't like me. The first person to get to me was Tiffney Call.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you Elu," Embry's mom said.

She surprised me by giving me a hug out of nowhere. I was frozen where I was and I stiffly patted Ms. Call on the back. This was really unexpected. I hadn't been hugged in a long time and I almost forgot what it felt like.

"Embry hasn't stopped talking about you," Ms. Call informed me as she pulled away.

I looked up at Embry with a stunned expression but it soon turned into a smirk when I saw how embarrassed he look. I couldn't get over how cute he was sometimes.

"Mom!" he muttered though his teeth.

I laughed at how embarrassed Embry really was before turning my attention back to his mom.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Call," I stated. "You have a well-mannered son. You did well."

My words were true and it surprised me a little. I watched as Ms. Calls smile got bigger at my words. She was a very nice woman.

"Thank you dear," she acknowledged happily. "It wasn't easy doing it by myself but I think he turned out pretty good. And please call me. Tiffney."

"Yes ma'am."

The next one my list to shake hands with was Billy Black, Jacob and Rachel father. He was a sweet looking middle aged man, with black hair and dark brown eyes. Sadly though he was in a wheelchair after some car accident. To be honest I was normally scared around men my old man's age but around this guy I didn't feel all that frightened.

"It's nice to meet you Elu," Billy said with a smile.

"You too Mr. Black," I answered.

"Please call me Billy."

"Of course."

Sue got my attention next. She was about the same age as Embry's mom and she had dark brown hair with gray streaks in it. Her eyes were a dark brown but they did have some green in them. Her smile was warm but a little sad and I had a feeling she was still trying to get over her husband's death. I gave her a real smile to show her I knew how she felt without really saying anything. She seemed to appreciate it.

"It good to finally put the face to the girl," Sue said as she took my hand in hers. "And before you say anything please call me Sue."

"It's nice to meet you too Sue," I stated.

Everything so far I had said so far tonight I meant. I was really surprised with myself. I needed to stop being so nice, but these people hadn't done anything bad to me so why not be pleasant to them.

"Thank you for inviting me," I told them. "It was nice meeting you all."

"You're welcome sweetie," Tiffany smiled. "Now Embry go take Elu and introduce her too everyone else."

"We'll be starting the legends around nine," Billy stated. "That gives you enough time to mingle."

"Yes mom," Embry smiled. "Billy."

I watched as Embry gave his mom a big hug and kissed the top of her head. This was the sweetest thing I had ever seen Embry do. I really like to see him and his mom interact. She meant a lot to him, I could just see by the way he looked at her. Before Embry pulled away from his mom I heard her whisper in his ear.

"She is really beautiful son," she commented. "You did good."

"Thanks mom," Embry nodded.

He walked away from her and made his way over to me. I acted like I didn't hear anything as I was led to the young people of the group. I was surprised to see there was a little girl about two years old hanging around Quil. The only time he looked away from the girl was when Embry and I walked up. I watched as Quil took the little girl up in his arms.

"Everyone this is Elu," Embry said again. "Beautiful, you already know Jacob, Rachel, Paul, Seth, Raven, Quil, Jared, and Kim."

He pointed to all who he had said. They waved at me and I gave them a small smile and waved back at them. Paul was the only one who gave me a weird confused look but I ignored him.

"Now this is Brady and Collin," Embry pointed over to the two youngest looking boys. "They're in the grade below Seth and Raven. We will see them in high school next year. Guys this is Elu."

Collin murmured a hi to me, but Brady was a little bolder.

"Hey pretty lady," Brady called. "What's shakin'?"

I was shocked a speechless at what Brady just said. He was so much younger than me and he already thought he was a ladies man. Before I could laugh or say anything Embry beat me too it.

"Brady!" Embry warned.

"Have you ever heard of a joke Em?" Brady asked, as he hid behind Paul. "Dang man you've been so uptight lately. What's your problem?"

"You are," Paul said.

I watched as Paul turned around a wacked Brady upside the head. Everyone laughed at this including Embry and me. When Paul looked back at me he winked and I gave him a slight nod in thanks. Embry soon turned me to a couple who wasn't far away from the young group of teenagers.

"This is Sam our leader," Embry said pointing to who he was talking about, "and this is his fiancée Emily."

The both of them smiled at me and I couldn't stop staring at Emily's face. She was a pretty woman. The only thing that screwed that up was the scars on the right side of her face. Before I would really looked at them she walked over to me and gave me a hug. Like Tiffany, I froze and patted Emily on the back. I wasn't used to all these hug and shows of affection. When she pulled away her smile was huge. What was with all this people and their big smiles?

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Emily said happily.

"You as well," I nodded smiling a little.

Emily nodded once and went back over to Sam. He opened his arms to her and she went into them willingly. I made a mentally note to ask Embry about those scars later. Embry moved on to the little girl who was still in Quil's arms. I put on my best smile for her.

"This is Claire," Embry informed me. "She's everyone's little buddy around here but she's a little shy around new people."

I gave her a small wave to go with my smile and she kind of hide her face in Quil's chest. He lifted her up a little and whispered in her ear."

"It's okay Claire," he muttered. "Elu won't hurt you."

Claire looked back up at me and gave me a small wave. Leaned over so I could be at her level and waved at her again.

"Don't worry sweetheart," I told her. "I'll let you come to me when you're ready okay?"

The small girl nodded and I laughed, as I stood up straight. There was only one person who wasn't close to the group. I knew who she was but I wasn't sure if she wanted me around. She hadn't even looked at Embry and me as we walked up. All she did was look at the fire with a scowl on her face. There was something about her I couldn't put a figure one but I wasn't going to think about it too hard.

"That's Leah over there," Embry informed when he saw me looking over at her.

Leah looked up Embry when he said her name and glared at him. When her eyes turned to me her glare deepened. Soon after she quickly looked away after sizing me up. I hadn't done anything to this girl and she was glaring at me. I hated to be rude at something I was invited too but what I hated more was when someone glared at me when I did nothing to them in the first place.

I stomped away from Embry and over to Leah. He called my nickname from behind me but I kept heading over to the girl by the fire. I stood in front of her and crossed my arms over my chest. After standing there for about thirty seconds she finally looked at me when she realized I wasn't going to go away.

"What?" she snapped.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

She had looked back down when she and said something. She had mumbled her answer so I couldn't really make out wat she was say. I leaned down a little tilting my head to the side and put my hand up to my ear.

"What was that?" I questioned. "I didn't quite catch it."

"I said you're my problem!" she growled looking back up at me.

I winced a little bit because her yelling had hurt my ear. Standing straight, I crossed my arms over my chest again and shrugged my shoulders at her.

"Why?" I questioned. "I didn't do anything to you."

"You're standing here," Leah replied, "and you're presence is very annoying."

"Well guess what honey, your presence annoys everyone around here including myself and it has something to do with all that scowling you're doing. You really need to grow up."

At my comment she started shaking and if looks could kill I would be dead. I never meant to make someone here mad at me but I really hate it when people acted like Leah was right now. I was going to tell this girl exactly how I felt about her, even if she didn't like it.

"I've been here longer than you," she stated, "if anyone's presence is annoying everyone it's yours. If you don't like how I look at you or talk to you, don't look or talk to me."

"What in god's name is you're deal?" I demanded, throwing my hands above my head, and letting them fall down to my sides. "I haven't done anything to you. Hell I just got here for crying out loud."

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No. After you just glared at me for no reason I will not leave you alone till you tell me what in the hell did I do to make you mad at me. You don't even know me."

"You don't know what I'm going through."

Leah looked back down at the fire. I sat down beside her and looked over at her with the softest expression I could produce. There was nothing more I wanted to know then why Leah was glaring at me.

"Try me," I told her.

"Why should I?" she snapped looking at me.

"Because I want to help in any way I can."

I was meaning every word was saying tonight and I didn't know what my problem was. I was starting to care. This wasn't like me, but I didn't know if I could stop. Leah looked like she was trying so hard to fight the feelings she was holding inside of her but finally she gave up with a small sigh. I noticed her shaking had stopped.

"I've been here for so long," she whispered, "and you just got here and you already have someone chasing after you."

"Who Embry?" I asked.

"Of course. I can see the way he looks at you and he talks about you none stop. He's crazy about you."

"Oh no. You're seeing things."

"No I'm not. It's the same way… Sam looks at Emily."

I had almost forget Sam had left Leah for her cousin. Sympathy spread throughout my body as Leah's words sank in. I looked over at Sam and Emily. They were really in love. I then looked back at Leah – she was looking away from me again – and I could tell she still really in love Sam.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

She slowly looked at me and I could see her frosty demeanor slowly melt away. Leah gave me a small smile and I returned it. I don't know how long we sat like this before Embry walked over to us.

"You okay Beautiful," he asked.

His voice was strained. Like he was trying to hold back his anger. There was no reason for it. I looked up at him and smile to show him I was okay. He was staring right at Leah and his hands were clinched into fists. Leah didn't seem to notice and she hadn't take her eyes off of me.

"I'm fine Embry," I nodded.

"Okay," he nodded. "Well let's get some food before everyone eats it all."

"K. Sounds good."

I got up and made my way to Embry. We both turned around to walk to the food table but were stopped by Leah asking for Embry's attention behind us.

"Embry?" she called.

We both turned to look at her. She was smirking up at him like she knew something I didn't.

"You take care of her," Leah ordered. "You be good to her yourself. She's way out of your league."

Embry finally smirked back and he let out an airy laugh.

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "I'll take care of her."

"You better."

Embry and I were already walking to the table when Leah said that and I couldn't help but feel like I was being left out of something. I didn't think about it much because I was distracted by all the food that was there.

 **-E &E-**

Everything soothed out after my little heart to heart with Leah. As I passed everyone to get my food they call commented on my brownies and asked me to make more some time. I told them I would have to see what I could do.

Once Embry and I got our food I made him sit with me as I took my seat by Leah. The three of us ate together and she seemed to open up more to me. She really didn't say much because Embry was around, but the two of us did have a few nice conversations when Embry was busy with his food. Leah asked me how old I was just like Embry had before her. She then asked me when my birthday was and I could feel Embry tune into the conversation as I told her when it was. So now he knew my birthday was March 24th. When I told Leah when it was I figured it was only just about five weeks away.

By nine o'clock the rest of the group made their way over to the bonfire. The boys had made it bigger when the sun started to set. Once everyone was seated Billy took his place at the head of the cycle ready to tell us about some of the legends. Oddly enough he started with the Spirit Warriors.

"A long time ago," Billy began as everyone quieted down, "Our ancestors settled in La Push and became effective fishermen and shipbuilders. Slowly as time passed, other peoples coveted our land and moved against us for it. Our tribe was small back then and could not defend ourselves, so we took our ships and left the land.

"At sea, Kaheleha used the magic in our blood to defend it. He was the first Spirit Chief in our tribe's history. He and all the men left the ships in spirit only, using the original power of Quileute Astral Projection, leaving their bodies behind under the care of the women.

"Though they could not physically hurt the enemy, the warriors had other ways. They blew fierce winds into enemy camps. They could make great screaming sounds in the wind and could manipulate animals to do their bidding. Animals were the only ones who could see them and help. The invading tribe had packs of thick-furred dogs to pull their sleds in the north. These dogs were set against the enemy, and bats were brought out of the cliff caverns. As a result, the dogs and bats won and the survivors of the invaders scattered thinking the harbor was cursed. Our ancestors soon released the dogs, who ran wild, and returned to their bodies victorious."

Everybody including me were very quiet as Billy told the story. I couldn't help but be pulled as the man spoke. He was almost hypnotizing. I leaned forward in my seat and I could fell Embry looking at me, but I ignored him as I continued to listen to Billy tell the legends of our people.

"The Hohs and the Makahs made treaties with our people," the elder continued, "because they wanted nothing to do with their magic. Generations passed and the last of the Great Spirit Chiefs came to be. Taha Aki was a man of peace and was known for his wisdom. However there was one man named Utlapa who believed they should use their magic to expand their control over the Hohs and the Makahs, building an empire. When the spirit warriors left their bodies their minds were all connected with each other. Taha Aki did not like what Utlapa wanted and banned him from the tribe. Utlapa left and hid in the nearby forest.

"Taha Aki was vigilant and protected our people even when there was no danger. Every so often, the Spirit Chief would leave the village to a sacred and secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and searched the surrounding areas for any dangers or threats.

"One day, Utlapa followed Taha Aki planning to kill him, but as he waited for him to leave his body he hatched another plan. Utlapa left his body, took Taha Aki's body, and killed his own. Taha Aki knew immediately what was happening when Utlapa joined him in the spirit world. He raced back to his sacred place but was too late. He followed his body in his spirit self-down to the tribe. For weeks he watched with despair as Utlapa made sure everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then Utlapa's first edict came: no warrior was to enter the spirit world because he had a vision of danger, but in truth he was afraid of Taha Aki.

"Utlapa took liberties with the tribe no one ever dreamed of. He took a second and a third wife, even though Taha Aki's wife still lived. Eventually, Taha Aki brought a great wolf down the mountains to kill Utlapa and free the tribe, but Utlapa only hid from it behind his warriors. The wolf ended up killing a young man, making Taha Aki's grief greater.

"Taha Aki had been away from his body long enough to be in agony. He felt doomed of never being able to cross the line between life and death. The great wolf followed him through the forest and Taha Aki felt jealous of the animal; at least it had a body and a life. At that moment the Spirit Chief had an idea that changed the future of our people. He asked the animal if he could share his body with him and the wolf complied.

"As a single being, the wolf and the man went to the village. The people feared the wolf, shouting for the warriors' help. The warriors came with spears in their hands, but they stopped in surprise of what the wolf was doing. The wolf was retreating from the warriors and trying to yelp the songs of our people. The warriors realized what it was doing and could only think it was being influenced by a spirit.

"An old warrior, Yut, disobeyed the orders of the false chief and left his body. Yut gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed Taha Aki. Almost instantly, Utlapa realized what had happened and raced towards Yut's body with his knife. The other warriors were confused. Yut went back into his body, but could not fight Utlapa off before warning the others, as he was too old.

"Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit left the world and he returned to the wolf's body feeling a great rage. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before the eyes of the warriors. The man did not look like Taha Aki's body, but like his spirit self, which the warriors recognized instantly. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf and killed him. Upon realization of what had happened, everything returned to normal. The only change he kept in place was the forbidding of spirit travel.

"From then on Taha Aki was known as the Great Wolf or the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years because he did not age. He fathered many sons, who in time found out they too could turn into wolves on reaching manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form reflected the spirit of the man. Some became warriors like Taha Aki and did not age. The others that did not want to follow in their father's footsteps, did not like to transform, and started to age as the rest of the people did."

When the legend was over my mind was spinning and I couldn't help but stay quiet as everyone else muttered to each other. Somewhere deep inside me I knew I was missing something, but I just couldn't figure it out.

 **-E &E-**

Embry drove me home after two more legends were told. The other legends went in one ear and out the other because of my spinning mind. The one about the Spirit Warriors were stuck in my head. I was quiet the whole way back with too much on my mind. Embry asked me if I was okay once and I told him I was fine, I was just thinking about the legend we were going to use for our project. As soon as I said this he seemed to get lost in his thoughts too.

Embry watched as I walked up to my door and unlocked it. I heard him leave as I closed the door behind me. Making my way up to my room I couldn't stop thinking about the legend I just heard. The one about the Spirit Warriors were all I could think about. I had a feeling it had something to do with Embry and the gang along with their girls who were with the boys. I don't know why I thought about this all of a sudden. It's just after hearing about the Spirit Warriors that got me thinking.

Once I was dressed for sleep and washed the making up which was covering the bruise Jamie had left on my face. I was about ready to get into bed when I heard a scratching at the back door. Considering my room was facing the back I looked out my window and I was surprised to see Em sitting at the back door waiting for me to let him in.

I ran down stairs and flung the door open. He was still there and I couldn't help but smile. My friend was back and I had almost forget I hadn't seen him for three days. I missed this wolf more than words could say.

"You're back," I stated.

Em barked in response and I moved back so he could come in. When I closed the door behind me I made my way around him to head up stairs. I could hear him following me as I went into my room. Turning around I saw he almost took up most of my bedroom and I smiled at him as I got an idea.

"Stay here," I told him.

He nodded his head and I ran out my bedroom door to the hallway closet. I grabbed all the blankets I could find and took them back to my room. Moving around Em I made a bed on the floor big enough for two giant wolves. When I was done I turned around and I pointed down at what I had made.

"Lay down please," I ordered.

Em did as he was told and laid down when an ooff sound. He looked over at me waiting. Letting out a soft giggle I grabbed the blanket off of my bed and laid down beside Em with my body leaned up against him. Putting the blanket over me, I cuddled deeper into Em's side. I hissed in pain when realized the bruise was still on my face. Em looked over at me with concern and I turned my face so he could see what I was hissed about. I heard him growl as his eyes landed on the bruise.

"Oh calm down Em," I ordered. "It was a bruise from my fight last night. It will be gone soon. Just got to keep makeup on it so no one else will know. Now I need to get some sleep I'm really tired."

I snuggled into his side again and closed my eyes. There was so much I wanted to tell Em but I wasn't sure if he was going to be here when I woke up.

"Em," I asked him.

He ran his nose over my arm in response and waited for me to continue.

"There is so much to tell you," I informed him. "Will you still be here in the morning so I can tell you?"

I opened my eyes just in time to see him nodded. I could help the smile the spread across my face. This animal always made me happy and I liked feeling this way.

"Nigh' Em," I muttered sleepily.

Em turned his head so he could lick my face and I giggled. He out his head down in my lap as he moved his tail so it was round me. I fell sleep by Em's side with my head spinning from the _Bonfire and Legends_ that were told tonight. I had no idea what was in store for me.

 **-E &E-**

 _ **Edited:**_

 _7/5/16_

 _9/23/16_

 _10/31/16_


	9. Chapter 8 The Check In

Chapter 8

Check In

Check In phrasal verb 1. arrive to make sure things are okay.

A week after the bonfire everything had started to change. Embry came over every night, after school, so we could work on our project and even after we were done for the evening he would stay over and we would talk. Sometime we found ourselves on the couch watching T.V. and movies while eating popcorn. If I had to be honest it felt amazing having Embry over. I would have so much fun hanging out with him, I almost didn't notice Thomas hadn't called me for a fight that week. The only thing that brought this to my attention was my right hand would twitch out of nowhere, every now and them.

Surprisingly though I felt safe with Embry around and I haven't felt that way in the long time. The feeling gradually grew and I hardly noticed it, but when I did, I wasn't planning on trading it for the world. Yes, I would still finch when Embry would accidently touch me, but I was slowly getting used to it as well. Whenever I did I could tell, just by looking into his eyes, he was said to see me wince when he touched me. After I noticed this I would do everything I could to bring that smile back to his face.

The best thing about Embry leaving around eight every night, I never seemed to be alone. Em came by about ten minutes after Embry would leave. Like I had told him the night of the bonfire I voiced to Em everything that happened and also everything I was thinking, the next day. He seemed to be interested in what I had to say, but soon after I was finished, he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. I wish I knew what he was thinking, it would have made things easier for me.

Ever since the bonfire I found myself thinking about the Spirit Warriors a lot. I had never thought of anything for so long before, and yet here I was thinking about some legend which was exactly that… a legend. But it seemed the more I thought about it the more I couldn't help thinking Embry and the Uley gang had something to do with all of it. Of course it sounded weird but there was just something about these people I found strange. I tried to ignore my suspicions though because everyone I had just met seemed like good people.

Another thing that had changed, which I slowly noticed was the school lunch routine. Ever since the Monday following the bonfire, Embry and the rest of the Uley gang had started joining me at my table. At first I wasn't so sure about the whole thing, but soon got used to it when Quil took over Brady's 'pretty lady' phrase and Embry about jumped over the table to knock him out. Of course I told him to behave, and he stopped immediately. Paul did help Embry out by slapping Quil upside the head like he had done to Brady. Soon after I became comfortable around Embry and his friend.

There was always a little voice in my head telling me I needed to get away and tell these people to leave me alone. I knew it had never done me wrong before, but for some odd reason I ignored the voice and kept the gang around.

Speaking of a little voice, the more I hung out with Embry, it seemed the more I heard the voice in my head. I was so close to figuring out who it belong too but I still couldn't put a finger on it. It would bug me to no end while I was a lone, but as soon as Embry or Em showed up I would soon forget.

Today was another Monday and I was – for once – was excited to get to school. I couldn't wait to see Embry even though I shouldn't have been. He would be waiting for me at my locker to walk me to our first class. Actually he would walk me to every class even if he had them with me or not. When I would walk out of my class Embry would be leaning against the wall waiting for me, with a smile on his face.

When this first started everyone would stare and whisper as we walked through the hall or when Embry and the gang would sit with me at lunch. Gradually the students got used to it and went to bigger and greater things. The only people that didn't seem to get over it was the K Sisters and Jackson Gray, KeeKee's older brother. KeeKee and her friends would glare at me whenever they got a chance, but I ignored them. Jackson on the other hand would glare at Embry whenever he saw him with me. Unlike myself Embry would scowl back and they would have a staring contest with one another. It was kind of weird and if it was weird I normal ignored it.

Today was just like every day for the past week. I got up to find Em was gone, went for my run, took a shower, got ready for school, and left the house to meet up with Embry at my locker. He had been waiting for me with a smile on his face and waited for me to get my stuff before walking me to our first class. After the weekend of the bonfire Embry had moved his seat – in all the classes we had together – over to where I sat and astonishingly I was more than okay with it. Lunch was the same, the boys would mess around and us girls would sit there and make fun of them. The rest of the day would go pretty fast.

After the last bell rang Embry and I made our way to my locker to get my things for our history project which was due in a week. I had just got done laughing at Embry's jokes, but soon stopped when I closed the door, and I saw he was all of a sudden serious. Serious Embry was always a little bit scary to me.

When Serious Embry would show up I was scared he would all of a sudden tell me he was leaving or he couldn't be my friend anymore. Then I would start thinking that's what we were… friends. We had been hanging out a lot even when we were done working on our project for the day. He would hang out with me during lunch and walk me to my classes even if we didn't have any together. After a while I had come to the conclusion we were friends.

When I did come to this conclusion I became at war with myself. One part of me, the one who was thinking with my brain, told me to push Embry and his friends away and run. It told me I was only going to get my heart broken or that Embry didn't have feelings for nor I for him. The other part, the one who was thinking with my heart, told me I should try to be more than friends with Embry. This part of me said Embry did have feelings for me and… I felt the same way. I couldn't come to a decision on this one. I kept telling myself I didn't have feeling for Embry but deep down I knew I did. I just wasn't going to say anything to him about them.

I shook my head to get these thoughts out of my mind and looked back at Embry. He was still staring at me with that serious expression on his face but he's eyes were roaming mine like they always did when he was around to leave.

"What's wrong Embry?" I whispered.

It took him awhile to answer me because he seemed to be committing my face to memory. I started to panic. I didn't want him to tell me what I think he was going to tell me. After panicking for a few seconds it was like Embry could feel my panic. He slowly lifted his hand to my face and ran his thumb over my bottom lip, like he had done the first time he laid eyes on me in history. After rubbing my lip once he pressed his hand against my cheek. His hands were rough but I didn't mind. All his movements were slow as if he thought he would scare me. I did hold my breath when his hand touched my cheek, but I slowly calmed down.

"I'll be a little late," Embry finally confessed. "To your house I mean. I was talking in class today, in one of the classes we don't have together. Because of that I have to stay after school for detention."

Embry didn't move his hand away from my cheek as he spoke and his voice was very soft. It was like he was trying to calm down a frightened animal… and maybe in some ways I was.

"Oh," I said sadly.

I looked down but soon was forced to look into Embry's eyes as he leaned over to get my attention. When I was looking into those chocolate orbs of his, he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Don't worry," he told me. "It won't take long and I will be there as soon as I can. I promise."

"Ok," I muttered.

"Promise me something though."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. What could possibly be so important I had promise to do so?

"What?" I asked.

It was kind of snippy I had to admit and I couldn't understand why he smile.

"Be careful," he whispered, "and stay safe."

I had no idea what he was talking about. Why did he want me to be careful and stay safe? There was no reason to ask this but I still nodded in agreement. His smile got bigger and he leaned over to press his lips against my forehead. My eyes widen in shock as I felt his skin pressed against mine. He pulled away and smiled at me as he turned to walk away. I watched him go around the corner, frozen in shock. I could still feel his lips against my forehead and the warmth – which started there – spread throughout my body and I couldn't fight the smile which spread across my face as I got my thoughts in order.

 **-E &E-**

I drove home in a daze. My mind was spinning about what happened just moments ago with Embry. The feelings I was feeling right now were amazing, but there was one thing bothering me. When Embry kissed my forehead it was like his lips were on fire. It reminded me of the day we got our partnered assignment in history, when Embry grabbed my arm to keep me from leaving after I had told him my plan for the assignment. His hand was burning hot, just like his lips where today. Did he always run that warm or was there something really wrong with him? I was going to have to ask him about that the next chance I got… if I thought about it.

My mind was so preoccupied with everything I didn't notice someone was at house until I walked through the door. As soon as the door closed behind me I felt a presence in the house that shouldn't not be there. I stood my ground as I listened to the house and I heard someone breathing somewhere in the living room area. As I slowly and deliberately made my way to the room I called out to see if someone would answer me.

"Hello," I said, loud enough for whoever it was to hear me. "Who's there?"

"Hello Elu," a voice rang from the dark. "Nice to see you."

I turned to where the voice came from and saw a figure slowly making its way out of the shadows. The person standing in my house was none other than Jackson Gray. When I notice who it was my hands clinched into fists and my heart started beating really fast. I could feel the panic set in but made sure it didn't show it.

"What are you doing here Jackson?" I questioned. "And how did you get into my house?"

Jackson let out an airy laugh and his eyes gleamed with something dark and scary. I had seen that same gleam in the old man's eyes when he was going to beat the shit out me. I knew something bad was going to happen and I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of it.

"You're old man asked mine if I could come and check up on you," Jackson stated, "while he was gone. I have the house key right here."

I watched as Jackson held up the extra key. The old man had mentioned one of his buddy's sons was going to come check up on me to make sure I was behaving. I just didn't think it was going to be Jackson Gray.

Jackson walked up to me like a wolf would an elk. It was slow and precise, but most of all it was terrifying. I took a step back without thinking, and I tried as hard as I could to make my breathing slow and smooth so he wouldn't know how scared I truly was.

"You're old man," Jackson said thoughtfully, "is paying me two hundred bucks to do this."

I felt my back hit a wall and I cursed myself for getting backed up into a corner. The smile widen on Jackson's face, when he saw I was stuck, as he took another step forward.

"You know," he continued, "I would have checked up on you for free, but I guess I get paid well for what I get."

I didn't know why I stood there frozen in fear. Normally if a guy would do this to me I would have whooped his ass by now and he would be begging for his life. I think it was the look in Jackson's eyes that made me freeze like this. They reminded me so much of the old man's and he was the only one I would let bet me for obvious reasons.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the familiar voice rang through my head.

" _ **Tell him you have company coming over,**_ **" it said angrily.**

I hesitated, trying to figure out why it was trying to helping me. It never had before.

" _ **Just do it Elu!**_ **" it growled.**

"I have someone coming over," I told Jackson.

He was standing just a foot away from me and I left no air between the wall and my back. I watched as Jackson's smile got wider.

"They can wait," he stated.

" _ **Tell him your company will be hear any minute,**_ **" the voice ordered. "** _ **Tell him he needs to leave.**_ **"**

"He'll be here any minute," I obeyed. "I think you need to leave."

I turned to walk to the door, but Jackson's right arm shot out, just inches from my face, and the palm on his hand hit the wall. He was blocking my way out of here. I looked up at him and his eyes darkened when I said _he'll_ be here any minute.

"Are you talking about Call?" he asked.

I didn't say anything to him as I pressed my back up against the wall again, trying to make sure I was far away him as possible.

"You do mean him," Jackson stated. "Don't you."

It wasn't a question, he knew who I was talking about. When I didn't answer this time he back handed me across the face, and I fell to the floor on my side. I let out a small ooff as I hit the ground. When I flipped to my back, a few seconds later, Jackson was towering over me with his face just inches from mine. The smile was back on his face and his eyes were glowing with lust. I knew what he was going to do and it scared me.

"Well," Jackson purred, "he can just listen to you scream as I screw you over and over again."

I whimpered as I tried to scoot away from him, and his eyes widen with happiness. If I didn't get out of here soon I was going to wish I was never born when he was through with me.

"But don't worry," Jackson whispered harshly. "You will enjoy it once we get started and then you will be mine."

A few seconds after Jackson's last sentence the voice in my head came back angrier than ever.

" _ **Get out of there Elu!"**_ **it roared.** __ **"** _ **Now!**_ **"**

I didn't hesitate this time. Pulling back my knee, faster than Jackson thought possible, I kicked him in the gut as hard as I could. He fell to the side, and I got up as fast as I could to ran for the door, but sadly I didn't make it that far. I felt something grab on to my ankle and I fell to the side. Once I fell onto the floor Jackson was on top of me. I couldn't help but freeze right before he back handed me across the face again.

As I slowly opening my eyes I looked up at him and there was blood on his fingertips and I could feel something warm flow down the side of face. I didn't feel any pain because the adrenaline was coursing through my veins.

The two of us stared at his hand as the small amount of blood ran down his finger. I could actually smell it. The powerful rust and salt scent burned my nose. While he was mesmerized by the red liquid running down his hand I took the opportunity to dig my nails down both of his arms, so deep I could feel his blood all over my fingers. The smell of rust and salt got more powerful as our blood mixed together. He cried out in pain as I tried to buck him off, but soon recovered quickly.

Jackson grabbed onto both of my wrists. It was my turn to cry out in pain as he squeezed them really hard before putting both of them into his left hand. Both hands were a lot bigger than mine, so it was easy for him to hold both of my wrist in one. He threw my hands above my head, and I tried as hard as I could to fight him off. He started punched me really hard in the side with his right fist, and I could hear the cracking sound, before I felt it. Once I did I closed my eyes and screamed in pain. His fist made contact with my ribs over and over again and no matter how many times I screamed he didn't stop.

When he finally did stop it was really hard to breathe. I had a feeling at least two of my ribs were cracked or broken and the ones that weren't were most likely bruised. As this ran through my mind I felt Jackson grab on to my left breast and squeeze very hard. I heard him laugh with joy, but all I did was let out a small moan of pain, with my eyes closed, and lay there not caring what happened to me. I felt Jackson lean over so his face was just inches away from my ear. He didn't let go of what he had in his right hand.

"See Elu," Jackson murmured in my ear, "I told you, you would enjoy it."

For the third time through this whole encounter the familiar voice rang through my head. It was so angry now, it even scared me.

" _ **Come on Elu!**_ **" it growled. "** _ **Fight! Fight him right now!"**_

' _What's the point?_ ' I asked it. ' _I can't fight him. He's too strong for me._ '

I felt Jackson let go of my breast and next thing I knew he was lifting up my shirt. I closed my eyes even tighter to make everything around me go away, but it didn't work. There was no way I could fight him off. He was going to take the one thing I really held dear to me. I was going to give myself up to some man who proved me wrong about life and every one in it. I never wanted to give it up like this.

" _ **Then fight for it!**_ **" it snarled. "** _ **Come on Elu! You can do it! Don't stop fighting!**_ **"**

Seconds later the voices words sunk in and I knew it was right. I couldn't let Jackson do this to me. If I wouldn't let other guys do this to me than why should I let him?

I felt the boiling anger and more adrenaline take over the pain in my veins. I could feel it ran all over my body and end behind my eyes. When I opened them I turned my head to see what Jackson was doing. He was watching his hand grab my shirt to pull it over my arms.

"Hey Jackson," I called.

He looked up at me with the smile still on his face… till I spit in it. In fact it was right in his eyes. He sat up straight before he tried to whip my saliva off his face. I took this as the moment to buck and throw him off of me. He fell with his hand still holding onto my shirt but I didn't care. I got up off the floor and started running as fast as I could to my front door. The door looked so far away from here, and something was slowing me down, but I couldn't tell what it was. I heard Jackson growl but I didn't know how much of a head start I had, so I kept running.

Just before I grabbed the doorknob I felt someone grab onto my hair, and I cried out in pain as I was yanked back. I fell to the floor once more, but I wasn't there for long. Jackson grabbed me by my hair again and lifted me off the ground. A small moan escaped my lips and a tried to pry Jackson's hand out of my hair. I could feel his blood on my fingers again – I was too busy to notice the smell – but he didn't seem to notice I was drawing any.

Next thing I knew his fist came at my face in slow motion, and I tried to move out of the way, but Jackson was holding me firmly in place. His knuckles made connect with my right eye and I could feel the pain radiate throughout my body. If that wasn't enough the back of Jackson's hand made contact with my face again, in another bitch slap. I was seeing stars and black dots were clouding my vision. As I closed my eyes, I could feel more warm blood run down my chin. I must have had a split lip to add to my other injuries.

Feeling Jackson pull my hair towards him, I could feel his breathe on my face, so I knew mine was just inches away from his. If I had the strength I would have clawed his eyes out, but I was too weak to do so. When I opened my eyes, his were blazing with nothing but anger.

"You little bitch!" he growled. "If you would have just done what I wanted we wouldn't be in this situation. I'm a very reasonable guy. KeeKee has been telling me how you took her boyfriend Embry away from her. Yea I don't like him but if he's want she wants I won't make my little sister unhappy just because I don't like someone. I was going to forgive you, for hitting her and taking Call away, but I think you're going to have to earn my forgiveness. Sadly it's going to take a long time, after everything that has happened here today, for that to happen. You can start by doing something for me."

' _Embry,'_ I cried in my head. ' _Where are you? You were supposed to be here by now._ '

I could feel tears run down my face as I watched him move his free hand down to unbuckle his belt. I squeezed my eyes shut and wished I was anywhere but here.

"Whatever you do," he continued, "you will not say anything to Kassie about what we're about to do. I don't want her to break up with me over you're damn lies."

' _They wouldn't be lies,_ ' I thought to myself.

"No one will know what happen here today. If you do tell anybody, I will kill you."

' _I won't have to tell anybody there will be proof of what you're going to do to me. You can kill me now if you want because I will never get over what's about to happen._ '

I heard the zipper, of his pants, go down and I tried as hard as I could not to sob as I thought about what was ahead of me. Biting down on the sore part on my lip – to stop myself from sobbing – I wondering how I had gotten into this mess in the first place, and where was the only person I felt safe with when I needed him.

' _Embry,_ ' I whimpered. ' _Save me please_.'

Feeling my head being pushed down I closed my eyes as tightly as I could, but before anything could happen, there came a knock on the door. My eyes flew open as Jackson and I looked over towards the door. He pulled me up straight again and the two of us were quiet until there was another knock on the door.

"Elu," a voice called, "are you in there."

It was Embry. He was here to save me. I could hear the tightness in his voice and I realized he somehow knew there something was wrong, when I didn't answer. Jackson looked down at me and glared.

"Tell him to go away," he whispered with a snarl.

I looked at him but didn't say anything. He tugged on my hair and I gasped from the pain.

"Now!" he hissed.

I opened my mouth to say something but didn't get to chance too. My front door flew open and my head snapped towards it just in time to watch as it flew off its hinges. It didn't take long till my eyes focused on the person standing in the door way… or should I say people.

 **-E &E-**

My mind was still spinning. I could sense other people had arrived but the only one I was highly aware of was the man standing in front of the other people who had just arrived. That man was Embry. He stood there assessing the situation before his eyes landed on the evil man gripping my hair in his hands. I heard him let out an angry, inhuman like growl that only I was sure I could hear. I couldn't help but let a sigh of relief escape my lips. I knew I was bloody and beaten but I really didn't care. Embry was going to save me from this monster who had done this to me.

"Embry," I sighed.

His eyes snapped over to mine as I said his name, and I watched as they got darker in anger when he looked me up and down. I had never seen Embry this mad before and I had to admit he scared me more than Jackson or the old man ever could. I didn't want to be on his angry side.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson asked.

We all knew the question was directed to Embry because his eyes moved back over to Jackson. His hands clinched into fists at his side and I even knew if my abuser didn't let me go he was going to get his ass handed to him. Jackson didn't seem to notice, which was a bad idea on his part.

"I'm here to kick your ass," Embry said calmly.

This wasn't the normal, calm Embry I knew. This Embry was way to calm for what was going on, and I knew this was only going to end badly if Jackson didn't let me go.

"I don't have time for you Call," Jackson stated. "I'm in the middle of something, if you couldn't tell already. Came back later. I'm sure I'll be done with this bitch by the time you get back."

I could hear another inhuman growl start in the back of Embry's throat. His was going to charge soon and I was going to be in the middle of it. I'd be hurt even more than I already was.

Jackson didn't seem to hear the noise coming from Embry, but he could clearly see that the man standing in front of us, was really mad. I felt Jackson pull me closer to his face and I let out a small yelp from the pain it was causing my head. I didn't take my eyes off of Embry though. Next thing I knew my abuser's tongue was on my neck and he licked from my collarbone to the back of my ear. The motion sent shivers down my spine and not the good kind either.

"Put her down now Gray!" Embry thundered. "Now."

"Embry," Sam warned.

He and the rest of the gang was standing behind Embry. Sam's hand came to rest on the younger boy's shoulder. I hadn't really notice the other men, because I was too focused on Embry, but I do remember sensing other people in my doorway. Another thing I hadn't notice, until Sam put his hand on Embry's shoulder, was he was shaking like crazy. It seemed like his anger was almost too much for him to handle.

"I don't have to Call," Jackson growled. "She's mine and I can do what I want with her. Now if you'll excuse me."

Jackson looked at me with a sick smile until he saw Embry take a step forward – from the corner out of his eye. His smile fell from his face as he turned his attention back to the tall man in the doorway.

"I said put the girl down now!" Embry boomed. "Don't make me say it a third time."

The smile returned to Jackson face and I could tell he was going to do something very stupid. I knew it was going to end badly for me. Why was it always me?

"Oh?" Jackson droned. "You want me to let her go?"

"Yes," Embry hissed.

"Alright. If you say so."

Resulting in Embry's demand I was thrown to the ground and landed on right side. I didn't have a chance to let out a cry of discomfort because Jackson's boot made contact with my stomach… hard. As soon as his foot reared back for another blow I just happened to glance over at Embry and by the look on his face he was now out for blood. He was shaking more now and his fists were turning white at his sides.

I watched as Jackson stopped his foot and turned to look at Embry, still smiling that sick smile. In slow motion I saw Embry take off running towards my assailant. Jackson smirked at this, and put his fists up in defense, but it was too late. Embry hit Jackson with full force and they both fell to the ground.

Even though I was seeing all of this happening in slow motion it was over within minutes. Jackson held his own for about thirty seconds but soon started losing. The rest of the guys – Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, Collin, and Brady – came running into the room and they tried prying Embry off of Jackson. Somehow, no matter how hard they tried – even if they worked together – they couldn't get the angry man off of his victim.

"Embry stop," Sam ordered. "Get off of him Embry."

"Come on Embry," Jacob growled. "You've done enough."

No matter how many times his friends told him to stop, Embry just kept pounding on Jackson. I tried getting up but no matter what I did I couldn't get my right ankle to hold my weight. Jackson's screams made me look over to the pile of men in the middle of my living room floor, and I saw Embry was still wailing on the guy on the ground. I knew I had to stop him. I watched as my savior threw all of his friends off his back and that's when I found the strength to get up.

"Embry!" I screamed. "Stop!"

Getting off the floor, I let the adrenaline take over my body once more. I knew I was close to collapsing, but I had to get to Embry before he killed Jackson.

"Elu!" Sam yelled. "Don't! Stay away from him. It's not safe right now!"

"Elu!" the rest of the gang called.

I didn't listen to them. Not caring what happened to me, I kept running over to where Embry still loomed over Jackson. I threw my arms around Embry's waist and started to sob. His hands were in the air, ready to come down on Jackson again, but soon froze when he felt my hold around him. I felt his body shaking against mine and it was burning up as I held onto him tighter. I wasn't going to let him go, not until I knew he wasn't going to kill Jackson.

It seemed like forever, but soon I felt Embry's body loosen up. I took this time to make the decision to look up and saw he was looking down at me over his shoulder. Murder was still in his dark eyes, but shortly after they soften and turned the light chocolate color, I've learned to love, when he saw that it was me trying to get him to stop.

"Elu?" he whispered.

"Please stop," I begged him.

Embry looked back down at Jackson. I did the same under his arm and saw the bloody boy, with his hands up over his face. I was surprised he was still conscious after the beating Embry just handed to him. He was whimpering like a little dog though, but I was too worried about Embry to care about the guy who hurt me. I flinched as Embry threw one more punch at Jackson, but he missed. His fist landed on the floor, just inches from Jackson's face. I held onto Embry tightly, as he made the motion, closing my eyes firmly.

"You touch her again you bastered," I heard Embry growl at Jackson, "and I swear I'll kill you. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

I followed Embry's movements as he got up off of Jackson. He gently gripped my wrists and pried them away from his middle. While still holding onto me, he turned around to face me. I couldn't help but look into his eyes and I started to cry again. He pulled me close to him and I held onto his shirts as I sobbed. Laying his chin on the top of my head, he gently rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Get out of here Mr. Gray," Sam said coolly. "We better not see you hear again or we'll let Embry do what he wants to you and we won't stop him."

Not looking up to watch Jackson leave, I nestled deeper into Embry, as I heard his footsteps walk out of my house. Embry held me as tight as he thought he could without hurting me. A few seconds later Embry loosen his hold, but I tightened mine, I didn't want to let him go. I felt his hands gently grab my upper arm.

"No!" I moaned.

"Elu look at me," Embry ordered, in a soft voice.

He gently pulled me away from him, so I could look into his eyes. I watched as his light chocolate orbs darkened as they looked over my appearance. I must have looked awful, but there wasn't anything I could do about it right now. When Embry was done looking over me he looked like he was about to run out of the house, and go beat up Jackson some more.

"Don't go," I whispered to him. "Please don't go."

Embry's eyes softened at my scared tone. I was sure he didn't want to scare me and to be honest, I didn't care if he scared me or not. All I wanted was him to hold me in his arms and never let go.

"I'm not going anywhere," he reassured me.

Then his eyes hardened again once he realized what he wanted to know. I don't know if I was going to be able to answer his questions or not. It looked like I wasn't going to have a choice either way.

"What the hell was he doing in your house Elu?" Embry finally asked.

His voice was harsh and I flinched at his tone. Not really the question I thought he was going to ask, but I guess it was better than what it could have been. Why did it have to be Jackson to _Check In_ on me? This is not where I wanted to be at all.

 **-E &E-**

 _ **Edited:**_

 _7/6/16_

 _9/23/16_

 _10/31/15_


	10. Chapter 9 Shock

Chapter 9

Shock

Shock /SHäk/ noun 1. a sudden upsetting or surprising event or experience. 2. a violent shaking movement caused by an impact, explosion, or tremor.

All of a sudden, I didn't know what my problem was, but it was hard to understand what Embry was trying to ask me. The words he was saying didn't seem to make any sense to me, even though I heard them. Plus he sounded like he was talking to me through a tunnel. It felt like my mind was in a fog I couldn't get rid of. I was so out of it I didn't grasp Embry and I were sitting on the floor instead of standing until that moment.

The man in front of me must have thought I didn't hear the first time him so he repeated his question.

"Elu what was Jackson doing here?" Embry asked harshly.

With my mind still in a daze, I tried as hard as I could to form a proper sentence with the few words I could remember. I also tried to remember what had been said before the attack. This was going to be harder to explain than I thought it was going to be.

"I-I don't k-know," I stuttered. "H-He was just here w-when I g-got home. He s-said something about t-the old m-man asking him t-to check up on m-me while he w-was g-gone."

I hadn't noticed I was shaking until I wrapped my arms around myself. All of a sudden I felt cold and my skin was clammy, with my breathing starting to become rapid and shallow. To top it all off, I felt kind of weak and tired. I don't know if it was from trying to fight off Jackson or what, but I had never felt this way before, not even after any of my fights. I couldn't grasp or understand what was wrong with me. This scared me almost as more as the attack did.

"Elu," Embry's voice came through the fog.

Looking up at him I could see the concern written all over his face. I hadn't realized I had looked away from him until that moment. There was so much I wanted to say, but with the fog getting heaver, I couldn't seem to form the words. I must have still been crying before Embry put his hand against my cheeks and his thumbs wiped away some of the flowing tears.

"Elu are you ok?" he asked softly. "Please answer me."

"She's going into shock Embry," I heard a voice inform him.

It might have been Sam, I don't know. All I could do was look at Embry and hope he didn't disappear in a puff of smoke right in front of me. I don't know what I would do if he did, maybe curl up in a ball and hope to never wake up again. I almost forgot what it felt like to depend on someone besides myself. It was a good feeling, but at the same time it was a scary.

"You need to take her Sue's," Sam's stated. "All the imprints and Leah are there. They can hopefully help her. Take Seth and Paul with you. The rest of us are going to make sure Mr. Gray gets home without anything getting in his way."

What in the hell was an imprint? The only time I had ever heard of an imprint was in biology at the beginning of the year. It's when a baby bird, or something, comes to recognize another animal, or person, as a parent or other object of habitual trust. So what did imprinting have to do with anything that was going on here? If I could ever think straight again I'd have to ask Embry.

"I'm not leaving her," Embry growled.

"He didn't say you had to Em," a new voice said with a sighed. "All he's saying is take her to Sue's and stay with her for as long as she needs you."

If I had to take a guess this voice was Jacobs. Again I didn't care. So many things were happing so fast, but they felt like they were going in slow motion – the motions, the voices, the sounds, the words, everything – and it didn't help when they sounded like they were in a tunnel. All of this was maddening. Right now all I wanted was everything to stop. I need to get my bearings straight.

Just then I saw Embry's face come into view again, but like everything else, he was still in that stupid tunnel I couldn't seem to get around – which is probably why I didn't see him go out of my line of vision, with his words and with his features. There was so many things I didn't realize I was doing. Like I was holding onto his shirt with both hands, I was still crying, and my eyes were flying around the room like something was going to come out of nowhere, and start beating on me again. I was still so scared, I didn't know how to handle this, because I had never been this way before.

"Elu, sweetheart," Embry whispered loud enough so I could hear him. "I need to lift you up and I'm going to take you some place safe ok, but you have to stay calm. Nobody's going to hurt you. I promise."

He was talking to me like I was a wild animal, or would get up and run away any minutes. Maybe if I could get up and run I would have, but I didn't have the strength. As everyone could tell I really wasn't in my right mind right now.

I don't know if I nodded or not, but soon I was off the ground and in Embry's arms, laying against his chest. I still didn't let go of his shirt. When I looked down I could see my knuckles were turning white under the blood that was still on my hands – it was both mine and Jackson's. As Embry carried me out into the cloud filtered sun I just happened to look down to see my shirt was ripped to shreds. It was barely hanging off of my right shoulder, exposing more of my bra and tank top straps. I could also see there were bruises on both of my wrists. I didn't even want to think about what my face, or body, under my ripped up shirt, looked like. They had to be terrible.

I buried my face in Embry's chest so I wouldn't have to look at what I could see of myself anymore. He pulled me closer to his chest and I felt him gently kiss the top of my head. I felt the warmth of that kiss spread throughout my body, and it felt amazing. For once I was really grateful for Embry's overly warm body heat, but sadly it didn't stop the shaking my body was still doing. Sam had to be right. I was going into shock and there was no way I could stop it.

When we got to Embry's truck he walked to the passenger side and I could hear someone telling him to wait up. He turned around and I saw Seth and Paul running up behind us. Seth opened the door for Embry. I felt him tried to put me in, but I wasn't going to have any of that. I held onto my savior as tightly as I could, and my breathing started to become more rapid. There was no way I was going to let him go. He was going to have pry his shirt out of my cold dead hands before I let him go.

"No!" I cried. "Don't let me go."

"Shhh, Beautiful," Embry hushed me. "I'm not going to let you go. I promise Elu."

I felt Embry kiss my temple, and I closed my eyes. My shaking calmed down a little bit, and a content sigh escaped my lips. This was where I wanted to be, safe and sound in the arms of the man who save me from… I don't even want to think about what could have happened if Embry didn't show up. It wouldn't have been good that's all I know.

"Paul do you mind driving?" Embry asked.

"Sure," Paul's gruff voice rang softly.

"Hey what about me?" Seth voice called. "I'm not a bad driver. Why can't I drive?"

"Because you don't have you're license," Embry stated.

"I have my learners permit."

"Not the same thing kid," Paul called. "Plus I'm older. Sorry."

"I don't care who's the oldest or a baby in dippers," Embry growled. "We need to get Elu to Sue's now."

I heared the sound of keys jingling as they passed hands. I didn't really care who drove as long as it wasn't Embry. The thought of him letting me go sent me into another shaking fit again and panic boiled in my veins. Embry must have known something was wrong because he kissed my temple again.

"Shhhh," he murmured. "Shhhh Beautiful. Everything's going to be okay."

As I calmed down, I felt Embry left me into the truck and sit me down on the seat. I didn't have time to cry out for him to come back, because I was soon in his lap again, when he got into the truck. I nestled as close to him as I could, and kept my eyes closed. I forced myself to listen to the fast pace of Embry's heart – which reminded me of my own – as he rested his chin on the top of my head, and rubbed circles on my back. I heard both truck doors close and the engine turn over. Everything was quiet as we started to drive away from my house. For some odd reason I didn't want to see where we were going. The feeling of being safe was one of the things I had missed out on after my shima's disappeared and I loved every second I was getting here. I just hoped I wouldn't lose it after I just got it back from the scary place I was in.

 **-E &E-**

I must have dozed off on the way to Sue's, because when I opened my eyes again Embry was getting out of the truck. Before looking around to get a general idea of where we were I looked up at the man who was carrying me. He wasn't looking anywhere but at the house we were coming up too, so I took a few seconds to look at him before glancing over at the house. It was a small house that looked like it could hold at least four people if they were in separate rooms. Like most houses in La Push it was made out of wood and it had a porch at the front of it.

As Embry carried me towards the house I could tell the tunnel vision was still there. Considering that, I knew I didn't fall asleep for every long on the way over here. Just as I was about to bury my face back into Embry's chest, I saw two people run out the door and down the porch steps while a group of individuals gathered at the front window. I tried to blink around the tunnel vision to see who these people were, but it didn't work. When the two woman got to us was when I saw who they were. Sue and Leah stopped right in front us and started talking at once.

"What happened?" they both cried.

"Let's just get her inside Sue," Embry murmured. "I'll let you as we get cleaned up."

He must have thought I was a sleep because his voice wasn't more than a whisper. Once again I felt him kiss my temple and I couldn't help but cuddle closer to his chest. No matter how much my brain told me too, I just couldn't get away from his body heat. The best part would be is if I could only get him in my bed I wouldn't need a blanket ever again. As a matter of face his body heat reminded me so much of… my wolf… Em.

I was soon brought out of my thoughts when Sue agreed to Embry's demand.

"Alright," Sue whispered.

"But Embry–" Leah growled.

I flinched from her tone. Even though it wasn't Jackson the way she growled made me think about him. I started shaking again and I whimpered as I held onto Embry's shirt as tighter.

"Leah!" Embry hissed. "Not right now okay. You're going to scary her more than she already is."

It was quiet so I figured Leah had gave up. I was still shaking as Embry started walking again. He kissed my head again before he put his lips close to my ear.

"It's okay Beautiful," he whispered. "It was just Leah being her hot tempered self. She didn't mean to scare you."

"Embry," I whispered.

"Yes sweetheart."

"I'm so cold."

"I know. We'll fix that here soon. Just stay close to me."

' _Don't have to tell me twice,_ ' I thought shakily.

I don't know how I was blacking out, but next thing I knew I was being laid down on a soft bed. Embry tried to let me go but once again I wasn't having any of that. I wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my nails deep into his skin. I was sure I was drawing blood.

"Easy there Elu," Embry hummed. "I'm going to be right here. Sue's going to look you over."

"Don't leave me," I begged. "I don't want him to come back for me. Please don't leave."

"Elu sweetheart, he's not coming back for you. No one will hurt you while I'm around I promise."

' _Don't leave,_ ' I tried to say. ' _Don't let him get me._ '

I don't know if it was the shock or how exhausted I was, but my mouth wouldn't work, so I couldn't get the words out. While I laid down on the bed I felt Embry run his hand over my forehead and hair while he held one of my hands with his free one. He wanted me to know he was there and I couldn't be more grateful.

Staying awake was harder than I thought it was going to be. I was slowly losing my battle with my eyes to stay awake, but they were winning. I heard Sue moving around the room, and once in a while I could feel her hands pressing on my ribs. Everything she would press the tender part of my body I could cry out in pain and try to get away from her. Embry would tell me it was going to be already as he held me in place. I just wanted to go to sleep so maybe the pain to go away.

The last thing I remember is someone lifting me up, into a sitting position, and my shirt being pulled over my head. The pain hand gone away because I think I was given some pills by Sue. All that was left was the exhaustion, so I couldn't fight whoever was pulling my clothes off. I tried to fight the fog but it soon took over and all I could see was darkness.

 **-E &E-**

When I woke up it was pitch black and I could feel I was lying in a bed, but I could tell it wasn't mine. I looked around for a clock and saw one that said 2:00 a.m. After being in and out of consciousness I didn't know how long I had actually been out. When my eyes slowly became accustom to the dark I could see there was a nightstand on the left side of the bed and there was a lamp on it, along with the alarm clock. As I moved to turn it on I felt pain and stiffness throughout my body but I pushed threw it so I could turn on the light.

As the light came on I noticed I really wasn't in my room and I was in clothes which didn't belong to me. I was wearing a black t-shirt and shorts. The t-shirt was something I would have never usually wore, but the short where good enough. When I moved I could feel something was wrapped around my sore ribs. Probably to stop me for moving them so much.

Once the lamp was on, I couldn't hold myself up any longer, so I fell back down on the bed. As I fell back I could feel the pain vibrating all over my body so I hissed. I heard a chair scoot across a wooden surface. It hurt my ears so my hand flew up to cover them. I looked to my right and saw Embry standing up and he looked like he was ready to fight. His hand were closed into fists at his side and he was looking around looking for danger. When he saw there was none he looked down at me. The expression on his face broke my heart, as I took my hands away from my ears. The look showed how exhausted he really was, and all I wanted to do was open my arms so I could hold him close to me.

Before I could think more about that thought, he slowly walked over to my side of the bed, and my eyes followed his every move. I watched as he sat on the edge of the bed close to where I lay. It was quiet for a few minutes and we both stared at each other. After a few more minutes. Embry broke the silence by letting out a heavy sigh.

"You scared me," Embry confessed. "A few times there I thought I had lost you."

His voice wasn't above a whisper, but I could still hear it just like I would if he was talking normal. He never took his eyes off of me as he spoke and I did the same. I didn't like the look in his eyes. His light brown orbs were tired and I couldn't say how much it pained me to see him like this.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

It was quiet again and after a few more minutes of silence, Embry's eyes lit up a little bit. I could see the wheels turning in his and I wish I could hear what he was thinking. He looked my face up and down before he slowly lifted his hand up. Slowly and deliberately he moved it towards my left cheek. He ran his hand the length of my jaw and I felt a tingling sensation go up and down my spine. I thought I would have moved away by now, but I surprised myself by melting into his tender touch. I watched as a smile played at his lips and my heart fluttered.

All too soon, however, Embry's eyes soon darkened as he thought about something and his hand fell from my face. Before I knew it he had jumped off the bed and started pacing around the room with both of his hands gripping his hair. My eyes widened as they followed him up and down the room. What had happened in just a few seconds to make him this way? What had I missed?

"Embry," I called softly.

He stopped his pacing and took a deep breath before looking over at me. I lifted up my hand and reached out for him. I didn't want to see him like this and I didn't like him being so far away from me.

Embry looked down at my outstretched hand, as his eyes soften, and he slowly made his way back over to me, sitting down where he had before. When he was seated I took his hand in mine and held on as tightly as I could, hoping it was enough to hold him in place.

"I'm sorry," Embry muttered. "I'm sorry I scared you. I just have a temper and I can usually control it."

"I don't think you scared me," I began, "in the way _you_ think you scared me."

Another small smile played at his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes. There was just so much I was feeling that I needed to tell him, but knew I couldn't. It would only bring him down and I don't know if I could stand doing something like that to a guy like Embry. I would kill myself before I did anything to hurt him.

I thought he would comment on what I had said about him scaring me but he didn't. He looked like he was thinking about something again and by the look that appeared on his face, it looked like Serious Embry was back.

"Elu," Embry breathed, "we need to talk."

' _Oh no,_ ' I thought. ' _I never had it happened to me but I've heard when someone says they need to talk, it means someone is about to get their heart broken._ '

My heart started beating out of my chest and I began to hyperventilate. He couldn't leave me, not after I just got using used to having him around. What was I going to do if he did? I needed him more than I'd like to admit, and today was proof of that.

Embry saw I was starting to panic so he put both of his hands on my face and pressed his forehead against mine. I still couldn't get my breathing to slow down no matter how hard I tried. It sucked being this way.

"Elu, calm down," Embry ordered softly. "I'm not leaving, I promise. I just need to talk to you about what I saw when Sue and I were cleaning you up."

' _Oh no,_ ' I groaned to myself. ' _He saw them. He saw what I have been trying so hard to hide for years._ '

I pulled away so I could look him in the eyes. Putting my hand on his, I pulled them off of my face and held one of his in both of mine. How was I going to get myself out of this one? Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he didn't see what I think he saw. I guess there was only one way to find out.

"What did you see?" I squeaked.

"Elu... sweetheart," Embry said. "I saw the scars… Please tell me what happened? How did you get them? Did someone do this to you?"

So I wasn't wrong. My panic started to grow once more and my breaths started to become rapid again. I needed to get him off the subject. If I didn't it we were going to get into a big fight and I couldn't stand the thought of that. It was time to play dumb. He didn't need to be brought down because of my past.

"I don't know," I whispered, as I looked down at our hands. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Embry put his finger – with his free hand – under my chin and lifted my head up so I was looking at him. There was concern written all over his face and it still broke my heart to see him like this. He didn't need to feel concern for me, I wasn't that important.

"Beautiful please," Embry begged. "I want to protect you and help you, but I can't if I don't know what I'm going to protect you from."

"You can't protect me from this," I whispered. "It'll get worse if you interfere. Even if you tried to protect me I don't know if you could do it forever. No matter what happens, no matter how hard you and I try, it'll keep coming back no matter what."

I turned my face way from him, so I didn't have look at his heart breaking expression. I was doing the last thing I wanted to ever do. I was hurting him. This was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I wouldn't be able to lie if I kept looking at him.

"I won't be able to _**try**_ to protect you," Embry stated, while leaning over to get my attention back, "if you don't tell me what you're afraid of. Don't you trust me?"

Letting his words sink into my head I slowly looked back up into his eyes. How could I make him understand I did trust him – more than I trusted anybody for a long time – I just couldn't tell him what was going on in my life?

"Embry," I sighed, "I do trust you, but if I tell you it might only cause more problems, and I just can't do that to you."

No matter how long I tried to make my emotions go away over the years, I couldn't help it when Embry brought them back. I really did have feelings for him but with my screwed up life I couldn't tell him how I really felt. It would only bring him down and I wasn't going to do that to him. Not when he was the only person in this world I cared about.

"I'm willing to face these problems" Embry stated firmly, "as long as you're okay and safe with me."

"Embry I just can't," I whispered.

"And why the hell not?"

I jumped at his harsh town. The look in his eyes were almost angry and I flinched under his gaze. He was going to leave now and it was all my fault. If only I didn't fall for him like I promised myself I wouldn't. I could have steered clear of this situation all together, if I didn't let him in. I tried to hold back the tears as I looked down at my hands.

"I'm not ready to tell anyone yet," I muttered. "Is that so wrong Embry?"

A few seconds went by and then I heard a sigh. I looked up again and he had his eyes closed. It looked like he was counting to ten in his head… just like I did. When he opened his eyes he looked sad, and I wanted nothing more than to touch his face.

"You're right Beautiful," he nodded. "I'm sorry. You take all the time you need. I'm always here when you're ready to talk about it. I'm sorry I tried to push you into talking. Considering what happened I should have known you wouldn't want to talk right now."

"Thank you," I whispered.

The both of us were quiet for a little bit longer and I took this moment in time to study his face. The more I looked at him the more I thought he was the handsomest man a live and he was here with me. I never noticed before but his lips were perfect and full, it took all of myself control not to pull him close to me so I could feel them against mine. Next to look at was his eyes. He's light chocolate brown orbs looked over my face in the same way I was looking at his. That's when I again noticed the dark purple circles under eyes.

"It's almost three in the morning," I stated. "You should get some sleep. We have school soon."

A small smile appeared on his handsome face and I recognized it as his 'I know something you don't' smile. Like everything else he did, this smile was cute, even though he pissed me off with it.

"You're not going to school today," Embry informed me.

"What?" I asked, rising my eyebrow. "What do you mean I'm not going to go to school today? You mean I'm staying here all day… alone? Speaking of which where is here?"

Embry laughed a full hearted laugh. This was one of my favorite laughs he would do. I hadn't heard him laugh like this all day yesterday so it was relief to hear it again.

"You're at Sue's place," he explained. "And yes you're staying here. You need to rest after the… after what happened yesterday. Though you're not going to be here alone. Sue's right down stairs and so is Leah. Plus I'll be staying with you. I have to keep you safe somehow, don't I."

"But what about school?" I questioned. "I can't miss school and neither can you."

"Yes you can, and you will. Considering you have classes with just about everyone we know they will being us our homework we missed."

"But–"

"No but's Beautiful. You're staying here with me and that's that. Don't worry about a thing. I've got it all taken care of."

I let go of Embry's hand and crossed my arms over my chest. The movement sent a shock of pain all over my body but I tried hard to ignore it. I wasn't happy about the whole thing and I hadn't really noticed we were back to the whole Beautiful nickname thing. I thought we were done with that. I guess not.

"Fine," I pouted.

"Now looks who pouting," Embry stated with a laugh. "Well come on. It's time for bed."

As he got off the bed I unfolded my arms and gently slid under the covers. When he saw I was situated he pulled the covers up to my, chin and then kissed me on the forehead. I watched as he stood up straight while he turned out the lamp on the nightstand. That's when the terror set in again. I started to shake and my hands flew out from under the blankets, before grabbing onto Embry's burning arm.

"Embry," I cried. "Please don't go."

"Elu, I'm not going anywhere," Embry told me for the hundredth time tonight. "I'm just going to grab the chair."

I thought about that for a seconded before something clicked. I didn't want him to sleep in a chair. Surprisingly I wanted him to… sleep… next to me, but how to tell him.

"You don't have to," I whispered.

"I don't have to what?" he asked surprised.

"You don't have to sleep in a chair. I mean… you can sleep… next to me. If you want."

It was once more quiet and my eyes became accustom to the dark again. Embry's expression was a mixture between shock and happiness. He looked hesitantly from the bed and then the chair. I could tell he really wanted to, but he didn't know if it was really what I wanted. I was going to have to beg.

"Please," I murmured. "Sleep with me."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he whispered.

"Yes. Please."

"Alright. Hold on a second."

I slowly let go of his arm and my eyes followed Embry as made his way over to the other side of where I lay. He laid down beside me, and I slowly and gently rolled over as I put my head on his chest. I hissed in pain as it caught up with my body, but it didn't take it long to go away. At first I felt Embry freeze, probably because he was surprised I was cuddling up next to him, but soon he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I let out a sigh of contentment. I felt Embry gently rub circles on my back like he had done in the truck on the way here. Soon I was drifting off to sleep wrap in warm arms and I had never felt better.

"I love you Elu," Embry whispered softly.

Figuring I was hearing things, I let the exhaustion carry me off to sleep. Who knew being in _Shock_ would make someone this tired? I just hoped I never let myself get into that situation again.

 **-E &E-**

 _ **Edited:**_

 _7/15/16_

 _9/23/16_

 _11/2/16_


	11. Chapter 10 Rumors

Chapter 10

Rumors

Rumor ru·mor /ˈro͞omər/ noun 1. a currently circulating story or report of uncertain or doubtful truth

The day after the attack I woke up and realized my head was still lying on Embry's chest, where I had fallen asleep a few hours before. I spent all day in bad, at Sue's place, bored out of my mind. Embry waited on me hand and foot, considering he really didn't want me to get out of bed. I tried to tell him I was fine, but he wouldn't have it. So when he left to get my something to drink I tried to make a break for it, so I could find a bathroom. That's when I found out I hand a bruised ankle. It was kind of funny, because I hadn't noticed, before until I tried to walk on it and fell. Which meant it couldn't support my weight at the moment. Embry found me still on the floor, trying to get up, when he came back, with a cup in his hand. Let's just say I got in trouble when I got caught and I was carried to the bathroom.

It bummed me out when I finally grasped the thought about me missing my run. I hadn't missed my run in over four years and I wasn't all that happy about it. I had a lot of energy, but didn't have a way to let it out. Even though it had been less than twenty-four hours since the attack I was still tired and dozed on and off all day, so maybe it wasn't that much of a big deal I missed it.

All throughout the day though, when I was awake, I started to think about the dreams I had the night before. The first one, of course was a nightmare of Jackson and what he tried to do to me. Embry had to wake me up because supposedly I was screaming bloody murder. Even Leah came in to see if I was okay.

The second dream though was kind of weird. I was walking up to Wolf Pond and when I got there Embry was waiting for me. He was smiling and he held his arms out. I took off at a run, but before I got there someone grabbed me up the hair. When I turned around to look to see who it was my heart stopped. It was Jackson and he was smiling that evil smile he had when he attacked me. I looked back at Embry and called out for him to help me. He told Jackson to let me go, but he wouldn't. When I looked back at Jackson he had gone as pale as a ghost and his eyes were blood red. When he smiled he had pointy K9 teeth. My head snapped over to Embry, as I started to cry, and scream, begging him to help me. Embry started to shake and it was obvious he was really livid. The next thing I knew Embry exploded and where he used to stand was a wolf who I knew all too well. It was Em. I woke up just before the wolf charged at Jackson and myself.

I really didn't understand what was trying to be said. There was no way Embry could turn into Em. That wasn't possible… wasn't it? I soon forget about my dreams when Embry pulled me close to him so I could take a nap.

Two days after the attack, the sun coming through the windows was what woke me up, like they did the day before. The first feeling I felt was warmth. I was overly warm, and surprisingly I didn't dislike it. It took me a few minutes to remember where I was and what was making me so warm. When I opened my eyes I saw my head was still on Embry's chest where I had fallen the sleep the night before. He was still sleeping and I took the time to look over his handsome face again. As I looked at him I remembered my dreams again. They were the same as the first night. The first one was of Jackson and Embry had to wake me up like he did the first night we fell asleep together. The second one was of Embry, Jackson, and Em. I couldn't understand why I was having these dreams.

While I was thinking about them I wasn't thinking about what my hands were doing. When I came back to reality I found my fingers were stoking Embry's face. He was awake now and he was staring at me with a smile and his eyes were the lightest chocolate brown I had ever seen them. I bit my lip to hide my embarrassment, but I was sure to stay clear of the split part. His eyes darkened a little as they looked down at my bottom lip.

"Where'd you go?" he asked in a husky voice.

"What?" I muttered.

"When I opened my eyes, yours were glazed over, and you looked like you were in a different world."

"I was just thinking that's all. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Beautiful, if I woke up like that every day, to your gorgeous face, I could die a happy man."

Embry's words sunk in and I became speechless. Why did he have to say things like that when I was trying so hard to tell myself it was time to push him away? He made things so hard and I hated it, but at the same time I loved how he could make even the saddest thing better.

I opened my mouth to tell him what he was doing wasn't the best idea but was cut off by the door opening. I jumped about ten feet in the air when it banged again the wall. When I looked over to glare at who it was. It was Leah before I could chew her ass out she started talking.

"The girls are here Em," she notified him.

"Okay," Embry nodded. "Will you help Elu get dressed while I got get them?"

Without my consent I felt my left hand form a fist in Embry's shirt. Embry put the hand that wasn't behind my back, on top of my fist. I looked up at him and his soft smile.

"Beautiful," he muttered. "I'll be right back. Unless you want me to watch you get dress."

"No," I said without hesitation.

I moved away quickly so he could get up. To be honest I really didn't want him seeing any more than he already had. I heard Embry let out a laugh as he got out of bed. Leah stepped aside so he could walk out of the room. She closed the door and slowly walked over to me. It was like she was waiting for me to start freaking out. I let out a sigh and smiled at her.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hello," she nodded. "How are you today?"

"I'm ok, I think. Still a little sore, but other than that I'm okay."

"And how was your night?"

"I think you know how my night was."

Leah laughed as she stretched out her hand. I threw the blankets off of me, before taking it. She helped me stand up and made sure I was okay to stand by myself. Once she was satisfied she walked over to the closet. I leaned to the side and saw one outfit in it… and that outfit was mine.

"How'd that get here?" I asked Leah as she brought it out.

"Embry told me to go to your house to clean up a little," she informed me. "He also said to grab an outfit for when you're ready to go back to school."

"Oh did he now?"

I crossed my arms over my chest as she walked back to me. The movement sent a shot up pain up and down my sides, but it was getting to the point where I could ignore it. Once Leah was in front of me she put the clothes on bed, before straighten up to look at me.

"I really don't want to do this either," she confessed to me. "But I want to make sure you don't hurt yourself."

"Everything I do hurts me," I stated.

"Well maybe we can make it less pain full. Lift your arms up as high as you can."

Doing as I was told, I lifted my hands above my head letting out a small groan. Leah hesitated but soon grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifting it over my head. I had a sports bra on so there really wasn't anything to look at. I wasn't quite sure but I think Leah's eyes skimmed over my left shoulder and chest. If she saw anything she didn't let me know she did. I knew there was a reason I like her.

By the time we were done, just as Leah set me down on the chair Embry had brought in the night before, Rachel, Raven and Kim opened the door and hustled into the room. As soon as their eyes landed on me they all let out a sigh of what sounded like relief. That was new. I looked at them and my eyes landed on bag in Rachel's hand.

"Uhh, what is that?" I questioned, as I pointed to the bag.

Rachel looked down at her hand and when she looked back at me there was a smile on her face and it didn't look good. Nothing good ever came out of a smile like that on a girl with a bag in her hand.

"It's a makeup bag Elu," Rachel commented.

"What's it for?" I probed.

"We came to help cover up the nasty bruise you got," Kim stated. "All we want to do is help."

I knew they wanted to help but I didn't want to be some Barbie Doll they glam up. That's just who I was. I really didn't want to look like a stupid clown. I hated clowns. Before I could say anything Raven put her two cents in.

"We promise Elu it won't look bad," she detailed. "It'll only be some cover up and maybe some eye shadow."

The look on the youngest girl's face was almost too innocent for me to handle. I could tell she was trying to help. For some odd reason Raven was like Embry in a few ways. No matter what she asked me to do I knew I wasn't going to tell her no. After the first time I hurt her I could never do that to her again. The look on her face still haunted me. She was like the little sister I never had. So when she told me what their plans were I had no choice but to give in to her demands.

"Alight," I sighed. "I will go a long with this, as long as it's just a light cover up that will make this bruise less noticeable."

"Yay!" all the girls squealed.

Leah and I was the only two who weren't every happy about the whole thing. I looked up at Leah and she was smiling down at me trying not to laugh. I knew there was a reason I didn't like her.

"Have fun," she stated.

She turned around to leave. I scowled at her retreating form.

"You're not leaving me here a lone with them," I cried. "Are you?"

"I don't want to see what they do to you," she said still walking away. "Besides I have to go to work. Enjoy."

"I hate you!"

"No you don't. You love me and you know it."

It was sad to admit but she was right. Surprisingly I had come to love or like most of everyone here. They were always nice to me and they didn't give me a reason not to trust them. Even Sue, Billy, and Tiffany were nice to me and they only seen me just a few times. Hell Sue was letting me stay at her home for crying out loud. These had to be good people, right?

I thought about all this while the girls did my makeup. I also observed them as they worked. Rachel was the most outgoing of the three and she seemed to be the leader. Not a leader like KeeKee though. She like to have the girls give her ideas and she'd work them out. Kim was the shiest of the three. She did as she was told only making a few suggestions every once and awhile. Raven was in the middle of the two older girls, even though she was the youngest. She talked more to them than both of them combined. I loved to watch these three work with each other.

It only showed me what I already knew. I couldn't be around them because of what I was… A monster. I was only going to bring them down. That's what I did. That little voice in my head kept telling me this, but my heart wouldn't listen. To be honest I didn't know what to listen too anymore. That little voice in my head, or my heart.

When the three girls were done they held up a mirror for me. They did a very good job I had to admit. The cover up did an amazing job at hiding my bruise. All you could really see was the small cut above my eyebrow. The girls even put a nice dark eye shadow which didn't make me look like a clown. If I did this for myself it wouldn't have looked anything like this. For once I was grateful to have people around who acted like they cared about me.

Embry and I were on our way to school, after he insisted I eat some breakfast. Right now he was the one driving and I saw him looking at me from the corner of his eyes from time to time. Considering he was driving this gave me time to think about his reaction as the girls helped me walk down the stairs.

As soon as he heard me on the last step Embry came running. When he saw me, he stopped in his tracks, and I watched as his jaw dropped, while his light brown eyes sparkled with happiness. I bit my lip to hide the smile that was bound to spread across my face. Once again his eye darkened when he looked down to see me biting my lip. After he got his bearings back he told me I was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. I couldn't stop the butterflies from fluttering in my stomach at his word, but I did try to hide them. What I couldn't hide was the blush I felt spread across my cheeks. This made him smile more.

"Elu," Embry called, bring me out of my thoughts.

I turned to look at him. He was still in the driver's side seat, but he was turned towards me. His face once again held concern and I wanted to take it away more than anything.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We're here," he informed me.

Once his words processed in my brain my head snapped to the school building. There were kids walking around, and meeting up with friends before the first bell rang. The gang was sitting at one of the outside table looking towards the truck. They must have been waiting for us. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this or not, but I had no choice. I couldn't run away from Jackson forever, if I did I would only be a coward, and I couldn't have that. I was supposed to be fearless. I was going to prove to everyone no one had a hold on me no matter how much they thought they did.

By the time I looked back at Embry I had made my face unreadable. He didn't looked like he was really happy about my expression choice, but he didn't say anything. When I nodded to him, he got out of the truck, closing the door behind him, and made his way over to my side. I had already opened the door, but Embry made sure to help me out.

As I walked towards the gang, at the tables, I made sure to make my limp as unnoticeable as I could. It was still pain full to walk but I made it work. I told Embry I didn't need any help and I put as much distance – between him and me – as my heart would allow.

When we got to the table everyone greeted us with smiles. I tried my best to return them, but it was so hard. My body and my senses were all on high alert. I didn't want to have someone come up from behind and take me by surprise. As my eyes swept the school yard I caught site of Embry watching me carefully. His body was tense, like he wanted to come over and comfort me, sadly he knew I would only push him away. I could sense he knew how frightened I was, but there was nothing he could do to make it go away.

Embry and I were like this till the bell rang. As we walked into the building with the rest of his friends, I could feel the heat on my back from it radiating off of his body. He was so close I could have stopped and he would have ran into me. A scared part of me wanted to reach behind me and take his hand, but the stubborn part wouldn't let me.

When we got to my locker Embry took his turn of being on guard. That didn't stop all my sense from being on guard as well, though. After I was done at my locker, we went to his, and then after that we made our way to class. Sitting in our seats we didn't say anything. This was the routine in our other classes as well. I hated our silence, but there was nothing I could say to release the tension build up between us and everybody else. We were both worried anybody or anything could jump at me out of nowhere and attack. This had to be the most miserable day of my life and I didn't know how to change it. That was until, it was time for gym.

Embry walked me over to the gym doors where Seth, Paul, and Jared were waiting for us. When Seth saw us he gave me a big grin and a wave. I couldn't help but smile back at him. He was just that friendly looking and his smiles were always contagious. When we got there Serious Embry was worse than ever.

"I need you three to watch over her," Embry ordered.

"Embry," I groaned. "I'll be fine."

He ignored me. In fact I don't think he was paying any attention to me at all. I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled at the tall man beside me.

' _How rude,_ ' I thought to myself.

"I want her in one piece once she walked back out of those doors," he continued. "If anything happens to her – I don't care what it is – I'm holding you three responsible. Do you understand me?"

"Come on Embry," Jared sighed.

"Calm down man," Paul muttered. "There's no need to worry about Elu. We'll take care of her."

"Yea Em," Seth jumped in happily. "No one will mess with her while she's with us."

I rolled my eyes at the four of them, as I groaned. Even though it hurt my ankle I stomped all the way over to the locker room doors. Why did boys have to be so annoying? I took care of myself before Embry came into my life, I could do it now. It shouldn't have been hard… right?

Once I was dressed I walked – or should I say limped – out of the locker room and into the gym. Paul, Seth, and Jared were waiting for me and I groaned again. This couldn't be happening. I didn't need bodyguards. Like I said, I was capable of taking care of myself, all by myself. I wasn't a baby after all.

Mrs. Tromp started class once she saw everyone was here. As she talked I looked around to get an idea of what we were doing today, and it looked like I was going to be doing what I did best. I practically jumped up and down with joy when I saw there was fighting equipment lying around. I heard a low chuckle beside me and I looked up to see Paul was looking away from where I stood. His hand was over his mouth as he was tried to hold back more laughter.

Before I got to ask him what his problem was Mrs. Tromp started putting us into pairs. There was an even amount of boys and girls in this class so it was easy to put one of each together. My guess? Our teacher was going to teach us girls some self-defense moves. This was going to be fun.

I watched as Mrs. Tromp made her away around the kids in the class, and then she stopped in front of me.

"Elu," she stated happily, "you'll be with…"

She looked around at who was left until her eyes landed on the person standing beside me. A big smile came to her face. She was probably thinking the same thing I was but for a different reason.

"Paul," she nodded.

I smirked up at Paul and the color drained from his face. I was right, this was going to be fun. Crossing my arms over my chest I turned to face him.

"What's wrong Pauly?" I cooed. "You scared I'm going to whoop up on your ass?"

When the color came back to his face it was red, while Jared and Seth laughed at their friend. He was mad at me and now it was time to work my magic, and Paul was the best one to walk into my tricks.

"No," Paul growled. "I'm worried I'm going to get my assed kicked by Embry if I hurt you."

"I don't think he's the one you should be worried about," I stated. "At least not at this moment in time."

"Now everyone," Mrs. Tromp called, "since you have your partners I want you to go find a space in the gym where you won't hit anybody once we get started."

"Come on Pauly," I called.

I started walking away to find a spot and I heard Paul following behind me. I swear anyone could hear him from a mile away, he was breathing so hard. He was livid by now and that's the way I wanted him to be.

"Will you stop calling me Pauly," Paul snapped.

I acted like I thought about it for a few seconds and then shook my head. The madder I made him the better I could caught him off guard.

"Nope," I said thoughtfully.

Hearing Paul growl again behind me I tried as hard as I could to hide my laughter. He was going to make it way too easy and where is the fun in that. Once we got to a good spot we turned to face each other. He was scowling and me. This was going to be way too fun for me. I smirked at the thought.

Mrs. Tromp started telling us what we'd be doing and I was only half listening. I was just listening enough to understand what we were expected to do. Other than that I had a pretty good idea on how to defend myself. Once our teacher gave us the green light to go I got into my defense position and waited. Paul looked at me funny, and cocking his head to one side, like he thought I was a lunatic or something. I waited for him to charge. When he didn't I let out a sigh and stood up straight.

"Come on already," I groaned. "Charge at me you big dope."

"I'm not sure I want to do this," he confessed. "Embry really will kick my ass if I hurt you."

"Really Pauly? You're going to stand there all class period so you won't hurt me. You're going to bore me to death. Now come on. I'm ready."

I watched as Paul's temper got the best of him. He bent forward with his arms out straight and charged at me. Just like my fights I watched him come at me in slow motion. A big guy like him was almost too clumsy for his own good and I was going to use this against him. Right before he was about to put his arms around me, I grabbed onto one of them and used it to flip him over one his back. When he hit the ground, I heard all the air in his lungs get knocked out of him. I leaned over him when he didn't get up, and he was looking up at the ceiling with a confused expression on his face. He looked over at me with his eyes wide and I smirked down at him.

"How'd you do that?" Paul demanded.

"If I told you," I began, "it wouldn't be a secret now would it?"

Moving out of the way so he could get up, I walked over to where he was standing before he charged. When I turned back to him he looked like he wasn't all that happy with me. He looked me up and down, looking for a weakness. The only one he could find was my ankle, so my only guess would have to be is he was going to come running at me fast than he did before… and I was right.

Within seconds he was done looking for a weakness and started running at me again as fast as he possible could, but like last time, I saw him come at me in slow motion. Instead of grabbing his arm this time I just simply took one step out of the way. When he got to where I was originally he ran right past me. He stopped a few yards away from where he thought I was going to be and turned around. I don't think I had ever been given a glare from someone like he was glaring at me now.

"Come on Pauly," I shrugged. "You've got to be more creative than that or you're not going to get me."

Next thing I knew I was stepping out of the way again as he charged once more. This was way easier than I thought it was going to be.

For the whole hour this is what Paul and I did. He'd charge, and I move out of the way, or flip away from him. One time he managed to get a hold on me, by the arm, but it wasn't long before he was flipped over onto his back again to look up at the ceiling. When the hour was over, Paul was sweating and breathing hard. I, on the other hand, just simply walked into the locker room like I hadn't been running from a strong man for an hour. I heard Jared and Seth laughing at him all the way to the boy's locker room. I did tell Paul he was going to have to do better than what he was doing, but did he listen to me… nope.

When I was done in the locker room I made my way out into the hallway. Like usual Embry was waiting for me and Seth, Paul, and Jared were there with him. The three younger boys were laughing at Paul as the door closed behind me. Embry's head snapped over to where I stood and he hurried over to me. He was smiling now and I couldn't help but smile back. It made me happy when I saw him happy. That's all I ever want for Embry. Is to be happy.

"Did you really serve Paul's ass to him on a silver platter?" Embry laughed.

"I told him to be more creative," I stated. "If he would have listened to me, he wouldn't have got his ass handed to him so badly."

All of the boys laughed except Paul. Soon after all of us walked to lunch and the story was told again, to everyone else who hadn't been there. By the time lunch had ended I was pretty sure Paul hated me. If he would have only listened to what I had told him.

As Embry and Seth walked Raven and I to Math class, I noticed something was off about everyone. Of course, I noticed it all day, but it had gotten worse as the day progressed. Everyone was watching me, and I could have sworn some were laughing. Every time I would walk by them they would stop talking so I couldn't hear what they were saying. I didn't get it. I hadn't done anything wrong. At least nothing I could think of.

By the time we got to the classroom I was only half listening to Embry give the same talk he gave Seth, Paul, and Jared, to Raven. Seth snapped at him a few time, but he knew it was only to protect me, so it wasn't too bad of a conversation. When Embry was done giving Raven instructions he walked over to me, so she could tell Seth goodbye. I didn't notice he was beside me at first, because I was still looking around at everyone. I really didn't understand what their deal was. The best thing for me would have been to ignore it, but for some reason it was hard.

I was also looking for a curtain someone, because I hadn't seen him at lunch. He was nowhere to be seen. I counted this as a blessing. Soon I was brought out of my swimming thoughts by Embry putting his palm to my cheek.

"Elu," Embry muttered, "sweetheart are you ok?"

I looked up at him and tried to give him a believable smile. It was harder than it sounded. Even once I made it possible, he didn't look convinced.

"Yea I'm fine," I lied. "I'm just tired."

Embry didn't say anything more about it about it. Instead he smiled back at me and rubbed his thumb on my cheek. I closed my eyes and let out a ragged breath. Biting my lip I felt the chills run up and down my spine, enjoying the feeling on his skin against mine. When I opened my eyes again Embry's were almost black with an emotion I still couldn't place.

I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but the bell rang and I jumped. Embry let out a small laugh and took his hand away from my face. I wanted him to put it back but I knew he couldn't. I didn't want to be seen as one of those annoying clingy girls. It would only scare him away.

"See you after class Beautiful," he stated.

Then he surprised me by leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. My eyes widened but I didn't freeze this time. I melted into his light touch as his lips lingered against my check. After about ten seconds Embry pulled away and I held back a whine. He smiled as he started to walk backwards to do whatever he did on his hour off. I waved goodbye to him and he did the same. Raven smiled as she grabbed my hoodie sleeve and pulled me into math.

Sadly Math went by slowly. I wanted to get out of there so I could see Embry again. He was getting so bold in his actions and I didn't know if I liked them or not. All I knew was I was starting to crave his touch. I didn't crave just his touch, but his voice as well. This scared me a little. In times like these was when I started to become at war with myself again. The part of me which wanted to stay was winning this battle though, and I knew it was only a matter time, if I let this continue, till I ruined Embry Call.

I couldn't help but think about this until the bell rang and I jumped out of my seat so I could meet Embry in the hall. When I saw him standing by the door there was something off about him too. He was leaning against the while with this arms crossed tightly over his chest, and his eyes were almost black with anger. His knuckles were white from being in such a hard fist and he was looking around for someone. A least that's what it looked like. If Embry was like this there was no telling what had pissed him off in an hour.

"Embry?" I asked when I got up to him. "What's wrong?"

He looked over at me and his eyes softened a bit. I watched as he gave me a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes, and I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't going to tell me what was really wrong. It hurt me to know this, but I guess he had his reasons. I could just feel the anger radiating off of his body, though.

"Nothing you need to worry about Beautiful," he murmured.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Ok. If you say so."

We started walking to our last class of the day and people were still staring. I was so close to turning around and asking them what in the hell their problems were, but I staid as calm as I could because I was more worried about Embry's mood at the moment. Before we got to the classroom he stopped me, by gently grabbing me by the arm. He started pulling me to the side of the hallway.

"I need to talk with someone after school," he stated. "It won't take long. It's just about a project that's due soon. I want you to go wait at my tuck. Here's the key. Once you get inside lock the doors and whatever you do don't let anyone in unless it's me or one of our group. Okay?"

I couldn't believe how bad this kid was with the mood swings. He was worse than I was. I gave him a confused look and I took the keys when he handed them to me. What in the world happened to pissed him off so bad? I at least had to try to find out.

"Embry," I sighed, "please tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong," Embry defended. "After what happened to you I don't want anything like that to happen again."

He had a point. I just didn't like to see Embry so cold and angry. I like to see Embry warm and happy. He was scary when he wasn't. For him I dropped the topic and shrugged my shoulders. I turned around and walked into the classroom with him right behind me.

When class was over Embry kissed me on the check, before we went our separate ways. I went to my locker and he went to wherever he was going. When I was finished getting my things I closed the door to see KeeKee and her K minions standing beside me. I didn't jump this time, but I did let out a sigh of annoyance. There girls couldn't listen to anybody, could they?

"Can I help you?" I groaned. "It better be good, because I've got better things to do than look at your clown face all day."

KeeKee ignored my jab, and a smile spread a crossed her face. I bit my tongue until I tasted blood, to hold myself together. I didn't need to punch her again. There would be way too many witnesses. She probably come to me after school because of the witnesses, isn't she so smart.

"I saw you were gone yesterday," she stated, "and so was Embry. Next thing I see you're riding to school with Embry."

"Yea," I sighed, "so?"

"So why did seduce my brother into sleeping with you if you're with Embry?"

Looking over at Kassie, I saw she was shooting daggers at me with her eyes. I had no idea what this bitch was talking about, but after what he did to me that was the last thing I wanted to do. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips at the thought of me seducing Jackson.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" I questioned. "Oh wait I know. You have no idea what you're talking about which is a very bit problem here. You're delusional."

"I'm not delusional," she snapped. "I heard it straight from my brother and I believe everything he says. He said he went to check on you the other day, and you were all over him as soon as you walked into the door."

KeeKee's lies were making me sick. I would never do something like that to someone I didn't like. This was just so beyond insane it so wasn't funny. My hands clinched into fists and I felt the familiar rage take over me. The anger boiled through my veins before ending behind my eyes. I saw KeeKee and her friends take a few steps back. I didn't understand why they did this, but I really didn't care. I staid as calm as I could once I found my voice.

"Then he's the delusional one," I said calmly. "On the other hand, you believe what he says so you're both delusional."

"It's probably a good thing," KeeKee sneered. "Kassie was so willing to let her boyfriend teach you a lesson."

She said in a whisper, but she soon got louder as she continued. It made me want to do more than just punch her, but I couldn't it would only get me into trouble.

"You haven't heard the rumors running around school today have you?" she questioned. "Everyone thinks you're a little homewrecker, and to add that on top of being a little slut, it isn't very good look on someone who's supposed to be a badass, like you."

The pain of the Tyrant Queen Bee's words was almost as bad as the pain in my ribs right now. The panic started to set in and it mix in with the rage. I did all I could to keep both of them in check. There was so many things I could say to KeeKee, but none of them would get me anywhere. All this ran through my mind within seconds, and I was going to say something, but I didn't get a chance.

"What did you just called her?" the voice rang.

I turned around and saw Embry speed walking through the crowd of people. If I thought he was angry before, he was beyond angry now. When he got up to us he stepped in front of me so KeeKee couldn't lay her eyes on me again. I peeked at KeeKee from under Embry's arms. She looked pretty scared of him but soon turned on the charm. The frown on her face turned into a flirty smile and she started batting her eyelashes. Finally the rage took over the panic and I wanted nothing more than to punch her in the face again. I started to hope I could get another chance again, but who knew if I ever would.

"Come on baby," KeeKee said in a sickly sweet voice. "You heard what she did. She's with you and she slept with someone else's boyfriend."

"We both know that didn't happen," Embry seethed. "Now leave her alone."

The look on KeeKee's face turned livid. She really didn't want Embry sticking up for me. If he and I didn't get out of here it was going to end badly for someone.

"As your girlfriend," KeeKee hissed, "I forbid you to ever be around this slut."

Embry's hands clinched into fist and I put my hand on his tense back to calm him down. I could feel his heat radiating from underneath his shirt. I didn't understand how he could look so healthy but feel so sick. The tension in Embry's shouldn't melt away a little. As a precaution I took a handful of his shirt into my fist. Maybe if I held on tight enough he wouldn't be able to go after her.

"As my girlfriend?" Embry asked confused.

"Yes," KeeKee smiled. "We're back together now."

The rage boiled hotter in my veins. KeeKee was trying to take Embry away from me. If he wasn't going to do anything about her, I would… Unless he wanted her back.

"I'm sorry KeeKee," Embry apologized calmly. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore. We are through and we're never going to be together again."

"What?" KeeKee and I said at the same time.

"You can't be serious," she cried by herself.

"I am, now if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving now."

Embry grabbed me gently by the hand and pulled me in front of him.

"Oh," Embry said before we left, "and if you say anything bad about Elu or spread anymore rumors about her again, I won't be so nice to you or your brother next time."

He then gently pushed me forward so I was walking with him behind me, through the crowd which had gathered around us. My mind was spinning and I didn't know what to think about any of this. I barely KeeKee scream behind us.

"You'll pay for this Elu!" she cried. "I will make you pay for you taking him away from me!"

Embry and I walked through the doors and I could still feel people looking at me. All I wanted was for everything to go back to the way it was. For all the rumors to go away, for all the stairs to stop, but if all of these things went away… I would never have Embry here with me. Right now he was my life line. Even now, as the _Rumors_ spread far and wide, if Embry wasn't here I wouldn't be able live with myself.

 **Edited:**

7/25/16

9/23/16


	12. Chapter 11 Attack at Wolf Pond

Chapter 11.

Attack on Wolf Pound

Attack at·tack /əˈtak/ verb take aggressive action against (a place or enemy forces) with weapons or armed force, typically in a battle or war. noun an aggressive and violent action against a person or place.

The rest of the week went okay after the discussion Embry had with KeeKee, though I did get glared at whenever I saw her and her K minions around. Of course, I learned to ignore them. The whole week Embry would take me to school and then take me home. I would panic when he would have to leave around nine o'clock at night, but he would tell me he'd be back in the morning. Soon after he was gone Em would show up so I was never really a lone. I was so happy to see him I almost forgot Embry wasn't with me.

After falling asleep I'd have the same two dreams every night. Like always I would have the one with Jackson checking in on me first, and somehow Em would wake me up. As soon as I fell asleep again I'd have the same dream about Embry turning into Em. I didn't know how this was possible and no matter how hard I tried to figure it out I'd just get more lost. When I would wake up in the morning Em was gone and Embry was knocking on my door or down stairs making me breakfast. I wanted to tell him it wasn't right for him to come into my house and make breakfast, but I was starting to enjoy it, so I didn't say anything.

The following week was the same way, the only difference was the history project was due. Embry and I had the project done the week before, so we weren't really worried about it being late. By Friday we already knew we got the best grade in the class, which was an A by the way. I was excited because that took my grade up to almost an A.

Now today was Sunday and I was about ready to lose my mind. Saturday was nonstop checking in even though I was feeling much better. My ribs were barely hurting, and my lip, the cut above my eyebrow, and my ankle was completely better. Yet while Embry was at work, he still found the time to come see how I was doing and if he couldn't be the one to check on me he'd send Leah or someone else from the gang. He tried to get me to let the Rachel, Kim, Raven, or all three of them to come over and hang out, but all I wanted was to be left alone. Don't get me wrong I liked to know at least Embry cared about me, but every half hour someone was checking in on me, and I was about to go insane. No matter how many times I told Embry I was fine and to stop coming to see if I was alright, he wouldn't have it. He told me he wanted to make sure everything was good around and in the house. I was at the point now where I felt smothered. If I could I would have killed everyone by now, one by one as they came through the door.

Considering my feelings about being smothered I decided it was time for me to do something about it. After Quil left from checking up on me for the fifth time in four hours, I ran up to my room and pack my smallest hiking bag. I was going to go up to Wolf Pond for the day to get away from everyone and everything. Embry wouldn't be about to find me there and maybe I would be able to see Em.

When everything was packed I grab the only two weapons I had and stuffed them into the right side zipper of my hiking bag, where they would be easy to get too. The weapons were throwing knives I had gotten from my shima when I was twelve. Even though she knew I was way too young to use them she still taught me to anyway, she wanted me to know how to protect myself without using my MMA training. She was pretty good at throwing them herself.

I locked the door once I walked out of the house. Before leaving I looked around to make sure Embry or any of his friend weren't coming down the street to catch me trying to make a break for it. Once I was satisfied, I went looking for the trail I always took and soon found it. As I looked at it I smiled and started hiking. I made it to Wolf Pond in record time and as soon as I made it through the clearing I walked over to my favorite tree. I let out a relaxed sigh as I sat down and took out my sketch book. After looking at the pond in front of me I started drawing it.

It didn't seem like I had been there very long when I heard a twig snapped from the edge of the clearing. My head shot up and a smile spread across my face, because I was hoping to see Em. I knew something was wrong when I didn't hear breathing or a heartbeat coming from whoever was there. I must have been hearing things.

Right before I was about to look back down to work on my sketch I saw a woman walking through the trees with a young man right behind her. My heart stopped when I saw them, and it wasn't because they were here. No it stopped because they looked just like the Jackson I saw in my dream, plus didn't hear a heartbeat or breathing from either of them.

The female had fiery red hair, she was a little bit taller than me, and she looked like she her was in her middle twenties. The male's hair was dark brown, he was about my size, and he seemed to be about fifteen or sixteen. They both were pale as a ghost and their eyes were red as blood. Their features were beautiful and prefect. To some people they might have been the most beautiful people they had ever seen, but not to me. To me there was just something wrong about them and the smell coming from their skin was almost sickly sweet. They looked cold and closed off plus they weren't like Embry. Just by looking at them I knew I was in trouble.

The female looked at me with a curious and frustrated expression. It was like she was expecting something that wasn't there. She started glaring at me when she couldn't come up with an answer to why she wasn't seeing what she wanted to see. The male, on the other hand, looked at me with nothing but hunger in his eyes, and I think that's what scared me the most.

I watched as the red haired female took a step towards me and I stood up faster than I meant to. She stopped glaring at me and her eyes lit up with what looked like delight. I had just showed her something she wasn't expecting, but was happy to see. I had to know what she was doing here and who she was. It was time to break the silence.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Surprisingly I sounded bolder than I thought I would be. The red hair smiled and took another step closer to me. I narrowed my eyes at her as I watched her move.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," she confessed. "You're nothing like I had ever seen before."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"You're faster than any human I have ever seen before and you don't seem scared of us."

"Why would I be scared of freaks like you?"

I wasn't one to call someone a freak, but that's just what these two looked like to me. The pale white skin and blood red eyes were all I needed to know was these two weren't like any humans I had ever seen. My attention was trying to stay on both of them at once, but the woman was what held it the most. I watched as she walked… it was cat like and she was very graceful.

"You're very observant too," she stated. "Not many humans can see past the features we have."

"You're not making any sense," I muttered. "Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The woman laughed then. A laugh that sounded like bells. The sound hurt my ears and I had to cover them with my hands so I couldn't hear her bell like laugh. When she was done I took my hands away from my ears to hear what else she had to say.

"Oh no," she purred. "We're not leaving. We just got here. Plus there are way too many questions and they need to be answered."

"You're sick," I hissed.

She ignored me. Why did everyone have to ignore me when I was serious?

"I don't understand why I can't smell you," she whispered. "I have always been able to smell humans from miles away. I didn't know you were here until I heard you're heartbeat."

Smell me? What in the world did she mean she couldn't smell me? I watched as she turned her head to the male she was with. He hadn't taken his eyes off of me the whole time the woman and I were talking. In my opinion he was a bigger freak than she was.

"Go ahead my love," she told him. "You can take a breath. Tell me if you can smell her."

The boy hesitated for a second before taking a deep breath in. When he realized what the red hair female was telling him, his eyes blazed with anger. I heard inhuman growl escape from his lips as he lifted them up to show his teeth, and it chilled me to the bone. The red head started to laugh again.

"It's okay Aaron," she comforted him. "We'll figure this out together."

Aaron looked at the red head and nodded at her, before looking over at me. The two of them separated as they walked on either side of me. I watched them, snapping my head from one to the other. As quickly as I could I bent down to open the side zipper on my bag. I grabbed the two knives, one in each hand, and stood up straight again. I heard them both laugh.

"Oh sweetheart," the red head muttered. "That won't do anything to us."

I got into my defense position and held up the knives. The anger started to spread through my body and stopped right behind my eyes like it did every time. The red head's eyes widen in fascination. I heard the boy hiss from my left side.

"I don't believe this," the woman whispered.

"Her eyes," Aaron whispered. "Have you seen anything like this Victoria?"

"Not in all my years, as a vampire have I ever seen anything like this Aaron."

I stood frozen as I let Victoria's words sink in. Did she just call herself a vampire? That's just not possible. There was no such things. They were just myths. Just a legend my tribe told little kids so they would be good. They would say the Cold Ones would come and get them in their sleeps. This was just not possible. There were no such things as vampires.

Next thing I knew the familiar voice rang through my head. He sounded like he did the day Jackson tried to attack me.

' _ **Hold on,**_ **' it rang angrily. '** _ **Just hold on.**_ **'**

Now this was just driving me nuts. I couldn't be worried about the voice not while I had to concentrate on these two weirdos. If I didn't focus on them I would be dead for sure. My life was important than the voice in my head.

' _ **You can't fight them,**_ **' the voice informed me. '** _ **Do you hear me Beautiful? You can't fight them. Just hold on. I'm almost there.**_ **'**

' _No!_ ' I thought to myself. ' _This can't be possible._ '

The voice in my head couldn't be Embry's. There was just no way. I knew it was familiar but it couldn't be that familiar. But as I thought about the voice and Embry's together there couldn't be no mistaking that it was Embry's voice I was hearing.

Out of nowhere the rage flared up. Embry's voice was the one I had been hearing all along. He better not have known about it. How could he not? He told me what to do when Jackson was attacking me. He knew all along and he didn't tell me. How dare he do this!

As I was thinking, the vamps decided to take advantage of me being off my guard. The boy jumped at me, but I tuned back into reality just in time to move out of the way. As we passed each other I heard him growl. I did a back flip and landed a few yards away from where I used to stand, my knives at the ready. I scowled at the both of them, and Aaron charged at me again, this time faster than I thought passible. I moved out of the away almost a little too late. Next thing I knew I felt someone grab my hair.

"You maybe fast," Victoria purred close to my ear, "but you didn't think you could fight the both of us single handedly, did you?"

"It was worth a shot," I said with a smirk.

I brought one of the knives down hard taking aim at Victoria's stomach. I heard a horrid sound, it sounded like metal crushing into metal. When I lifted the knife up to look at it there was no blood on it, but it was bent. This just wasn't possible. I could feel the panic suddenly set in.

"Now, I'm kind of hungry," Victoria muttered. "Considering I can't smell what you taste like, I'm just going to have to taste it for myself. Plus I could use one more newborn for my army. You will be a wonderful addition to it. I can't wait to see what powers you possess."

I struggled to get out of her grip, but I couldn't. Looking up at her from the corner of my eye I glared at her, so she couldn't know how scared I really was. There was no way I was getting out of this a live.

"Oh don't be afraid little girl," she whispered in my ear. "This will only hurt a little."

Using on last ditch effort to get free I closed my eyes as I felt her breath on my neck. If I had an idea of how I would get out of this, this idea wasn't it. Even if I did get out of here no one would believe me if I told him. Well Embry might but there was no way I was going to talk to him right now. He was in deep trouble with me and there was no way he was getting out of it for a very long time.

"Get your leach hands off of her!" someone called from the other side of the clearing.

My eyes snapped opened and my head turned to face the tall man standing at the edge of Wolf Pond. Embry was standing there and he was livid. Just like in my dream he was shaking like a leaf, plus his eyes held murder in them. I wasn't imaging him either and his voice wasn't in my head. He was really here to save me once again.

 **-E &E-**

Victoria and I stared at the man on the other side of the clearing. I could see he was mad even from here. Part of me was glad he was here, the other one was way to livid to care if he was here or not.

"Why should I mongrel?" Victoria laughed. "I was here first. She's going to make a yummy snack, plus a good solider."

Embry didn't answer the female vamp. Instead his shaking got out of control and it was like I was in one of my dreams again. I watched as he exploded and changed into a wolf night before my eyes. Also like my dream Em was the wolf standing before me. All my hopes of being wrong about the whole thing was demolished at the site of Embry turning into Em.

The wolf standing there wasn't the sweet Em I have learned to love. This wolf was like a wild animal. Its eyes were focused on the woman behind me, as a growl ripped out of its chest. His lips were pulled back so his teeth were showing. I looked up at Victoria and I saw the fear in her eyes. When she looked down at me her eyes hardened.

"I will be back for you little girl," she growled. "You don't have to worry about that."

She tossed me aside like I nothing more than a rag doll. I hit the ground with an ooff before jumping up and putting my back to a tree. Victoria was facing off with the growling Embry wolf. While they stared at each other I heard another twig snap behind me. I let out a groaned as I thought there were more vamps behind me, but once I listened I heard breathing, plus fast heartbeats. I stared straight ahead as two more huge wolves came up on either side of me.

"Oh no!" I growled. "This can't be possible. I can only guess who you are, but I don't want too."

They growled at me and Victoria's head snapped over to where the other wolves stood. Her eyes widen more and Aaron started to growl at all the new visitors.

"We need to get out of here," Victoria growled at Arron, before turning back to me. "I'll be back for you. You will be mine."

"I belong to no one bitch," I hissed.

"We'll see about that."

And then the two of them were gone. Embry and the wolves ran after them and I found out there were five more of them behind the first two who used to be beside me. I watched them run away and soon after I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I jumped five feet away and turned around to see who it was, in my defense position with my only good knife raised. The person who was standing beside me was none other than Quil in nothing but shorts. Just looking at him sent my rage boiling over. His eyes were wide as he looked into mine.

"Elu," he said, "it's okay."

"To hell if it is," I deadpanned. "First these freaky looking people come to my special place, then they tell me they're vampires. Soon after Embry just turned into a giant wolf right in front of my eyes. To top it all off I find out there are more of them… Are you one of them?"

"Yes, but I can't explain it to you. Embry's the one who has to do that. Let's just go down to Emily's and wait for him there."

"No! I don't want to go with you. I am going to stay here until Embry gets back. When he does he can explain it to me here."

My voice was close to a growl now because I was so mad. My eyes, along with my body, were burning with rage. I don't think I had ever been so mad before in my life. The only time I trust someone or something and they end of betraying me. This wasn't going to fly, not with me. Someone was going to pay and that someone was going to be Embry. I couldn't control the rage building inside of me any longer so I ran to the nearest tree and punched it as hard as I could. As I pulled it back I saw the big dent I left in it. My knuckles were bleeding plus my breathing was coming out fast.

As I was about to punch the tree again I heard people coming from the forest again. I spun around and the gang was standing there shirtless. Embry was standing in the front in nothing but shorts, just like Quil. His hands were raised like he was stopping traffic. His face held concern along with sadness. I scowled at him and clinched my hands into fist at my sides. This was the man _and_ wolf who I trusted. Where did that get me? They both betrayed me.

I watched as Embry took a step forward, but I took a step back. I didn't want him anywhere near me after everything he has done. He did exactly what my brain told me he was going to do. After not listening to my head, I hated myself for not believing it before all this happened.

"Elu sweetheart," Embry whispered. "Please, let me explain. Just give me five minutes. After that you can do what you think is right."

I don't know why, but I started laughing. The sound was without humor. Did he really think I would let him explain after everything he did? I know I said that I was going to, to Quil, but after thinking about it, I decided I didn't want to after all. In the end it was all Embry's fault anyway.

"Explain?" I questioned with a growl, after I stopped laughing. "You want to explain the fact you turn into a giant wolf? More specifically the wolf I've been telling my secrets to? I told you things no one knew about me. Things I did that I shouldn't be doing and you don't tell me the one important thing I should know about _**you**_. That you're a man who can turn into a giant wolf."

"Why did you think I wanted to do the History Project on the Spirit Worriers Elu?" he asked softly. "Think about it. I took you to the bonfire for a reason. I was trying to tell you."

Without softening my hard glare I thought about the day at the bonfire. I even thought of the day we picked the legend we did our project on. He was so nonchalant about the whole thing, but I could… _feel_ that's the one he wanted to do. The whole time we were listening to the legend at the bonfire he never took his eyes off of me, it was like he was waiting for me to understand something.

"I was going to tell you," he pushed when I didn't say anything.

"Oh you were going to tell me," I mocked. " _When_ were you going to tell me? That is the obvious question."

Embry was getting really mad and I didn't understand why the others weren't trying to jump in – it was probably the fact that they were still all wolves. They were quiet the whole time. They probably didn't want to get their head bit off by me or Embry. That was very smart of them.

"I was working up the nerve to tell you today," Embry said as calmly as he could, "but you weren't there. You should have been there Elu. I told you to stay at the house."

"The last time I checked I didn't belong to you," I shot back. "You don't have a say in what I do or when I do it. But if you must know I felt smothered. I needed to get away. I took care of myself before you came. I was sure I could do the same now."

"If Jackson wasn't proof enough that you can't always take care of yourself, the vampires coming after you should have been. If you belonged to me you wouldn't always be in these life or death situations."

"I'm not some damsel in destress Embry. I was doing just fine until you looked at me in class that day in history. After you looked at me I started going crazy. I started hearing you're voice in my head every–"

I paused when I started to said the last sentence. I had almost forgot about the whole voice thing. I needed to know if he knew. If he did I wasn't going to be able to take any more of this.

"Did you know?" I whispered.

"What?" Embry asked with a confused look on his face.

"Did you know you could talk to me in my head?"

Embry hesitated. He was really thinking of a way to dodge this questioned. Well that's not going to happen. Not this time. He was going to tell me and he was going to tell me now.

"Tell me now Embry!" I snapped.

"Okay alright," he agreed. "Yes I did. I knew. You spoke to me too. How do you think I found you today, or the day Jackson attacked you? I felt how scared you were. I heard you're screams. I felt your pain."

I felt something – that felt like a bullet – go through my heart, but I wasn't bleeding, it was just the pain. He knew about all of this and he decided not to tell me. He betrayed me and I wasn't going to stick around to figure what else he lied to me about.

Before I could turn around and leave Embry took another step towards me. Once again I took a step back, as I shook my head. I didn't want this man anywhere near me, not anymore. As I took that step back my heart hurt in the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. More than Jackson punching me in the ribs.

"Stay away from me," I cried.

"Elu honey," Embry groaned in pain. "Please don't be scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you."

He really thought I was scared of him, but I wasn't. I could never be scared of him. I could be way mad at him though.

"I'm not scared of you Embry," I told him, as I tried not to cry. "I'm pissed. I told you everything. I told Em everything and what happens? Em turns out to be you. You were just pretending to be someone you weren't. I can't be around someone like that. I trusted you. After I trusted you, you turn around and betray me."

"Beautiful–" Embry tried.

"No. My name is not Beautiful and I'm not yours. I'm done with this. You stay away from me. Do you understand me? I mean it. You stay away from me. The next time you step five feet in my direction I swear I will scream bloody murder."

I looked at the rest of the group.

"The same goes for all of you," I snapped.

I didn't give Embry or the others a chance to answer. All I did was turn around and walked away, leaving all of my things behind me. I did hear him yell out my name behind me, but no matter how much my heart wanted me to turn around to look at him, I wasn't going to do it. I was going to listen to my brain this time. Thanks to the _Attack on Wolf Pond_ I had lost the only thing I wanted to stay in my life. I was a lone again, and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

 **-E &E-**

 _ **Edited:**_

 _7/6/16_

 _9/23/16_

 _11/2/16_


	13. Chapter 12 Battlefield

Chapter 12.

Battlefield

Battlefield bat·tle·field /ˈbadlˌfēld/ noun 1. the piece of ground on which a battle is or was fought. 2. a place or situation of strife or conflict.

It's been a week since the Attack on Wolf Pond. To be honest I had never been this miserable in my whole life. This was new for me and I didn't like it. After what happened up there I didn't go back to get my things. A couple of hours after getting home I heard a knock at my door. I was about ready to raise hell as I opened the door but there was no one there. When I looked down I saw my bag was waiting on my doorstep. I brought it into the house and ran to my room so I could go to bed, even though it was still daylight outside. That was the first sleepless night of many.

Now the week of sleepless nights were taking their toll on me. The Jackson nightmare haunt my dreams, but this time there was no Embry to wake me up. Since he doesn't wake me up he doesn't come to save me in my dreams. So all I do when I'm supposed to be sleeping is stare at the wall, beside my bed, in my room. As I lay there I think about how I should have listened to my head instead of my heart. If I would have listened to what I should have I wouldn't have gotten my heart broken, and I wouldn't be feeling like this. This is when the tears start to fall. This is where no one would see me cry. Oddly enough the pain is worse in the dark and there is nothing I could do to stop it.

On the other hand I take that back. The more I think about it the pain is at its worst at school, when I have to see… _him_. No matter how hard I try to stop the pull I feel towards him it never gets any easier, so the pain is worse. I avoided him and the others as much as I possibly can. They seemed to get the message when I told them I would scream bloody murder if they got within five feet of me. The only place I let that slid was in history class, because I had no choice. This was the only time I had to let Quil and Embry sit by me. When Embry was close it was hard to ignore.

From time to time I did catch him sneaking a look at me from the corner of my eye. He seemed miserable like I was, but I wasn't going to show just how depressed I really was. There was a few people who seemed to enjoy our misery though. KeeKee wouldn't stop trying to get Embry's attention. She would wait for him at the end of each class, and she would twirl her hair, while batting her eyelashes. I would always catch her and the K minions glaring at me as I walked by. Jackson seemed happy about our blow up too. He wouldn't stop looking at me with the scary, sick smile. The same smile that haunted my dream.

The only good thing about being away from Embry was I didn't hear his voice in my head anymore. If I had to be completely honest I kind of missed it. How it could be soft at times and then loud and angry the next when he was trying to save me from trouble. I just couldn't believe I didn't know who it belonged to sooner. I'd find myself thinking about this more than usually. This would be another thought of mine in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep. It would spin my mind around in circles and it made me more tired than I already was, but I still couldn't sleep.

Thank god my week was nearly over. It was Friday and all I had to do was get through one more day of school for this week. Sadly my body didn't want to move from my bed, once the alarm started blearing in my ears. I was almost too tired to really care. Like every morning I went through my routine, but for the past week I've done all of it without really knowing what I was doing. Today wasn't any different. Before I knew it was pulling into a parking place which faced the building. I had about five minutes until the first bell rang, so I decided to sit in the truck and do nothing. I couldn't even get into my romance book like I used too. This part of the pain was the most depressing part.

As I sat in my truck I kept my iPod plugged into the stereo so at least I could have music to listen while I was being bored. I sighed as the next song came on because it wasn't something I expected to hear. _**Battlefield**_ by Jordin Sparks was coming through the speakers and felling my ears with her lovely voice. I was about to change it until the beat and the words started to get too me.

 _ **Don't try to explain your mind,**_

 _ **I know what's happening here.**_

 _ **One minute it's love and suddenly**_

 _ **It's like a battlefield.**_

 _ **One word turns into a**_

 _ **Why is it the smallest things,**_

 _ **that tear us down**_

 _ **My world is nothing when you don't.**_

 _ **I'm not here without a shield.**_

 _ **Can't go back now,**_

Why did this song have to come on right now, when I was going through this heart break? It was exactly how I was feeling right now and I don't know if I could take much more of the pain, plus the sleepless nights. Embry did try to explain what was going on but I didn't let him. I already knew what was going on, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. When I said the things I did, within seconds I had lost everything I had ever cared about. After everything that had been said there was no going back. I had said some pretty nasty things to him. Come to think about it we both said some nasty things which shouldn't have been said.

 _ **Both hands tied behind my back**_

 _ **with nothing**_

 _ **These times when we climb**_

 _ **so fast to fall again**_

 _ **Why we gotta fall for it now**_

By now I wasn't even hearing the song. I was more or less just thinking about how everything had gone wrong. I let out another sigh as I saw Embry walking to the building with his friends. When I looked at him I couldn't help but miss him. To be honest I missed everything about him. His face, his voice, even his touch. I missed him sleeping by my side and waking up to his face every morning, even though I had only done it once. If he hadn't lied to me then I think I could have learn to, I don't know… love him maybe. The more I thought about it the more I couldn't really hid the fact that maybe I already did. The way I felt with him around was so much better than what I was feeling right now, but I didn't know if I could trust him after he didn't tell me he was Em. I told him everything other people wasn't supposed to know about me. Why couldn't he have done the same for me?

 _ **I never meant to start a war**_

 _ **You know I never wanna hurt you**_

 _ **Don't even know what**_

 _ **we're fighting for**_

 _ **Why does love always feel like.**_

 _ **A battlefield**_

 _ **A battlefield**_

 _ **A battlefield**_

 _ **Why does love always feel like**_

Even though I never meant to start this war, or hurt him, I still couldn't trust him after everything that happened and because of this the school campus has been nothing but a battlefield for us this whole week. I didn't like it, but there was nothing I could do to make everything that had been said and done go away. My hands were tied and there was nothing that could be done to undo everything. It was said and it was done.

 _ **Can't swallow our pride**_

 _ **Neither of us wanna raise that flag**_

 _ **If we can't surrender**_

 _ **then we both gonna lose what we had**_

 _ **Both hands tied behind my back**_

 _ **with nothing**_

 _ **These times when we climb**_

 _ **so fast to fall again**_

 _ **I don't wanna fall for it now**_

Once Embry was standing by the doors he turned and looked right at me. His eyes were fill with pain and I could tell he hadn't been sleeping at all, even from where I sat. It was too bad we couldn't swallow our pride. Sadly neither of us wanted to raise the stupid flag and make this all go away. I knew then if we didn't surrender both of us were going to lose what we had, but both hands were tied and there was nothing I could do to stop all of this. I wasn't going to give in to him ever again. The pain was too much.

 _ **I never meant to start a war**_

 _ **You know I never wanna hurt you**_

 _ **Don't even know what we're fighting for**_

 _ **Why does love always feel like**_

 _ **A battlefield**_

The rage and sadness started to boil over in my body so I pulled the cable out of my iPod and got out of the truck. I didn't want the tears to started falling. Once out I sucked in a breath and put on my poker face. It was time to get through another day.

 **-E &E-**

The whole first part of the day sucked as usual. Like always, before school I watched out for Raven to make sure no one harassed on her – hey just because I wasn't friends with her anymore didn't mean I didn't still think of her as the little sister I never had – if they did I was sure I'd let them know it wasn't okay. All throughout the day I stayed away from Embry and everyone else – like I had been for the past week – when I could during class. Lunch consisted of me going to the boxing room to work up a sweat so I could take a shower to cry. After spending so much time around Embry it would cause the pain in my chest to spread throughout my body and the only way to lessen the pain was to, of course, cry, even though I hated crying.

During math I would sneak peeks at Raven just to make sure everything was okay with her. She was the second person I really missed form the Uley gang, and even though I didn't want to talk to her didn't mean I could see if she was alright. For me it was easy to see if she wasn't, just looking at her would tell me how she felt. When I looked at her today she seemed fine so I just went back to my work.

Now it was the end of the day and I was more than ready to get out of here. As soon as the bell rang I stuffed my things in my bag, before making a beeline for my locker. Once I made sure I got everything I needed, I closed my locker door, and turned to walk away. I didn't make it that far before I ran to a brick wall, at least it felt like one. Closing my eyes tight I waited for my butt to hit the ground, but before I could fall I felt something warm grab on to my biceps. When I didn't feel myself moving anymore I slowly opened my eyes to see who was nice enough to catch me. Sadly it was the last person I wanted to see.

Embry was standing in front of me, as he still held onto my arms. I knew who it was even though I was staring at his chest. The only reason I knew this was because my heart started racing, like I had been running for twenty miles, and because I felt the familiar electric shock run through my body, starting at where his hands were holding me steady. It was the same shock I had felt all those times he touched me before.

As my gaze moved up I couldn't help but blush, and when my eyes met his I got lost in them instantly. When I did, though, it broke my heart. They were even sadder up close, plus it looked like he really hadn't been sleeping very well, maybe not at all. I heard him let out a shaky breath, and I could have sworn I heard his heart beating as fast as mine, but that couldn't be possible.

I don't know how long we stood there, it felt like forever. Slowly I watched as Embry's eyes turn a soft brown, and his facial expression turned into absolute pain. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but before I could I realize my face felt wet. I hadn't realized I had started to cry. As Embry slowly lifted his hand to my face, I froze. His hand hesitated just inches from my cheek, and that stupid little voice in my head told me to move away, but I just couldn't. My heart wouldn't let me.

When he saw I wasn't going to move away, he slowly continued to move his hand towards my face. I staid as still as possible when the skin of Embry's palm met my cheek. As soon as they made connect I sucked in a breath. I felt an electric shock run through my body at the contact, once more. The breath I was hold was shaky when I let it out, as I closed my eyes, and melted into his touch. All this took a matter of seconds, but it felt like hours. I almost forgot what his touch felt like. While my eyes were still closed I heard Embry take another shaky breath in and as soon as he let it out he said something.

"Elu," he breathed.

That's when reality came back into my mind in a rush. My eyes snapped open and it took everything I had to glare up at the man in front of me. Embry's eyes widen in shock, as I slapped away his hand from my face. I held my glare in place as I pushed past him to stomp towards the door. He called after me once, but I was already opening the door to walk to my truck. My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest with every step I took away from Embry. I couldn't stand being around him for so long because my heart couldn't take it anymore.

 **-E &E-**

On my way home I listened to my music without really hearing it. The windows were rolled down, and my hair was being blown everywhere, but I didn't do anything to move it out of my face. At least it hid the tears as they ran down my cheeks. I didn't understand why I was hiding them anyway. No one could see I was crying anyway so what was the point.

The pain didn't go away as I pulled up into my driveway. It actually seemed to get worse. Even as I walked up my steps and through my door the pain consumed my whole chest. Getting angry with myself I slammed the door, as I growled in frustration, and I ran up to my room. This was crazy. What was my problem? Wait, that's not totally true. I know what my problem was. I let myself get close to someone I knew was going to break my heart. He played with me and then he lied to me. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have let myself fall for someone like him? He was a popular guy and no one like him would have fallen for someone like me. I could never let my guard down again, because I don't think my heart couldn't take it.

I don't know how long I sat in my room doing my homework, but the next thing I knew I hear a knock at my door. Deciding to ignore it I continued with my homework. Then there was another knock, this time it was louder. Couldn't anyone take a hint? An extra loud knock answered my silent question. I groaned as I got up from my bed to see who was about to get their ass kicked. It better not be Embry.

Just as I hit the last stair more loud knocks came against the front door. More anger spread throughout my body, and it was easy to say I was pissed. Once my hand was on the doorknob I flung it open. I opened my mouth to tell someone off, but when I saw just exactly who it was I stopped in my tracks. It was Leah. She was the last person I thought to see here. I really didn't remember seeing her at Wolf Pound day, but I guess the reason for that was because everyone but Quil and Embry were in their wolf form. Now that I think about it I didn't really care. She was one of them and like Embry, she lied to me.

"Go away Leah," I growled at her, "and leave me alone. You're one of them and that means I don't want you here."

I made the move to slam the door in her face, but she put a foot in between the door and the door frame to stop me. Opening the door again I scowled at her. She looked angry, but sadness could be seen in her eyes. The ache in my chest throbbed and I wanted double over from the pain. As I looked at her I did my best to ignore it. I couldn't show her just how bad I was feeling.

"Just listen to me for a second," she begged. "Please."

"Yea," I muttered. "Why should I?"

"Cause I want to apologize."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I rolled my eyes at her. I couldn't accept her apology. Like Embry she hurt me, by not telling me what was going on. I didn't take people lying to me lightly, and just because she was a girl didn't make it any different.

"Look," Leah glared. "I know what we did to you wasn't right, but we couldn't tell you. You were supposed to find out on your own. If you didn't, Embry was supposed to tell you. Since he didn't tell you this it's his fault. Not mine, so there is no need to be pissed off at me. I had orders I had to follow, and that's exactly what I did. Now can I come in, so we can talk? I feel stupid standing out here."

I hesitated for a few seconds as I looked Leah up and down. She did look like she was sorry, and if I wasn't going to get any real answers from Embry, I could probably get some answers from her. Leah didn't really give me a reason not to trust her, she was right about that one. Opening the door all the way, I stepped aside and let Leah in. No matter how much I didn't want to say it out loud, I really did need a friend right now. She was my only friend. Even though she wasn't the person I really wanted to see she was the second best thing.

Closing the door behind her, I walked to the living room and sat down on one side of the couch. When I looked up Leah looked around awkwardly before her eyes landed on me. I pointed down at the other side of the couch, and she slowly sat down. We sat in silence, facing each other, for a few more minutes till I couldn't take it anymore.

"What did you come here for Leah?" I sighed.

"I know you feel like we betrayed you," she stated "And not just you, but your trust as well. Don't you remember though? I've been betrayed too. I was being betrayed by the same thing that betrayed you. The only difference between me and you is that I was pulled into it. Considering this, all I can say is I'm really sorry. We all are, but you have to understand we weren't allowed to tell you. The only person who was allowed to tell you was Embry or if you found out, whichever came first. I could tell by the way you looked at all of us, you were close to figuring it out."

I sat there frozen, as Leah's words sank in. So whatever this is, this is what made Sam betray her. This is why he left. Something about them turning into wolves was the cause of her pain… and mine. There was one thing that stumped me though.

"But why couldn't you tell me?" I whispered. "What's so bad about telling me?"

"Like I told you," Leah said shaking her head. "It wasn't my place to tell you. I wanted to tell you. You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you. The morning you spent the night at my place and I helped you, I was so close. If the girls hadn't come into the room when they did I would have told you then. I'm sure you would have thought I was nuts."

At that moment I laughed and I mean a real laugh. I almost forgot what it sounded like. Leah smiled and when I was done laughing I smiled back at her.

"Are the girls wolves too?" I asked.

"No," she murmured. "Just me."

"Why?"

"We don't know."

I could tell she was said, and there was only thing I could say to her, even though it wouldn't make a difference.

"I'm sorry," I said sadly.

"Its fine," she waved it off. "Nothing you can do."

"It must be tough being the only girl. Surrounded by a bunch of immature boys."

Leah let out a small laugh as she thought about my words.

"That's not the only thing that's tough," she stated, "about being a female wolf."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Considering I turn into a wolf… I-I can't get pregnant, no matter how much I'd want to, and it sucks."

I was shocked. Just because she could turn into a wolf she couldn't get pregnant? What was up with that? I don't want any kids of my own but I don't know what I would do if I was in Leah's shoes. It sounded like she thought about having kids at one point. Now she didn't have the option.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

What was odd about this whole thing was Leah was the one who came to apologize to me and I was the one doing all the apologizing. Ironic huh?

"It's fine," she muttered again. "I've gotten used to the idea."

We were quiet for a few minutes while I thought about her words. There was still something that was bothering me though. Something I still didn't understand. I started speaking slowly so I could say, what I was trying to say, right.

"But…" I began, "there is still… something I don't… understand."

"Oh yea?" she hummed. "What's that?"

"Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Like I keep telling you. It wasn't our place to, you either find out on your own or Embry had to tell you."

"Why can only Embry tell me? Why not you or anyone else? This is what I don't get. It just doesn't make any since to me."

"That's also something he has to tell you, it's important it comes from him. It wouldn't make anyone too happy if I was the one who told you. To be honest I'm not even supposed to be here. Sam doesn't want me scaring you off, or making you mad. He wasn't you to go to Embry."

I thought about this for a few minutes before answering. This conversation was starting to get intense. I just didn't know where this was going to go. There were so many questions I wanted to ask, but it looked like I wasn't going to get them out of Leah anytime soon.

"Well why hasn't he told me anything?" I asked out loud. "He had more than enough time to tell me everything."

"Would you really let him?" Leah questioned. "You've been ignoring him and everyone else all week, we couldn't get one word out to you, even if we tried. I got tired of waiting for you to come around so I decided to see you for myself? Which means I'm breaking the rules."

Her word hit me like a freight train. I hated to admit it, but she was right. For the past week I haven't given Embry the time of day. Instead of coming clean, I was going to play dumb and tell her I didn't know what she was talking about, but she continued to talk.

"Elu," she began. "I don't think you realize how much Embry is hurting. He really needs you. I've never seen him so happy around anyone else, not even when he was with KeeKee. You need to forgive him, I'm sure if you just ask all your questions, they can be answered, but by him."

Leah's words were like knives. Embry was hurting? He was hurting like I was? In the back of my mind I was hoping it was just me. I was hoping I was the only one who was hurting. Even though I was mad at him I didn't want him feeling the pain I was feeling right now.

I looked at Leah as she waited patiently for me to think about all of this. Too much had just been said and I don't know if I would ever be able to process it all. Before I could fully do so, my phone started vibrating in my back pocket. I pulled it out to see who it was. Thomas' number was on the screen.

' _Oh thank god,_ ' I thought to myself.

Forgetting Leah was there, I sighed and pressed the answer button. I needed a fight and I was hoping he had one for me. If he didn't I don't know what I was going to do.

"Hello," I answered.

" _Elu?_ " Thomas questioned.

I rolled my eyes and sighed again. Who else could it be? The Tooth Fairy? And he wondered why I kept calling him Captain Obvious. It was so… obvious.

"Who else Captain Obvious?" I muttered.

" _Quit being a smartass, kid,_ " Thomas warned. " _I could easily call someone else for this fight. You're not the only fighter who fights for me, and you know it._ "

"But you know you won't make enough money if you don't. Now just tell me when, where, and who?"

A smile came to my lips when I heard him let out a loud sigh. He really didn't like it when I told him like it is.

" _Fine,"_ he grumbled. _"I guess you're right. Her names Jacky Anderson. She's from Portland. She should be easy. Be at Old Man Coles place at eight. Fight starts at nine. You know the drill._ "

"K," I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "I'll see you there."

I hung up on him, and looked up as I remember Leah was still here. She was looking at me with a confused expression and hoped she didn't hear my conversation with Thomas. I didn't want her following me. She could distract me while I was fighting if she did, and I needed all my attention on my opponent, if I was going to win.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," I told her. "Just someone in one of my classes who I'm doing a project with."

"Oh yea? What class?"

"French."

She looked at me, and I could tell she didn't believe me. Maybe it was because I was talking about money. This had to be it, if not what else could it have been? Oh well too late now.

I looked up at the clock which said 4:30. I had to get things done before my fight, but oddly enough, I didn't want Leah to leave. Our conversation was kind of helping me make sense of everything that was going on with Embry and everyone else, but I was about to make a lot of money. I sighed inwardly because I knew what I was going to decide on. I was going to go with the money.

"You sure about that answer Elu?" Leah questioned.

"Yep," I answered.

"Okay. Whatever you say."

Out of nowhere the both of us heard a wolf howl from somewhere in the woods. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I was memorized by the noise until, Leah let out a groan, as threw her head back. Listening to her, I could only think what was going through her mind.

"And that's them telling me they need me for something," she growled. "I wish they would leave me alone for at least a day."

"Oh okay," I muttered sadly.

"Besides you need to get going too your _**French project**_. Right? Wouldn't want you to forget that, now would we?"

"Nope we wouldn't."

"Uh-huh."

I could tell by her tone she knew I was lying, but if she was going to leave, because she had things to do, this meant she wasn't going to be able to follow me. We both got up from the couch and I walked her to the door. She turned to face me, before making her way out the door, and surprised me grabbing my arms as she pulled me into a big hug. I almost couldn't breathe. I stood there shock for a few seconds before returning the hug.

"You be careful," Leah whispered. "Embry's not the only one who cares about you."

"You be careful as well," I muttered.

She gave me one last squeeze before letting me go. I watched as she made her way to the edge of the forest which was in front of my house. She took one look at me and I waved over at her right as she walked into the trees. A few moments later I heard another howl which was much closer than the last one. That had to be Leah.

I shook my head as I closed the door. Making my way up to my bedroom to change I couldn't help but think about what happened today. Who knew after being on the _Battlefield_ all week with Embry, so much could change… just by talking to my only friend.

 **-E &E-**

 _ **Edited:**_

 _9/25/16_

 _11/2/16_


	14. Chapter 13 Fight Night

Chapter 13.

Fight Night

Fight /fīt/ verb take part in a violent struggle involving the exchange of physical blows or the use of weapons. noun a violent confrontation or struggle.

Night /nīt/ noun 1. the period of darkness in each twenty-four hours; the time from sunset to sunrise.

My mind was racing from the conversation Leah and I had an hour before. No matter how I tried, I couldn't help but stare blankly ahead, barely listening to the crowd just outside the closed door to my right. I was in a storage room, in the barn where the fight was being held. When I had first walked into the small room I had to admit the place was better than just being behind the old bedsheet. At least the walls were a better cover than the sheet. The wood did do a better job of separating me from the crowed that awaited the fighters to come into the Octagon.

As I stared at nothing in particular in front of me, the fingers on my right hand started twitching – like always – with anticipation. After the long week I had gone through, I was overdue for beating someone up. That was what my hand was trying to tell me at least. It could be the nerve damage in my hand that caused it to twitch like this.

I let out a sigh of frustration as Embry's face – once again – flashed before my eyes. Why did he have to have this effect on me? There had been nothing between us, besides maybe a friendship, but that didn't last long enough to do any real damage to me. Or, at least, I thought it didn't. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him and every time I went to bed at night I felt his touch. There was no way I could get to sleep with all of that happening.

There was a knock at the door, bring me out of my thoughts, and my head snapped over to it as it opened. One of Thomas' man – I think his name was Frank – was poking his head in the door. I stared at the man in front of me. He was about my father's age, graying, and he looked like he thought he was the best thing that happened to this earth. He was white and he didn't look like he was from any Native American tribe. So considering this that was the reason why he thought he was better than everybody else around him. I guess he was just a typical Pale Face, but if he was thinking straight, I don't think he would be acting so high and mighty when he was around so many Native American people in one barn. I know I wouldn't be the only one to kick his ass if he started talking shit.

When Frank didn't say anything I rolled my eyes at him before speaking. This was going to be a long few months if he was the one who was going to be telling me when my fights were about to start.

"What?" I asked him.

"The fights about to start," Frank barked.

He didn't stay long. The next thing I knew there was a loud _bang_ as he slammed the door shut. I could hear him from the other side of the door – through the loud noise of the crowd welcoming Jacky Anderson – mutter something that sounded like "Savage". If I wouldn't have been worried about fighting someone else I would have ran after Frank and gave him a piece of my mind, but sadly now wasn't the time to pick fights with other people.

I took a big breath before letting it out with a groan. Finally I – after hearing Thomas was starting to introduce me – walked over to the door and opened it. Just as I stepped out of the storage room, he said my name. I ran out like I normally did with the song _**Headstrong**_ blaring through the speakers. This was the song that I usually ran out too, not that I ever listened to it, as I did so.

When I got to the stairs of the makeshift Octagon, I stepped out of my flip-flops before walking through the grates. As always Thomas was waiting for me at the top. He checked my hands and feet making sure I had no other weapons beside what he was checking. We spoke no words and that was just fine by me. Once he was done I made my way to my side of the Octagon. I turned to look at who I was up again this time.

If I had to be honest the girl facing me wasn't what I pictured at all. If I had to guess she in her early twenties, with brown hair and brown eyes. She looked to be around six foot or better, so she had a good six inches on me. Plus she wasn't bigger than a minute, which was odd. I knew from past experiences not to look over how skinny or heavy someone was. Sometimes the skinny ones were fast and sometimes they were slow. The point was just to stay on my guard and not to let her get around it. If I was lucky I could finish this fight without having to fight her face-to-face.

"Now that we have the two fighters in the Octagon," Thomas commenced with a smile, "who's ready for some fighting?"

The whole barn erupted into cheers, but I drowned it all out the best I could. Thomas motioned for Jacky and myself to join him in the middle of the Octagon just like he had done time and time before. When the two of us got there Thomas put both his arms out. As I looked at Jacky she seemed calmer than Allison was. All she did was stare at me as I stared back. This could be good for me or it could mean I was in for the fight of my life.

"Welcome to the La Push Octagon," Thomas greeted. "You know the rules of the Octagon because I have explain them to when you arrived. There is one more thing you need to know. There's only one round and it will not end till there is only one fighter standing or until one of you taps. Now that I have explained everything I want this to be a clean fight. Do you understand?"

Jacky and I both nodded our heads at Thomas, to tell him we understood what he was telling us, and we were ready. He nodded back at us.

"Good," Thomas nodded. "Now touch knuckles."

Jacky held out her fists so she could touch them with mine. I did the same. Once we had touched them, we nodded at each other as a sign of respect. She knew just as well as I did that we were equals until the person who was the best won.

"Fighters go back to your corners," Thomas ordered.

Jacky and I walked backwards to our corners. Once I was there I started loosening up by jumping up and down. I cracked my knuckles as I rolled my neck back a forth. Shaking out my right leg, Thomas looked from me to Jacky before his eyes landed on her.

"You ready?" he asked her.

She nodded her head as she looked at him. Like me she was jumping up and down trying to get loose. Then Thomas looked over at me.

"You ready?" he asked me.

Like usual no one cheered my name as I nodded over at Thomas. Once again the man took one last look at each of us before he let his arm fall.

"Fight," he said.

Thomas moved back out of the way, as fast as he could, and the crowd erupted into chaos. Probably like me he didn't know if Jacky was going to run out of the gate to get to me or not. Rather safe than sorry on his part.

 **-E &E-**

Jack did exactly what I thought she was going to do. She slowly walked out from her side of the Octagon to the middle of it. I fallowed keeping my hands up to protect my face. The two of us danced around each other as we tested and watched what the other one was going to do. Once in a while we would jab at one's face without making contact.

I don't know how long this went one before she decided she had enough of my games. She charged at me and I watched her coming as if it were slow motion. When she got close enough she swung, but I defected with, as I hit her arm away with my right hand. I moved out of the way from her so I wouldn't get hit by her left hand as it came at my head, when her right swing didn't work. I made sure to stay away from her more than I would have liked too, but I rather keep my blood inside my body.

Once again Jacky and I started dancing around again. The crowd didn't seem to like what was happening because most of them were booing. As we went around the Octagon again, something caught my eye, and my head snapped over to where I saw it… or should I say who. Standing in the crowd not far away from the Octagon was Seth. He wasn't smiling like his usual self. To be honest he looked kind of worried.

' _This can't be happening,_ ' that stupid little voice in my head said. ' _This just cannot be happening._ '

I looked around widely – forgetting what I was supposed to be doing – and it seemed like one by one all of the Uley gang popped up around in the crowd. Paul, Sam, Jacob, Leah and the others. They weren't cheering or booing like the rest of the crowd. As a matter of fact they all had the same expression on their faces. I don't know what it was exactly… it could have been anger or worry. The last one my eyes landed on was the last person I wanted to see here. Embry was as far away from the Octagon as possible, but that didn't mean I couldn't see how angry he looked. Like he always was when he was mad, he was shaking like crazy.

' _What's eating him?_ ' I thought to myself.

Unlucky for me, I didn't realize I had stopped moving around the ring, until it was too late. I was just watching Embry's face as it turned from anger to shock and he opened his mouth to say something but I didn't quite catch it because I heard a whooshing sound come from my left side. I turned my head and had just enough time to see Jacky's right hand come straight for my head in an overhead punch. On instinct I tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. She had noticed my guard was down and took advantage of it.

Her punch land hard on the left side of my face, and I felt the pain spread throughout my body, as I fell to the ground. The hit was so hard I could feel the bruise already forming on my left cheek. Thankfully I got my bearings back quick, after the hard hit to the face. Once I did I turned over onto my back just in time to see Jacky making a move to jump on me, but I was faster this time.

Rolling out of the way I felt her land right beside me. In an instant I decided to take advantage of her being on the floor next to me, and I threw my arm down on her as hard as I could. My elbow made contact right in the middle of her back. A cry of pain escaped from Jacky's lips as she landed face down on the mat. I got up to my feet stumbling a little as the pain radiated from my head, sending shocks of pain throughout my body once again.

The crowd was quiet as I looked down at the girl who was lying just a few feet away from me. She was wearing a sports bra and shorts so it was easy to see the big bruise that was already starting to form on her back where my elbow had landed. Jacky's red face was facing the mat of the Octagon and I could see the tears falling onto the floor.

Thomas walked over and bent down to speak with her over the noise which had started back up again. There were cries of enjoy and cries on anger. You couldn't tell which was which, they were all mixed together. I staid where I was watching what was going on in slow motion in front of me.

"You got to get up Anderson if you want to continue," Thomas told Jacky. "If not the fight is over."

I watched as Jacky slowly got onto her feet. She winced once she stood up straight, and I could feel a little bit of guilt forming in the back of my mind. This girl had done nothing to me. All she did was take a fight where she probably had a feeling she wouldn't be able to win… but she took it anyway. And here I am beating the crap out of her. If this didn't make me a monster I don't know what else would.

Jacky put her hands in front of her face, in the defense position, and I mimicked her. We started dancing around the Octagon once more. At this moment I knew I was going to have to stop this fight. I had hurt Jack bad with that elbow without meaning too. If I didn't end this fight now I was seriously going to hurt this girl. I could see every time she would move her body winced with pain. Sadly if I had to be truly honest, I didn't want to hurt this girl any more than I already had.

So I waited for her to make her move – to punch me again –and I grabbed on to her arm, taking her down to the ground as gently as possible. Getting her arm in my armbar was easy after that and the crowed – which was rooting for me – went ballistic. They knew what was coming. Like I had hoped, she taped as soon as she felt me sink it in.

Getting up right away I stood over her, and the crowed died down. They were itching to see what I was going to do next. The girl before me looked terrified, and oddly enough I felt bad for making her so scared of me. My face showed concern and I slowly held out my hand to her. After looking from me to my hand she slowly took it. I then help her stand up, and nodded to her before Thomas took my hand and raised it.

"And still," Thomas yelled out to the barn, "the undisputed champion of the La Push Underground Fighting Ring…. The Armbar Assassin… Elu! Whitewater!"

Once Thomas let go of my arm I made my way back out of the Octagon. With my flip-flops on I jogged out of the barn, I had to get out of here. As I made my way to my truck I hoped I would get there before the gang came after me, but luck – once again – wasn't on my side.

"Elu!" the familiar voice called. "Elu wait up!"

I stopped in my tacks, but I didn't turn around. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Closing my eyes I hear their footsteps walking up behind me. Soon they stopped just about a foot away. I held my breath, and prayed they'd just leave… praying they would take a hit from my rigid posture. Why couldn't everything go right for me, just one time?

 **-E &E-**

Unfortunately I didn't know how long we all stood there, but it seem like a life time. I continued to tell myself I could make a run for it, and my truck wasn't that far away. Sadly this would consisted of me getting to my car and driving away, but this wouldn't do because Thomas still had to pay me. Plus even if I did run for it. There were about eight werewolves behind me, and I really didn't know how fast they were. With this said, I figured my chance making it to my truck were slim to none.

"Elu," he said from behind me, "please wait."

I stayed quiet, and I didn't dare turn around. There was only one thing that would happen in I did. I would look into those beautiful chocolate eyes, and I would give in. There was no way I was ever going to let that happen. If I did, I would regret it for, probably the rest of my life.

"Elu," he murmured.

"I heard you the first time Embry," I growled.

"Then turn around, so I can at least know you're listen to me."

"I'm fine where I am. Thank you."

I could feel the tears start to build up, a million question ran through my mind, and before I could stop myself, I started talking before he got a chance too.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me," I whispered.

"To protect you," he answered. "I didn't know if you could handle the truth, after everything that had happened. I didn't think I could bare it if you left after I told."

"I still left. How does it feel now?"

That made him speechless for a few seconds. I heard one of the gang members let out a sigh of frustration. They were all getting irritable, just like I was, but there was no way in hell I was going to give in to any of them.

"It doesn't feel good," Embry admitted finally. "Elu please just turn around and let me talk to you. I need to see your face."

"No," I mumbled. "I will not turn around."

The thing was I didn't want him to see my face. If he couldn't already hear the sound of my voice, then I was surprised. Tears were starting to fall down my checks. I clinched my hands into fist and I let my nails dig into the flesh. There was no way I was going to let him see what he had done to me in just a short period of time. I heard him sigh in frustration behind me and I couldn't help the smile play on my lips. That's what he gets for making me feel like a fool for not knowing his secret after I let him into my life.

"You're so stubborn," he growled softly. "Please Elu, just give me one chance to prove I'm sorry I won't ever lie again I swear on my life."

"You had your chance Embry," I growled through clinched teeth. "I told you things I had never told anyone and you turn around and you did this. It will not happen again."

"Elu please look. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was going to that day, but you weren't there when I got the courage to tell you. You snuck out when I told you not too."

That was it. I had just had about enough of this. I turned around on him faster than I then I had done before. The look on his face mirrored everyone else's. They were all shocked and I didn't blame them. I was pretty shocked myself, but I wasn't going to show it. Even though tears were still running down my face I could feel the heat run through my body as it once again made its way up to my eyes. Embry put his hands up, like he was trying to surrender. Unfortunately for him, it was too late for that. The damage was already done.

"You told me not too?" I yelled. "You told me not too? Who in the hell gave you permission to tell me what to do? Huh? You're not my father and you're sure as hell not my boyfriend, so you had no right to tell me what to do. I was fine. I felt fine. I was happy to have you around checking on me, but you were suffocating me. I had to get out of the house. So I did what _**I**_ wanted to do and I went for a walk. Then out of nowhere here comes a psycho vamp who tries to kill me. Next thing I know you're in my head and werewolves show up. You being one of them."

By now I was just venting and rambling on, but I really didn't care. The whole week I was holding back my anger and how hurt I was. I would have been fine if one of my opponents would have pissed me off before the fight, but Jacky didn't do anything to satisfy the monster inside of me. This was the result of it.

I watched as everyone took a step back from me. Even Sam looked kind of scared of what I was doing. The only one who stood their ground was Embry. With his hands still up and his eyes wide with shock he stood there and took what I was throwing at him. At that moment I refused to let the look on his face make me feel guilty.

"I trusted you Embry," I continued. "I don't know how you did it, but you got through my guard. For years I did everything I could to keep it up. I stayed away from people, I didn't have any friends, and I fought so I would make people scared of me. But you… you ruined that. You came along and you broke and ruined everything that I work for years to build up. I was doing just fine. Then you looked at me once in class, after I had more than a dozen classes with you, and you won't leave me alone. You throw yourself into my life and no matter how hard I try to make you leave you were determine to stay. I had plans. I had plans to just get through high school, without anyone noticing me, and then I was going to get out of this god forsaken town so I could get away from my old man. Why Embry? Why did you have to ruin everything I had going for me?"

By the time I was done talking I felt so tired and drained from any energy. Surprisingly I felt better… a lot better. Embry and I stood there looking at each other in silence. The gang that was still behind him stood there just as quiet as we were. I don't think they were even breathing. As I looked at Embry I could see the pain written all over his face.

Before he could say anything I saw people were all around us. I was sure they had heard the commotion and thought another fight was about to start. The thing was I was so mad at Embry I really didn't notice it until I heard bets going around. These assholes thought there was another fight about to happen. If I didn't have control over my temper I was sure they were right, but I wasn't about to give them what they wanted. I was going to stick around long enough for Thomas to give me my money and leave. That didn't mean that I couldn't have any fun while I waited. I let the anger spread through my body once more and I let it go.

"What in the God damn hell do you assholes want," I growled.

I turned around in a circle so I could get a good look at all of them, or so they could get a good look at me. By the looks on their faces they were either confused or scared of my outburst. I had never talked to any of them before and I surly had have never talk to them like I had just now.

"Do you like what you see?" I asked them. "Do you like the freak show Elu this way? She's isn't much of a sight now, is she?"

I smirked at them all as they watched me. They were all scared now and were starting to back away from me. I don't know what it was, but all looked like they had seen a ghost. They all had to know I was a monster, and the best thing they could do was just stay away from me.

"She maybe a sight to behold when she's fighting," I continued, "but when you people aren't behind a cage to keep her away from you she's really scary. How about one of you come and try to fight me now? One of the guys. I'm sure one of you could take me on. You're supposed to be so much stronger than I am. So why don't one of you come prove it."

I looked around at them all. They were all truly scared of me now. None of these people were going to mess with me again. I was going to make sure of that.

"No?" I mused. "None of you want to prove you can beat up a woman. Come on this is a once in a life time opportunity. At least one of you isn't going to pass it up."

I jump a few feet to the right. The girls screamed as everyone jumped away from me. I looked over my shoulder at the other side of the crowd. Smiling an evil smile at them I turned around on them and pounced like I did to the other people. They too jumped back. I don't know why, but I laughed at them.

"Well how do you like me know?" I questioned. "Do you all know what I am capable of? Do you see what I am? I see the way you look at me. Even though you stop talking when I walk by I still hear what you people say about me. Even if you look away from me I know you were looking at me as I walk by. I am not stupid. I have feelings like everyone else does. Every time I hear you people call me a monster it used to hurt my feelings. I may not have been a monster then, but I am now."

I took a step closer to no one in particular. My anger rose as I watched a few guys were put their girlfriends behind them. They were protecting them. These girls have men who care about their well-being…

' _And you don't,_ ' purred a new voice in my head.' _No one cares about you. No one ever will._ '

This voice was evil sounding. I had never heard this one before and I didn't know where it was coming from. It wasn't Embry I knew that. This voice was different from his soft, soothing voice. Why was hearing this? This was new to me. Part of me was scared of it… the other part liked it. That was actually an understate me. That part didn't just like it… it loved it. It wanted to do anything the voice told it to do. Right now that part was winning.

' _Show them what you can do Elu,_ ' the voice advised. ' _These worthless humans what a monster like you can really do._ '

I took a step forward again to do what the voice wanted me to do. The smile on my face was curled back over my teeth. I was going to do what this voice was saying and I wasn't going to feel sorry for it after words. These people had been mean to me way too much over the years. They didn't care about me. They only cared about how much money I could make them. Well not anymore. I wasn't going to put up with it. They were going to fear me like they never feared me before.

"Elu!" a familiar voice said, pulling me from my evil thoughts. "Elu stop this now!"

Standing up straight, my head snapped over to Embry who was staring at me fiercely. I had forgotten he and the other members of the gang were still here. Leah was being held back by Paul, while he and the rest of the gang looked worried. Embry was the only one who looked like he was scared of what he was seeing. The evil smile slipped from my lips as I looked at the hard look he was giving me. He never looked at me like this. His looks were always, sweet, kind, and caring. They were never like this. His posture was tense. His arms were down at his sides with his hands clinched tight.

I looked at the people around me. Seeing everything as if just waking up from a dream, I could tell they were scared… They were all scared of me. Feeling the tears fall down my face I couldn't help as I felt the guilt run all over within me. I wanted to tell them that I was sorry. I wanted to tell them I didn't know what I was doing. I wanted to say I didn't know what came over me. But before I could say anything I heard Thomas pushing through the crowd.

"What is going on here?" he asked. "Aren't all of you guys supposed to be heading home?"

When he got to the middle of the circle he saw that the gang, and I were in the ones who everyone was standing around. He took one look at the situation and the tears running down my face, he took it wrong way. I would tell he was angry. More angry than I had ever seen him before. Looking over at the gang and Embry, he point at them.

"You!" he growled. "I want you out of here now and I never want to see you around here again. That means you too Sam."

I looked over at Sam. I didn't know Thomas knew him. Sam, who looked like he didn't want to go, grudgingly nodded once and started walking away. The gang fallowed him, except Embry and Leah.

"Let's go you two," Sam ordered.

"But–" Embry stammered.

"Embry lets go. You too Leah."

Leah took one last longing look at me and then turned around to fallow Sam away from the circle of people. That just left Embry standing there watching me. The pain was back on his face again, now that he saw that I was back to my normal self. He took one step towards me and without me really knowing it my body was about to do the same…

"Embry!" Sam barked. "Let's go now!"

Embry winced like he was in pain, but he did as Sam ordered. He walked away from me, just like I walked away from him. I watched them leave and I felt the hole inside my chest consume the little heart that was left. After that feeling all I felt was numbness.

 **-E &E-**

Soon after Embry and the Uley gang left so did the circle of people. Every single one of them watched me as they got into their vehicles and drove away. When most of the spectators were gone Thomas hurried over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You ok Elu?" he asked.

I didn't trust myself to speak so I nodded my head yes. He looked me up and down. My guess, he was just checking for injuries…

' _Wouldn't want his prized fighter not being able to fight,_ ' the new evil voice in my head sneered, ' _would we? It's be a shame if you couldn't make him any more money than you already are._ '

' _Go away,_ ' I told it. ' _Nobody asked you._ '

It just laughed but soon fell silent. Once the voice was gone I refocused my attention back on Thomas. He had just looked back into my eyes and took his hand off of my shoulder.

"You sure you're ok?" he questioned.

"Yes," I told him, finding my voice. "I just need to go home, once I get my money. You got it?"

I watched Thomas hesitate before digging into his back pocket and taking out a big wade of cash. He counted out my share – with a little extra to make the house payment – and handed it to me. I took it with a small thanks and turned to leave.

"Elu," Thomas called to me.

Turning around to look at him I could see how worried he actually was. I guessed he really did care about me as a person, but that didn't change things for me. I learned my lesson and wasn't going to let anyone as close to me as I let Embry. Those days were over.

"Ya?" I answered.

"Take care of yourself," he stated, "please."

"I'll do my best."

Then I made my way to my truck, and got in. Thomas turned and walked back to the barn as I turned the old hunk of metal on and pulled away. About five minutes after leaving the barn, I decided I wasn't going to go home. So I put my cash in my glove compartment before pressing the on button on my radio turning on my iPod. I took a different road away from my house and press shuffle as I did so.

Soon a slow, sad melody, of _**Listen to Your Heart**_ by DHT came through my speaker, but I didn't care. I just drove on and listened, letting the words fill my head.

 _ **I know there's something in the wake of your smile.**_

 _ **I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.**_

 _ **You've built a love but that love falls apart.**_

 _ **Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.**_

At this point I really wasn't listening to what the song was saying. The whole in my chest was starting to throb and there was nothing I could do, but let it hurt. Tears once again started running down my face, unlike last time though, this time I didn't want to stop them. I was all by myself, so no one was going to see them.

 _ **Listen to your heart**_

 _ **when he's calling for you.**_

 _ **Listen to your heart**_

 _ **there's nothing else you can do.**_

 _ **I don't know where you're going**_

 _ **and I don't know why,**_

 _ **but listen to your heart**_

 _ **before you tell him goodbye.**_

I looked down at the clock on my radio. It was almost midnight, which didn't matter because tomorrow was a Saturday and I didn't have to go back to school for two and a half weeks. This was because of spring break. I was more than okay with that.

 _ **Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.**_

 _ **The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.**_

 _ **They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,**_

 _ **the feeling of belonging to your dreams.**_

Honestly I don't even remember deciding to go where I was head, but I soon realized I was going to a place where my shima used to take me. It was where people could rent boats among things to take down to the ocean and used them for however long they rented them for. I remember doing this with her when I was really little, before we went to South Dakota.

 _ **Listen to your heart**_

 _ **when he's calling for you.**_

 _ **Listen to your heart**_

 _ **there's nothing else you can do.**_

 _ **I don't know where you're going**_

 _ **and I don't know why,**_

 _ **but listen to your heart**_

 _ **before you tell him goodbye.**_

I had listened to the same song over and over again until I reached the place I hadn't been too since I was four, and I didn't even know it. It was still the same as I remembered, a small house in the lining of the trees, with a shed in the back where they stored the inner-tubes and boats.

Once I parked my truck, I turned it off, and got out. Making my way to the back of the house I could see no one was living there now. The business was closed and the boats and inner-tubes were gone from the shed. It hurt to see the change, but I knew there was nothing I could do. I looked around the place, before closing my eyes and remembering all the times I was here with my shima. Just by remembering I could have sworn I heard my shima's voice.

My eyes flew open when I heard someone breathing. I sensed them before I heard them. The worst part was there was more than one. There had to be around eight or nine, at least by the sound of the breathing. Before I could say anything I heard a woman's laughter. I turned around – faster than I really wanted too – to where I heard the laughing. When I saw who was standing at the end of the tree line was Allison Gosnel, the girls whose arm I broke. She had her arm in a cast still, and she looked quite happy with herself.

The scary thing was she wasn't alone. There were nine other people with her. Some of them were from her corner when she fought me, and others were people who had been at the fight that night. There was a reason all these people were here though, and I had a feeling I knew what it was. Though at this moment in time I didn't care. I knew I didn't dare take my eyes off of Allison. As of right now she was the dangerous one. Before I could say anything though she began to speak.

"Well, well, well," she mused. "What a surprise to see the Armbar Assian here, all by herself. That was some show you put on after the fight Elu. You really are as crazy as you look."

I had a bad feeling, by the sound of her voice, this girl was here to do some serious damage to me. That's why she had brought so many people with her. She knew she couldn't take me on all by herself. A smile appeared on my face and I smiled back at her. I couldn't say that I was scared about what was about to happen. All I could really say is I was a little excited. This is what I had hoped my _Fight Night_ was going to be like. I had been waiting for this. Now I was going to do some real damage and not feel guilty about it.

 **-E &E-**

 _ **Edited:**_

 _11/2/16_


	15. Chapter 14 Surprise Pain

Chapter 14.

Surprise Pain

Surprise sur·prise /sə(r)ˈprīz/ noun 1. an unexpected or astonishing event, fact, or thing. verb 1. (of something unexpected) cause (someone) to feel mild astonishment or shock.

Pain /pān/ noun 1. physical suffering or discomfort caused by illness or injury. 2. careful effort; great care or trouble. Verb 1. cause mental or physical pain to.

I'm not going to lie. Standing where I was and staring at the person in front of me was terrifying. It wasn't just Allison, it was the fact there were other people standing there with her. She had a least eight people with her and there was only just one of me. I could feel the fear swelling up inside my body. There was no way I was going to get out of this without getting hurt… or worse.

' _Don't think like that,_ ' a firm voice in my head said.

This voice was different than the evil one I had heard, not even an hour, before. It also wasn't Embry's like I wish it would be, and that was a little disappointing.

' _You can't think of him either,_ ' it said. ' _You got more pressing matters in front of you. Like getting out of this a live, even if you have to hurt someone in the process. This is what you have been waiting for all week, is it not?_ '

It was right. I knew it was right, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop the fear from consuming me. There was a little part of my brain which thought I was going to die here, and by looking at all the bodies standing in front of me, it looked like what it thought was going to be right. I'd be lucky if I got out of here with a broken bone and a few scratches.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Allison started laughing. When I got my bearings back I leaned my head to the side and looked at her all confused. That laugh of hers brought me back to my senses. I had beat this girl before, and I was sure I could beat the guys and girls who came along with her. The only thing I would have to do is pace myself. Take one of them at a time and don't let them gang up on me like I'm sure they will try to do.

"Look at her," Allison finally said. "She's just a little scaredy-cat. Look at the fear in her eyes."

Everyone joined in with her, which wasn't surprising. As I listened, for some odd reason, the laughing and her words made my blood boil. I felt the heat radiating all over my body for the second time tonight. Once more the heat ended right behind my eyes. The angry gave me a new wave of hope. I knew I was going to get out of here tonight and all these people will never try to bombard me again. They would think twice before actually doing it again.

The thought of breaking every single one of their bones made me laugh with happiness. Allison stopped laughing along with everyone else. This made me laugh harder. I laughed so hard it probably made me sound like a mad woman, and I was okay with that. The crazier I looked the more I could scare these people into leaving me alone.

"You think you scare me?" I asked her. "At least I don't need more than enough people to back me up. I can take care of myself. Just because I beat you last time doesn't mean I'll be scared to do it again just because you have your fallowers with you. They couldn't take me on even if they tried."

"You smart mouthed little bitch," Allison growled.

"Tell me something I don't know."

I shrugged at her. I really didn't care what she called me. I'm sure everyone at school had better names for me and 'smart-mouthed little bitch' wasn't something that bothered me. I watched as my words sink in and Allison glared daggers at me.

"You're too much of a smartass for your own good," she stated. "It's going to get you into trouble one day."

"I really don't care what you have to say," I side stepped, ignoring her statement. "Now did you have a reason for stocking me or can I leave?"

"I don't think you will be leaving this time," a new familiar voice jumped in. "We have some unfinished business to attend too."

I hands clinched into fists as I watched the person walk through the crowd. It was Jackson Gray, and he looked as cocky as ever. He made his way over to Allison and put his arms around her before kissing her on the lips, when she tilted her face up towards his. What was happening in front of me weirded me out to no end.

"Sorry it took me so long baby," Jackson murmured lovingly to Allison. "I couldn't get rid of my sister and the Barbie twins."

"It's alright hun," she answered him. "You haven't missed much. We just got started."

They both looked back at me, and they were smiling like children whose parents said they could open a present before Christmas day. This was just the craziest thing I had ever seen. I looked from one to the other not really understanding what was going on, but not really caring at the same time.

"Okay then," I muttered. "That was weird and I am not even going to get into who you're supposed to be dating. To be honest it would give me too much of a headache if I tried to. So if you two are done now, I'm just going to make my way out of here."

"No you're not," Jackson contradicted me. "You are going to stay right here, while we have some fun. You wouldn't want to miss the fun, now would you Elu?"

"You're crazy," I stated. "I don't have to stay here."

Everyone laughed at my words. They really had no idea what I was capable of. I'm sure I could kill them if I really wanted too. Of course I wasn't going to though. Of course the thought crossed my mind, but I know I'd feel guilty once it was all said and done. Plus I really don't think I want to go to jail for murder. All this and more was going through my mind as I waited for all of the people in front of me to stop laughing. Oddly enough I had notice everyone was starting to migrate around me into a circle. I knew what they were planning on doing, now all I had to do was stop them, so I could get out of here.

"You have no choice," Allison sneered, "but to stay."

"Ah ya?" I questioned. "And who's going to stop me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jackson asked. "There are ten of us and only one of you. The odds of you getting out of here are slim to none. If you can't see this then you're dumber than we thought."

"Did you forget who I was Jackson? If you did than you dumber than you look."

I watched as my words hit a sore spot with him. I could see the bruises on his face – from where Embry beat the crap out of him, that day at my house – were still there, where mine were already gone. Another thing I notice, while Jackson and I were talking, were Allison's friends were starting to close in me. They wanted me in a tight space. I watched as they closed in on me so I wouldn't be able to get away.

I got into my defensive position and turned my attention back on Jackson and Allison, while I was listening to everyone around me. If I let them get too close it was going to be much hard to beat them.

"You're smart mouth is going to get you into trouble someday," Jackson pine pointed. "It may just be sooner than you think."

"Allison and I already established this," I stated to him. "And I'm going to tell you the same thing I told you. 'I really don't care what you have to say.' What you two think doesn't matter to me. So if you let me go know I will let you go with a free-bee. The next time though you won't be so lucky."

Jackson, Allison, and everyone else started laughing. Besides the fact of it being annoying, I didn't see what was so funny. They seemed to think they had a chance to take me on. All I had to do was take on the first one who came after me. Once I was done with that person I was sure the rest of them would back off… that is if they were smart.

I watched everyone, as they moved closer, making my face unreadable. They soon stopped laughing and I looked over to Jackson who was now smiling as he watched my every move. I started to have a bad feeling about all of this. I couldn't help but think… I wasn't going to get out of this one a live. If I did, it was going to be a freaking miracle.

"We won't need a free-bee," Allison purred. "None of us will because you, my friend, you'll be dead."

Jackson and I looked at her with disbelief. They must not talked about murder. Jackson soon recovered and looked back at me. He probably thought she was just trying to scare me, but I care tell Allison was serious, the look in her eyes told me so, and the feeling I was starting to have was worse than ever. She was out for blood and she was going to get it even if it meant killing me in the process.

"Get her," Jackson ordered.

I looked around and everyone jumped me at once. Like always everyone and everything was going around me in slow motion. Seeing a weak spot in the ring of people I ran at one of them – away from Jackson and Allison – and slid in between two of the men who were in the group. When I was out of harm's way I turned around to see if they noticed I was gone yet.

They had. By the time I was turned around they were all looking at me with shocked expressions on their faces. I smiled at them. This was going to be fun after all.

"Is that the best you got?" I asked with a laugh. "If it is, then you're not going to get anywhere."

One of the bigger guys let out a small laugh and he started to smile. I guess they were about ready to start trying.

"If you want more," he nodded, reaching into one of his pockets, "we'll give you more."

I watched as he took a Needle Point knife out of his pocket. Looking around I noticed both men and woman in the group bringing out different kinds of knives. Some had Needle Points, others had Spear Points, and someone even had a Hawkbill knife in hand. All of these knives were going to hurt if they made connect with my skin. There was only on way to stop that. I guess I was just going to have to keep them away from me.

"Now were talkin," I told them. "It's about time you guys gave me a challenge, but those knives aren't going to help you any, if you can't catch me."

They all ran at me and I was reminded of the talk I was sparing with Paul. This was just like this, but when I was fighting Paul I wasn't using my full speed – considering I was in pain – but now there wasn't anything stopping me. Once one was in front of me I moved out of the way, one to come into contact with someone else. This one had the Hawkbill knife in hand. Before it could make contact with my arm I jumped out of the way as far as I could.

I don't know how long this went on for. It had to be at least fifteen minutes of them running after me – with knives drawn – and me jumping out of the way. If I had to be honest I wasn't breaking a sweat, but I was getting tired. Soon though everyone was starting to get tired. Jackson and Allison were still on the sidelines watching what was happening. Allison looked livid, while Jackson looked shocked. It looked like he didn't understand what he was seeing.

Once everyone stopped to catch their breath I stood about twenty feet away from them. I couldn't help but laugh had how funny this was to me. They said they were going to hand my ass over to me and yet here they were, out of breath and tired. And they thought I was the weak one.

"You guys really need to work on your cardo," I informed them. "That's the only way you would be able to keep up with me. Then maybe, just maybe, you would have a chance at me."

Looking at all of them I could tell this fight was over. While all of them were tired I just had to make it to my truck. I just had to make it there and I would be fine. As I was thinking about my next move I watched as a few of them started to smile and a few of them were laughing. I gave them a quizzical expression trying to figure out what was so funny. Looking around I noticed that someone was missing, but by then it was too late for me to move out of the way.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. That's when I felt a sharp pain in my right bicep. I closed my eyes and let out a loud cry of pain.

"Got you," the biggest man said. "Just had to take you by surprise."

Before I could pull away I heard battle cries coming from front of me, I looked in front of me and everyone war running towards where I stood. Next thing I knew everyone was close to me. One by one each of the individuals put a knife through my skin and muscle. Two were stabbed through each bicep, forearm, thigh, and café muscle. A very loud scream erupted through my lungs, as the worse pain I had ever felt in my life spread throughout my body. I tried as hard as I could to get away from the people and their knives, but the more I struggled the more pain they created. So clinching my teeth together, I stopped fighting.

As things quieted down I hear footsteps making their way over to me and the individuals holding me in place. I looked over to where the sounds were coming from and saw Allison and Jackson standing right in front of me. Jackson looked satisfied, but also worried about what was taking place in opposite of him. Allison on the other hand looked down right giddy. The smile she wore took over her whole face. That look a lone terrified me to no end.

"It's about time you guys got her to hold still," Allison said to everyone, without taking her eyes off me. "I thought we were going to be here all night."

"She's a lot faster than you told us," stated the biggest guy.

"I told you to expect the unexpected with this one, but now that we got her where we want her, maybe she'll listen to reason."

Everything was quiet as Allison and I stared at each other. I didn't understand what her problem was, but I didn't really care. All I wanted to do was get out of here. I shouldn't have let my guard down in the first place. This should have been a very easy task to do. The whole time I should have been counting every single one of the men and women who had a hold of me now, but it was all too late to start with the "should haves" or "shouldn't haves". I should be focused of getting out of here. I need to find the right time to break free, but so far all of these people had good holds on my arms and legs, along with their knives in my muscles.

"Do you know what you did to me?" Allison finally asked, the smile slipped from her face.

"Break your arm?" I growled through clinched teeth.

"You did more than that. I can't fight anymore because of you. When you broke my elbow you also broke tendons, and nerves."

"Oh boohoo. You should have tapped when I told you to tap. I did say 'It's your arm', did I not?"

"Why you–"

She didn't finish because she slapped me across the face as hard as she could with her good hand. The sound echoed around the trees, but then it got quiet again.

My head was hanging limp on my right shoulder with my hair in my face. As I stood like that for a few seconds, I could feel blood running down my chin, I could also taste it in my mouth. She had busted my lip open again. When I found my bearings again I through my head to the side – so I could get the hair out of my face – and glared daggers at her.

I watched as the smile on her face once more spread across her face. She was happy to see blood spilt, once again I could tell that it wasn't going to be enough. I was going to die here if I didn't get away.

Letting the anger take over my body once again I could feel the heat spread all over it as it stopped behind my eyes. Before I knew what I was doing I spit, saliva and blood, into Allison's face and bared my teeth at her as she looked at me in shock. Once the shock wore off she balled her good hand into a fist and through it at my stomach. As it made contact with my body I could feel the knives, in both of my arms, rip the skin. Another more intense wave of pain shot throughout my body, and I held in another scream.

"You just don't want to give up do you?" Allison growled. "Well if you want to die like this then so be it."

I looked up just in time for to see her bring out a knife from the back of her jeans. As I stared at it I knew what she was going to use it for. Allison's hunting knife was about nine and a half inches long, 0.25 inches thick and one and a half inches wide as far as I could tell. It didn't have clip-point nor any handguard, with a simple riveted wood scale handle.

In slow motion I saw her bad hand grab onto my right shoulder while she brought her good arm – which had the hunting knife – towards my stomach as fast as she could. I heard my shirt ripping and my skin tearing before I felt a new surprising pain spread throughout my body. My eyes widened as I looked at the person who stabbed me. I think I was too shocked to actually scream.

Allison was looking at me with an evil, satisficing smile on her face. From the corner of my eye I could see Jackson's eyes and mouth were wide open with shock. He didn't know she was going to do that. To be honest I don't think anyone did. I couldn't see the ones holding me down, but I could hear their hearts beating really fast.

The pain was so intense my legs couldn't hold my wait any longer. So as I started falling to my knees everyone let go of their knives handles. When I was on the ground I could still feel every single one of the knives in my body. My left hand slowly moved up to where the hunting knife was still sticking in my stomach. As I looked back up at Allison black spots were blinking all over my vision. Another wave of _Surprise Pain_ racked my body from the inside out. Without knowing it I was falling to the side and I hit the ground. I knew then, I was done for. The last thing I remember thinking before everything went black, was how I would never see Embry again, and tell him how sorry I really was.

 **-E &E-**

 _ **Edited:**_

 _11/2/16_


	16. Chapter 15 Listen to Your Heart

Chapter 15.

Listen to My Heart

Listen lis·ten /ˈlis(ə)n/ verb give one's attention to a sound.

Heart /hart/ noun 1. a hollow muscular organ that pumps the blood through the circulatory system by rhythmic contraction and dilation. In vertebrates there may be up to four chambers (as in humans), with two atria and two ventricles. 2. the central or innermost part of something.

I remember watching gory movies when I was younger, before I really got into my training – then there went everything in my life besides school. When I saw someone get stabbed and they died instantly because they bled out immediately. Well that wasn't the case here. In truth, I think the person in the movies passed out because of the pain, before they actually bled to death. That was what was happening to me now.

The smell of rust and salt was all around me and it was making my head spin. The scent didn't help the headache that was pounding in my head as I listened to all the voices around me. Everything was making me nausea and it didn't help that my whole body was throbbing in pain. I really didn't know what was going on around me. All I did know was every time I tried to open my eyes they wouldn't listen to me. So all I could really do was hear what was going on around me.

" _What did you do Allison?_ " Jackson's voice pushed through the darkness.

" _I told you what I came here to do,_ " Allison stated.

" _I didn't think you were serious. We have to call someone. We need to get her help._ "

" _Not unless you want to go to jail, because you just as in this as I was. All of you were._ "

" _Then what are we supposed to do? Someone is bound to find her here. If not her truck is a dead giveaway._ "

" _No one comes down here. They won't find the truck for a while. You said her old man is gone and you don't know when he'll be home, which means no one's going to report her missing for quite sometime. As for her, we can hide her in the shed. Just leave her as she is._ "

" _What about the knives?_ " the big guy asked.

" _Just leave them. All the evidence will be gone by the time they find her anyway. Plus no one will really care about what happens to her. To everyone she is nothing but a monster. They won't want to find anything to make a case against someone. It'd be too much work._ "

I felt myself being lifted off the ground then, and another shot of fire was sent through my body, but I still couldn't find my voice to scream. There was so much I wanted to say as they carried me over to the shed where Allison wanted to put me. When I was finally laid back down on the ground, the cold started seeping through my skin to my bones. Once everyone was out of the shed it was quiet for a few seconds and then Allison's voice spoke to me through the dark.

" _You finally got what was coming to you,_ " she said. " _I'm glad that I was the one to do it._ "

Then the door closed, and I listened to Allison, Jackson, and their group of people splitting off in different directions. Probably so they wouldn't bring any attention to themselves and so people wouldn't know what they had just done.

 **-E &E-**

After everyone had gone, it was silent once more. I don't know how long I laid there hearing nothing, but my own heartbeat slowing down and my labored breathing. Even though I was too tired to move, I tried to open my eyes. Just like the last time they still wouldn't do what I wanted them to do. I knew then it was all over. There was no way Embry wasn't going to come save me this time. I wasn't able to hear his voice in my head ever since I told him to stay away. That must mean he wasn't able to hear mine. So I was going to die here and who knows how long it would take for someone to find my truck, let alone me.

I wasn't going to be able to see Embry again. I wasn't going to be able to tell him how sorry I really was, or how I really felt about him – or at least how I thought I felt about him. I would never see his face again, or his beautiful brown eyes that changed color with his moods. The last thing that happened between us was a fight, and mean words. I was going to die and he would never know I wasn't mad at him, I was just hurt by what he did to me.

' _Embry,_ ' I thought. ' _Embry I'm so… sorry. I hope… you can forgive… me._ '

It was quiet. There was only the sound of my shallow breathing, my slowing heartbeat, and the wind gently blowing outside. The scent of rust and salt was everywhere now, filling my nostrils with its sickly smell. My body was starting to get cold from the loss of blood. It wouldn't be long now before I went into a dreamless sleep and didn't wake up.

' _Embry,_ ' I tried again. ' _Save me Embry… Please. I need… you._ '

Silence was all that came within my head. I lay there praying to the Spirits I would hear something from Embry, and then I heard the loveliest sound in the world. It was as if the Spirits were answering my unsaid prayer.

' _ **Elu!**_ **' Embry's voice rang. '** _ **Elu where are you?**_ **'**

' _Is that… really you Embry?_ ' I asked.

I didn't know if I was just hallucinating or is it was really him. To be honest I didn't know which one I preferred.

' _ **Yes,**_ **' his voice came again. '** _ **It's really me. Now where are you? I can't see where you are.**_ **'**

If I would have been more awake I would have cried. I couldn't believe I was actually hearing his voice. It was him, it was really him. When I thought all was lost he was here. He was going to be with me when the end came. If not in person, but in my head.

' _Embry,'_ I sighed. ' _You're… here._ '

' _ **Of course I'm here Elu,**_ **' he growled. '** _ **But I need to know where you are. I need to find you so I can help you. I know you're hurt.**_ **'**

' _I'm… dying._ '

' _ **No. You're not dying. I won't let you. Now tell me where the hell you are Elu.**_ **'**

' _The… old place where… you could rent… boats._ '

There was a small silence. I couldn't help but panic. He just got here why was he leaving me? There was so much I had to tell him before I died. There was so much he needed to know before I wasn't there anymore to tell him.

' _ **It's alright Elu,**_ **' Embry soothed. '** _ **I'm on my way. Leah is almost there. Let me know when you can hear her.'**_

' _Ok,'_ I whispered.

' _ **You've got to stay with me Elu. Do you understand me? Don't you dare give up on me.**_ **'**

' _I'm… trying… I'm just… so tired and… cold._ '

' _ **I know baby, but you have to stay with me. You are not going to die like this. You're going to die old, and you going to be in a nice warm bed when you do. You're going to live a long healthy life Elu and you're going to die after know what it feels like to be truly loved. This is not going to be how it ends.**_

' _You don't… know that._ '

' _ **Yes I do, because I'm going to make sure it happens.**_ **'**

I wanted to believe him. I want to think I was going to die in a nice warm bed after living a long life. As I looked at it now, there was only one person I wanted to share that life with, but he was so far away there was no possible way in hell he was going to get to me in time.

Then I heard something outside the shed. It was really faint but it sounded like a dog sniffing around. I had a feeling that it was Leah, but there was no way that I could call out to her, to let her know where I was, because I couldn't find my voice. Time was ticking away and the more it did the more it seemed like my fate was set in stone.

' _ **Are you in the shed Elu?**_ **' Embry asked.**

' _Yes._ '

Next thing I heard was a whooshing sound and a few seconds later the shed door opened. I felt something that felt like fire grab onto my shoulders.

"Elu!" Leah's voice rang franticly. "Elu can you hear me?"

I wanted to tell her yes, but there was no way I can find my voice. I could feel my body shaking under Leah's fiery hand and I couldn't explain how good it felt to feel something warm. I wanted to cuddle so close to her so there was nothing but air between us, only my body felt so heavy.

' _Leah's here,_ ' I informed Embry.

' _ **Good,**_ **'** **he sigh with relief. '** _ **I'm also most there. You've got to hold in just a little while longer.**_ **'**

' _I'll try… Embry?_ '

' _ **Yes Elu?**_ **'**

' _Hurry… please._ '

' _ **I will. Just stay with me. I can't and will not lose you. You'll see me soon.**_ **'**

His words gave me a new sense of hope and a little of my strength came back. I willed my eyes to open and slowly Leah's face came into view. She was worried; I could tell by the look on her expression. It looked like she was close to tears as she looked me over.

"Hey," I called.

My voice was barely a whisper, but she heard it anyway. Her eyes snapped over to mine, and I gave her a small smile. I saw the relief shine in her eyes.

"Elu," she sighed.

"I thought… you were a… tough… girl," I stated. "What's with… all… this crying?"

"I thought you were dead."

"Me… Dead? Nothing… can kill… me… I'm too much… of a… bitch… to die."

I could tell by the look on her face she didn't believe me. She knew I was just trying to make her less worried. Before she could anything I started coughing. The shock wave of pain spread throughout my body and I tried to curl into myself, but Leah held me down.

"You've got to stay still," she told me. "You're going to make it worse if you don't."

"Yes… mom," I wheezed.

That got a little laugh out of her, but it didn't last very long. She soon went back to her serious self, as she started looking over my wounds again. By the look on her face it didn't look good for me.

"We have to take out the knives," she stated, more to herself than me. "But I can't do it by myself. I need help."

I hated to see her so frustrated. We both knew there was nothing that she could do until Embry, and maybe the others, got here. Sadly it may be too late. I had come to the terms with the fact, I may never make it out of this. Leah, though it seemed, hadn't. She was looking every determined as she looked me over head to toe. I could tell by the way she was looking at every wound, she was trying to figure out how to get the knives out without causing me even more pain.

"God dammit," Leah soon growled. "Where the hell are they?"

Out of nowhere I started coughing again, but I coughed up blood this time. Leah sucked in a sharp breath when she saw it, and her face got hard. I could tell she was trying to hold back the tears. She pulled me close to her and I could feel my body shaking like mad. I knew what was happening to it this time. My body had done this before when Jackson had roughed me up. I was going into shock. I was sure the only reason why I wasn't in fog right now was because I knew what was going to happen.

Once more I started coughing, but instead of just air escaping from my lips I felt something warm and knew right then it was blood. It was too warm to be saliva, plus it tasted like rust.

"Hang on Elu!" Leah urged.

Before I could say anything I heard another whoosh, and the next thing I know I could see Embry right behind Leah, in his normal cutoff jean and black t-shirt. He looked almost as bad as I felt. His face was screwed up in pain, and his eyes were almost black with rage. When he looked me up and down his face slacked, he looked like he was close to tears. I watched as he walked over to the side that Leah wasn't one, and fell to his knees beside me. He just looked at me in silence.

The look on his face told me he wanted to take me away from Leah and hold me in his arms. He just didn't know how to do that without hurting me more than I already was. I wish he would, but I was in too much pain to tell him to do so.

"Hi," I told him.

I gave him a small smile, because I wanted to take his mind off of how badly hurt I was. I knew it was going to be close to impossible though. He looked at my face with a confused look.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Long time…" I breathed, "no… see."

There was a shadow of a smile playing on his lips, but I knew it wasn't going to reach his eyes. Even if I got up and started dancing a jig. Fat chance of that happening.

"Ya," he agreed, "but look at where it got you."

I thought about it for a while. His comment was kind of funny. I wanted to get him to laugh… I wanted to hear his laugh before I wasn't going to be able to hear it again.

"That's true," I stated. "I became a human knife block."

The shadow of a smile showed up on his face, but it still didn't reach his eyes. I was never going to see that true smile ever again, and I would regret it.

"You're lying here in front of me," he shook his head, "in pain, and you're trying to make me laugh with sarcasm. Great job."

Giving out a small laugh, and before I could make a retort back I started coughing up blood again. This time though I couldn't catch my breath and I started wheezing. Black dots were starting to cloud my vision again.

"We have to get her out of here!" Embry shouted at Leah.

He leaned over me and took me from her. The pain was worse than I had ever felt before. I tried to scream, but I couldn't breathe, and it felt like I was drowning. Embry's eyes were hard again and face was screwed up in pain. He looked so helpless. I wanted to take his pain away. I wanted to tell him it was okay to let me go, but I knew he wouldn't let me do that. He wasn't going to let me go without a fight.

"We have to get her to mom," Leah stated.

"No we have to get her to the hospital," Embry shot down.

I shook my head no really fast, as I sucked in as much breath as I could. There was no way I could go to the hospital. If I did there was so many questions which could arise there, ones that would not be answered. Embry looked down as I shook my head. He must have understood because he didn't look like he agreed. As I looked at him he looked even more helpless now than he did when he first got here. It broke my heart to see it.

"We don't have time to argue," Leah urged. "We have to get the knives out in her arms and legs and then hopefully the others will be here with what is needed to stop the bleeding."

Embry looked up at her, before nodding. He looked back down at me as he slowly set me down as gently as he could. His eyes never left mine as he spoke to Leah.

"What do we do first," he whispered.

"We'll start with the arms," Leah ordered. "You need to know Embry that the knives are what is keeping the wounds from bleed heavy. Once they're gone there will be more blood than there already is."

Her words were starting to become slurred together; at least they were to me. If I had the voice I would have told her I had lost a lot of blood anyway; there should be no reason to worry about it now. I was still wheezing and cold, plus my body was starting to shake more than it was five minutes ago. My eye sight was starting to blur and I knew I didn't have much time.

"How do we stop the bleeding then?" Embry questioned.

"Clothing," Leah stated simply.

Without hesitation Embry took off his shirt and started ripping it to shreds. It was like he knew what she was thinking without her telling him about it. I took this advantage to look at Embry for the last time – considering I didn't look at him when we were up at Wolf Pound that day, because I was so mad. I started at his hip bones; he had that nice V shaped hips and if I wasn't in pain right now I would be wanting to touch them. My eyes moved up to his well-built, his nice set of abs, and then his muscular chest. Once my eyes got there they stop.

Right there on the left side of his chest was white lines that looked exactly like the birthmark on my left wrist. How was this possible? I was so confused and it didn't help some fog was starting to set in. It was taking over my brain like it did the last time, but this time I was ready for it and I had to stay focused for as long as I possibly could.

Embry didn't know that I was looking at his chest as he ripped up his shirt. When he was done he looked back at Leah ready for her orders.

"Ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," Embry nodded.

"Ok. So we're going to take this nice and slow. Considering she looks like she's going in and out of consciousness at the moment it shouldn't hurt as much. She will thrash around a lot though. We just have to make sure she don't rip her skin any more than she already has."

Trying to concentrate really hard on about what Leah was saying, I really didn't know that I was fading it and out of consciousness until she said something. I was looking at Embry's chest one minute and then his face the next, so Leah had to be right.

"That's going to be hard," Embry said through clinched teeth.

"I know," Leah agreed, "but we have to try. Once we get each knife out we have to wrap it up as fast as we can and then move on."

"What about the knife in her…"

I waited for Embry to finish his sentence but he never did. He was starting to get mad when he spoke of it because I could feel him shaking right beside me.

"We can't take that out now," Leah informed him. "That has to wait till we get her to my mom's. If we take it out now she will die before we can get her to where we need her. Now let's get this over with. The others should be here any minute."

What these two didn't know was I was going to die anyway. I didn't have much time, till the blood that I had lost, was going to be just enough to kill me.

Next thing I know I felt Leah and Embry grab onto one knife, in each arm, with one hand and their other had grabbed on to my arm, to hold me down. I closed my eyes and let out a groan. There was pain everywhere. It felt like I was on fire.

"It's ok baby," Embry soothed.

"Make… the pain… go… away," I wheezed.

"I'm going to try. We're going to try and make the pain go away. I'm promise baby girl."

"Come on Embry," Leah said. "The soon the better."

Then they started to tugged.

 **-E &E-**

I thought the pain was bad when I was stabbed, but it was nothing compared to the agony I felt when Leah and Embry was taking out the knives. The screams that left my mouth was burning my throat and I couldn't help but try and get away from the pain. I just couldn't get away from it because the two werewolves were holding me down, and they were a lot stronger than I was.

By the time they got to the last one in my calves, I was worn out. No matter how much pain was involved in removing the last knives out I couldn't move. I was in nothing, but pain. Black was all I could see, and I don't know if that was because my eyes were closed or what. Either way there was nothing for me to see.

Embry and Leah were talking soothingly to me, but I didn't care. All I cared about was making the pain go away. If I didn't die from the pain than it would be a miracle.

"Where are those guys?" Leah growled.

"I don't know," Embry sighed, "but they better get here. I don't know how much time she has."

' _Not… much,_ ' I thought. ' _It's only… a matter… of… time._ '

They had been done for a few minutes now and all they were waiting for was the rest of the gang to get here so they could move me. Or so I was told anyway. To be honest I don't know if what I was hearing was a dream or if they were really telling me what was going on. All I wanted to do was sleep, but sadly they wouldn't let me.

"You've got to stay awake baby," Embry whispered.

He was only inches away from me. I couldn't see him, but I could feel him leaning over me with his hands on both sides of my face, while his breath skimmed over my skin. Everything about him was warm and I let out a sigh of relief, as warmth slowly started to spread throughout my bad. If I died like this I could die peacefully, in the arms of the only man that ever cared about me.

A few seconds later I heard a hand full of whooshes and soon after that I heard voices. They were closing in, and I had a feeling it was the gang but I couldn't be too sure. So I stayed as still as I possibly could. It was better I acted died just in case Allison and Jackson came back to make sure I wasn't alive.

The voice stop when they reached the shed door and there were gasps along with some unhuman growls. It had to be the gang, no one else – no human at least – sounded like they did.

"If we would have known she was this bad," Sam's voice rang we would have come quicker."

I still couldn't see, but I felt Embry let go of my face and leaned back on his heels. Because of this I started to feel cold again, and I began to shiver.

"Well at least you guys are here now," Embry stated. "Where's Jake?"

"He took Bella home after she jumped off the cliff," Jared growled.

"Who cares about that Vampire Girl?" Leah snapped. "We have to get Elu to my mom's and quick. She's lost a lot of blood."

"Seth," Sam said, taking charge, "you go ahead and tell you mom, Embry and Leah are on their away with Elu. Jared, you go and get the Emily while Brady go with Paul and get Tiffany. Sue will need all help she can get. After you drop off Emily off at the house, Jared, go get the imprints. I want them all in one place so we can keep an eye on them. Collin and I will stay here and see if we can piece what happened. All of us will meet up at Sue's."

There was that stupid word again. I still didn't understand what ' _imprints_ ' or ' _imprinting_ ' had to do with anything. Hearing everyone start to leave I felt Embry start shaking. It was quiet for a few seconds till he found his voice again. When he spoke he sounded really angry.

"Don't go after who did this," he said harshly. "I wanna be the one who tracks them down."

"That's something you don't have to worry about now," Sam stated harshly. "We're not going to be able to figure out who it is until Elu tells us who it was. Either way, we'll deal with whoever did this."

"I don't care. I want to be the one to make them pay for what they've done."

I didn't want him to go, so with the last bit of strength I could muster I made my hand move around until I found his arm. Grabbing on to it as hard as I could, I began to wheeze and cry at the same time.

"Shhhh Elu," Embry whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to take you somewhere safe."

He was leaning over me again, and he put his arms under my knees and shoulder blades. I felt him left me up as gently as he could.

"We got her a blanket," Seth stated. "That way she can stay warm and there won't be blood all over the place."

I felt something warm wrapped around me and Embry moved me around, so it was covering all of me, while still being careful with the knife still in me. If I was going to die this was the time. I was still cold, but with the help of the blanket, and Embry it wouldn't take me that along to warm up.

"Her keys were in her pocket," Leah muttered. "We can take her truck so we don't have to worry about coming back to get it."

"Let's move," Embry urged.

I felt him carry me out the shed door, as I blacked in and out of consciousness. Everything that had happened in the shed took less than a half hour but it felt like forever, and I knew deep down I wasn't going to make it. My heart was going to give out before they got me to Sue's and that was going to be the end of me.

We got to my truck and Leah opened the door for Embry to get in. Without letting me go he jumped into the truck and I heard Leah close the door. Soon after the driver's side door open and closed when she was in. I heard the key go into the ignition, seconds later the truck was started. My iPod started playing because I didn't turn it off when I got out.

 _ **And there are voices**_

 _ **that want to be heard.**_

 _ **So much to mention**_

 _ **but you can't find the words.**_

 _ **The scent of magic,**_

 _ **the beauty that's been**_

 _ **when love was wilder than the wind.**_

The music once again filled the truck and it was slowly putting me to sleep. There was so much I wanted to say to Embry as I lay in his arms, but there was no way I was going to be able to find my voice. I felt so weak, and there was no way I could work up the strength to move to look up at him one last time.

 _ **Listen to your heart**_

 _ **when he's calling for you.**_

 _ **Listen to your heart**_

 _ **there's nothing else you can do.**_

My heart was hurting like hell, but I was slowly fading away. I knew I was going to fall asleep and then I was going to wake back up. I had lost too much blood and who knew how much damage the hunting knife had really done, when Allison thrusted through my skin.

 _ **I don't know where you're going**_

 _ **and I don't know why,**_

 _ **but listen to your heart**_

 _ **before you tell him goodbye.**_

I started shivering again and I felt Embry bring me closer to him; being careful of the knife that was protruding from my abdomen. He kissed my temple, while he ran his fingers through my hair. I knew he was trying to sooth me as he listened to the song, which was coming to a close. This was the last thing I could give him. This song was all I had wanted to tell him, even if it didn't make any since to him. He would figure it out sooner or later, once I was gone.

 _ **Listen to your heart…**_

I was slipping away and I could feel the life draining from my body. It wasn't long now. Just a few more minutes and I wouldn't be here anymore. I was going to be slightly warm as I passed on from this world. The Spirits were going to take me away from the pain… but I was going to leave behind the only man I had ever cared for me.

 _ **I don't know where you're going**_

 _ **and I don't know why,**_

 _ **but listen to your heart**_

As the song came to a close I knew if I didn't _Listen to My Heart_ Embry wouldn't know just how special he was to me. Even if I didn't know it before all of this I knew it now. He meant the world to me. He always would.

 _ **before you tell him goodbye.**_

"I love you," I whispered. "Goodbye Embry…"

 **-E &E-**

 _ **Edited:**_

 _11/2/16_


	17. Chapter 16 Float into Oblivion

Chapter 16.

Float into Oblivion

Float /flōt/ verb move or hover slowly and lightly in a liquid or the air; drift.

Oblivion ob·liv·i·on /əˈblivēən/ noun the state of being unaware or unconscious of what is happening.

The only time I remember actually waking up, after darkness took over, was when Embry, Leah, and I got to Sue's. Embry's mother was already there and they were ready by the time the three of us had made it. Embry carried me to the kitchen where an island – in the middle of the room – was cleared off and waiting for me, with a blanket spread upon it. Of course I couldn't see this, but I could feel the softness of the second blanket and the hardness of the marble under the soft warm layers.

"Do you know what happened?" Sue asked seriously.

"No," Embry answered. "She had shut me out since our fight a few weeks ago. I only felt her pain when she was stabbed. When she called out to me was when I could hear her and see what she was seeing. Though, I couldn't really see, because she was in darkness."

I felt the blankets that Seth gave me, being pulled off and I felt cold, right away. As I started to shiver again I heard gasps of shock when the two women saw what they were getting themselves into. Which by how scared they sounded wasn't good.

"This is worse than I feared," Tiffany whispered.

"Me too," Sue agreed. "But I am not going to let this girl go without a fight. She just came to us."

I'm guessing Sue leaned over because I felt her breath on my face. She took my cold, shivering hands into one of her warm, small ones. The other hand moved my long hair out of my face. It was quiet for a few seconds as Sue looked over me. I just wanted to be left alone. I was tired of being around people. All I wanted was to curl up next to Embry and sleep. I wanted to tell this to Sue, but my mouth wouldn't open. Just my luck.

"Embry," she finally said, "I'm sorry hon, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No Sue," Embry argued. "I'm not–"

"Leah will be here," Tiffany jumped in. "You don't have to worry about it. Emily will be here soon and we'll have enough bodies in here without you being in the way."

"But mom–"

"No buts Embry Michael."

Embry… was leaving. I didn't want him to leave, not when I was so close to leaving this world. I needed him to be by my side when it happened. The pain in my chest grew and it felt like I was losing him all over again. He couldn't leave me… not here… not now.

' _No,_ ' I tried to say out loud. ' _Don't… leave me Embry… Stay. I… need you… to… stay._ '

None of these words came out of my mouth because it wouldn't work no matter how hard I tried to make it. I just hoped Embry could hear my thoughts. That's all I wanted right now. If he couldn't then I would die without him with me. Part of me wanted him to leave. It didn't want him to see me like this. The other part… the selfish part… wanted him by my side till the very end. His mother and Sue on the other hand weren't going to let that happen.

"She wants me to stay mom," Embry stated.

"We don't care what she wants," Sue muttered, as she looked me over. "We're trying to save her life and we can't do that unless we have full concentration on her and not some of it on you."

Once more it was quiet. Then I heard footsteps on the hardwood floor. Next thing I knew, I felt warm lips on my forehead, and two hot hands on each side of my face. I melted in his touch and I let out a wheezy sigh. Sadly the lips were soon gone.

"I'll be back soon baby," Embry whispered in my ear. "Don't you dare give up on me. Do you hear me Elu? I can't live without you."

The hands were gone next. I heard him walk out, when a new set of footsteps came in. By this time I was slowly leaving the real world and going back to my dark, dreamless sleep, but I was still hearing what was going on around me. How? I had no idea. Why? I didn't know that either.

"I had a feeling this was bad," a new voice chimed in, "when Jared came to get me, but I didn't know it was this bad."

It was Emily. She had finally got here. That meant the others were on their way. Maybe I would be gone by the time they got here, so hopefully they wouldn't have to see me like this. The blood was draining faster than it was before and it was taking my life with it. The time for me to leave this world was almost here. At least I knew how many people were starting to care for me before I did go.

 **-E &E-**

 _The four women talked for a few more minutes as I drifted off a little bit more. Soon, though, they must have come to a conclusion because Sue asked for Emily to go get Sam, along with Seth and Paul. If I had to be honest I didn't know if I was just dreaming or is all of this was really happening._

" _What do we have to do mom?" Leah asked._

 _"Well we have to figure out a way to get the knife out," Sue began thoughtfully, "without doing any more damage, and we have to do it fast, so we can get everything closed. We don't want her to loose anymore blood than she already has. Which, of course, is going to be hard."_

 _I heard Emily come back with a three new sets of footsteps following her, who only had to be Sam, Seth, and Paul. Considering I couldn't see, my hearing was out of this world, so it was easy for me to hear Sam let out a frustrated sigh. I had a feeling that it wasn't for me, but for him._

 _"Embry's not very happy," Sam stated, "when you asked for us and not him."_

 _"Well he's just going to have to get over it," Tiffany stated._

" _We need someone to hold her shoulders down," Sue informed him. "And someone who isn't going to let go if she starts to scream and fighting us."_

 _"Ok," Paul agreed. "What do you need us to do?"_

 _"You're going to hold her legs down by holding her ankles and feet. While Sam does the same with her shoulders. You two are the strongest ones here. Tiffany and Emily are going to hold both of her arms. That leaves Leah and Seth to hold down her thighs. We need her as still as possible."_

 _"So you're taking the knife out mom?" Seth asked._

 _Sue didn't say anything so I think she nodded her head. There was nothing, but the sound of their footsteps as they got into position and my shallow breathing. I felt everyone grab onto the place where they were assigned. It was easy to tell who the werewolves were and who wasn't, just by the temperature of their skin on mine and the amount of pressure that was being put on my body. I think I felt cool breath on my face again._

 _"If you can hear me Elu," Sue whispered, "I need you to hold as still as you possible can. I know it'll be hard, but you have to do the best you can. This is going to hurt, I will not lie, but you have to stay still. Please don't fight me."_

 _I wanted to tell her I wasn't going to fight, but by the sound of her voice I knew it was going to hurt – possibly more than it already did – so it was going to be a lie. Plus the fact I couldn't find my voice was another reason I couldn't promise her._

 _She left and got into her position. I felt a tug as she grabbed onto the object that was perturbing out of my abdomen. I heard her let out a breath as she got ready._

 _"Everyone ready?" she asked._

 _"Yes," everyone answered._

 _Sue then tugged hard and finally a scream left my lips. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop myself from fighting them. Tears ran down my face into my ears. Everything hurt. Everything was on fire. I wanted the pain to go away. I just wanted to be numb, that's all I wanted._

" _Hold her still," Sue urged through clinched teeth._

 _The people around me used as much strength as they dared to old me in place. There was no way I was going to get them off of me._

 **-E &E-**

Finally my eyes flew open and I could see everything, as the pain flew through my body. The kitchen was a warm yellow with large windows. A little bit of light was coming through them so I had to guess it was day break, but I didn't care.

Suddenly I felt something else. Rage. I didn't understand why these people were trying to hurt me. Hadn't they done enough? Hadn't they stabbed me and then left me alone in an abandon shed to died? Why did they have to come back and make things worse?

The boiling hot rage moved to my eyes and I looked at everyone who was holding me down. Jackson was holding my shoulders above me, while a few girls and that big guy were holding other parts of me to the ground. My eyes landed on the girl on my right side who was holding the knife, which was still sticking out of my abdomen. If I wasn't being held down I would have jumped at her and ripped her throat out.

"Get off of me!" I growled at her.

"Where trying to help Elu," Jackson said above me.

"Help me? Haven't you done enough? You guys corner me, stab me, leave me in an abandon shed, and leave me for died. How is that helping? What did you come back for? To finish the job?"

"She's hallucinating," Allison stated. "She thinks we're the ones who did this to her."

"I know you're the ones who did this to me you bitch."

"Elu!" one of the girls scolded.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" the big guy said.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you giant bastered. Now get the hell off of me."

I somehow got my foot out of the big man's grip. I bent my knee as far as it would go and then let it fly. The heel of my foot landed right at his nose and he felt back. The kick hurt more than I thought it would, but I ignored the pain because the kick gave me enough time to move. Everyone was so shocked at what I had done they're grip loosened and I was able to free myself.

Jumping off the table I sprinted for the woods, but sadly I didn't make it very far. Someone grabbed me from behind – trapping my arms close to my body – and pulled me back to the shed.

"Let… me… go!" I demanded.

"Be careful with her," Allison called. "We don't want to make it worse."

"I'm trying," the big guy said, "but she's making it very difficult.

I fought as hard as I could as I was taken back to the shed. They were going to kill me there, but there was no way they were going to do it without a fight. I kicked and bucked as the big guy put me back on the shed floor. Everyone got back into their positions and this time Allison didn't even ask if they were ready. I watched as she grabbed onto the hilt of the knife and in one fluid motion so pulled as hard as she could. The hunting knife came out as soon as she pulled. As it came out of my body a scream wasn't that far behind.

As I started to sob, I tried so hard to curl in on myself. I wanted to stop the pain, and I also didn't want to take the chance of Allison stabbing me again. Whatever the reason was I still couldn't do it, because everyone was holding me down. I counted to fight, but it soon slowed down as my body once again became tired.

I looked over to Allison and she was watching me closely. There was so much I wanted to say to her, but I couldn't find my voice again. Black spots where spreading over my vison once more, and I felt the heat, from behind my eyes – and all over my body –drain away. I was slowly drifting off to sleep. Maybe that's what they were waiting for so they could end what they had started.

Whatever the case may be, I could still feel the pain, but I could also feel myself start to _Float into Oblivion._ As I did so I felt the pain slowly turn into nothing by a numb buzzing feeling. At that moment in time I hoped that's where I was going to stay.

 **-E &E-**

 _ **Edited:**_

 _11/2/16_


	18. Chapter 17 Hearing but Not Seeing

Chapter 17.

Hearing but Not Seeing

Hearing hear·ing /ˈhiriNG/ noun the faculty of perceiving sounds.

Seeing see·ing /ˈsēiNG/ noun the action of seeing someone or something.

Over a course of I don't know how long, I was in and out of semi-conciseness. I could hear what was going on around me, but I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes or even speak. It just made it that much worse not knowing how long I hadn't been fully conscious. Had it been only an hour since Embry and Leah had brought me to Sue's? Has it been a day? A week? A month? I surly didn't know. I didn't remember anything after Embry and Leah brought me to Sue's.

The voices were the only things keeping me company at this moment in time. Every one of the gang member and the girls came to see me. Sometimes they would stay and talk to me even though I wasn't able to do it back. Of course, Sue and Tiffany checked on me, they were the ones that saved my life after all. Embry obviously was there, so was Leah. The one who really surprised me was Paul. He never talked to me, but I did feel him sitting beside me in silence. It was kind of nice to have someone that didn't want to talk.

As time passed I didn't feel any better. In face I felt worse than I did when I was stabbed. I was always cold, and because of this I couldn't stop shaking. Every time I would become slightly conscious I could feel the bed I lay in was wet, so I had to guess I was sweating a lot. My whole body was in nothing but pain. Everywhere; my head, my ribs, my legs, my arms, etc. I just wanted it all to stop. Sadly enough, I wanted to die, if that meant the pain would go away.

When Sue and Tiffany came to check on me they would change the washcloth, which was on my forehead. This made me guess I had a fever even if I was feeling cold. That would explain all the shaking I was doing.

When the two woman were in my room, I would listen to them talk to one another. By the sound of their voices, I could tell they were worried, but they didn't say anything to anyone else about it. The only two people that seemed to know what was going on, without being told, were Embry and Leah.

Neither one of them seemed to want to leave my side. I heard them talking about who would sleep first and who would watch over me. The only time either of them left was to use the bathroom or eat. Embry was the one who stayed with me until he absolutely had to leave, though. For that I was very grateful.

Embry hardly talked to anybody when they came in. There were times when he acted like he and I were the only ones in the room when someone was talking to him. The only two he seemed to talk to besides his mom and Sue was Sam and Paul. I only remember Paul coming in and talking to Embry once thought, and it was a pretty interesting conversation.

 _"Hey man,"_ Paul muttered.

He hadn't been around for a while, and he had just walked in to the room. Embry was by my side holding one of my hands in both of his, while he held them to his face. He was trying to keep them warm as much as possible, but it wasn't really working like we both had hoped.

 _"Hi,"_ Embry answered hoarsely.

 _"How's she doing?"_ Paul asked.

Embry let out a heavy sigh, and I could feel him shake his head, before taking our hands away from his lips. He didn't really want to talk about it. If it had to do with me, he never wanted to.

 _"Not too good,"_ Embry stated. _"She's not getting any better."_

" _I'm sorry Embry,"_ Paul whispered. _"I wish there was something I could do to help."_

 _"It's fine man. Enough about her."_

 _'How rude,'_ I thought to myself.

I knew he didn't want to talk about me, because he didn't want to think I was going to die. That still didn't mean he had to blow off Paul wanting to help, just because he didn't want to talk about what was going on and/or what might happen.

 _"How are you?"_ Embry asked. _"I'm sorry to hear about you grandma. How's your grandpa doing?"_

' _Paul's grandma died?_ ' I asked myself.

I didn't know he had a grandma. Either way that was really sad. Even though I couldn't, I wanted to comfort Paul. It broke my heart to hear that he had lost someone close to him. I would have given anything to meet my grandparents, but I never did, and here's Paul who just lost one of his.

 _"Its fine,"_ Paul brushed off. _"She was going downhill anyway. He's doing alright. He misses her, but he knew it was only just a matter of time."_

 _"I'm still sorry bro,"_ Embry repeated. _"You didn't have to be there… when we found Elu. You could have been there with your grandpa. He's your family and he needed you. I would have understood."_

 _"I wanted to be there for Elu. She's my family now too, plus grandpa understood. He told me to go. Anyway I'm glad we saved her. At least someone lived that night."_

 _"Ya."_

Embry didn't sound like he was convinced, and I don't know if that bothered me or not. Silence soon fell and I wasn't sure if I fallen back a sleep again or not. Soon Paul spoke again, what he said was something I never accepted him to say.

 _"Don't worry bro,"_ he urged. _"She'll be fine. She's too tough to give up now. Just give her a few more days, she'll wake up and it'll be just a matter of time till she's up and movin' again. Just have faith in the Spirits. They wouldn't have brought her into your life and then rip her out of it just like that. This is just a test. It'll be over soon"_

Embry didn't say anything, and I heard Paul's footsteps make their way back out of the room. The door closed behind him and Embry sighed. I wanted to reach out my other hand and stroke his face, but instead I fell into oblivion once more.

 **-E &E-**

I don't know how long it was until I was hearing things again. Sue and Tiffany were in the room now, but Embry was asleep next to me this time. He was still holding my hand as he laid his head on his arms. The two woman were having a whispered conversation as to not wake up the sleeping man beside me. It was a good thing too because I don't think he'd like what they had to say.

 _"Do you think she's getting any better?"_ Tiffany asked Sue.

 _"I don't see an improvement,"_ Sue stated sadly. _"If anything, she's getting worse, and think it's because of the blood loss. Sadly there is nothing I can do to make things better. I think there's an infection way down deep in one of the wounds. I just can't find it."_

 _"An infection, but how? We cleaned every inch of all her wounds?"_

 _"I don't know how it happened."_

 _"What makes you think it's an infection?"_

 _"Well first off she's not getting any better. She hasn't woke up in almost four days. She's getting paler and her fever is getting worse. If it gets up any higher I'm going to have to take her to the hospital. I know they will have a lot of question, we all do, but it has to be done."_

 _"If we take her to the hospital we'll have to either wait till Embry's asleep or have the boys hold him back. You remember what he was like when we suggested it the first time."_

 _"Ya, but I don't think he wants her to die, does he, Tiffany?"_

If I wouldn't have been in the state I was in I would have cringed from the venom in Sue's voice. I had never heard her speak that way to anybody not even her children. She must have known it too because I heard her let out a heavy sigh.

 _"I'm sorry my friend,"_ she apologized. _"I'm just so frustrated. I thought I could help her."_

 _"You did help her,"_ Tiffany stated. _"If it weren't for you, she would have died four days ago."_

 _"Yea."_

I could hear a 'but' in her voice. Tiffany was right, though. If it weren't for Sue I would have been died a long time ago. It was because of her I'm still alive. I wouldn't be here with Embry by my side, holding my hand to comfort me. Even if I died now I wouldn't trade this small time I got to have with him for anything in this world. Sue gave this to me, – even though I was in agonizing pain – and it was the best thing anyone has ever given me.

 _"But I've been wondering,"_ Sue sighed, _"if it wouldn't have been merciful or better for her if we would have just let her go."_

Sue's words sank in slowly, and I couldn't help but agree with her. If she would have let me go that night it would have been the mercifulness thing to do. Unfortunately this would have meant I wouldn't have been able to have my time with Embry. Breaking through the surface of conciseness and feeling him beside me is the most comforting thing I have ever felt in my life. He has been nothing but good to me, even if he was mad. He has protected me the best he could and I would always think of him as my savior. If it weren't for Sue I wouldn't have been so lucky to have this one last thing before I was gone. If only I could make her know this. If only I could just give her a sign of how grateful I was.

 **-E &E-**

I didn't really know I had fallen back into darkness until I started hearing things again. This conversation I tuned into was a very anger one. At first I didn't understand what was going on, but it didn't take me long to get the jist of it.

 _"What are you doing here Jacob,"_ Embry growled. _"I thought I told you to stay away from her."_

He wasn't holding my hand this time. He wasn't even sitting by me anymore, but I could still feel him near the bed. I could feel the tension in the room though. You could cut it with a knife if you really wanted too.

 _"I'm here to help,"_ Jacob stated.

 _"Help!"_ Embry roared. _"You're here to help? Where were you when I need you there to help me take care of Elu that night?"_

 _"Embry I'm–"_

 _"Don't you dare tell me you're sorry. You put that leech girl a head of your family. You decided to take care of her instead of helping me take care of my imprint."_

 _'Imprint?'_ I thought to myself. _'Why does that word keep coming up, and what did Embry mean his imprint?'_

I was starting to get sick of that word. It was bugging the hell out of me, and when something bugged me to no end, I started to get a little grumpy. Sadly I couldn't make my annoyance known because I was kind of, sort of out of it at the moment. If I would have been truly awake I would have demanded someone to tell what that damn word meant. So instead of letting the 'imprint' word get to me I decided to put all of my attention back to the argument happening in my room.

 _"That's the thing Embry,"_ Jacob urged. _"I am sorry. I had to help her. I love her too."_

 _"She's not your imprint Jacob,"_ Embry informed him. _"She will never be your imprint. She's with that leech and no matter how hard you try to make her happy she will never choose you. She will go after him if he calls to her. What she did to you that night is proof."_

It was silent once more and I could hear Jacob breathing very hard. My guess was so he wouldn't lose his temper. He didn't want to turn into a wolf in a small bedroom. I think that would have pissed Embry off more than him not being there when Embry needed him the most.

 _"I didn't come here to talk about that,_ " he muttered.

 _"I don't care what you came here to talk about,"_ Embry fumed. _"I told you not to be here. So we shouldn't be talking to one another in the first place."_

 _"Please don't be like this Embry. Just hear me out."_

 _"I don't want to hear you out! You were supposed to be there. Paul was there Jacob. Paul was there even after he found his grandmother that morning. He was there when he should have been with his grandfather. You weren't."_

 _"What was I supposed to do? Leave her there by herself."_

 _"Yes!"_

They were both yelling at this point, and I would have slapped bother of them on the back of the head if I was awake. All I wanted to do was go back to a dreamless sleep, I was getting tired again, but I couldn't sleep with all this yelling that was going on.

 _"Besides, one of the leeches came back for her,"_ Embry continued. _"You could have left her there with it."_

 _"You don't know what it would have done to her,_ " Jacob growled. _"It was hungry."_

 _"They haven't hurt her before when they were hungry why would it have changed now?"_

That made Jacob speechless. Embry's words hit him hard; I knew this because I heard him take a sharp intake of breath. I thought I would finally get a chance to go back to sleep, but like everything else in this world I wasn't as lucky as I hoped I would be.

 _"I'm done talking about this,"_ Jacob finally said.

 _"Good, now you can leave,_ " Embry dismissed. _"We're done talking in general."_

 _"No we're not. I came to tell you, Doctor Leech is back."_

 _"So? That don't mean anything. If one comes back then they all back. It just the way they work."_

 _"He can help Elu."_

 _"What if I don't want him to help her?"_

I could feel Embry's heat radiating off of his body, even from where I lay. He was pretty mad and I didn't know why. If someone could help me, why didn't he let them? I also didn't understand why they were talking about leeches. What did that animal have anything to do with what was going on?

 _"Embry, Elu is getting worse,"_ Jacob jab. _"If she keeps going on like this she's not going to last a week."_

 _"Shut. Up. Jacob!"_ Embry hissed. _"She's going to make it."_

 _"Is she really? Man look at her. She's almost as white as those leeches. From what I hear your mom and Sue talk about, her temperature is getting higher and it's getting harder to get it down and keep it down. You should now this considering you haven't left her side since she got here."_

 _"I don't want those leeches anywhere near her."_

 _"But wouldn't it be easier to just take her there and save her life? You wanna do that don't you?"_

 _"Even if it could Sam wouldn't let us do that. He'd forbid it, and you know it."_

 _"He's on his way?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I said Sam's on his way. I told him we had to talk about what to do with Elu… to help her get better."_

 _"You went behind my back?"_

Embry was really mad now. I felt the bed shaking from where he stood and that was never good. I racked my brains to find a way to make him pay attention to me and not Jacob. There was only one thing I could do.

I forced a moan from my lips. Pain spread throughout my wounds and I didn't have to force the groan that fallowed. I felt the bed give way on my right side and then Embry was there with his hands on my face. Surprisingly I was shaking more than he had been. I hadn't realized it till now.

 _"It's okay baby,"_ Embry cooed. _"I'm here."_

I melted into his touch and I let out a content sigh. This was the warmest I had felt in a long time. I didn't want it to end. Everything was silent for a few more minutes before Embry spoke again.

 _"Get out Jacob,"_ he ordered.

 _"B-But Embry–"_ Jacob stuttered.

 _"I said get out Jacob! I will talk to Sam about it, but I want you out. You have chosen your side and it's not on mine. I don't want you around Elu again. Leave."_

Again it was quiet. Embry sat on the bed beside me while still holding my face in his hands. Soon I heard footsteps leading out of the room and then door closed. I slowly drifted off to sleep once more.

 **-E &E-**

 _"Do you think we should do it Sam?"_ I heard Embry asked. _"Do you think it can really help?"_

I don't know how long I was out this time, but his voice was what brought be back again – like it always did. He was still beside me, but not in the way he was before. I could feel him on the bed facing the door, with my right hand in his.

 _"I really don't know Embry,"_ Sam sighed. _"I know I don't trust the doctor as far as I can throw him. But–"_

 _"But what?"_ Embry urged.

 _"If there is a chance he can save her… why not give it a try?"_

 _"I don't want it anywhere near her though Sam."_

 _"I know you don't, but do you want her to die? Or do you want her to live? That way you can explain everything to her."_

Silence fell, and I felt Embry scoot closer to me. I don't know if it was to comfort himself or to keep me warm. Whatever it was I wasn't about to complain. Soon I heard him let out a frustrated grow, before speaking going.

 _"Do you give me permission to go?"_ Embry questioned.

 _"Yes,"_ Sam said without hesitation. _"Hopefully he can save her. Paul and Leah will go with you and you guys be careful. I want one of you to be in your wolf form at all times. That way if anything happens one of you can call us."_

 _"Okay. I might as well go get them."_

Embry was about to leave, but I didn't want him to go, so I moaned. I tried to move my hand, pushing through the pain to it. It must have moved because Embry grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

 _"Don't worry about anything,"_ Sam muttered. _"Just stay with Elu. She needs you. I'll let Jacob know to call the Swan girl and tell her to let the doctor know you're all on the way. Then I will call Paul and Leah while you get her ready. I'll also let your mom and Sue know what is going on. I don't think they'll be happy, but I'm sure they'll understand why we are doing this."_

I hear footsteps make their way to the door. Embry staid quiet for a few seconds before he got up and spoke again. He didn't let go of my hand though.

 _"Sam,"_ he called.

 _"Yes Embry?"_ Sam answered.

Silence once more.

 _"Thank you,"_ Embry acknowledged, _"for all you're doing."_

 _"Don't worry about it,"_ Sam dismissed. _"You would have done the same for me."_

Darkness soon took over again, and if I had to be honest I was getting tired of it. It was just getting really annoying to me at least. I guess it's better than never waking up.

 **-E &E-**

It was cold, the next time I awoke. I knew I wasn't in a bed because of that and also because I was moving. Another thing I was one hundred percent sure of was Embry was holding me in his arms. I recognized his forest smell, and how warm he was. I snuggle closer to the warmth of his body, and he tightened his hold on me.

 _"How is she?"_ I heard Leah ask.

 _"Ok considering,"_ Embry muttered.

 _"We're almost there,"_ I heard Paul stated. _"Shouldn't be long now._ "

Everyone was silent, as whoever was driving, drove on. It was about five minutes before we came to a stop. No one moved at first, then Embry spoke.

 _"Remember what Sam said,_ " he mumbled.

 _"Ya,"_ Paul grumbled. _"You two will take her in and I will stay out here and if anything goes wrong I'll call the rest of the pack."_

 _"Alright,"_ Leah chimed in, _"enough talking. Elu will die if we stay here all day. Plus the doctor leech and its mate is coming out."_

Everyone got out, and I heard a whooshing sound. Paul must have turned into a wolf. Leah and Embry started walking about some steps. I then heard a bell like male voice as we met up to whoever we were meeting up with.

 _"We must get her inside,"_ he said. _"She's worse than I fared."_

Embry was running up some stairs now and I heard a door open. We must have been in a house or something. I felt Embry move as we made our way up some more stairs before the man spoke again.

 _"This way,"_ he ordered. _"Just put her there."_

Embry put me down on a bed and back away. As soon as I didn't feel connected to him anymore I started groaning again. I didn't want him to go and leave me here all by myself with people I didn't even know. He was over me again as he put his hands on my cheeks. Kissed my forehead like he always did, before he lay his against mine.

 _"It's ok Elu,"_ he whispered. _"I will be right over here while the doctor has a look at you okay. I'm not leaving you a lone."_

He kiss my forehead on last time before he walked away and his warm hands were replace with cold ones. I started shivering harder than I had been when I was in the nice warm bed. The hands roamed over my wounded body and I felt them lift up my shirt.

 _"Who did these bandages?"_ the man asked.

 _"My mother,"_ Leah stated with forced politeness.

 _"They are very good. Esme, get me the scissors please."_

I didn't hear anyone leave, though I did listen very hard. The hands contained to move down to the wounds on my legs, before they moved up to my arms. All the while the doctor started talking to Leah and Embry again.

 _"What happened?"_ he asked.

 _"Honestly,"_ Embry began, _"we don't know. She hasn't been able to wake up in more than five days."_

 _"All we can gather,"_ Leah started, _"is she was ambushed and then someone held her in place with knives, before someone stabbed her with a hunting knife. She did some real damage to Paul when she was hallucinating about it."_

 _"She was in shock then,"_ the doctor asked.

 _"Yes,"_ Embry agreed.

 _"She must be pretty strong if she can do damage to a werewolf. Thank you Esme."_

 _"You're welcome,"_ another bell like voice rang.

This voice was female though, and I jumped a little when I heard her beside me. I didn't even hear come back into the room, let alone walk up to the bed. In fact the only thing I could hear was Leah and Embry breathing, along with my shallow ones… nothing else.

 _"Elu,"_ the doctor called to me. _"Elu can you hear me?"_

 _'Yes,'_ I wanted to say. _'Yes I can hear you.'_

Sadly once more I couldn't find my voice to speak. All I could do was say it in my head and hope Embry could translate for me. Thankfully I wasn't disappointed.

 _"She can hear you,"_ he informed the doctor.

 _"What?"_ the man questioned.

 _"I said she can hear you."_

 _"But how do you know that?"_

 _"Most of the time I can hear her thoughts and she can hear mine. She just said she can hear you."_

Silence once more. The doctor had stopped looking me over when Embry told him what we could do. Soon, though, he was back to looking me over.

 _"We'll come back to that later,"_ the doctor said to everyone. _"I'm going to look at the minor wounds first. Might as well get those ones out of the way. Did your mother stitch any of them?"_

 _"Every one of them,_ " Leah stated. _"Except the major one on her abdomen. She didn't know what to do but let it drain of any fluid."_

 _"That's good. I wish I could have gotten to her sooner. This would have been a lot easier if they were fresh."_

 _"You weren't here when it happened. Plus you know what we think of your kind."_

 _"You're right, and that I do, but you must know, I don't have to do this. If it weren't for her being the one who's hurt I wouldn't, but she's innocent in all of this and I am going to do everything I can to save her life."_

I could hear the venom in the doctor's voice, but I could tell that he was being more polite than he wanted to be. When he thought he got his point across he went back to looking over everything and it was silent as he did so.

 _"Go get some warm water"_ the doctor told the woman, _"and some anti-bacterial soap, along with some more bandages. I'm going to need you to clean these Esme, while I check out her abdomen. I'm worried that's what our problem is."_

Not hearing if the woman agreed, I felt the doctor lift my shirt up to where it rested just under my breasts, instead. Then he started cutting away the bandages around my abdomen. As he pulled it away from the wound I hissed in pain as it was stuck to my flesh.

 _"Dammit,"_ the doctor whispered.

 _"What is it?"_ Embry urged.

 _"The wound is infected."_

 _"How bad is it?"_

 _"I am not able to tell right now. I can just smell it and the wound itself looks angery. I've got to get her under so I can investigate. If you two would be so kind and leave so I can work I would greatly appreciate it."_

 _"But–"_

 _"Remember what I said Embry. I'm doing this so I can save her life. I don't want you in here while I work on her. Now if you want me to do my job, I need you to leave."_

The tension could once again be cut with a knife – just like it was with Jacob. I don't know how many minutes passed before someone spoke again.

 _"If you want to,"_ the doctor began, _"you can say your goodbyes, but it's going to have to be quick because we need to work on her abdomen as soon as possible. I don't know how long this is going to take. It's better to get to it, it could mean living or dying."_

I heard someone walk up to my bed, and I felt a warm hand take one of mine. Then I felt warm breath tickling my ear.

 _"If you can,"_ Leah whispered, _"talk to Embry through your thoughts. That way if you think anything is going wrong you can tell us. We'll just be right outside."_

And then she was gone. I didn't know if she left the room or was waiting for Embry. To be honest I really didn't care. All I wanted was my Embry. I heard him walk over to me. He put one hand on my cheek as one went through my hair. He kissed my forehead before placing his on mine again.

 _"Don't you dare give up on me,"_ he ordered. _"I want to see your eyes and hear you voice again. I want to tell you everything there is to know about me and I want to hold you in my arms without worrying that I'm going to break you or hurt you. You need to come back to me Elu. I don't know what will happen if you don't."_

I felt him kiss my cheek before letting me go. I felt empty without him. He had never left my side for five days, and now he was leaving. I didn't have enough time to dwell on that thought because the doctor and the woman worked around me. Once again I didn't even know she had come back.

 _"Where's Edward when you need him?"_ the doctor muttered under his breath.

 _"With Bella,_ " Esme said. _"They've been a part for so long."_

 _"I know but still,"_ the doctor shrugged. _"It would be nice to hear what she's thinking. I don't think Embry can hear her when she's fully asleep._

The doctor leaned over me and started talking. I really wish these people would stop doing it. Their smell was way too sweet – almost sickly sweet – for me and I didn't like it.

 _"Elu… We're going to have to put you under so I can work on you. You're going to be alright. I'm going to do everything in my power to get you to feel better. I bet the pain is almost unbearable."_

He didn't wait for an answer, even though I wanted to tell him he was right. I don't think he accepted to hear one. Something was then put over my mouth, and I tried to struggle, but sadly I couldn't. I was too weak and my body felt heavy.

 _"Its ok Elu,"_ Esme soothed. _"Just take deep breathes, and everything will be ok."_

Oddly enough I trust her, so did what the woman said to do, and I could feel myself being dragged into the darkness again, but this wasn't like all the other times. Instead of floating off to oblivion I was being hauled down to it. If only I could see what was going on around me, I would feel a lot calmer about this. This _Hearing but Not Seeing_ things was bad for my health.

 **-E &E-**

 _ **Edited:**_

 _11/2/16_


	19. Chapter 18 Back Again

Chapter 18.

Back Again

Back /bak/ adverb expressing a return to an earlier or normal condition.

Again a·gain /əˈɡen/ adverb another time; once more.

Beeping noises, light making its way through the windows and the smell of bleach woke me up. I don't know which one was worse. I would have had to say the beeping was the one that annoyed me the most, and the light came in as a close second maybe the light. Now that I think about it the bleach was just as bad. It was mixed with that sickly sweet smell I got a whiff of before I fell asleep again, and that smell made me sick to my stomach. Either way, I really didn't like what was going on at the moment. A few other things that bugged me had to be I didn't know where I was, or how I got here, plus I had no idea how long I had been out this time.

I decided it was about time to open my eyes, if they let me. Surprisingly enough, they did. The light coming through the windows wasn't as bright as I thought it would be, even though the wall – facing the forest – was nothing but windows. The sun seemed to be just making its way above the trees so I had to guess it was about noonish, but what day it was, I had no idea.

Looking around I noticed what the beeping noises were; I was hooked up to a heart monitor. To add onto that, I had tubs sticking out of my arms, which lead to bags of clear liquid handing above my head. I was laying slightly up in, what looked to be, a hospital bed and the room I happened to be in was all white and there didn't seem to be any dust anywhere in this room. If this didn't scream clean freaks I don't know what did. Nothing was out of place. So this meant I wasn't in the last place I remembered, which was at Sue's.

The next thing that happen to catch my eye was someone lying beside me. When my head snapped over to look at who it was I realized it was Embry, and he was sleeping. His head was on his arms as he laid in hand in his, with his face facing me. He looked peaceful as he slept, and I didn't want to disturb him. The only thing that managed to show he hadn't slept very much was the dark purple circles under his eyes.

As I looked at him all I wanted to do was run my fingers through his hair. So baring the pain in my abdomen, I leaned over quietly – so I wouldn't wake him up – and stretched my arm out as far as it would go until I felt his silky hair in between my fingers. I don't know why, but a content sigh escaped my lips, and I couldn't help a smile spread across my face.

Sadly my action caused him to stir and I froze with my fingers still in his hair. I watched as Embry slowly lifted up his head with his eyelids still heavy with sleep. Once his eyes landed on me, and his brain figured out I was actually looking at him, he jumped up into a straight back sitting position with wide eyes. My hand fell away from his head and back on to the bed. I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled in my chest, he was so cute when he was in shock. Doing my best to ignore the pain, I leaned my head back and smiled at him.

"Hi," I choked hoarsely.

I hadn't talked in so long I sounded like a frog when I tried to talk. Embry didn't seem to care, in fact he looked like he was trying to see if me being awake was a dream or not. I didn't mind, this because it gave me more time to look him over. He was wearing a new shirt but it was still black and his hair was a mess like he hadn't washed or combed in for god knows how long. I was going to have to bring that up here in a few minutes. Right now, I needed to hear his voice.

"Well," I said, "aren't you going to say something?"

He didn't say anything. Instead he got out of his chair, and sat down on the bed taking my face in his hands, while looking desperately into my eyes. For a few seconds I saw the relief shine in his eyes, but it was soon gone. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but he started talking. It was the best thing I had heard in a very long time.

"Are you really awake?" he questioned. "Or am I dreaming?"

"I should be asking you that question," I whispered, "but no. You're not dreaming. It's me and I'm awake."

"Thank god."

Embry bent over and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes as his lips lingered. Soon they left my skin and he put his forehead against mine. I don't know how long we sat like that before he started talking again. As he spoke I kept my eyes closed so I could commit it to memory.

"I thought I lost you," Embry whispered.

I felt him lean away and I opened my eyes so I could see his. They were the same light brown as I remembered, but they were a little darker today. His face was sad and I wanted nothing more than to comfort him… to make him smile. Slowly I lifted my right hand up to rest it on his cheek. Almost immediately he melted into my touch and he closed his eyes in content. Another smile spread across my face, as I rubbed my thumb on his cheek gently. It was quiet as we sat like this, but when he opened his eyes I broke the silence.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," I informed him. "I'm going to be here to bug you till you can't take it anymore and you won't want to deal with me."

"Promise?" he asked hopefully.

"Promise."

"Good… and for your information, I will never get tired of you. It's just not possible for that to happen."

"Sure you won't."

We both laughed and then he took my hand – which was still on my face – into his. He brought it down so it was laying in his lap, as we stared at each other. We staid like this for a little while longer before he got up.

"You need anything?" he offered.

"Some water would be nice," I stated. "Please."

Embry smiled before walking over to the far end of the room and got a water bottle from the white mini fridge in the corner. He opened the lid as he sat back down on the bed and slowly put it too my lips. I was going to argue, to tell him that I could do it myself, but the look on his face told me not too. So with a sigh of frustration I laid my head on the bed, and let the water run down my dry, scratchy throat. There was no way in hell I could put it into words about how good it felt.

When Embry thought I had had enough water he slowly pulled the water away from my mouth, before putting the lid back on. I let out a content sigh and sank back into the bed. That's where I lay as I looked Embry up and down. There was a smile playing on his lips, but he still looked really said. Again this was something I didn't like.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"You need anything else?" he asked.

"Yea."

"What is it?"

"You to smile."

He gave me a confused looked and leaned his head to one side, just like he did when he was a wolf. That's another things I wanted to see. I wanted to see my wolf Em. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair and cuddle up next to him to keep warm. If I wasn't alive today I would have never got a chance to see it again.

"What?" Embry asked.

His voice brought me out of my own thoughts and I smiled at him again – I hadn't even realized I had stopped. Was I going to have to spell it out of him?

"I want to see you smile," I told him.

"I did smile," he retorted.

"No you didn't. This…"

I made my eyes as sad as I possibly could, and made my face go slack, while I puckered out my lip. If he was going to smile on his own I was just going to have to make him do it myself.

"… isn't smiling," I continued. "This…"

Next I stopped my pouting and put a big smile on my face. This had to work. If it didn't I wasn't going to cry, and I don't think that would make him smile at all.

"… is smiling," I finished. "There's a big difference."

Thank god my plan worked – not as well as I hoped, but it worked just the same. Embry smiled a big smile for me and he even laughed. It was the best sound in the world, Embry's laugh, and it was all I need. He was all I needed – would I ever tell him out loud… no probably not, but the point is still there. As long as I knew this that's all that mattered.

"That's better," I stated.

"You're impossible," he laughed.

"Well I got to laugh, didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

We laughed with each other, and when we were done I looked around – once again – at where I was. Like I had noticed before the walls were white, the floor was gray carpeting, and the far wall was nothing but glass. I had to admit the wall-window was pretty, but I don't know if I like the white walls or the gray carpet. Even though I was usually in a foul mood I did like to have color in a house.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at the lee–" he began, but soon took a different rout. "You're at Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's house."

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days."

"Three days!"

Embry nodded his head. I couldn't believe this. This was just insane. I knew I had been out for a while but three days? I didn't like the thought of that at all.

"And before that?" I questioned. "How long had I been out?"

"Five," he stated slowly.

"Damn."

This was just crazy. I didn't understand what was going on, and I didn't have enough time to try and figure it out anyway. The door across from my bed opened. My head snapped over to see who it was and Leah walked in fallowed by Paul. He wasn't the last person to come in, though.

Seven very pale people walked in behind him. There were three woman and four men. All of them were way to good looking to be true – this didn't mean I liked them, it's just a fact. Another fact that came to mind was these people weren't human. I had been around two others like them once before. The only difference between these seven and those two were these people had gold eyes, not red, but that didn't stop me from thinking Vampire.

"It's good to see you're awake, Elu," the older man stated with a smile. "You gave us quit a scare there for a few hours."

The man was blond and he looked friendly enough, but that didn't mean I was comfortable with him. I watched him as he walked over to me and he stopped on the opposite side of Embry. I was going to take a wild guess this the doctor. To be honest I didn't really trust these people, so I leaned away when he tried to touch me.

He slowly put his hands in the air to show me he didn't mean any harm, while smiling at me gently. That didn't mean I trusted him. I looked over at Embry and he grabbed my hand before nodding his head. Looking over at the doctor I gave him a small smile to show him he could continue. He took my hand, putting his fingers on my wrist to check my pulse. When he was satisfied he spoke again.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," he informed me. "This is my family. That's Esme, my wife. I'm sure you already know her to a certain existent."

Carlisle pointed to the dark haired woman standing closest to Leah and Paul. She smiled at me which I gave one back to be polite, though I felt like I could trust her more than the others.

"Next are our adoptive children," Carlisle stated. "That's Alice and Jasper."

Alice was shorter than the rest of them with a dark pixie-cut hair style. Just by the way she was jumping up and down on her toes, told me all I needed to know about Alice. She was very peppy and I think, if I let her, she would annoy the crap out of me. This wasn't going to be good. She smiled at me and waved a little before looking up at Jasper.

This man on the other hand, seemed to be the exact opposite of Alice and I could tell I was going to like him. He had honey blond hair which almost matched the color of all their eyes. I watched as he looked like he was trying to keep his emotions in check one second and then he looked confused the next.

"Emmett and Rosalie are next," Carlisle continued.

Emmett was the first one I saw out of this couple. He looked like he could be a body builder with his muscle body. His hair was a dark brown and he had a cocky smile on his face. That look made me want to smack him, but I knew it was impossible because of the state I was in and also because he was vamp.

Rosalie was tall and she was easily the best looking on out of the bunch. Her hair was blonde and it was a little bit shorter than mine. The glare on her face told me she didn't want me here and because of this I didn't like her instantly. It wasn't like Leah was when we first met. She wanted to kill me with her glare and I hadn't done anything to her. Because of this she was on my shit list and I don't know if she would ever get off of it.

"Lastly is Edward," Carlisle finished. "Bella isn't here right now, but I'm sure you'll meet her later."

Edward was just a little bit shorter than Emmett and he had bronze looking hair. If it had been a little darker it would have been the same color as mine. When my eyes met his, he got a confused look on his face. He shook his head and then concentrated on me once more.

"Anything?" Carlisle asked.

"No," Edward stated. "I get nothing."

"Is it anything like Bella?"

"I don't think so. With Bella there's this buzzing sound, but with this girl… nothing."

"What are you two talking about," Embry demanded.

Edward and Carlisle turned to look at the man beside me. The doctor looked like he was trying to choose his words carefully. Why, I had no idea. I was like Embry. I wanted to know what they were talking about and why they were talking about me like I wasn't even here.

"Edward is a mind reader," Carlisle clarified.

"Yea?" Embry shrugged. "We knew that. What does it have to do with Elu?"

"I can read everyone's mind in this room," Edward stated, "and there has only been one person in which I couldn't read theirs and that's Bella. From day one I could never read what was going on in her head, just a little buzzing. The same with Elu there. I cannot hear what is going on, not even a buzzing noise."

' _Well that's a good thing,_ ' I thought to myself.

"What does that mean?" Leah interjected.

"We don't know yet," Carlisle confessed. "Can you feel anything Jasper?"

Everyone looked over at the honey blonde. He concentrated once more on me and then, looking a little frustrated, shook his head.

"No," he stated. "I cannot feel any emotions from her."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Paul spoke up.

"As you can already tell," Jasper said, without taking his eyes off of me. "I can feel and change people's emotions. I can do it to Bella too, but I can't do it to Elu. I don't even feel any emotion from her."

"That's odd," Rosalie stated.

"Exactly what I thought," Carlisle agreed. "Alice what about you?"

Now it was everyone's turn to look over at Pixie. The smile on her face was gone and she was practically glaring at Carlisle. She looked a little frustrated as well.

"You know I can't see anything with these…" Alice paused, "people here. The only way we can know for sure is if they leave, but we all know that's not going to happen."

The three Indians looked like they were going to have a cow, at the thought of leaving me. To be honest I would too if Embry left. I didn't like the thought. I couldn't help but wonder what the pixie girl did.

"Of course not," Carlisle chuckled. "Another thing I'm sure you guys – more likely you Jasper – have realized is we can't smell her."

"Ya," Emmett agreed. "I thought it was just me. But the question is how is this even possible?"

"We don't know," Esme stated. "We have been trying to figure this out ourselves."

"What I would like to know," Carlisle jumped in, "is can you three and the rest of the pack can smell her? It just doesn't make any sense to me if we can't and you can."

He looked over at the three Indians in the room. So did everyone else. Embry, Leah, and Paul looked confused. I didn't blame them. To be honest I was too. It was like I wasn't even here and at the moment I was alright with that.

"Of course we can smell her," Paul muttered. "Maybe differently than Embry but we can smell her just the same."

"What does she smell like to you?" Carlisle questioned.

"The forest," Leah answered. "The earth. Anything which has to do with nature."

"Like all the imprints do," Paul continued. "Except the imprint smells differently to the imprinter. That's how we find them if they're lost."

That word was really getting on my nerves. I had had just about enough of it. Looking over at Embry I gave him a small glare. He was looking at me like he knew what I was about to ask.

"What is all of this talking about imprints?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes I promise."

The two of us tuned back into the conversation just as Carlisle asked Embry the same questioned that he asked Paul and Leah.

"What does Elu smell like to you?" he asked.

"She smells like Evening-Scented-Stocks," Embry answered, "and Forget-Me-Not's with just a little bit of chocolate."

"Does you're imprint smell that strong, Paul?"

"No," Paul said confused.

"That's interesting, as is everything else. We'll have to look in to this as well, but it will take time."

"You're going to keep us in the loop right?" Embry insisted.

"Of course Embry," Esme assured him. "Considering this has to do with one of your own we will let you know everything we find out."

Embry nodded before sitting down beside me, still holding onto my hand. I leaned back into the bed again. Looking into his eyes I could see the relief etched all over his face and I gave him a small smile, which he returned willingly. It was quiet for a few more minutes before someone spoke.

"I'm going to go see Bella," Edward announced. "It was nice meeting you Elu."

Without an answer from me or anyone else Edward turned and left. After realizing the conversation and introductions were over every one slowly left, with their goodbyes, except the three werewolves, Esme, and Carlisle. Paul and Leah had made their way over to where Embry sat, while Esme walked to Carlisle stood. They all looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

I looked at all of them one at a time. I really didn't like being the center of attention and that's exactly what was going on at the moment. Surprisingly they all laughed a little. Well that was a bonus, at least they weren't all grumpy or sad looking. I don't know how long I was willing to deal with that.

"How are you feeling Elu?" Esme asked.

I thought about it for a few seconds. To be honest I felt great. Yes I was still in pain, but it was bearable. The pain was just a little bit worse than after my fight pains, so it wasn't anything to wine about I didn't think. The more I thought about it I started realizing I did feel hungry.

"I'm feeling alight," I stated. "Just a little bit of pain in the abdomen, but other than that I'm fine. Unless you count being hungry."

They all laughed again. I really didn't like Carlisle or Esme's voice or laughs. They were too musical for me. The werewolves on the other hand were music to my ears. Embry's, of course, was my favorite.

"I'll go fix you something," Esme stated. "It's good to see you're doing better Elu."

She walked out of the room, leaving just five of us left. Carlisle checked my pulse one last time before leaving to go help Esme. Which of course left Embry, Leah, Paul, and I all by ourselves. We talked for a few minutes but when Paul sighed the three of us looked over at him.

"We need to get going," he stated, "and tell everyone you're alright Elu. They've been worried sick about you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course," Leah chimed in. "Why wouldn't they be?"

I didn't answer, I just looked over at Embry. He had a small smile playing at his lips again.

"You're staying though," I said. "Right?"

"No I'm just going to leave you here all by yourself," Embry mocked, "with six vampires in the house."

Smiling at him, I squeezed his hand. He returned the gesture, before bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing my knuckles. I heard Leah gag. When I looked over at her she was still doing it, and Paul was smiling.

"Oh hush up Leah," I ordered.

"No," she disagreed. "It's sick to watch you two."

"Then leave," Embry jumped in. "Go with Paul. We're fine here by ourselves."

"You know what, I think I will. It's better than see you too stair starry eyed at each other all day."

"Ah you know you love me," I informed her.

"Sadly that is true. Come on Paul. Let's leave the too it and I'm sure Rachel can't stay away from you any longer."

I watched as the two werewolves started walking out the bedroom door. Once they were heading down the stairs I could hear them talking and bickering at each other.

"I'm surprised she hasn't been blowing up your phone," Leah called to Paul.

"Leah just shut up will you," Paul growled.

"Hey man, I'm just stating a fact."

Embry and I laughed at their behavior. We finally looked back at each other and just stared. I looked him up and down, but when I got to his lips, I got the greatest urge to lean over and kiss them. Embry sucked in a breath and I looked back into his eyes. They were a dark brown, but they soon turned back once he saw me bit my lip. He looked like he was about to lean over when Esme walked into the room with my food. We both leaned away as far as possible to where the only thing that was touching was our hands.

"Carlisle said you can't have anything but soup," Esme informed me. "I hope you like tomato."

Surprisingly I did, so I didn't complain when it was put in front of me. Esme didn't stay long. She just made sure I had everything before walking back down stairs. Embry of course insisted on feeding me. I really didn't complain there either. I was starting to get tired again and doing as little as possible was great.

After all the soup was gone I laid back down and Embry pulled the covers up to my chin. I closed my eyes as he kissed my forehead and pulled away.

"Sleep well Beautiful," he whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up."

I didn't know how long I was going to be out this time, but I knew it wasn't going to be as long as the last. Plus I didn't know how long Carlisle was going to keep me here for. I couldn't wait to go home and be in my own bed, but for right now being _Back Again_ was about as good as it could get.

 **-E &E-**

 _ **Edited:**_

 _11/2/16_


	20. Chapter 19 TGHATWI

Chapter 19.

The Girl's History and the Werewolf's Imprinting

History his·to·ry /ˈhist(ə)rē/ noun 1. the study of past events, particularly in human affairs. 2. the whole series of past events connected with someone or something.

Imprinting (twilight definition) the involuntary mechanism by which Quileute shape-shifters find their soulmates.

Four more days passed before I was allowed to walk around my room – and I hadn't left the Cullen's house because Carlisle wanted to watch my progress. Even though I was off the heart monitor and the tubes were out of my arm, the healing process was slow and painful, but I was glad to get up and walk around. It was also great to get up and go to the bathroom – with the help of Leah though. Evidently Carlisle had put a catheter in while I was out. Let me just say I hope I never need one again. It was very uncomfortable to know a man had been down there without my permission and it was even more uncomfortable, while I was a wake, getting it taken out. Embry didn't look happy about it either, and for some reason it made me slightly happy to see this.

At first Carlisle didn't let me take baths because of the stitches, so he would have Esme was me in bed with a washcloth and soap. This was the only time Embry left my side and Leah would take his place. Soon after my wounds began to heal Esme and Leah would help me take a bath. They would let me wash myself and be there for me when I need help getting out of the tub. It was one of the best feelings in the world to lay in nice warm water and relax.

By this time I had told everyone about what happened that night at the boat rental place. Embry was beyond angry by the end of my story and I could tell if I didn't stop him, he was going to do something he would regret down the road. In the end he listened to me and staid by my side. Paul and Leah went back to La Push and told everyone what had happened. They were going to 'solve' the problem, but I told them it wasn't worth it. Mother Nature or Karma would take care of them, whichever came first. After that everything settled down, but it got boring after a while.

Today wasn't any different than the other days I had been here. Embry was there when I woke up, he called Leah and she helped me to the bathroom. Esme brought me some food, which now consisted of eggs instead of broth or soup, and Embry, Leah, and I talked while I eat. Carlisle came in around noon to check my wounds and do some more walking with me. After all this I stayed in bed for the rest of the day, which by the way, was getting super boring. I never stayed still for this long, and it was starting to take its toll on me.

I was getting pissy and snippy at everyone. Considering I wanting to get out and run around – plus I hadn't had a fight since the night of my attack – I was jumpy and my right hand was twitching none stop. Another thing that bugged the hell out of me was the fact I hadn't been on a run in a long time either. Embry was getting worried, but he was glad I was feeling better.

"Can we go outside today?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said wearily.

"Come on please. I need to get out of this room and get some fresh air."

"We can open one of the windows. Plus you can see the trees from here."

"It's just not the same."

I was whining by now, and I knew it was never like me, but I was getting desperate. I had been coopt up in the house for the past four days and before that another three days while unconscious, with five added on to being unconscious. There was just so much of this being stuck in bed thing I could take. Most of the time I was almost bored to tears, even with Embry here.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Embry confessed.

"I don't care what you think," I snapped. "I just need to get out of here."

"Elu."

The sound of his voice told me I needed to cool it, or Carlisle wouldn't let him stay. He had told us this when Embry and I had an argument about something on the second day I was here. So I tried to calm myself and decided to take a different approach to this.

"Can we at least ask Carlisle when he gets here?" I compromised.

Embry let out a frustrated sigh, but there was a small smile on his face. That was always a good sign. It usually meant I was going to get what I wanted – in one way or another – no matter how much he didn't want me too.

"I don't see why not," he finally agreed.

"Yay!" I squealed

The man beside me laughed at my child like action. I knew he liked to see me happy. I liked to see him happy too and it always made my day to see him smile. I don't know if I would ever get tired of it.

"So what do you want to do while we wait," I asked.

I was in a better mood knowing I was probably going to be able to go outside. Embry must have been able to tell, because his eyes were shinning, and the half smile I loved so much was on his face. I would do everything I could to see him like this all the time.

"Well to be honest," he began, "I want to know more about you."

"Why do you want to know about me?" I questioned.

Like always I really didn't want people to know about me. There was a lot of sadness in my short life. I really didn't want to relive it and I didn't want people to take pity on me. It was bad enough I had told Embry everything I already had.

"We've known each other for a few months," he stated, "and all I know about you is: you like to read a lot of romance, you hate history except the history of our ancestors, you like to fight in illegal fight rings, and you keep running into trouble every time I turn around. So much trouble I can hardly keep up with it."

"That's more than what a lot of people know about me," I informed him, with a small laugh.

"But it's still not enough. It'll never be enough. At least not for me."

I looked at him strait in the face, contemplating whether or not I should tell him more than I already had. His eyes were hopeful and I could tell he really wanted to know more about me, but not to use it against me… only to help me. Considering he knows about my fighting, what harm would it do to tell him more? I guess I was about to find out.

"What do you wanna know?" I whispered.

"When's your birthday?" he jumped in.

"March 26th."

He was quiet for a few seconds with his eyes wide. I didn't understand what the problem was, and I was about to ask him when he started talking again.

"You know what day it is right?" he questioned.

"No…" I answered confused.

"It's the 29th."

"Oh."

So I had been sixteen for three days, and I had no idea. Usually it was my old man who forgot my birthdays, not me. Oh well I really didn't get anything for them so what was the point of being sad about it.

"That's ok," I told him. "I don't really celebrate my birthdays anyway."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I just don't. What else do you want to know?"

He looked at me and he looked like he was about to argue but I gave him the look. Glaring at me for a few seconds he thought better of it and went on to his next questioned, which really wasn't better than him asking me why I didn't celebrate my birthdays.

"Please tell me about your parents," he insisted. "Did they ever think about having any more kids? And tell me about what was going on while you were gone from La Push."

"Embry I–" I began.

But I stopped. I couldn't look away from his eyes and they were begging me to tell him. He really wanted to know. I had a feeling he wasn't going to use it against me if I told him. All he wanted to do was know what had happened in my past, but I wasn't going to give in like that. He had to do something for me in return.

"I'll tell you," I started again, "as long as you do something for me."

"Anything Beautiful," he agreed.

"You have to tell me what you and everyone else means by imprinting. It is later after all, isn't it?"

He hesitated at first, but soon nodded in agreement. By the look on his face he really thought I forgot about this conversation. Yea, not a chance, but I wasn't going to let him get away with just nodding. He had to promise me he was going to tell me no matter what. I needed to know what he and the others were talking about.

"Promise," I said.

"Promise," he agreed.

I searched his eyes once more to make sure he wasn't going to go back on his word, but he look sincere enough. So I started telling the story I had kept hidden from other people for so long from everyone. The story in which no one knew about me, except the old man of course.

"Considering you want to know about my past," I began, "I might as well start from the beginning and tell you all of it. You won't understand if I don't. I lived here till the age of six. I lived with my shima, 'shizhe'e' and shilah. Even till this day I don't remember much of my shilah. I don't even remember his name. All I really remember is he was three years older than I was so he was ten at the time… when everything started going downhill."

I paused to let this sink in for Embry. It didn't take him long to nodded his head to tell me he understood, so it was alright for me to keep going. To be honest it was easier, than I thought it would be, to talking to him.

"At the end of my kindergarten year of school," I said with a sigh, "when I was six years old, my elisi found bruises on my shilah when we visited one day. When she found the black and blue on his skin, she called the cops and the chief of police in Forks. Don't ask, I don't know why, maybe he's good friends with my edudi. I don't even remember."

By this time, my mind wasn't even in the room with Embry any more. I was there. Seeing my elisi lift up my shilah's shirt to see his bruised skin. Asking him what had happened… who had done this to him. Him crying saying it was his fault.

"The police…" I kept going, "they couldn't take me because there was no signs of abuse which could be seen. Soon after our elisi and edudi got custody of my shilah, my shima, shizhe'e, and myself moved to South Dakota. Soon after moving there we changed our last names to Whitewater. Considering I was only six I never remembered the old name we had. Between me and you I think my shizhe'e was running from something or someone, I just can't tell you what. Or maybe he didn't want to go to jail for hurting his son.

"When I realized my shilah wasn't there anymore, I would ask my old man where my shilah was. The old man would said I didn't have an older shilah. He said I was only dreaming. Sadly my shima went along with it, and to this day I still don't understand why she did. It was probably because the old man would have beat her if she told me the truth. When I would asking her where my shilah was she just told me that I had imaginary friend which I thought was my shilah. I went for a different approach. I asked about my elisi and edudi. They said I didn't have them either. I was six so it really didn't matter either way, because I couldn't remember their actual names."

I couldn't believe how quiet Embry was throughout this long boring story of my life. He actually looked concerned. Even though I wasn't really seeing him as I talk, I was grateful he was here for me. If I had to relive this part of my life, I'm glad it was him I was telling it too. If he staid after this story, he would stay forever if I wanted him too, and surprisingly I did.

"Soon without them really knowing," I continued, "I found out that they were just mad after everything that had happened between them and my elisi. They were mad they took my shilah. Well at least my old man was mad. Anyway my parents were just lying to me to keeping me from saying things a six year old shouldn't say and they made up reasons why I was saying the things I was saying. I knew all this was a lie, but I soon went on with my life. Forgetting everything that happened before we moved to South Dakota.

"Throughout my time there I was a good child. I got good grades all throughout school. When I was nine I was way ahead of my class so they put me into the next grade up because I wasn't being challenged enough. I was so excited, I thought my shizhe'e would be proud. Only he wasn't. He only said I should have skipped two grades instead of one. That night I got a slap across the face.

Embry stiffened at my words. He slowly started to shake and even thought I wasn't fully aware what was going on, I grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it as hard as I could. He returned the gesture and I continued.

"When I turned eight was when the hitting started," I clarified. "My shima took the most of his abuse, but he was bored with hitting her all the time. He always knew where to hit or kick where no one would see the bruise. I guess he learned after what had happened with my shilah.

"When it first started I thought this was how all kids my age lived. That was another lie I found out when a few weeks later I was invited to a kid's – in my old grade – birthday party. It was one of many I had been invited too, but one of the few I got to go to. The old man didn't let me have many friends. If it weren't for my shima I don't think I would have had any back then. The old man told me friends would only pull you down. I soon believed him.

"The only thing I really got to do, as a child was go to the gym for my training. My shima had got me into self-defense classes when I was seven, which soon turned into MMA training when I was eight. Like school I was very good at it from a young age. This was the only place I could let out all my anger I could feel building throughout my body.

"At the end of my eighth grade year… my shima died. I woke up the day before the last day of school and my shizhe'e told me she died in her sleep. There was no emotion on his face. He just kept eating his breakfast. When I got home from school that afternoon all of her stuff was gone. It was like she was never there. The only thing I had left of her was the ring she gave me. After I was done with school that day we moved back here and here I am today."

I hadn't realized I was crying until Embry put his thumb under my eye and whipped the tears away. He put his finger under my chin and left it up so I was looking at him. I looked into his eyes and there was nothing but kindness in them. That's when I knew he was the one I had been looking for, even though I didn't know I was looking.

"I'm never," he began slowly, "ever, going to let anything like that happen to you again. Someone is going to have to kill me, before they make you feel like that again. You don't have to worry about that."

My heart ached, but not from pain. It was because I felt something I thought I would never feel. I realized then I was in love with Embry. Somehow walking down this lonely road I had been walking on, I had fallen in love with the most amazing, the kindest man I have ever known. There was no way in hell I was going to let him go without a fight… that is, unless he didn't want me in the same way I wanted him.

"You promise?" I whispered.

"Of course I promise," he stated. "You are going to know love Elu. If it's the last thing I do, you will know."

I wanted to believe him. There was so much I wanted to be taught by him, but after everything that happened in my life I didn't know what to believe, and what not too. I just hoped he wasn't lying to me like most of the people who had lied to me in the past. If he was, I don't think I would be able to life with it.

 **-E &E-**

I don't know how long we sat there like this. After a while of crying Embry pulled me into his arms and held me close. A few sobs escaped my lips, but they didn't seem to bother him. He said sweet nothings in my ear and told me it was all going to be okay, as he kissed my head and temples. After I stopped crying he grabbed me gently by the shoulders and pushed me out at arm's length away, so he could look into my eyes.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Surprisingly yes," I sniffed.

"Good."

"Embry?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to tell me what all this talk about 'imprinting' about?"

The smile on his face started out small, but soon spread across his face, and he started laughing. I really didn't understand what was so funny about this. I told him my story, so it was now his turn to tell me what I wanted to know. We had a deal, and he promised.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"Nothing Beautiful," he chuckled. "I was just thinking how you never forget things."

"You did promise."

"I know I did… uhh."

Embry rubbed at the back of his neck with his left hand as he took one of mine in his right. He was really going to tell what all of this meant. I was finally going to be in on the secret like every other girl in the pack was.

"Where to start?" he asked himself.

I waited patiently while he thought about how to tell me. It was the least I could do. He was patient with me. When he was ready he stopped rubbing the back of his neck and looked me straight in the eye while he took my fight hand in both of his. It was like he wanted to make sure I wasn't going to leave or I was still here. To be honest, I don't really see myself running anywhere anytime soon. Maybe it was just for comfort. I kept them to myself, though, while he formed his words. Hopefully he wasn't going to take as long as I did. I don't know if my nerves could take it.

"Imprinting is kind of…" he began. "It's like love at first sight really, but it's stronger, much stronger…"

Embry paused for a few seconds while he thought about what to say next. I had never seen him this loss for words before. It was kind of cute in way, but I needed to concentrate on his words. I was the one who made him tell me about this.

"It's like they're the one," he started again. "Your absolute soulmate. Your one and only. Life has no meaning at all anymore. At least not without them in it. Once a werewolf even looks at the right person that person becomes their everything. Their world. Like everything revolves around them. You want to do anything for them and you will. It's basically a really strong love emotion that nothing or anymore can break apart."

Why did I have the feeling he was speaking from experience? It scared me to think he had already imprinted on someone… someone who wasn't me. Even though I didn't want to listen to any more of this, I wanted him to continue and prove me right, even though it would break my heart.

"What does it feel like?" I asked him. "What does it feel like to imprint on someone?"

"It's like…" he said without hesitation, "gravity moves… suddenly. It's not the earth holding you to the ground anymore, she does… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend or even a shilah."

What was weird about this whole conversation was the way Embry was describing imprinting was exactly how I felt that day in History class when he first looked at me. This soon was pushed out of my head when I grasped the fact that I was… right. Embry had already imprinted someone. The look on his face said it all. His eyes were shinning like never before and he had this stupid goof look on his face, as he looked at me. As I stared at him my heart started to break and I got a sick feeling it wasn't me who would be lucky enough to have him. There was hope. He didn't tell me who it was. Part of me wanted to know, another part didn't. The first part won out.

"You sound like you have experienced this before," I whispered. "It sounds like you imprinted on someone."

"Ya I have," he beamed.

Looking away from him, I felt the tears start flowing down my face once more. I knew once I was better he was going to back to her and that was going to be the end of me. Once he was gone I was going to go back to being a no body. She was going to take him away from me, the only person who ever seem to care.

I started to wonder if I knew her. Anger and jealously started to bubble up in my chest and I could feel it spreading toward my eyes, but I didn't have the strength to make it go all the way there. I couldn't believe I was jealous of someone I probably didn't know and I was sad over someone who wasn't really mine in the first place. When I spoke again my voice cracked. It was kind of embarrassing, honestly, and I didn't look at him.

"She's a really lucky girl," I sniffled.

"Hey," Embry called. "Look at me."

When I didn't he put his finger under my chin again and pulled my face to look over at him. His face was full of concern again and his eyes were a light brown.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"You're going to leave," I sighed.

The tears in my eyes were coming faster now, and I was starting to sob again. I don't know what my problem was. Before Embry I was the strongest person a live, mentally and physically, and now… I cried all every time I thought he was going to leave me.

"What do you mean I'm going to leave?" he questioned.

"Y-You said y-you had i-imprinted," I sobbed. "O-Once I'm better, y-you're going t-to go b-back t-to h-her."

"Beautiful I–"

"Y-You know what E-Embry, why don't y-you just go to her n-now. S-She's probably not h-happy with me keeping y-you away from h-her for so l-long."

"Beautiful will you–"

"J-Just g-go Embry!"

I pushed his hand away and tried to do the same with his body. Instead of leaving like I hoped he'd do, he grabbed a hold of my arms again and turned my body towards him. Once more I was looking into his eyes and this time they looked desperate.

"Elu will you just listen to me," he begged. "The person I imprinted on is you."

Everything was silent as Embry's words sank in. My heart started beating really fast and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Warmth spread throughout my body, and not the angry kind. It was the warm and fuzzy kind.

' _He imprinted…_ ' I started thinking to myself, ' _on me?_ '

He was quiet, as I thought through everything. This just couldn't be possible. My luck was never this good. An amazing guy had imprinted on me. This was just way too good to be true.

"Y-You…" I finally spoke. "Y-You i-imprinted on me?"

"Yes Elu," Embry insured me. "I imprinted on you that day in history class when we first looked into each other's eyes. I had been feeling this pull to a place I didn't know. I had felt that pull for weeks. Then that day in History, it was almost unbearable it was so strong. When I handed you the papers that's when I finally looked at you. At first I couldn't look away. I begged you in my head to look at me. When you finally did and you looked into my eyes with your gorgeous brown and gold ones that was it. You had me hooked on you. Even though you glared at me, I was glad it was me you were glaring at.

"From then on I couldn't be away from you for more than a few hours. I found myself running by your house every time I went on patrol. I heard your thoughts, soon after you looked at me. I felt how much pain you were in even if you didn't know you were in pain and it felt like it was mine. I was driving everyone crazy. Even my mother wanted to meet you, just to see what all the fuss was about."

All his words shocked me to no end. There was so much I wanted to ask him and yet I couldn't find the words. He went quiet once more to let me process all of this. I guess the questions had to start somewhere.

"Your m-mothers knows?" I asked.

"Ya," he said. "I had to tell her. She was wondering why I was sneaking out almost every night."

"I see."

"You're taking this better than I thought you would."

"My mind just hasn't settled yet."

Embry chuckled under his breath, but he didn't stop me from asking more questions. I might as well try to get them answered while he was still open enough to answer them.

"What do you mean by patrol?" I continued

"Well you know about the vampires," he stated. "There is a treaty line – it's another story for another day, it's one of the legends you probably haven't heard before – and at that line we make sure that no vampires come into La Push."

"Why are you aloud in the Cullen's territory?"

"Because they know we won't hurt anybody as long as they don't brake our agreement. How did you know this was their territory?"

"Just by the way you sounded."

"You're almost too smart for your own good."

"So I've been told."

It was quiet once more as he let me think of more questions to ask. As I thought about it I realized there was something that was bugging me just a little.

"Is there other imprints?" I questioned.

"Yes," he informed me. "Emily is Sam's imprint, Kim is Jared's, Rachel is Paul's, Raven is Seth's, Claire is Quil's, and you are mine.

"Claire is Quil's!"

"Yes but it's not what you think. I swear. He loves her, but not in that way. It's more of the way a shilah would loves a shideezhi. He only wanted her to be happy."

I looked at him like he was nuts. It sounded so wrong to hear a teenager imprinting on a toddler. I guess it was just going to take a while for me to get used to all this.

"So what does this mean for us?" I asked him.

"What do you want it to be?" he questioned back.

"I don't… I don't really know."

"Well let me know when you do. There is one thing I would like, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. It would just give me peace of mind."

"And what is that?"

By the way he sounded, it scared me to know what he wanted, but whatever it was, if it gave him peace of mind, I was bound to do it. I just wanted him to be happy, and if what he asked was going to make him less stress, I would do it.

"I know this is going to sound crazy," he struggled for words, "but when we're at school, I'd like us to act as a couple."

"What?" I growled.

"Not the kissing or anything. Just like the holding hands part, and some hugs here and there. I wouldn't ask this of you if it weren't really important. After thinking I was going to lose you I can't help but want people to know that in a way you belong to me. I know I'm saying this wrong, but if Jackson were to hurt you again, I won't be able to stop myself from killing him… The only way he's going to leave you alone is if he thinks we're together…"

By this time he was just rambling. I understood why he wanted us to act like a couple. I knew he didn't mean for it to come out like I belong to him. If you thought about it I really did belong to him and if this imprint thing wasn't a joke… he belonged to me. I did want to be his, but not so soon. Maybe some time in the near future we could be a couple, but after everything that has happened to be recently and learning about the imprinting thing, right now wasn't a good time.

"And if there is any time you want it to be real," he continued, "then tell me, because I would love it more than anything to be real between us."

"Okay Embry," I laughed. "We can pretend to be a couple at school, but that's it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Embry didn't say anything. All he did was pull me into his arms and hugged me. I could feel his lips in my hair and I melted into his touch, hugging him back. I would have given in right then and there, if he asked me to be his but there was just so much I had to think about. The story of _the Girl's History and the Werewolf's Imprinting_ had opened up a lot of new doors for me. I just hopped I would pick the right one.

 **-E &E-**

 **Indian Names, Tribes, and Meanings**

Shilah: Navajo: "Brother"

Shideezhi: Navajo: "Younger Sister"

Elisi: Cherokee: "Grandma"

Edudi: Cherokee: "Grandfather"

Shizhe'e: Navajo: "Father"

 **-E &E-**

 _ **Edited:**_

 _11/2/16_


	21. Epilog - Trouble

Epilog

Trouble

Trouble trou·ble /ˈtrəb(ə)l/ noun difficulty or problems. verb cause distress or anxiety to.

Two days after Embry explain what an imprint is I was out in the forest near the Cullen's house. This was the third time Embry and I had been out here and it was quiet nice. The bond – which snuck up on me – between him and I seemed to be stronger than ever. I felt different around him. Now that I think about it, I feel… comfortable knowing he's not going to leave me just because of my past and the thought made me really happy. I don't think I had ever smiled or laughed this much in my life.

The wounds on my arms and legs, along with the bruises, were almost healed, but the one on my abdomen was taking a lot longer than I thought it was going to. Carlisle was happy about how much progress I had made since he first saw me. Surprisingly Embry looked like he was happy the doctor was happy, even though they didn't like each other. It was really nice to see they were getting along. At least I didn't have to worry about them killing each other.

Over the past few days Embry told me what I had done to Paul when I was in shock, after I was stabbed. I felt so bad and I tried so hard to tell Paul that I was sorry. He forgave me of course but that didn't stop the gilt. Embry also told me about the treaty line between La Push and Fork. Like everything else about our history, this was very interesting to me. I never knew there was a world like this existed.

The subject was soon changed when I asked Embry about being a werewolf, so he told me more about it and I soon remember the fight he had had with Jacob. With me being my nosy self, I asked him about it. He just told me about what had happened with Bella after her boyfriend left her, and now he's back and she pretty much just dumped Jacob on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. To be completely honest I haven't even met the girl, but I already hated her.

As time passed I really didn't want to be at the Cullen's place any longer. I didn't want to take the chance of running into her anytime soon, or something bad would happen. Let's just say I would be more than happy to put her in the hospital for what she had done to Jacob. I probably be in the morgue because her boyfriend would more than likely kill me.

On another note, today Embry and I were outside walking up and down the stream. It was great to be outside again, I didn't realize how much I had been going stir-crazy since I woke up in the Cullen's house. I was starting to walk by myself, but Embry was always there when he thought I was about to fall. Nothing could get better than this.

"You ready to go back inside?" Embry asked.

It had been about two hours since we walked down to the stream by the Cullen's place. I had taken off my shoes and put my feet in the water, while I sat in the sun. It had been a long time since I had felt this relaxed and I didn't want it to end.

"No," I hummed.

"You look a little tired," he stated. "You need to go take a nap."

"I've been in bed for days. I wanna be out in the sun."

"You can come back outside tomorrow Beautiful."

"But Embry."

"But nothing. We're going inside, so you can take a nap."

I knew by now if Embry made his mind up it was best not to argue with him. So I rolled my eyes and lifted my arms up so he could carry me back into the house. After picking up my shoes I was in his arms and we were heading back to my bed. I hated to admit it, but I was feeling a little tired. I must have told Embry in my head because he laughed a little.

"Told you, you were tired," he muttered.

"Oh keep it to yourself," I grumbled.

He chuckled and I could feel it rumbling in his chest. I closed my eyes and smiled. It was amazing to know how happy he was. I would do anything I could to keep him that way. What I didn't know was everything good that has happened to me in the past few days, was about to come crashing down, as soon as we walked through the front door.

When Embry put me down, so he could open the door for me, an inhuman growl erupted through his chest. I opened my eyes wider and looked into the house. Paul, Leah, Seth, Jacob and the Cullen's were in the foyer looking very grim. There was a new person I didn't recognize, but I took a wild guess this was Bella. It made things easier to know it was her just by the way Leah was glaring at her. Plus the fact the girl was holding onto Edward like her life depended on it, while she looked Jacob up and down was a great clue.

Instead of opening my mouth and getting myself in trouble, I walked into the house with Embry right behind me. He put a protective arm around my waste. It was a good idea because I felt like I was going to fall over, I was so tired.

"What happened?" Embry demanded.

"There was a vampire scent," Seth informed him, grimly. "It went right through La Push… but not before it made a pit stop."

"What do you mean?"

"It went to Elu's place, Embry," Paul growled.

I was wide awake now. A vampire had stopped at my house? That didn't sound good… but why? What did they want?

"What did it want?" I asked.

"We don't know," Leah said. "We don't know if there was anything missing or not but it did go into the house."

Another growl sounded from Embry, and I held him closer to me. The grip on my waste was tighter, but I didn't mind. I needed him to hold me. This was some scary stuff and I didn't know how much longer my legs were going to hold my weight.

"It seems to me like they were looking for something," Edward stated thoughtfully.

' _Well no shit Sherlock,_ ' I thought. ' _They wouldn't have been in my house if they weren't looking for something._ '

Then something clicked in my head, something I tried so hard to forget. Victoria's voice rang in my ear like she was standing right beside me. A shiver ran up and down my spine.

 _ **"Now, I'm kind of hungry," Victoria muttered. "Considering I can't smell what you taste like, I'm just going to have to taste it for myself. Plus I could use one more newborn for my army. You will be a wonderful addition to it. I can't wait to see what powers you possess."**_

 _ **"I will be back for you little girl," she growled. "You don't have to worry about that."**_

"Oh my god," I whispered.

The people around me must have been having a conversation because they stopped talking and looked over at me. Embry's grip tighten once more and I looked up at him, with horror written all over my face. My body started shaking and I had to admit I was scared out of my mind.

"What's wrong Elu?" Embry questioned.

"She's coming after me," I stated.

"Who's coming after you?" Carlisle asked.

"This vampire. Victoria. She had almost attacked me at Wolf Pond, but Embry scared her off. She said she was going to come back for me."

Everyone was quiet. Embry was doing everything he could to calm me down, but he was shaking too because he was so mad. If it's not one thing after me its two. The worst part about the whole thing is just when I think I was finally going to get the chance to be happy, _Trouble_ like this comes to ruin it for me. How is Embry and the wolf pack going to get me out of this kind of trouble this time?

 **-E &E-**


	22. Author's Note 2

_**Author's Note #2**_

 _ **Hello all my lovely readers,**_

 _ **I thought I would let you know Book 1 of the Fighting for What Matter's Series is done. I would like all of you to know there will be a Book 2: Fighting for What Matters Most coming out soon. So don't worry… You will find out what happens with Elu and Embry. I am going to type a about 10 chapter of the second book before I post them. That way I can update at least very week or every other day, just depends on how I feel.**_

 _ **I hope you readers have enjoy reading Book 2 as much I have enjoy typing it. Please comment and tell me what you would like to see happen in the next book or what would like to see change.**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Indian-Girl-1994**_


End file.
